Una mente especial
by PVG.Tear
Summary: Todo empezó con la muerte de una amiga y ahora para salvar al resto tendrá k pagarlo con su vida pero no contó con quien alguien se adueñaría de su alma. BXE
1. prólogo

**Nota: **Esto es una versión nueva, un mundo paralelo (si lo queréis llamar así), de lo que es crepúsculo. Personajes y escenas que se parezcan, por que quería mantener algunas cosas como están en el libro, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Una mente especial**

**Prólogo**

Desde que tengo uso de razón mi vida giró entorno a la búsqueda de la verdad, y ahora en mi último suspiro de vida me doy cuenta que hay cosas que es mejor que se queden en la oscuridad, lejos de nosotros, donde nadie pueda descubrirla, donde nadie pueda abrir la caja de Pandora.

--_Delicioso…_--Creí oír decir con frenesís a mi asesino entre los gritos desgarradores que profesaba mi garganta mientras el seguía con sus colmillos clavados en mi cuello. Tan solo me quedó rezar en mi fuero interno para que mi mejor amiga, Bella, no escuchase los mensajes de voz que le había dejado en el contestador minutos antes.

"_Kate debes intentar descansar, alejarte al menos unas horas de aquí te irá bien, por favor…"_ Recordé un fragmento de la conversación que tuvimos hace unas horas, ella siempre intentaba ayudarme pero ambas sabíamos que desde la terrible aparición de todas aquellas muertes yo era incapaz de tomarme el asunto con más calma, sobre todo cuando el asesino podría ser el mismo que mató a mis padres cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

Durante mi agonía vi pasar los momentos más felices de mi vida y entonces una luz potente me deslumbró y a lo lejos distinguí dos siluetas que me llamaban, eran ellos, mis padres, que me recibían con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces ya no tuve fuerzas para retorcerme entre sus garras y seguir gritando, solo quería llegar a los brazos de mis padres, y así lo hice, volé lejos de aquel lugar mientras la terrible imagen de esos ojos rojos saciados de mi sangre desaparecía para dar paso al descanso de mi alma en la paz eterna.

** El monstruo dejó caer inerte, completamente vacía y sin vida a la joven para desaparecer ante la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol en Phoenix, sin saber que había matado a la persona más importante de su futura peor enemiga, inconscientemente había desencadenado los sucesos que marcarían un antes y un después para las criaturas de la noche.**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí, tanto en Facfiction como en la sección, y esta es una de las dos historias, (bueno por ahora prólogos xDxD), que estoy escribiendo espero que os haya gustado y si bien podéis observar hay aquí mismo, abajo, un botón preciosisisisimo que si le dais podéis dejarme vuestros comentarios, opiniones…etc ¡¡Venga, ánimo, que tengo ganas de saber cual es vuestra opinión *U*!!

=D


	2. Capítulo 1: Forks

**Nota: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al igual que algunas frases y situaciones que he aprovechado para este primer capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

**Forks**

Me llamo Bella, mi nombre completo Isabella Swan, hija de el jefe de policía Swan, Charlie, de un pequeño y remoto pueblo de Washington, Forks, y de una madre atolondrada, Renée, totalmente diferente a mí y con la que he vivido todos estos años en Phoenix, pero a partir de ahora pasaré mis últimos dos años de instituto que me queda en aquel pueblo que tan solo se define con tres palabras; verde, frío y lluvioso, pero sobre todo verde.

Mi aversión hacía Forks creo que proviene de algo genético que sin duda heredé de mi madre, ella por suerte ya no tenia algo que la ligara allí desde que se divorció de Charlie y más cuando a los trece años le pedí que viniese él a vernos en vez de tener que ir yo.

Desde aquello ya han pasado 4 años y auque el pueblo me siga aborreciendo igualmente, esto lo hago por Renée y por mí.

Por Renée porque ya era hora de que se independizara, pues los roles de madre e hija en nuestra relación se intercambiaron desde que tengo uso de razón, y que mejor forma de empezar algo con alguien. Phil me cae bien es majo, sincero, travieso como un crío y tan loco o más que ella, sin lugar a dudas son tal para cual, el único inconveniente que había en esa amorosa relación era yo, por mucho que mi madre haya dicho que no, sé que es así.

Phil es un jugador de béisbol de una categoría menor e implica que siempre este viajando, anteriormente sucedía que Renée se quedaba a la espera de su regreso pero ya no tendrá que ser así, tome mi decisión y ahora los dos no tendrán problemas para estar juntos.

Y por mí porque también necesito empezar, mi vida siempre transcurrió en el Internado O.S.I.P, (Orígenes para la Súper Inteligencia Paranormal), el centro no era solo para los que tenían un coeficiente muy elevado por encima de lo normal sino para aquellos que pasaban muy por encima de lo que era normal y anormal, los "súper, súper dotados" vulgarmente dicho.

El Internado se encontraba a las a fueras de la ciudad pero tenía fácil acceso y una línea de autobuses que pasaban por ahí cada diez horas, la primera parada se efectuaba a las 9'00h de la mañana, la segunda a las 19'00h de la tarde, y el tercer autobús entre las 5'00h y las 6'00h de la mañana ya que se trataba de otra línea de autobuses diferente.

El centro me recordaba a los antiguos castillos de piedra con sus gárgolas, los altos torreones con el típico tejado de tejas terminado en punta y sus diversos e infinitos pasillos idénticos, y con ventanales que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo en forma de arco, también terminando en punta, y que gracia a ellos te podías orientar por el paisaje de afuera y situarte en que de los cuantos pasillos te encontrabas en ese momento.

Por el día te podría parecer un museo, o simplemente una pieza de museo, pero por la noche era la mansión encantada donde perfectamente podrían habitar fantasmas, una vez dentro te asombrarías con la restauración de cada de talle y las innovaciones y reformas que habían tenido que hacer para acomodar el lugar para los estudiantes hasta convertirlo en un maravilloso colegio con la última tecnología, aunque se notaba que intentaron conservarlo tal y como era éste por dentro.

A mí me encantaba el lugar, era mi hogar y todos formábamos una gran familia, como nos solían decir todos los profesores nada más empezar el curso. Allí conocí a muy buenos profesores que me enseñaron lo mejor, a mí parecer claro, y no solo yo les admiraba y los tenía en un pedestal a mis mentores sino que todos los alumnos los mirábamos con adoración. Por supuesto nunca en la vida hubo ningún tipo de escándalo o violencia contra nadie, extraño pero realmente nos tratábamos como hermanos, ahora comprendo que lo que digo me suena a secta pero antes ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Íbamos de uniforme, los chicos prácticamente de traje, llevaban unos pantalones de vestir grises con una camiseta de seda blanca, por encima un chaleco negro a cuadros con el fondo verde caqui, una corbata de raso verde tan oscuro que parecía negra e iba a juego con la chaqueta, ésta con el escudo del Internado en el lado superior derecho. Iban con unos zapatos, también de vestir, fundados en cuero negro, clásicos y muy elegantes.

Las chicas solo nos diferenciábamos por nuestra falda gris de vuelo con pliegues hasta por la rodilla, zapatitos del mismo color que el de los de ellos con un poquito de tacón, y la chaqueta algo mas entallada a nuestra cintura, por lo demás todo era igual.

Las chicas siempre teníamos que tener el pelo bien recogido, ya sea con una diadema o una coleta, trenza o similar, el pelo debía estar despejado de nuestra cara y los chicos debían ir bien peinados sin greñas, prohibido el pelo largo para ellos, ya que según el pelo largo era para las chicas, y nada de pelos extravagantes ni colores extraños, esta última regla iba dirigida para todos.

Sí, el colegio era muy estricto y también nos hicieron aprender las reglas de protocolo, debíamos ser todos unas damas y caballeros en todo momento, teníamos que ser perfectos.

Como ya he dicho me encantaba el lugar ahora la disciplina tan exigente y exagerada que se les exigía a los alumnos no iba conmigo y por eso junto con mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto, Kate, cogíamos cada tarde el autobús de las siete y nos íbamos ha hacerle compañía a mi madre, también pasábamos por el centro comercial, aunque nunca solíamos comprar nada, íbamos para sentirnos personas normales y disfrutar del día con nuestro atuendo deportivo y despreocupado que nos poníamos para salir, después cenábamos con Renéne, y yo le volvía a repetir donde dejó la última cosa que había perdido y que casi siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, nunca cambiará. A las nueve nos llevaba de vuelta con el coche al Internado y nos dirigíamos a nuestro cuarto a descansar, todo esto con la autorización de nuestro tutor, director y mis padres, no era tan fácil salir de allí por tú propia cuenta.

Sin embargo el perfecto Internado O.S.I.P escondía el más grande de los oscuros secretos para controlar tan bien a sus alumnos, y es que nada ni nadie puede ser perfecto y maravilloso. Cuando cumplí trece años descubrimos que mi mente era inmune a unas ondas que hacían apaciguar la actitud de los alumnos para que no se revelasen ni se exaltasen como cualquier adolescente normal con las hormonas revolucionadas, el terrible secreto de las "ondas sedantes" lo descubrió Kate.

Ella había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña, alguien los asesinó, y por lo elevado de su coeficiente en vez de llevarla a un orfanato, el centro se encargó de ella, tras todos estos años me contó que notaba cosas extrañas pero siempre que intentó saber el qué, sentía como si algo la adormeciera y no pudiese pensar con claridad, cuando me conoció se dio cuenta que a mí no me sucedía entonces trate de ocultarlo a los demás todos estos años para que no sospechasen.

Ellos no querían alumnos de diez y de matricula de honor, ellos querían la perfección en todos los sentido. Me ensañaron a saber que significaba cada expresión y movimiento de las personas hasta tal punto en que me convertí en un detector de mentiras con el 99% de seguridad en mis respuestas, aprendí ha hacer perfiles de la gente con tan solo mirarlas unos breves instantes e involuntariamente a los nueve años le sacaba perfiles a todos, siempre estaba y estuve analizando cada cosa que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Aprendí a tocar el violín, dibujar y era la mejor con la esgrima, con lo que no contaron era con la peculiaridad de que mi cerebro me protegiese de una conducta impecable.

Cuando cumplí los 16, este mismo año, empezaron a aparecer en los periódicos personas que habían sido asesinada por un animal, las víctimas tenían los mismos rasgos que la muerte de los padres de Kate y vinieron al centro a interrogarla si se acordaba después de tantos años de algo, ella quiso colaborar pero no se acordaba de nada, los polis se fueron decepcionados, estaban verdaderamente preocupados y angustiados ya que solo tenían la sospecha de que era un animal y ninguna otra prueba.

Aquella noche después de que los policías la interrogasen, Kate me dijo que lo único que recordaba aquella noche era la sangre en los labios blancos de un monstruo que se escondió entre las sombras, y solo vio sus dos ojos rojos que la perseguían en sus sueños cuando era pequeña. Desde la visita de los polis con las noticias de más personas desaparecidas o halladas muertas, Kate sufría insomnio, me contó que sus pesadillas de la infancia habían vuelto y tuvo que empezar a tomar pastillas para poder dormir.

Meses después se la veía consumida, débil y enfermiza, quise ayudarla y Renée que para ella, Kate, era como una segunda hija también, así que se nos ocurrió que como Phil estaba de viaje y ella estaba sola podíamos pasar el fin de semana con ella, pero cuando se lo propuse me dijo que no, que estaba cerca de "la verdad", por un momento pensé que deliraba y puse en duda sus palabra entonces ambas discutimos, nuestra primera y única discusión después de años de amistad.

Me fui a casa de mi madre enfada, ahora solo quería despejarme y mañana la llamaría para hablar las cosas tranquilamente, pero para entonces ya fue demasiado tarde. Esa misma noche hubo un apagón entre las 5'00h y las 6'00 de la madrugada, a la mañana siguiente estaba sola, me levanté y me dirigí a la mesita donde Renée había dejado una nota junto al contestador:

_Bella ha llamado Phil su vuelo se ha adelantado y vuelve hoy a las 9'15, así que he salido a recogerle, quédate en casa y espéranos, luego iremos a desayunar los tres juntos cariño. Después te llevaré al internado._

_Te quiere Mamá._

Miré el contestador al dejar la nota y vi tres mensajes, le di al botón y jamás se me olvidará la voz de mi amiga gravada en él:

--_Bella soy Kate en cuanto oigas esto llámame es importante…piiiii_—Dijo en voz baja y algo nerviosa. La hora de la llamada las 5 '15h de la mañana.

Sengundo mensaje, 5'30h de la mañana:

--_¡Bella! En el Internado están pasando cosas muy raras ven por favor, ten…tengo miedo Bella piiiiii_—Kate estaba realmente asustada sus palabras me pusieron los pelos de punta, empecé a vestirme y coger algo de dinero del bote de la compra para el autobús cuando sonó el tercer mensaje, 5'49h de la mañana:

--_¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? …menos mal que has venid… ¿qu…? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡ahh! piiiii_—Kate le dio al botón de re-llamada sin querer y había escuchado como alguien tras el fondo de sus palabras se reía lúgubremente, ella pensó que aquella persona era yo, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí, las manos me temblaban y los pies se me habían quedado clavados en el suelo tras escuchar su gritó que retumbo las paredes de la casa. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca eran las nueve menos cuarto, por suerte la parada del autobús estaba al lado de la casa de Renée y llegué justo para meterme en él.

Cuando llegué al Internado fui a nuestra habitación pero allí no había nadie, la busqué por todos lados hasta llegar al laboratorio. Y allí estaba Kate, o al menos su cuerpo. Si aquella noche no hubiese habido un apagón quizá ella seguiría estando viva, o las dos simplemente estaríamos muertas si hubiera acudido en su ayuda.

No me extrañó que Renée desease tanto o más que yo sacarme del Internado cuando se lo pedí, el director y el tutor intentaron persuadirla y el traslado de Phil nos vino fenomenal para poner la excusa de que nos mudábamos, Charlie tampoco se negó y cuando se lo comunicamos fue cuando les dije que quería irme a Forks, Renée no hace falta decir que puso el grito en el cielo y los últimos días me chantajeaba emocionalmente pero no funcionó, sabía que si la dejaba ir con Phil sería dichosamente feliz, a Charlie le encantó la idea y esperaba ansioso mi llegada. Ahora empezaría una nueva vida como una persona normal.

--Bienvenida a casa Bella—Me dijo Charlie irrumpiendo mis pensamientos, aparcando el coche de policía en la acera delante de nuestra vieja casa.

--gracias papá—No podía llamarle Charlie delante de él, era mi padre al igual que pasaba con Renéne era mi madre.

Bajamos del coche, y aparcado en la calle vi un pick up chevy, seguramente alrededor del año 68, de color rojo con guardabarros grandes y redondos.

--¿Y esta reliquia?—Le pregunté señalando el coche.

--¡eh! No te burles de tu coche jovencita—Empezó a reírse al ver mi cara que paso de incredulidad a fascinación—di algo Bella ¿te gusta?

--¡Me encanta! Es, es…

--¿Perfecto?—Fruncí el ceño ante la palabra y negué con la cabeza hasta decir:

--simplemente normal, ¿dónde lo has comprado?

--Bueno ¿te acuerdas de Billy Black de la Push? –Asentí aunque vagamente tenía un recuerdo suyo ahora mismo en la cabeza. —Es de él y como ahora está en una silla de ruedas no puede conducir y me lo vendió a bajo precio.

--¿del 68?—Pregunté recelosa, aunque me gustaba mucho el coche y ya podía verme en el volante no me apetecía reparar cada dos por tres el auto para eso me compraría uno nuevo como tenía previsto desde un principio.

--Billy ha realizado algunos arreglos…

--papá—Dije cortante temiéndome la respuesta--¿cuándo lo compró era nuevo?

--no, no lo era…--lo sabia—creo que era nuevo a principio de los sesenta o quizá a finales de los cincuenta—Contestó con timidez rápidamente casi murmurando pero le pude oír y puse los ojos en blanco. —pero tú no te preocupes el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas y hoy día no los fabrican tan buenos. —El trasto me repetí a mí misma.

--¿Cuánto te costó?—Su cara cambió e intento no mirarme al responder, él sabía que pillaba al vuelo las mentiras, pero fue demasiado tarde y reimprimí un gemido de horror cuando descubrí que era un regalo de bienvenida, odio los regalos, suspire antes de que pudiese hablar y le contesté lo que no me iba a decir.

--gratis ¿eh?—suspiré de nuevo cuando lo dije.

--solo quiero que te sientas a gusto—Me dijo mirando para otro lado ya que se sentía incómodo al expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta, cosa que heredé de él.

--Me encanta, papá, gracias de verdad, supongo que el dinero con el que iba a comprarme un coche le tendré que dar otro uso, no sé a lo mejor me hago algún piercing y varios tatuajes…--Me miró horrorizado ante la idea y yo me empecé a reír.

--¡Ja! que graciosa, no me gastes esas bromas que me da un paro cardiaco—Me reprendió pero sabía que se lo había tomado bien, después de todo tenía que romper el hielo de alguna forma, se veía atento todo el rato e intranquilo seguro que Renée le había dicho que estaba hecha un zombi y tenía que tratarme con mucho tacto después de lo de ella, no debía hacer pasar a Charlie por esa preocupación solo le causaría un daño con el que solo estaba dispuesta a cargar yo.

Llevó mi único equipaje de mano, que se trataba de un anorak, a mi antiguo cuarto mientras le seguía por detrás subiendo las escaleras. Dejó el equipaje en el suelo y me miró.

—Me alegra de que este aquí…Bueno te dejaré a solas para que te acomodes. —Salió por la puerta y oí como bajó los escalones y encendía el televisor.

Respiré profundamente dejando que el aire llenase por completo mis pulmones para después soltarlo de golpe sentándome al pie de mi cama. Observé la habitación detenidamente, mi dormitorio era el de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero, había sido mí habitación desde que nací, Charlie solo había cambiado la cuna por una cama y añadió un escritorio donde aprecié encima de él un ordenador de segunda con módem, lo demás seguía igual; las paredes en azul clarito, las cortina amarillentas en la ventana y la vieja mecedora en un rincón. Noté una extraña sensación calida y armoniosa, me tumbé en la cama extendiendo mis brazos en cruz y me quedé momentáneamente mirando al techo blanco, sin pensar en nada por una vez en mucho tiempo.

--Ya estoy en casa—Dije lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por el cansancio hasta dormirme, y al fin tras muchos días no tuve ninguna pesadilla sobre la muerte de Kate.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba desorientada, me desperecé y miré la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca.

--¡las ocho!—Había dormido cuatro horas, empecé rápidamente a ordenar mis cosas y cuando estaba terminando oí el timbre de la puerta principal. Baje las escaleras, Charlie se disponía a abrir cuando sentí que algo iba mal.

--¡NO!—Grité pero ya era demasiado tarde la puerta ya estaba abierta.

--Señor Swan buenas noche vengo en representación del Internado O.S.I.P me gustaría hablar con usted—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos.

--Adelante, pase por favor—Charlie le indicó para que entrase, al pasar por delante de mí mi mirada se clavo en él mordazmente y aunque me impidiese verle los ojos, por sus oscuras gafas de sol, estaba segura que él también me estaba mirando.

Su pelo era negro y estaba repeinado hacia atrás con gomina, su piel era blanca como el mármol y muy tersa, alto y muy musculoso, e iba vestido con un traje negro que le hacia aparentar ser un hombre de negocios, sin embargo algo me decía que no lo era, por alguna extraña razón su presencia había puesto en alarma todos mis sentidos y mi cerebro no paraba de decirme PELIGRO mientras mi voz interior me gritaba que corriese lejos de allí, pero no podía dejar solo a Charlie.

--Nunca lo había visto antes en el Internado—Solté en voz alta cortando a Charlie cuando comenzó a decir algo.

--¿Isabella, verdad?—Me preguntó con esa sonrisa despreocupada que me tenía inquieta, yo simplemente asentí a su pregunta.

--Soy el que se encarga de los negocios del centro del exterior es normal que no me hayas visto—Su voz melosa como la de un felino apunto de dar caza a su presa me puso la piel de gallina, entonces sentí que la temperatura de la habitación había descendido.

--Bella no seas maleducada, señor…

--Dhalas—Respondió a mí padre.

--Señor Dhalas Bella decidió irse porque su madre ya no viviría en Phoenix además que después de lo ocurrido recientemente ya no se siente a gusto allí, espero que tanto el centro como usted entienda la situación de mi hija. – Sonreí satisfecha por el acertado discurso que le había dado mi padre al señor Dhalas pero éste seguía sonriendo como si supiese con total seguridad que había ganado ya.

--Lo comprendemos perfectamente—Posó la mano encima de mi padre, la cara de Charlie empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se entornaron, parecía como si estuviese en trance asintiendo como un memo a todo lo que le decía-- por eso mismo ahora más que nunca Bella necesita estar con nosotros, su familia, ¿a que esta de acuerdo conmigo señor Swan?

--Sí claro…--Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y alejé a mi padre interponiéndome entre los dos—Vaya que extraño me siento algo cansado—Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y yo me quedé cara a cara con el hombre.

--No tengo ni idea lo que le esta haciendo a mí padre pero márchese ahora mismo si no quiere que llamé a la policía—Me puso la mano en el hombro como a mí padre, estaba helada, y sus labios volvieron a tornarse en una sonrisa escalofriante dejándome ver sus dientes sintiendo que estaba en verdadero peligro.

--Vuelve con nosotros Bella…--Sus palabras sonaron como una música hipnotizadora.

--Váyase—Le dije cortante y di dos pasos atrás poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

--¿Estas segura?—Cuando se fue a quitar las gafas sonó el móvil de Charlie.

—Al habla el jefe Swan—Contestó serio— ¿en donde? Comprendo, sí, ahora mismo voy…--Colgó y se levantó con fuerzas renovadas del sofá.

--Señor Dhalas mi respuesta es la decisión de mi hija, y siento tener que pedirle que se vaya pero mi deber como policía me llama. —Se dirigió Charlie al señor Dhalas que aun seguía ahí con cara de pocos amigos.

--Claro no se preocupe—Respondió educadamente y me miro con persuasión a través de sus gafas pero ni loca volvía a ese Internado.

--Y mi respuesta es no, buenas noches señor Dhalas—Sin querer solté una risita al ver su cara de asombro como si verdaderamente esperase a que dijera que sí. Cuando pasó por mi lado escuche que decía:

--te estaré vigilando Bella…--Su tono frío me hizo quedarme estática en el sitio.

Salimos de casa y feliz vi como se alejaba "el señor Dhalas" con su coche mientras agradecía a los dioses por la llamada inesperada al móvil de mi padre.

--Bella mañana hablamos ahora tengo que irme.

--tranquilo papá lo entiendo.

--siento dejarte sola la primera noche, tienes comida en el frigorífico prepárate lo que quieras. —Se subió en su coche de policía y lo vi perderse por la carretera.

Tres huevos y dos salchichas ¿a eso se refería Charlie? con lo de: prepárate lo que quieras. Definitivamente por hoy me tendría que conformar con una tortilla y dos salchichas mañana sin falta iría ha hacer la compra si quería sobrevivir.

Después de cenar me duche, me puse mi pijama y estuve leyendo cumbres borrascosas hasta que me dormí.

_--Bella ayúdame, Bella…--La voz de Kate me llamaba entre la oscuridad en la que me hallaba sumergida y entonces la escena tomó forma. Estaba en el laboratorio de biología donde encontré a Kate muerta._

_ --¡Bella huye!—Gritó Kate apareciendo de repente enfrenté mía pero no era a mí a quién miraba. Me giré y el señor Dhalas estaba sonriendo maléficamente enseñándome amenazadoramente sus dientes, se agazapó en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre mí._

_ --¡No!—Volvió a gritar Kate y se interpuso entre los dos._

_ --¡KATEEEEEEEEEE!_

Rompí en un grito su nombre y abrí los ojos de golpe, oía un murmullo y sentí como alguien me balanceaba sujetándome de los hombros.

--¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta!—Escuché y me encontré con Charlie mirándome preocupado-- es solo un sueño cariño…--Me abrazó y me acarició la cabeza, me toqué la cara y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando mientras soñaba.

--¿Qué hora es?—Le pregunté confusa.

--Son las seis de la mañana—Las seis de la mañana, la hora que murió Kate.

--lo siento papá por despertarte—Me disculpé, seguramente había llegado tarde y yo le había despertado con mi sonambulismo.

--no te preocupes—Beso mi frente fugazmente y salió de mi habitación. Cerré los ojos una vez más, como todas las noches, esperando dormir tranquila desde aquel fatídico día.

A la mañana siguiente Charlie "tradicionalmente", los domingos, tenía planeado ir de pesca, al principio me sugirió ir con él pero naturalmente me negué a ello, no es una de mis aficiones favoritas que digamos. Al negarme quiso quedarse conmigo pero le animé a irse, él no tenía porque estar preocupado por mí, y hasta que no mencioné que me iba a dedicar a recoger la casa e iba a ir de compras para llenar el frigorífico con cosas que no eran cervezas no desistió de la idea.

Y así transcurrió mi día, hice todas las tareas de la casa y la limpie a fondo, luego hice la compra y la cargué en mi nuevo coche, nuevo para mí claro, llegué a casa comí un sabroso plato de espaguetis con tomate y después de fregar los platos vi una película que echaban en la televisión.

Cuando Charlie llegó a casa eran las siete y media pasadas y no venía solo, otro coche se estacionó en la acera junto a mi chevi, y de él bajaron dos personas; un hombre mayor, de la edad de mi padre, en silla de ruedas y un chico jovencito lo más probable dos o un año más pequeño que yo, los dos tenían la piel morena y el pelo negro y largo. El hombre mayor llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza que me recordó a las películas de vaqueros, mientras el chaval tenía su pelo recogido en una coleta. Ambos tenían ciertos rasgos indios y venían conversando animadamente con Charlie.

Antes de que Charlie sacase las llaves yo ya había abierto la puerta.

--Bienvenidos—Saludé amablemente y les invité a pasar.

--Gracias papá por avisarme de que íbamos a tener visita—Le susurré al oído a la vez que puse los ojos en blanco, cuando pasó por mi lado sin que los otros dos hombres se diesen cuenta, Charlie se encogió de hombros y musito que no se acordó de decírmelo pues hoy tocaba partido.

Se instalaron en el salón y no me quedó otra que unirme a ellos.

--Bella ¿te acuerdas de Billy Black y su hijo Jacob?

--Billy es el que te ha vendido el coche, por cierto muchas gracias me encanta, y sino recuerdo mal Jacob es su hijo pequeño…--En verdad apenas me acordaba de ellos hasta que una imagen fugaz de la reserva de la Push pasó por mi mente.

--creo que jugaba con las hermanas de Jacob cuando venía en verano, en la playa de la Push sino recuerdo mal—Dije haciendo memoria.

--bueno eras muy pequeña es normal que no te acuerdes—Vino al rescate el joven Jacob que me miraba como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

--Te has convertido en toda una señorita ya no queda nada de esa niña—La voz ronca y grave de Billy me resultó acogedora y me hizo sonrojarme levemente.

--gracias—Le agradecí tímidamente.

--¿Queréis algo de beber chicos?—Preguntó mi padre cortésmente.

--Una cerveza como siempre—Contestó Billy.

--No gracias…--Le respondió Jacob.

--Papá ya las traigo yo, he hecho algunos cambios en la cocina después de abastecerla con algo más que no fuese cerveza y a lo mejor te será difícil encontrarlas—Me levanté y les traje las bebidas.

La noche pasó sin problemas y estuve hablando con Jacob desinteresadamente de temas muy mundanos, cenamos viendo el partido y cuando por fin terminó nos despedimos de ellos y se fueron.

Estaba terminando de fregar los platos cuando Charlie se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y me recordó el único inconveniente que me preocupaba para empezar desde cero en mi nueva vida como una chica normal.

--Bella ¿Quieres que mañana te lleve a tú primer día de instituto?—Mi gran pesar; el instituto, y no era que me preocupase los estudios, el grado que iba a dar lo di cuando tenía nueve años, a lo que tenía miedo, pánico, era a la gente, todo el mundo estaría observándome, atentos a la chica nueva. Sin lugar a dudas ser el centro de atención nunca me gustó, incluso desde pequeña repelo mi fecha de cumpleaños sabiendo que ese día todos los ojos se posan en mí, y ahora tenía que aguantar ese tipo de incomodidad al menos durante un año hasta que se les pasase la emoción de la nueva novedad, y esperaba que eso ocurriese con nada mas verme.

--No, ya me las apañaré papá…--Lo que me faltaba ir con el coche patrulla, lo que yo quería era pasar lo más desapercibida posible para la gente, y eso con mi padre prácticamente era como llevar la sirena de policía encendida.

--como quieras buenas noches.

--buenas noches.

Subí a mi habitación, me cambié y pedí a mí subconsciente que me dejase dormir aunque tan solo fuese esa noche para no aparecer con ojeras el primer día de clase.


	3. Capitulo 2: Los Cullen y una melodía

**Nota: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que algunas frases o escenas que utilicé en algún momento determinado.

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

**Los Cullen**

Estaba sentada con la mirada fija en el volante del chevi, oía el barullo de afuera de los demás chicos y chicas del aparcamiento que iban llegando al instituto, cerré los ojos y me olvidé de todo, las voces se apagaron y me concentré en mi pausada respiración, conté hasta diez y los volví a abrir, mi mente ya estaba despejada y mi pulso era regular y acompasado, ya estaba lista para la prueba definitiva.

Esto para mí iba a ser todo un reto, debía ignorar a las personas y dirigirme directamente a la oficina para que me diesen el plano del instituto y el horario de mis clases, debía obligarme a mi misma a no analizar nada ni a nadie ya no estaba en el Internado si quería ser alguien normal tenía que dejar atrás a mi pasado y con él la parte perfecta.

Me concentré en cosas simples, como que lo mejor del ir a un instituto era que me podía vestir y peinar como me daba la gana, suspire y abrí la puerta, cogiendo un asa de mi mochila y cargándola en mi hombro, luego me aseguré de que cerré bien el coche y seguí el camino que había dibujado mentalmente para llegar a la oficina.

Sentí como poco a poco uno detrás de otro clavaba su mirada en mí, pero no les hice caso y seguí adelante, también oí algún que otro comentario indeseable por parte de algún grupito de chicos pero igualmente pase de ellos como con las miradas de curiosidad.

--Odio ser el centro de atención…--Murmuré entre dientes casi inaudible, sin embargo un chico de pelo cobrizo que recién salía de su volvo plateado se giró y noté su mirada en mi cogote como si me hubiese oído decirlo en voz alta, le ignoré como a todos los demás y seguí avanzando, ni siquiera reparé en ver detalladamente de quien se trataba, estuve apunto de volverme a verle pero rápidamente me concentre de nuevo en mi objetivo.

_No Bella eso esta mal no debes sacarle un perfil a la gente, por mucho que te aburras no lo hagas_—Me decía a mi misma cuando me encontraba delante de la secretaria , una mujer regordeta, pelirroja y cuyo atuendo me hizo sentir que iba demasiado elegante, la mujer estaba como un cuarto de hora buscando entre un montón de papeles mi horario, entre tanto decidí en curiosear al menos la sala, pero eso solo me duró menos de tres minutos pues esta no era muy grande. La decoración era bastante "sencilla", o cutre si comparabas el elegante recibidor del Internado con esto, con sus sillas plegables, un tablón de anuncios desordenado, alguna que otra planta de plástico y el mostrador alargado que dividía la sala en dos, el conjunto en si dejaba mucho que desear, después intenté concentrarme en el ruidoso _tic tac_ del reloj colgado de la pared ocre hasta que me canse y no tuve más remedio que fijarme en la mujer. _¡Qué remedio al menos hasta que encuentre los papeles!_

Secretaria:

Tipo de personalidad 2.

Su deseo básico: sentirse amados

Miedo básico: no ser amado ni deseado

Su perfil; ayudador; el tipo interpersonal, preocupado por los demás: generoso, demostrativo, complaciente y posesivo. Estaría en un grado de promedio. Los grados de promedio suelen ser personas que desean estar cerca de los demás para complacerlos y se vuelven muy amistosos, siempre intentaran entonces demostrar sus "buenas intenciones" en todo, y respecto al amor es lo más importante para ellos, es su mayor anhelo, por desgracia por culpa de este sentimiento tan fuerte los vuelve personas entrometidas con la excusa de ser un "amigo cariñoso", pues necesitan ser necesitado por los demás. Se vuelven cada vez más engreídos y van por el mundo con unos aires de superioridad. Sin embargo esta mujer aún no ha llegado hasta este último punto tan extremo.

Por su anillo deduje que claramente estaba casada, veinte años a lo sumo. Sus arrugas y la raya del tinte pertenecen a una mujer cerca de los cuarenta, si es que no los tenía ya, luego su atuendo denotaba claramente el sueldo que ganaba como secretaria y seguramente tendría por lo menos tres hijos, uno al menos de mi misma edad. Dado su sueldo viviría en una casa muy humilde de aquí, una de esas que pertenecen al barrio de toda la vida y han visto crecer al pueblo desde sus cimientos…

_--¡Oh! Espera no puede ser—_Pensé al ver una ficha en un rincón del mostrador donde ponía mi nombre, rodé los ojos y carraspeé con la garganta en dirección a la señora. Me miró fingiendo una sonrisa amable para que esperase, pero yo antes de que volviese su vista al montón desordenado de papeles con un movimiento de cabeza le señalé donde estaba la ficha. La señora puso una mueca de fastidio al recordar algo que le venía a la cabeza en ese momento, la cogió y me la tendió, se sonrojó al dármela pero su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de falsa como su color de pelo, claramente le había fastidiado que yo encontrase la ficha.

--Ves te dije que no debía andar muy lejos, cariño—Me dijo "cariñosamente". No me sorprendió descubrir tras esa frase inocente un deje petulante, pero lo que sí me asusto fue su contesto, me estaban esperando, eso es lo que decía notoriamente mi ficha preparada encima del mostrador, podía ver claramente como me habían puesto de repente una pegatina en la cara que decía: Niña de la ciudad, hija del jefe Swan, vuelve a casa. –_Perfecto—_Puse los ojos en blanco y me prometí a mí misma no volver ha hacer ningún perfil, primero me encargaría del mío y me quitaría la etiqueta por la que me habían clasificado.

--Sí claro—Le respondí y cuando iba ha salir por la puerta me dijo:

--Isabella espero que te guste Forks—Puse todos mis esfuerzos en sacar una de mis mejores sonrisas, ya que precisamente Forks no era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, solo tuve que concentrarme en la alegría que me proporcionaba la salvación de no volver al Internado y entonces ahí estaba en mi rostro, un sonrisa sincera.

--gracias—Contesté y salí de la oficina.

_Transformación de Bella en una chica normal:_

_Fase 1 superada, Fase 2 "los alumnos"_

El instituto aún no estaba abarrotado de gente y aproveché para dar uso a mi memoria fotográfica, eché un vistazo a las hojas donde venía el horario y el plano hacía donde debía dirigirme, no me llevó ni dos minutos en aprendérmelo, después lo guarde en la mochila.

Fui al edificio donde tenía pintado el número tres y me dirigí a mi primera clase. Imité a los demás que dejaban sus chaquetas en la percha y entregué el comprobante al profesor, éste me miro detenidamente como relacionándome con el nombre de la hojita lo que causó un leve sonrojo en mí, lo bueno es que me envió a la última fila y eso dificultó las miradas curiosas de algunos.

Al terminar la clase se me acercó un chico, con gafas, no muy alto y menudito que me preguntó sonriente y tímido a la vez:

--¿Tú eres Isabella, no?

--Bella—Le corregí, al mismo tiempo en que lo dije todos se volvieron de manera sincronizada para mirarme, si yo hubiese sido un dibujo animado del manga en mi cabeza ahora mismo tendría una de esas gotitas.

--Yo soy Eric… ¿Cuál es tú siguiente clase?

--Historia en el edificio seis—Dije complacida por recordarlo como si lo estuviese leyendo en ese preciso momento, él se quedó un poco asombrado pero no le dio importancia. _¿Es que saberse el horario de una no es normal?_

Insistió demasiado amablemente en acompañarme ya que le pillaba de paso, durante el camino me estuvo preguntando sobre cosas que ya había supuesto y me había preparado la respuesta con anterioridad. ¿Te gusta Forks? ¿Es distinto a Phoenix?...

También intenté bromear para ser simpática con el chico pero o mi sarcasmo fue demasiado perspicaz y no lo pilló o el cielo nublado no encajaba con mi humor. Al llegar se despidió de mí y me deseo suerte.

Todo fue bastante bien y ya empezaba a reconocer algunas caras a lo largo del día en cada asignatura. En la única clase que me hicieron presentarme fue en la de Trigonometría, pero para eso también venía preparada.

--Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 17 años vengo de Phoenix pero en realidad nací aquí en Forks—Simple, corta y no necesitaban saber nada más de mí por suerte el señor Varner, el profesor, se lo tomó como resultado de mí timidez.

Después todo pasó con normalidad. Una chica que se sentaba conmigo en clase de Español, llamada Jessica, un poco mas bajita que yo de pelo moreno y rizado, me acompañó al almuerzo y en el comedor nos sentamos en una mesa alargada donde reconocí a varias caras. El tal Eric me saludó desde la otra punta de la mesa, todos empezaron ha preguntarme cosas sencillas, yo solo esperaba que no se inmiscuyeran en el tema de mi antiguo "instituto".

Cuando presentía que la conversación me podía llevar al Internado lo evadía como a la peste, pero intenté ser lo más natural posible al responder otras tantas preguntas mientras notaba como si todo el mundo estuviese pendiente de mí, hasta que Ángela, que compartía con ella una de mis clases, atajó otro tema y se olvidaron de mí, yo le di las _gracias_ disimuladamente y ella pronuncio un _de nada_ mudo. Entonces fue cuando les vi entrar por la puerta, eran cinco y se sentaron en un rincón, a la otra punta de la cafetería de donde me encontraba yo.

Eran tres chicos y dos chicas, o mas bien debería decir; tres bellos supermodelos y dos bellas supermodelos. _Y yo preocupada por si iba a desentonar._

Uno de los chicos era extremadamente musculoso, de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro más delgado pero no menos musculoso tenía el pelo rubio y el tercero era más desgarbado con un corte de pelo que parecía despeinado pero peinado a la vez, de color castaño dorado.

La chica mas llamativa era la rubia, alta, con una figura envidiable para cualquiera y con el pelo perfectamente peinado, la segunda seguía siendo muy guapa, pero no tanto como la primera, su pelo negro estaba cortado en capas con las puntas abiertas, era más bajita y menuda, me recordó a un hermoso duendecillo sacado de un cuento.

Los cinco compartían tres cosas en común, una de ellas sus ojos, al pasar observé que todos los tenían oscuros y con unas ligeras ojeras. Las otras dos comparaciones no pude evitar que me hicieran tensarme repentinamente en el sitio, una piel extremadamente blanca y un porte y gracilidad tan perfectos que me recordaron al Internado y al señor Dhalas.

--¿Quién son esos?—Dije en voz baja a Jessica escondiendo fatal mi tensión. De repente el chico de pelo cobrizo miró a Jessica y luego sus ojos se posaron en los míos, retiró su mirada de la mía rápidamente al igual que lo hice yo, algo sonrojada.

Oí la risita de Jessica complacida al ver por quién preguntaba.

--No has tardado en darte cuenta ¿eh?—Me contestó dándome un débil codazo divertida, pero a lo que no se podía imaginar ella era las miles de emociones que sentía y recorría mi cuerpo, y ninguna de ellas eran nada agradable. —Son los Cullen; Edward, Alice y Emmet Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale, todos viven con el Doctor y su esposa—El tono de voz de Jessica a penas era un hilillo pero noté su veneno de mala pécora al darme esa información, volví a mirarlos y ahora el chico desgarbado desmigajaba un trozo de pan mientras movía rápidamente su boca como si estuviese hablando.

--"Fere libenter homines, id quod volunt, credunt"…--_"La gente casi siempre cree de buena gana lo que quiere"_, Susurré en latín una famosa frase de Julio César sin que Jessica se diese cuenta, refiriéndome a lo absurda que a veces podía llegar a ser la gente intentando sonsacar cualquier chismorreo tonto para su entretenimiento, _¿Es que no tienen vida propia?_, De repente de nuevo el chico de pelo cobrizo actuó como si me pudiera escuchar lo que había dicho y se tensó.

Cavilé por un instante la razón de por que sus nombres eran antiguos, en un principio creí que podrían estar de moda en el pueblo pero luego recordé los nombre de los demás compañeros que había conocido, como el de Jessica, y eran normales.

_¿Pero que estas haciendo Bella? ¡Estas analizando! ¡Te falta muy poquito para hacerles un perfil!_—Me regañé y miré a Jessica que esperaba una respuesta normal de un adolescente hormonal que acaba de ver posiblemente a las personas mas increíblemente hermosas de toda su vida.

--Son guapos—Dije imitando a una colegiada y aunque yo sepa actuar de pena parece que coló, sus ojos se iluminaron y su boca formo una sonrisa traviesa. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como el chico se relajó.

--¡Y te quedas corta!—Después se les escapó de nuevo otra risita tonta. —Pero están juntos y viven juntos—Soltó y sus palabras rebotaron en mi cabeza, sin Jessica reparar esta vez en disimular el veneno que destilaba al decirlo. —Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice-- De todas formas ese tono escandaloso no me sorprendía, tanto en Phoenix y en cualquier otro sitio, ya sea ciudad o pueblo, tendría la misma connotación en la gente.

--No creo que sean parientes… ¿Quiénes son exactamente los Cullen?—Le pregunte manteniendo ese mismo nivel de adolescente curiosa que se esperaba de mí a los ojos de cualquiera.

--claro que no son parientes, el doctor es joven, tiene veintitantos años o como mucho treinta y algo. Todos son adoptados. Los Rubios son los Hale, son hermanos gemelos, ahora tienen dieciocho pero llevan con la señora Cullen desde los ocho, creo que es su tía, los Cullen son su familia de acogida—Me sentía como una cotorra chismosa. _No se como puede aguantar esto Renée cuando se tira dos horas con las vecinas._

--¡vaya! Que bonito y… caritativo—Dije honestamente, a las únicas personas que vi hacerse cargo de alguien en una situación semejante fue el Internado con mi mejor amiga después que murieran sus padres.

Jessica asintió no muy entusiasmada por corroborar lo que había dicho, a juzgar por su expresión diría que no le caían muy bien los Cullen. Por último agrego con malicia:

--Tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. —Alcé una ceja incrédula al oírla despotricar de esa manera y ella solo se encogió de hombros. De vez en cuando durante la conversación echaba disimuladamente alguna mirada hacia su mesa, tenían una mirada perdida concentrados en algún punto invisible, y sus platos estaban totalmente intactos, ninguno comía.

--¿Desde cuando viven aquí?—Le pregunte rebuscando entre mis recuerdos de cuando venía a pasar las vacaciones en Forks, no creía haberlos visto nunca antes.

--Llegaron hace dos años desde algún lugar de Alaska—Volví a mirarles y esta vez me topé de lleno con los ojos del chico al que me pareció que escuchaba lo que había dicho en voz baja, y de inmediato desvié la mirada, por alguna razón ese cruce de miradas me había puesto nerviosa a parte de ruborizarme notablemente.

--¿Quién es el chico del pelo cobrizo?—Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, me seguía mirando pero no con una expresión boba y tonta como la mayoría de los estudiantes había hecho, sino con un atisbo de frustración e incomprensión que lo incomodaban.

--Es Edward Cullen. Y sin lugar a dudas es un muy buen paisaje para alegrarle a una la vista pero no intentes nada, por lo visto ninguna chica del instituto es lo suficientemente buena para él— Me tuve que aguantar la típica carcajada de "_Nelson_", el personaje ficticio de _Los Simpson_ que suelta una risa sonora muy peculiar cada vez que a alguien le ocurre una desgracia, pues su desdén en la última frase me dejo claro lo que tenía en contra de ellos. Primero; les tenía envidia y Segundo; había sido rechazada por uno de ellos. Cuando volví a mirarle, él se dio la vuelta y me pareció ver una sonrisa como si se estuviera riendo, al parecer no era yo sola la que se estaba aguantando aquella carcajada.

No quise seguir preguntándole más y aunque una parte de mí se moría por realizar miles de preguntas decidí aguantarme, ya que Jessica posiblemente no era una interlocutora neutra para hablar de ellos.

Al acabar la hora de comer me tocaba la siguiente clase, Biología, a pesar de que no conservaba muy buenos recuerdos de aquellas clase en mi anterior "instituto" la asignatura me gustaba, y no podía huir de todas las cosas, algunas debía de enfrentarlas. Así que ahí estaba yo parada indecisa enfrente de la puerta, con una separación de nueve pasos de ella, mientras los demás pasaban a mí alrededor entrando en el aula conversando alegremente con sus compañeros de clase.

--tranquila no muerden—Me dijo al oído una voz grave, era Mike Newton no me hacía falta girarme para verle, Jessica me estuvo hablando, o mas bien alardeando de él, en la comida después del tema "Cullen". También había escuchado su voz y decir alguna que otra burrada de "soy el mejor de aquí" en la cafetería, sin duda era el típico "señor don popular" de cualquier Instituto normal; era mas alto que yo, rubio, ojos azules, delgado pero musculoso, extrovertido…vamos el que tiene a todas y todos en el bolsillo.

--gracias por la advertencia pero yo no estaría tan segura—Intenté que sonase lo más directo posible para que se alejase de mí pero pareció como si le hubiese contado un chiste tonto, oí su risa y noté su aliento detrás de mí oreja, se puso en frente de mí y se presentó con una sonrisa de júbilo.

--Soy Mike Newton—Me ofreció amablemente la mano y yo la acepte a regañadientes. —Isabella ¿verdad?—Anuncio mi nombre en voz alta y al igual que en la primera hora toda la gente se giro aterradoramente sincronizada al escuchar mi nombre de los labios de Mike en un radio de trece taquillas del pasillo, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco por un segundo. _¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? _

--Es Bella—Le respondí volviendo a interpretar el papel de adolescente boba que se precisaba en aquel instante, aunque hubiese preferido irme y pasar de su cara "elegantemente" y con unos modales extremadamente repipis como me enseñaron en el Internado- _Clase de protocolo, lección 1; como ser toda una señorita cuando quiere deshacerse de un caballero impertinente._

Me empezó ha hablar mientras nos dirigíamos a la clase de Biología, asentí y le contesté con monosílabos a algunas de sus preguntas lo mas amablemente posible ya que estaba cansada de responder las mismas a todos, por suerte no duró mucho y al entrar en el aula me dirigí victoriosa de haber logrado escaparme del chico y entregarle el comprobante al profesor.

--Muy bien señorita Swan siéntese en el sitio que queda libre—Me indicó y vi para mi desgracia que el sitio libre estaba al lado de Edward Cullen.

Mi cuerpo por alguna razón cada vez que me iba a cercando más tenía unas enormes ganas de salir huyendo de allí, sin quererlo esa angustia aumentó provocando que analizase todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

No solo eran algunas semejanzas de los Cullen con el señor Dhalas lo que me ponía en alerta, fueron sus ojos negros como el carbón que me miraban con hambre y agresivamente, se volteó con esa mirada fría a la ventana para evitarme, entonces cuando dejé mi libro encima de la mesa fue cuando me di cuenta que el factor más importante se me había escapado, estaba en el lugar exacto donde encontré a Kate, pues el laboratorio del Internado ,a pesar de ser más grande y mejor, estaba orientado en la misma dirección y posición como en el de aquí.

Una pequeña lágrima se derramó de mis ojos y rodó por mi cara, Edward como si hubiese olido la lágrima se giró y me miró ¿preocupado?, con la manga de la sudadera hice desaparecer rápidamente todo rastro de esa lágrima y me senté como si no hubiera pasado nada, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta. De repente se puso rígido cuando extendí mi cabello hacia delante para esconder mi sonrojo, por algo en especial que no alcanzaba a comprender me intimidaba de una forma que antes nadie lo había echo, pero no era ninguna sensación desagradable más bien era como tener un nudo en el estómago. Se me aceleró el pulso y mis nervios se pusieron a flor de piel al tenerlo tan cerca, provocando aquel sonrojo que quise tapar con mi pelo.

Toda la hora se las pasó "enfadado" o verdaderamente molesto por mi presencia, pero aquello era prácticamente imposible ya que ni siquiera cruzamos palabra, no me conocía no me podía juzgar tan rápido, trató de estar lo más lejos posible de mí como si yo tuviera la peste o oliese muy mal, cosa que me molestó sumamente, luego achaqué su hostil comportamiento hacía mí pensando que a lo mejor él era así de antipático y desagradable con todos, pero al terminar la clase e irse casi corriendo de allí se me acercó Mike y me preguntó:

--¿Qué le has hecho a Cullen? Parecía como si le hubieras pinchado con un lápiz—Dijo bromeando y contento de no tener "competencia". _Entonces Edward normalmente no se comporta así con la gente ¿entonces porqué? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me odia tanto?_

--No lo sé...—Respondí pensativa y aturdida por la confusión de su comportamiento.

--Si yo estuviera a tu lado te trataría mucho mejor—Me guiño el ojo y yo agradecí no estar con él como compañera de laboratorio.

Soporté muy a mí pesar la clase de Educación Física, si había algo que no me gustaba y era completamente 100 x 100 patosa y descoordinada eso eran los deportes, y por último esquive a Mike que desde entonces se había convertido en mi perro que me seguía a todas partes.

Al fin, el primer día de clase había acabado, entonces oí entre el jaleo y el murmullo de la gente, el sonido de un violín que tocaba una hermosa melodía hipnotizadora para mis oídos, que me llamaba como un canto de sirena, y no pude resistirme a seguir el hilo de aquel sonido.

Esquivé fácilmente a las personas con los ojos cerrados y me olvidé que cuando escuchaba música de ese tipo, tan fascinante, encantaba a mi cuerpo de una forma "mágica" convirtiéndome asombrosamente en alguien increíblemente hábil y ágil dejando mi torpeza atrás, haciéndola desaparecer.

La música paró y abrí los ojos, había llegado hasta la sala de música. Era un aula amplia de forma alargada y rectangular, al fondo se encontraban los diferentes instrumentos, entre ellos un viejo piano de cola tapado por una manta de color verde pálido cubierta la misma por una capa grisácea de polvo, más adelante las sillas, la mesa del profesor y detrás la doble pizarra con pentagramas dibujados en ella.

En el fondo reconocí la silueta encorvada de un hombre mayor que me daba la espalda y que estaba mirando por las ventanas del lateral derecho, a través de la ventana se veía el aparcamiento y a los estudiantes marchándose a sus casas, al lado suya reposaba encima de una de las mesas un hermoso y antiguo violín de madera rojiza que relucía brillante y pulcro esperando seguir sonando. Al volverse me miró curioso y por sus arrugas marcadas por el paso del tiempo, su escaso pelo gris y otros rasgos redondeé que tendría al rededor de setenta y cinco años.

--Lo siento es que oí la música y me dejé llevar hasta aquí—Dije nerviosa y avergonzada por entrar sin permiso. El anciano me sonrió tiernamente y con un movimiento de su mano me señaló para que me acercase a él. Después me tendió el violín, no habíamos hablado pero él sabia que podía tocarlo, iba a negarme pero sus ojos grises y azulados irradiaban un cariño y una felicidad deslumbrante que me impidieron hacerlo, y cogí el violín. Nuevamente cerré los ojos y deje que la energía que desprendía el instrumento se extendiese por todo mi cuerpo, una melodía me vino a la cabeza, y sin pensarlo me puse a tocarla.

El ave Maria de Bach inundó toda la sala y me sumergió en la melancolía, la soledad y la nostalgia de los buenos recuerdos.

_--¡Vamos Bella o llegaremos tarde!—Me gritaba Kate corriendo delante mía por los pasillos solitarios, recuerdo como nuestras risas revoloteaban, haciendo eco y mezclándose melodiosamente con los cantos risueños de los pájaros de a fuera que daban la bienvenida a la mañana alborotadoramente, si me pongo a pensarlo en realidad constantemente estábamos corriendo. _–Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en mí al pensarlo.

_Por culpa de mi torpeza me tropezaba repetitivamente y al mirar hacia delante siempre veía a Kate que se paraba a esperarme con una sonrisa dulce e infantil que la caracterizaba desde que la conocí con cinco años. A la vez que corríamos y discutíamos chistosamente acusándonos la una a la otra de haberse quedado dormida ella se burlaba de mi torpeza y yo la contraatacaba con el típico "las rubias son tontas", no creo recordar ni un solo día que fuésemos con tiempo de sobra por las mañanas. _

_Indagué aún más lejos cuando éramos pequeñas e imaginábamos nuestro futuro inocentemente, entre carcajadas decíamos en que íbamos a trabajar, si íbamos a casarnos y después lo reflejábamos cuando jugábamos con nuestras muñecas en casa de Renée, porque en el Internado decían que las niñas que juegan con muñecas jamás serían unas verdaderas señoritas. _

Y así otros miles de recuerdos revoloteaban en mi mente cuando sentí que me acompañaba al violín un piano, no sabía con seguridad desde cuando o si realmente alguien lo estaba tocando ya que me encontraba abstraída plenamente en el pasado.

_Otro fugaz recuerdo pasó por mi mente, en él yo tocaba el violín, como ahora, y Kate bailaba ballet con movimientos fluidos, suaves y gráciles a mí alrededor, casualmente aquel día también estaba tocando el ave Maria de Bach, me acuerdo porque fue a petición suya, ya que era su preferida y quería utilizarla para el festival de ese año que se realizaría a final de curso para los padres, cada alumno tenía que exponer algo propio. _

_Finalmente Kate y yo decidimos hacer algo especial las dos juntas, no solo una sencilla interpretación, entonces se nos ocurrió que yo también podría bailar algunas partes para hacer la actuación algo única mientras tocaba, de ahí porque solo soy capaz de moverme ágilmente con la música, pero solo me ocurre con la música que me hace vibrar, no cualquier canción puede hacer que me sienta así, solo aquella con la que se toca con sentimientos puros._

Los pasos que diseñamos para que yo bailase mientras tocaba el violín los reviví con tal claridad que mis pies involuntariamente empezaron a moverse solos.

Poco a poco la canción fue acabando y mi mano se deslizo con delicadeza para tocar la última nota. La canción terminó y pies también dejaron de bailar como si de repente se hubieran vuelto pesados e incapaces de recordar ningún paso, pero para mi mayor sorpresa fue encontrarme a Edward Cullen en el viejo piano de cola mirándome desconcertado, curioso y pasmosamente atónito, como maravillado y embelesado de una forma que me hizo ponerme roja de pies a cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza intentando controlar su mal genio, supuse.

--Bella—Pronunció mi nombre pausadamente, en voz tan baja que me costó oírle, acariciando cada letra.

Al escuchar su voz decir mi nombre un escalofrío recorrió incontrolablemente todo mi cuerpo como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que subía por mi espalda atormentadoramente deliciosa. Su móvil empezó a sonar e interrumpió nuestro intenso momento de cruce de miradas en el que por mi parte yo me había perdido en sus oscuros ojos hechizada por una nueva sensación muy intensa que desconocía pero que no me daba miedo en absoluto.

Cogió el teléfono y nada más ver el nombre de la pantalla puso los ojos en blanco y le colgó, después volvió a guardar el móvil.

--adiós…--Susurró cuando paso por mi lado y se marchó dejándome anonadada en el sitio. _¿Ha sido esto un sueño? _

--Que alguien me pellizque…—Dije en voz alta aún atontada y de repente sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en el brazo-- ¡ay!—Exclamé quejándome por el pellizco.

--Has dicho que alguien te pellizque—Me contestó el mismo anciano que me dio el violín y que había aparecido sin darme cuenta.

--¿es usted el profesor de música?—Le pregunté curiosa.

--¿Yo? Jajajaja…no, Hace veinte años que deje de serlo—Respondió entre carcajadas y algún que otro tosido.

--¿Entonces por que…

--…estoy aquí?—Terminó él la frase—Digamos que a veces me entra nostalgia y vengo a recordar viejos momentos en esta pequeña aula.—Por un momento su mirada se perdió mirando hacia al pasado, viendo con anhelo lo que fue y no volverá a ser.

--comprendo, perdone pero… ¿era usted el que estaba tocando antes de venir yo a esta clase?—Dije sin resistirme más a aguantarme aquella pregunta que me moría de ganas por saber si cabía la mas remota posibilidad de que alguien en aquel pequeño pueblo pudiese tocar tan fascinantes melodías.

--¿Qué melodía?—Frunció el ceño confuso y levantó su manos temblorosas y marcadas de arrugas—Estas manos hace muchos años que dejaron de tocar—Dijo apenado y baje la cabeza avergonzada. _¿Y quién ha sido quien ha tocado el violín y me ha guiado hasta aquí? _

--Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo y hay que dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones aunque estas se dediquen ha crear ruido—Refunfuñó, le tendí el violín y lo cogió observándolo con admiración, después miró mis manos luego levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

--son muy pocas las jóvenes como tú que son capaces de interpretar verdadera música, por eso te hago el honor de que cuides a Sara.

--¿Sara? ¿Te refieres al violín?—Me obligó a cogerlo y cuando lo hice me quedé embobada observándolo con gran admiración.

--¡Claro! ¿A quién sino?—Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

--Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo estoy segura de que tiene muchos recuerdos personales con este violín no estaría bien…--Empecé a decir pero cuando levanté la cabeza en la clase ya no había nadie, había desaparecido…

* * *

La música es el "AVE MARIA- Bach"

¡Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ya sabéis debajo hay un hermoso y palpitante botón verde preparado para que "clikéis" sobre él ;)

=P


	4. Capitulo 3: Tensión en el aula

**Nota: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y también debo advertir que algunos de los diálogos o frases han sido sacadas de el libro de "crepúsculo".

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y lo sientoooooooooooooo muxo muxo por la espera pero también estaba pendiente de otros fanfics que tengo (y que si queréis saber cuales son y pasaros a verlos.... tan solo tenéis que pedirlo XDXD), bueno al fin llego el capítulo 3 aunque solo os diré que en el siguiente la cosa se pondrá muuuy interesante jajaja ¡¡ Y ahora a leer!!

* * *

**Una mente muy especial**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Tensión en el aula**

Desde hace dos semanas, Edward Cullen no había aparecido por el instituto mientras que sus hermanos seguían asistiendo, _puede que resulte tonto que me preocupe por él pero me carcome que yo pueda ser el motivo por el que no venga_, y entonces apareció como si nada aquel viernes, como el primer día acompañando a sus hermanos en el comedor, y lo peor de todo es que cuando lo vi me quedé anonadada, como una boba, aparté mi mirada y me concentré en el plato que tenía delante hasta que la voz de Jessica me sacó de mis pensamientos con tan solo nombrarlo.

-Edward Cullen te esta mirando- Levanté la cabeza y volteé en su dirección, era cierto Edward Cullen me estaba mirando, pero no solo eso, cuando yo le devolví su incansable e intensa mirada el me sonrió y me saludó con la mano. _¿Acaso metió los dedos en un enchufe esta mañana y le afectó al cerebro? Al menos eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento…_

-¿Bella podrías dejar de echarle "la mirada del mal" a Cullen?- Dijo con énfasis y riendo tontamente, como solía hacer siempre, Jessica.

-¡oh vaya! ¿Enserio he hecho eso?- Incrédula, por que siempre mantuve un autocontrol excepcional sobre mis emociones, sentí dos cosas; una felicidad, por que eso significaba que ya no era perfecta, y dos; rabia, _¿porqué Edward me saca de mis casillas? _

-aja…-Afirmó vagamente Jessica, supongo que si ella hubiese estado en mi lugar hubiera guiñado coquetamente un ojo y después lanzado un beso al aire hacia él, _¡ahg! Solo de imaginármelo se me revuelven las tripas…_

El timbre sonó y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, Lengua. Entré con mi perro guardián, Mike, que últimamente estaba más "amigable" de lo normal y me senté despreocupada como si la persona de cabellos cobrizos sentada en al fondo de la clase no existiese.

-que interesante…- Hice un esfuerzo por prestarle atención a lo que me decía Mike pero apenas escuché algo.

-¿vendrás?- Ahí ya me sobresalte y aturdida le pregunté.

-¿A dónde?

-A la feria, ya sabes sobre de lo que te he estado hablando, la feria medieval que van a montar los del pueblo vecino, todos van a venir y pensé…

"Todos" se refería a Jessica, Angela, Eric, Laurent, Tyler y otro chico que ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre, todos emparejados, y Mike pretendía que yo fuese la suya, reprimí una mueca y volví al mundo real para darle mi respuesta a Mike.

-¿Una feria eh? ¿Te importaría si llevase a algún amigo?- Seguro que el joven Jacob tenía amigos deseosos por venir con nosotros, o al menos eso esperaba, por suerte esa misma noche había partido y Billy iría a casa con él. Durante esta semana, y la anterior, sus visitas habían sido constantes y aunque no tenía ningún interés en particular, nuestra relación se podría llamar amistad. _Todo lo que sea por no quedarme a solas con el ansioso Mike Newton,_ su insistente amabilidad ya me empezaba a mosquear.

-sí claro- El tono de su voz era de decepción y juraría oír una risita a mis espaldas, _Edward. _

Todos ocuparon su sitio al ver a la directora entrar por la puerta y guardaron silencio.

-Queridos alumnos siento comunicaros que la señora Clarie esta enferma y durante un tiempo indefinido la sustituirá un nuevo profesor que ha venido reciente de la ciudad, por favor chicos denle la bienvenida al señor Dhalas- Mi cuerpo se tensó por acto reflejo, mientras aquel nombre aún retumbaba en mi cabeza, entonces él avanzó por la puerta.

Vestía con una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir marrones, oscuro, del mismo color que la chaqueta, también de vestir, y una corbata. Su porte era elegante y el pelo lo llevaba peinado de la misma forma que lo vi la última vez, lo único diferente es que no llevaba esas gafas de sol y podía ver sus ojos de un color, muy extraño, entre lila y azul.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije mordazmente, sin pensar, en voz alta y todo el mundo enfocó su atención en mí, incluyendo a la directora.

-¡vaya Isabella! Me alegro encontrarme con una antigua alumna- Por supuesto él ya tenía previsto cualquier tipo de reacción que tendría yo al verle, deseé salir de ahí dando un portazo pero debía resistirme a la tentación y luchar, me negaría a cualquier sucio truco para obligarme a volver al internado.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verle señor Dhalas- Fue la primera vez que pronuncié su nombre en voz alta y sin ningún tipo de pudor se la escupí a la cara, _te seguiré el juego y te ganaré estúpido._

- ¡chicos! ¡chicos! Guarden silencio- Ordenaba la propia directora a la clase, pues tras mi interrupción miles de murmullos saltaron como minas. Eché un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y vi como Edward miraba intensamente a alguien, seguí el hilo de su mirada y me cruce con los ojos del señor Dhalas, _aquí pasa algo raro._

- Así esta mejor, bueno le dejo con la clase profesor- Se despidió la directora una vez puesto orden y se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás suya, por alguna razón nuevamente sentí la necesidad de huir y gritar que corriesen a los demás.

-Mi nombre es Jonathan Dhalas pero llamarme mejor señor Dhalas, ahora por ser el primer día podéis hacerme algunas preguntas antes de comenzar con la clase.- Nada más acabar un montón de manos se alzaron, la mayoría todo chicas, y supongo que si yo también hubiese sido un adolescente normal, también me hubiese quedado prendada del joven, guapo y atractivo sustituto de Lengua, pero yo no era una adolescente normal, y algo me decía que el señor Dhalas tan poco era un profesor normal.

-¿señor Dhalas se quedará en Forks, con su esposa o novia, después de la sustitución?- Le pregunto Jessica que claramente la verdadera pregunta era; ¿señor Dhalas tiene esposa, novia o similar?, me imaginé esa misma frase con el tono de su voz y se me escapó un risillas por accidente, pero la sofoqué rápidamente con la mano y tapándome un poco la cara con el pelo.

-¿Cómo se llama jovencita?- Juro que oí un suspiro a coro de todas las chicas, exceptuándome a mí, cuando el señor Dhalas queriendo aumentar su amabilidad en la pregunta le sonrió, dejando a más de una deslumbrada, mi respuestas fue la misma que la de todos los chicos; poner los ojos en blanco y cara de asco.

-Jessica- Logró decir y este extendió aún más su sonrisa.

-señorita Jessica déjeme decirle que, aunque en verdad me gusta mucho Forks, me es imposible quedarme, y no tengo tiempo desde hace, se podría decir siglos- Sonrió como si se tratase de un chiste privado- de encontrar a una compañera- _¿compañera? Por que se expresará de una forma tan ambigua, me cuesta saber cuando miente ¿lo hará a posta? ¿Y por qué se ha reído antes, acaso la frase tendrá otro sentido distinto para él? ¡Espera, Bella, alto! Habías conseguido no analizar durante toda una semana no lo eches a perder ahora ¿ya no recuerdas que querías ser solo una chica normal?_

-señorita Swan, Isabella ¿hay algo que desea preguntarme que me mira de una forma tan intrigante? - ¡Ups! Vaya me pillo desprevenida hablando con mí yo interior que me regañaba por analizarle.

-¿Cómo es que un profesor con similar currículo esta haciendo sustituciones en un instituto, cuando perfectamente podría estar enseñando en la Universidad más prestigiosa del condado?- Solté rápidamente la frase que me dejó sin aire y tuve que respirar fuertemente para recuperarme.

-vaya si te la tenías pensada, no me extraña la cara de concentración que tenías ¿verdad chicos? – Dijo animosamente y junto al resto de clase rompió con una breve risa, ¿Cómo podía ser tan "amistoso" ahora?_ No te fíes Bella, cuanto más amable, más peligroso_, me dijo un vocecilla en mí cabeza, hasta ahora no había pensado en esa clase de peligro, y la verdad de la palabra me sobrecogió.

-Es sencillo Isabella, me gusta más el ambiente que se respira aquí, es más tranquilo y con menos presión, pero que yo recuerde, sino me equivoco, no soy el único que podría estar en una universidad de alto prestigio ¿verdad?

-no sé a que se refiere…-_¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quién me mandó a abrir la boca?_

-¡Qué modesta! Por eso eres mi antigua alumna preferida, jamás olvidaría lo astuta e inteligente que eres, pero no tienes por que esconder aquello que te haga ser especial…

-¿especial?- Le interrumpir antes de concretase algo más sobre mí- Que me guste la materia no significa que saque tan buenas notas en las demás asignaturas profesor, aunque, gracias me siento muy alagada- Mi voz quería salir ligera y despreocupada, solo esperaba que él no notase mi nerviosismo al querer ocultar mis habilidades al margen.

- por supuesto… ¡oh!- exclamo al mirar el reloj de su muñeca- lo siento chicos pero ya se ha hecho muy tarde será mejor que abramos el libro- Respiré aliviada cuando por fin me dejó en paz, pero a partir de ahora debería andar con pies de plomo.

El timbre del instituto me sonó a gloría, salí pitando del aula, esquivando a Mike milagrosamente, y me dirigí a mí última clase; Biología. Al entrar, Edward ya estaba sentado en el asiento del al lado, sorprendentemente me saludó como en la cafetería al verme entrar por la puerta.

-Hola- Casi doy un salto cuando oí su voz al sentarme en la silla continua.

-Hola- Dije incrédula.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, pero…, bueno no sé si te acordarás, pero…- ¿Edward Cullen está divagando? No parecía el típico chico que se andaba por las ramas.

-Déjate de tanto "pero", y sí, me acuerdo de ti, eres el que me hizo el acompañamiento con el piano, aquello fue genial- Puede que haya sido demasiado directa y simple al hablar pero me moría por curiosidad, tenía que saber si había sido culpa mía el que se fuese tan repentinamente por durante toda una semana.

-sí, quizás podamos repetirlo…y tú eres Bella ¿cierto?-Asentí torpemente, ya que, su sonrisa torcida, ¡que decir! que me dejó sin aliento, ahora comprendía a las alumnas que suspiraban por el señor Dhalas.

-estaría encantada…-Vale, soné como una completa idiota embelesada, en ese momento el timbre sonó y el profesor Barnner mandó guardar silencio para que le atendiéramos.

-Muy bien clase, hoy vamos a trabajar por grupos, os daré unas muestras que deberéis clasificar, después, al final de la clase, recogeré la hoja donde hayáis anotado los resultados, hacerlo bien y no perdáis el tiempo porque el trabajo va para nota.

Edward y yo trabajamos en silencio y acabamos en menos de diez minutos, el resto de clase aún estaba por la primera muestra por lo que decidí que sería la ocasión perfecta para hablar con él.

-no quisiera ser una entrometida pero ¿Qué te paso? Desapareciste- Me mordí el labio inferior, verdaderamente deseaba hacer esa pregunta más de lo que me había imaginado.

-Estaba enfermo- _¿Enfermo? Quizás eso podría explicar por se comportó tan extraño, pero el movimiento que a realizado al apretar la mandíbula, mmm…esta mintiendo, pero ¿por qué? _

-¿En que piensas?- Que chico más raro, la primera vez que me vio me miraba como si fuese la peste ¿y ahora quería saber lo que estaba pensando? ¿Qué le digo? Supongo que algo así como; "_ah pues pensaba en que eres bipolar ¿sino que otra razón abría para tu extraño comportamiento? Jeje…_" No, definitivamente no le podía decir eso.

-¿Acaso en el profesor Dhalas, el nuevo sustituto?- Ahora si que salte en el sitio, eso no me lo esperaba.

-No, yo…- _"yo pensaba en ti" _quise decir y mis mejillas se encendieron, aquello hubiera sonado muy empalagoso y con otro sentido que no quería dar.

-¿Y si no pensabas en él, en quien entonces?- Mi cara debía ser todo un poema para él, por primera vez no me salían las palabras, y sincermanete, esa mirada, con esos ojos color ámbar me traspasaba dejándome desnuda -(no literalmente)- _¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Por qué él tenía ese efecto en mí? Espera ¿ojos color ámbar?_

-¿te has puesto lentillas? Creía que tus ojos eran más oscuros- No lo creía, lo eran, estupendo otra cosa más en "las rarezas de los Cullen, capitulo uno"

-Debe ser la luz, pero no te escabullas, aún no has respondido a mi pregunta- Si vuelve a sonreír me dará un paro cardíaco, como suele decir Charlie.

-No pensaba en nada, ni nadie, en especial Edward- Al pronunciar su nombre sentí una sensación muy extraña en la boca del estómago, _¿pero que me ocurre?_

-Veo que se lo están pasando muy bien ¿me enseñan lo que han estado haciendo?- Nos interrumpió el profesor, y Edward le extendió la hoja donde estaba el trabajo terminado.

-Señor Cullen, debería dejar que la señorita Swan haga algo- ¿hola? ¿Tenía pinta de dejar que lo demás hiciesen mí trabajo? Aquel comentario me cabreo bastante y ofendió a mi inteligencia, que desde que llegué se aburre como una ostra con todas las materias.

-En realidad más de la mitad las ha hecho ella profesor, yo ni siquiera la he ayudado- Menos mal que lo dijo él, mis orejas probablemente estaban echando humo.

-estoy impresionado ¿hizo esta prueba antes?

-sí señor, en mí antiguo instituto iba un curso más adelantada- _o unos años más, pero eso no hace falta que lo sepa _

-creo que será bueno que los dos se queden como pareja, les dejo tiempo libre pero hablen en voz baja- Se fue con la hoja de vuelta a su mesa.

-¿un curso más adelantada?

-sí- Respondí tímidamente.

-haber si lo que dijo el señor Dhalas en clase iba ser verdad…

-¿el qué?- Pregunté tragando hondo.

-que uno de los dos tenía que estar en uns prestigiosa universidad.

-¡ah! Era eso, ¡bah! Eso son tonterías, no hagas caso a sus comentarios, puede que él piense en mí como su alumna preferida pero en seguida te darás cuenta que ambos no nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Por qué?- _Porque intenta devolverme al mismo lugar donde mi mejor amiga fue asesinada…_

-Tenemos distintas posturas y opiniones, estoy segura de que cada conversación que tengamos terminará en debate.

-Estoy deseando ver eso.

-Yo no, tengo una extraña sensación cuando estoy cerca de él…- Susurré para mí misma y la cara de Edward se llenó de curiosidad, parecía que había escuchado mis palabras, y cuando me iba a decir algo sonó el timbre, hora de volver a casa.

Recogí mis cosas y me fui acompañada de Edward hacia el aparcamiento, repito acompañada de Edward, de Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué es lo que te ronda por la cabeza?- Le pregunté, pues habíamos estado en silencio durante todo el camino hasta llegar a mi chevi.

-¿Es que un chico ya no puede acompañar a una chica a su coche?- Me sonrojé, era evidente que todo el mundo nos había estado observando y también había notado la mirada de sus hermanos clavada como una daga en mí. Hice un esfuerzo por aclarar mis pensamientos, y alcé una ceja para que me dijese lo que quería.

-¿Edward?- Insistí.

-Eres muy perspicaz ¿verdad?, solo quería pedirte que tengas cuidado con él, no le hagas cabrear…- Tuve que acercarme y concentrarme mucho para escuchar lo que decía.

-¿Con quién…?

-Con el profesor Dhalas, nunca te quedes sola con él, por favor prométeme que me harás caso- Mis sospechas de que el señor Dhalas era peligroso se habían incrementado enormemente.

-Te lo prometo- Contesté, aunque mi voz tan solo era un hilillo, él asintió.

-¡adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana!- Dijo sonriendo alejándose de mí, en dirección al volvo plateado, junto a sus hermanos.

-¡adiós Edward!- Rodé los ojos y me gire para abrir la puerta de la furgoneta, pero cuando me disponía a subir la voz de Mike llamándome me detuvo.

-¡Bella!

-¿si Mike?- Contesté cuando llegó a mí.

-solo quería recordarte lo de mañana por la tarde, a las cinco en la tienda de deportes de mi madre ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, gracias por recordármelo- Me despedí de él con la mano y subí finalmente al coche.

Al llegar a casa y entrar al salón vi el violín encima del sofá.

-no recuerdo haberlo dejado ahí…-Pensé en voz alta.

-¡hola de nuevo!-Una voz me saludó alegremente a mis espaldas y del susto, acto seguido; grité, salté, resbalé y me caí al suelo de culo.- ¿estas bien?- Preguntó el hombre como si nada, era el mismo anciano que me regaló el violín.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Y com...? ¿Cómo ha entrado?- Logré decir.

- Isabella Swan es hora de que sepas la verdad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola! de nuevo :P, quería agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un mensaje ¡MUXAS GRACIAS! y aunque ahora sean relativamente pocas espero que más gente se anime y me escriba, por que con que al menos sea solo una yo seguiré la historia, (o lo intentaré ¬¬') jeje y ahora solo os pediré un cosita muy muy sencilla ¡DEJARME REVIEWS! PLISSS! T.T y después de esto ¡ nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo!, aquí el adelanto de como se va a llamar: **cap4: El misterio del violín**


	5. Capitulo 4: El Misterio del Violin

Todos los personajes y derechos de autor etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me dedico a darle otra versión a la historia ;P jeje

¡¡Hola!! si ya sé he tardado un montón ¡¡porfaaa no me maten que estoy de exámenes !! pero toda su espera tiene una recompensa y es esta historia que es un poco más larga que las anteriores y que espero que les guste mucho tanto o más como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola cuando tenía un ratito de tiempo libre ^^

¡Y AHORA A LEER!

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-¡hola de nuevo!-Una voz me saludó alegremente a mis espaldas y del susto, acto seguido; grité, salté, resbalé y me caí al suelo de culo.- ¿estas bien?- Preguntó el hombre como si nada, era el mismo anciano que me regaló el violín._

_- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Y com...? ¿Cómo ha entrado?- Logré decir._

_- Isabella Swan es hora de que sepas la verdad._

**Capitulo4: El misterio del Violín**

-¿La ve..verda..ad?- Dije nerviosa, este tío me empezaba a dar miedo.

-Es normal que estés asustada, yo también lo estaría si un hombre al que apenas conozco entrase en mí casa sin mi permiso…-Dijo reflexivo.

-¿A sí, no me digas?-Solté con una risilla histérica y me levanté del suelo.

-pero antes de que grites déjame que te diga que si estoy aquí es por que tú eres especial señorita Swan.

-no, yo no soy especial, siento decepcionarle…

-no diga tonterías sí que lo es.

-no, no lo soy

-sí, sí lo es

-NOOO, no lo soy-Dije poniendo más énfasis en el "no".

-SIIIIII, sí lo es- Puso ahora él más énfasis en el "sí"

-¡oiga, pare! y dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-Esta bien, seas especial o no, _que lo eres_- murmuró y yo rodé los ojos- eres la única que puede tocar a Sara.

-¿Se refiere al violín?

-Sí

-¿De que centro psiquiátrico se ha escapado usted? ¬_¬'

- De ninguno y si me dejases explicar…-Comenzó a decir y de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Espere voy a abrir.-Salí del salón cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡hola Bella!- Saludó un efusivo Jacob nada más abrir la puerta.

-¡Jacob, hola! No os esperaba tan pronto, pasa… ¿Y Billy?- Pregunté cuando entró solo y yo me quedé esperando a un hombre en silla de ruedas.

-¿eh? No va a venir, ni tu padre, ambos han quedado al final en ver el partido en casa de mi padre, Charlie dice que te ha estado llamando pero no contestabas al teléfono.

-Es que acabo de llegar del instituto y el móvil lo tenía apagado al estar en clase.

-Se lo diré- Fue avanzando hacia el salón y antes de que abriera la puerta corrediza que daba a este le cogí del brazo, lo solté de inmediato por lo caliente que estaba.

-¿Estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre

-¡ah no, no es nada!-Abrió las puertas y yo me puse delante de él, aunque sería un intento inútil por mi parte esconder al viejo ya que Jacob en poco tiempo me había sacado como dos cabezas.

-Bella creo que la que tienes fiebre eres tú, estás rara.

-¿Yo? ¡Que va!

-¡¿qué es eso?!- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- _bueno si Jacob le pega una paliza al viejo que se fastidie y no haber entrado así como así en mí casa…-_Pensé creyendo que se referiría a él.

-¡un violín!-Me di la vuelta y en el salón solo estábamos Jacob, el violín y yo, ni rastro del viejo.

-¡Bella! ¿Sabes tocar el violín?- Me dijo emocionado.

-algo sé, pero solo es un hobbie.

-Espero oírte tocar algún día.

-claro por que no..., Jacob, por cierto…aparte de venir para avisarme que ibais a ver el partido en vuestra casa ¿Has venido por algo más?- Pregunté al verle acomodarse en el sofá.

-Bueno como nuestros padres se van a quedar a ver el partido, y tampoco es un partido muy importante pensé que podríamos ver una película.-Me contestó algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada -_estupendo una cita improvisada ¡y parecía tonto!_

-¿los dos?-Él asintió aún sin mirarme- ¿juntos?-Volvió ha asentir- ¿Aquí?- Asintió nuevamente- ¿ahora?- Se giró para mirarme y enarcó una ceja por mis tontas preguntas.

-¿Bella quieres que te haga un esquema? **(**-.-')

-¿A que no te quedas?- Amenacé.

-lo siento pero es que hacías demasiadas preguntas.

-perdona, pero es que me resulta raro- Contraataqué yo.

-¿raro? ¿Por qué te resulta "raro"?

-Jacob, tú para mí solo eres un buen amigo ¿lo sabes? ¿No?- Dije remarcando la palabra "solo" y "amigo".

-¡claro! Y tú para mí también eres una buena amiga, Bella, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con ver una película?

-No, nada veamos entonces esa película, ¿has traído alguna?

-no, me parecía que hoy echaban una en la tele.

-¡es verdad hoy echaban *Underworld!-**(N: Underworld es una película de vampiros y licántropos, hombres lobo)-**Cuando lo dije la cara de Jacob palideció.

-¿ocurre algo?

-no, esa película es perfecta Bells

-Ok Jack voy hacer palomitas tú ponte cómodo- _Si es eso posible…_- Me dije viendo que ya se había quitado hasta los zapatos.

-¡por cierto Bella!- Me gritó desde el salón- ¿te has enterado de la feria medieval que van a montar?- Sus palabras llenas de júbilo me hicieron recordar mi misión para reclutarle y deshacerme de Mike.

-Sí, sí me he enterado, es mas te quería preguntar si querías venir conmigo… -Entre diciendo al salón con bol de palomitas, sus ojos estaban centellando al oírme y agregué rápidamente; junto con otros amigos del "insti", que dices ¿vienes?- El centelleo se apagó con desilusión de su mirada y se quedó pensando durante un instante, parecía cavilar sobre algo cuando el centelleo volvió de repente a sus ojos.

-¡por supuesto! ¿Puedo llevar a algunos de mis amigos también?- Me senté en el sofá, y con una maniobra maestra esquivé hábilmente el brazo de Jacob, quien hizo ademán de intentar pasármelo por encima del hombro.

-¡que casualidad! también te lo iba a decir- Sip, fingí hacerme la tonta.

-Eso es por que somos muy parecidos- _¡por dios! ¿Lo próximo que será? Algo como: "es que estamos hechos el uno para el otro", ¡agg! espero que no_- Wow estupendo Quil y Embry van a alucinar ¡chicas mayores!- _Sin duda por muy grande que sea de tamaño aún es un crío ^^._

***

No se si fue una buena idea esa película, pues Jacob no paró de quejarse de que; "eso es imposible" hasta que finalmente terminó la película.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado aunque soy más de los clásicos como "Romeo y Julieta"

-La película ha estado bien- Dijo y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Siiii y por eso te quejabas cada vez que la chica vampiro y el licántropo estaban juntos ¿no?- Le respondí con mi particular sarcasmo.

-Es que me parece imposible que un vampiro y un hombre lobo estén juntos.

-o sea; ¿que te parece imposible que un vampiro y un hombre lobo estén juntos pero no te parece imposible que los vampiros y los hombres lobo existan?- Contesté incrédula por su comentario.

-¡No!, ¡yo no he dicho eso! ¡Por supuesto que los vampiros y los hombres lobo no existen Bells!- Estaba nervioso y su cambio en el volumen de voz delataba que algo ocultaba ¿es que acaso él creía verdaderamente en esas cosas? ¿No me digas que era un friki de esos? No, eso es improbable Jacob no tiene pinta de ser un fanático por el mundo sobrenatural.

-Cálmate Jack- Dije al ver como le temblaba la mano.

-Sí, lo siento es que me he sorprendido ¿Cómo has podido llegar a semejante conclusión? ¿Es que analizas las cosas que digo? ¿O qué?- Pegué un saltó en mi sitió, ¿acaso Charlie había comentado algo de mí? ¿Realmente lo seguía haciendo? ¿Jamás podría ser una chica normal?- "_si estoy aquí es por que tú eres especial señorita Swan"… "especial" me había dicho aquel hombre, "especial"…-_

-¿Bella estas bien?- Me preguntó preocupado, mis ojos me picaban seguramente estaban cristalinos; _"normal", yo nunca podría ser "normal"._

-Sí, perdón no quise molestarte Jacob- Entonces se escuchó como unas llaves abría la puerta y acto seguido reconocí los pasos de mí padre entrar por la puerta.

-¡Bella ya he llegado!

-¡estamos en el salón papá!-Grité y me levanté, Jacob también se levantó al entrar mi padre por la puerta y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

-¿qué tal el partido? ¿Han ganado?- Dijo curioso Jacob.

-¡sí pero por los pelos! ¡No sé como te has perdido semejante partido Jacob! ¿Y que tal vuestra película chicos?- _Jacob, como suponía, me había mentido, ese partido sí que era importante, tendría que aclararle las cosas seguramente más adelante…-_

-Bien, aunque creo que no le ha gustado mucho a Jacob-Respondí.

-Eso es mentira si que me ha gustado- Intento desmentirlo inútilmente-… bueno será mejor que me vaya Billy me estará esperando ya son las nueve y media.

-Sí, buenas noches Jacob- Se despidió cortésmente de Charlie y yo lo acompañe hasta su coche.

-¿Dónde quedamos para lo de mañana?- Me pregunto desde el asiento del conductor.

-ah sí es verdad, ¿sabes donde está la tienda de deportes del pueblo?

-Sí, la tienda de los Newton

-Pues he quedado ahí por la tarde a las cinco.

-Ok a las cinco en la tienda de los Newton, ¡adiós Bells!

-adiós…

***

Aquella noche me desperté una vez más entre gritos, Charlie ya ni se molestaba en venir a ver lo ocurría, creo que ya descartó por completo la posibilidad de que me estuviesen raptando.

-Solo es un sueño, solo es un sueño…-Repetía entre gemidos, una vez me hube calmado me levanté de la cama, al principio me costó caminar ya que las piernas me temblaban, fui al baño cuidadosamente aunque lo más posible es que Charlie estuviese tratando de volver adormir después de mis gritos. Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo no me sorprendió nada; mis ojos estaban rojos y mi cara empapada por las lágrimas que había derramado en los sueños, me lave la cara y volví a mi cuarto.

Era extraño porque desde que me desperté sentía como si alguien me estuviese observando pero ahí no había nadie, solo estaba yo.

Saqué el bote de pastillas para dormir y el vaso de agua que estaban en mi mesita de noche y me tomé una, finalmente volví a dormirme…

_-Descansa Bella… - Me dijo dulcemente una suave voz, sentí una caricia helada pero no me importo y por alguna razón la imagen de Edward Cullen me vino a la mente._

_-Edward…-Le llamé sonriendo y con un tono que nunca antes había utilizado, no entendía por que lo hacia pero ¿quién entiende algo cuando estas soñando?_

***

Al día siguiente me desperté por culpa del frío mañanero, la ventana estaba abierta y supuse que había sido Charlie quien la había abierto antes de irse a trabajar, ya que yo no recordaba haberlo hecho.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad y a las doce me fui a comprar para preparar la comida. Una vez allí cogí una cesta y me dirigí a la sección donde se encontraba la pasta cuando una mano gélida me tocó el hombro y me hizo estremecer ante su contacto.

-¿Disculpe sabe donde puedo encontrar la harina?- Me preguntó una voz femenina, suave y cantarina con cierto aire maternal, me di la vuelta para responderle y al hacerlo por casi pego un grito, la mujer era muy guapa, tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado cayéndole alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón, pero lo que me sobre saltó fue su extremada blanquecina piel, sus ojos color ámbar y unas marcadas ojeras no muy notables a primera vista.

-¿Perdone pero es usted la señora Cullen por casualidad?- No pude resistirme a preguntarle.

-Lo acertó usted jovencita, pero por favor tutéeme… ¿Y como se llama? No recuerdo haberla visto antes por el pueblo.

-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero llámame solo Bella, vine a vivir con mi padre a Forks hace relativamente poco.- Estaba claro que era ella, Esme Cullen, modales impecables, belleza extrema, piel pálida, ojos color ámbar…

-¿Y te está gustando Forks?

-eh…sí, por cierto la harina está en el pasillo de al lado-Intenté cambiar de tema, por algún motivo no me gustaba mentirle.

-muchas gracias espero ganar en el concurso de postres de la feria medieval, aunque no tenga mucho apoyo por parte de mi familia.

-¿Y por que no? Tiene pinta de dársele bien la cocina.- Por alguna razón sonrió como si acabase de contar un chiste e intentase aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

-¿Si verdad? Eso mismo pensé yo pero por ahora los únicos que me animan son mi marido y mi hija Alice…

-Pues entonces yo también te apoyaré y probaré tu postre, seguro que está buenísimo ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Un bizcocho quizás?- Deduje a tientas recordando que es lo que se podía hacer con la harina.

-Sí y uno muy especial que hacia mucho tiempo que no preparaba, es una receta familiar.

-Entonces te diré que a un miembro del jurado ya lo tienes en la manga- Le dije recordando cuanto le gustaba a mi padre los bizcochos y como le habían ofrecido hace unas semanas ser parte de ese jurado.

-ah pues muchas gracias de nuevo, nos vemos Bella.

-adiós.

***

La tarde al fin llegó, antes de salir me miré en el espejo; había recogido dos mechones de mi pelo que caían siempre en mi cara con dos ganchitos **(N: Si alguien ve o ha visto Bleach es de la misma forma que lo lleva recogido Inoue)**, me había puesto mis viejos pantalones vaqueros azules y desgastados que se ceñían a mis piernas junto con una camiseta azul marina donde la parte de arriba era ancha y permitía que una de las mangas cayese dejando ver mi hombro, me puse mis converse grises de imitación y una chaqueta de sport negra, cogí mi ***bandolera**-**(se trata de un bolso pequeño que va cruzado)-**, también negra, y fui andando hacia la tienda de deportes.

Cuando llegué la mayoría ya se encontraban allí, por último llegaron Jacob acompañado por dos amigos suyos llamados; Quil y Embry, me entraron ganas de echarme a reír por la cara que puso Mike al verlos. Nos repartimos entre los coches de Mike y Tyler para ir al pueblo.

-¡Bella ven ponte aquí!-Me llamó Mike invitándome a subirme en su coche, Jessica me envió una mirada asesina- _si las miradas matasen yo ya me encontraría tres metros bajo tierra..._-

-claro Mike ¿Jessica vienes tú también?- Dije y en cero coma ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto al lado de Mike, cuando entré me siguió como un imán Jacob, por suerte Ángela subió antes y se sentó a mí lado quedándome yo en el lado ventana.

El pueblo vecino no estaba muy lejos gracias a Dios, ya que dentro del coche se respiraba un aire muy tenso que a veces Ángela y yo intentábamos relajar inútilmente, pues había quedado muy claro que Mike y Jacob no se llevaban muy bien, y bueno Jessica creo que estaba molesta conmigo por que Mike me había invitado personalmente.

-Al fin hemos llegado-Dije en voz baja aliviada.

-¿Y si vamos primero al mercadillo?-Dijo Jessica colgándose del brazo de Mike.

- ¿no había una actividad de lucha con espadas?- Preguntó emocionado Tyler, y Quil y Embry le corroboraron también entusiasmados.

-¿Y sí nos separamos en grupos y luego nos juntamos de nuevo?-Propuso Ángela y todos aceptaron de inmediato, para mi fortuna Jessica me libró de Mike, que fue arrastrado junto con Tyler, a ir con Laurent al dichoso mercadillo, Ángela por su parte se fue con Eric a ver una obra de teatro que se representaba en la plaza, los chicos de la Push se fueron por su cuenta a ese famoso torneo de espadas de que tanto hablaban, y Jacob y yo simplemente nos estábamos dedicando a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Habíamos estado mirando y jugando a las típicas casetas de feria que habían colocado ambientadas al estilo Medieval, Jacob había conseguido un perro marrón de peluche que después me había regalado, después de todo yo ni siquiera había podido ganar un triste llavero y debí darle pena.

-Vaya me muero de hambre y encima aquí huele tan bien- Dijo Jacob tocándose la barriga, olisqueé y era verdad olía muy bien.

-Es que acabamos de entrar en la zona culinaria Jack- Le dije riendo y me acorde del concurso- _¿Es posible que Edward esté por aquí cerca animando a su madre?_

-¿Bella buscas a alguien?

-¿eh? Pues la verdad es que sí, mí padre me dijo que iba a participar como jurado en un concurso de comida…

-si quieres podemos pasar a saludarle.

-¿no te importa?

-¿a mí? ¡Que va!- Entonces fue desviarnos y encontrarnos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dentro de una marea humana, Jack me agarraba fuertemente de la manos para que no me soltase y nos separásemos pero fue prácticamente en vano y terminé soltándome, escuché mi nombre detrás mía un par de veces pero la gente me llevaba y no podía retroceder hasta que acabé en la plaza mayor del pueblo, no había mucha gente y decidí tomarme un respiro cuando comencé a escuchar la hermosa melodía del conjunto de varios violines que tocaban "la primavera" de vivaldi una parte de las cuatro estaciones, sin dudarlo me acerqué a ver quienes eran los que tocaban.

Una vez terminada la actuación uno de los chicos más jóvenes que tocaban corrió hacia mí y me abrazó esfusivamente-¡Bella Swan!-Grito el chico lleno de dicha.

-¡Alessandro!- Dije cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de un antiguo amigo italiano que se fue del Internado hace unos cuatro años cuando lo aceptaron en uno de los mejores conservatorios de su patria, de Italia.

**(N: ahora viene una conversación en Italiano, (darle gracias a nuestro traductor google XD), la traducción la tenéis en negrita después de la barra)**

-¿Come stai Alessandro? ¡Cuanto tiempo!**/ ¿Como estas Alejandro? ¡Cuánto tiempo!**- Al mismo tiempo Alessandro me daba dos besos en las mejillas.

-Sto bene ma siete bellissime amico **/ Yo estoy bien pero tú estas guapísima amiga**

-Grazie mille, vedo che sono sempre gli stessi Casanova **/ Muchas gracias, veo que eres el mismo casanova de siempre**– Ambos nos reímos y estuvimos un rato hablando. Alessandro seguía igual que siempre a lo mejor más alto y musculoso pero era el mismo chico pillo que conocí años atrás, sin lugar a dudas él era muy guapo, tenía el pelo largo y alborotado, de color rubio oscuro con reflejos marrones y su piel bronceada contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules-grisáceos sin embargo Alessandro por muy guapo y encantador que fuese no despertaba ese tipo de interés en mí, ya que ambos habíamos sido compañeros de travesuras y de juegos cuando la plastilina aún tenía pinta de ser comestible, Alessandro era como mi medio hermano.

- Che cosa stai facendo amico?**/¿Qué haces aquí amigo?**

- Stiamo facendo un giro e ci sono stati assunti a giocare qui, abbiamo pensato che sarebbe bene per promuovere la nostra. Ora abbiamo una pausa, ma avete deciso di restare a vedere tutte le nostre azioni? **/**_**Estamos haciendo una gira y nos contrataron para tocar aquí, pensamos que sería bueno promocionarnos. Ahora hemos hecho un descanso pero ¿te vas a quedar a ver toda nuestra actuación?**_

-Alessandro dispiace, ma io sono venuto con alcuni amici e mi aspettano. **/ Lo siento Alejandro, pero he venido con unos amigos y me están esperando.**

-capire, ma prima di andare darmi l'onore di giocare con lei per il violino. **/comprendo, pero antes de irte concédeme el honor de tocar contigo con el violín.**

-Okay, cosa brano di musica che suono?**/** **Esta bien, ¿Qué pieza de música toco?**- Dije sin resistir pues Alessandro era una de esas personas que era imposible decirle que no.

- L'inverno di Vivaldi's Four Seasons. **/ El invierno de las cuatro estaciones de vivaldi.**-Alessandro me tendió un violín y yo lo cogí, mientras que él le daba instrucciones a sus compañeros yo me preparaba, en ese momento me pareció ver entre la gente una cabellera broncínea.

-¡uno, due e… tre!- Cuando Alessandro dio la orden todos comenzamos a tocar y el Invierno de Vivaldi invadió el lugar como la suave brisa.

La música bailaba a nuestro alrededor, nos rodeaba y la sentíamos como un fuego calido y armonioso que nacía desde el centro de nuestro pecho- _¡ahh los recuerdos! Puede que el Internado en cierto sentido fuese una cárcel pero hubo un día que fue nuestro hogar y que gracias a él también vivimos momentos inolvidables, esos momentos que pasaban ahora fugazmente como imágenes una detrás de otra tan deprisa que apenas me daba tiempo a verlas detalladamente, y así pasaban los recuerdos desde el primer día que pise el Internado hasta… hasta ese día…aquel día en el que ella…_- Apreté involuntariamente los dientes y mí forma de tocar cambió ya no sonaba ligera, sino, ahora se había vuelto feroz, el fuego junto con el sentimiento se volvieron hostiles, sentía como el fuego me consumía entonces entendí en ese preciso momento, en que había terminado la canción, que debía averiguar lo que realmente le pasó a Kate.

-¡Bella!- Me llamó una voz cantarina a mis espaldas y yo me volví, era Alice Cullen junto con su hermano Edward.

-hola Alice, Edward- Salude educadamente y me reprimí una reverencia.

-¿eres profesional o algo así? De verdad has tocado de maravilla, me has dejado impresionada, te felicito Bella- Dijo medio cantando con su voz y yo me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a que me halagasen.

-Muchas gracias Alice pero yo en realidad solo soy una novata- Alessandro que estaba guardando el violín me miró con cara desconcertante, ambos sabíamos que eso era mentira.

-Sono questi tuoi amici?**/ ¿Estos son amigos tuyos?-**Preguntó de repente Alessandro a mis espaldas, Edward y Alice me miraron con curiosidad al ver que el chico hablaba conmigo.

-sì- Su curiosidad aumento y por eso mismo no intenté decir mucho más.

-¿Bella hablas Italiano?-Dijo Edward intrigado y ¿maravillado?

-Solo un poco es que… es un viejo amigo- Respondí rogando que no le diesen mucha importancia.

-Ciao!, mi chiamo Alice e questo è il mio fratello Edward, siamo entrambi compagni di classe di Bella.**/** **¡hola!, yo me llamo Alice y este es mi hermano Edward, los dos somos compañeros de clase de Bella.**- Ahora la que estaba curiosa era yo ¿Cómo es que Alice hablaba tan bien el Italiano? Pero parece que no fui la única en sorprenderme ya que Edward tampoco se lo había esperado.

-ciao bella signora il mio nome è Alessandro, lieto Edward.**/** **hola bella señorita mi nombre es Alessandro, encantado Edward.-** Les dijo caballerosamente.

-bueno veo que no soy la única que habla un poco Italiano- Dije alzando una ceja y Alice se encogió de hombros soltando una risilla cuando de repente sentía que unos enormes brazos me rodeaban.

-¡al fin te encuentro!-Solté un chillido ahogado al oír la voz de Jacob tan cerca de mi oído, miré buscando ayuda y me encontré con una mirada furiosa de Edward, una de disgusto de Alice y cuando quise encontrar a mi amigo Alessandro algo me aparto de un empujón de Jacob-_¡salvada!_

_-_Fuori del mio amico! bavoso cane…**/ ¡Apártate de mi amiga! Perro baboso…**- Le había gritado Alessandro a Jacob.

-¡oye! ¿Pero quién te has creído?- Ladró Jack he hizo ademán de cogerme la mano pero Alessandro que estaba entre los dos se lo impidió y me puso detrás suya de manera protectora.

-Non andare vicino e andare via!**/** **¡no te acerques a ella y lárgate!-** Jacob lo miró con una cara que me estremeció-_aunque posiblemente no había entendido ni papa de lo que le había gritado Alessandro_-, sus manos aunque estuviesen cerradas en dos puños temblaban, entonces un presentimiento de peligro se acentuó dentro de mi cabeza y decidí intervenir antes de que pasara algo.

-Alessandro non ti preoccupare lui è mio amico.**/** **Alessandro no te preocupes él es mi amigo.**

-A quanto pare non la faccia che hai posto.**/** **No lo parece por la cara que has puesto.**

-Ci dispiace, semplicemente, non mi aspettavo e sono rimasto sorpreso.**/lo siento, es que, simplemente, yo no lo esperaba y me he sorprendido.**- Alessandro puso lo ojos en blanco e inesperadamente su rostro cambió a uno de pánico, él había visto algo a mis espaldas, yo me giré siguiendo su mirada pero Alessandro fue más rápido y me cogió de los hombros impidiéndome girarme, apenas su voz era un murmullo cuando habló:

-È lui.**/** **Es él.**-Dudé si me lo decía a mí o solo era un pensamiento que había hecho en voz alta sin darse cuenta, y antes de poder preguntarle Alessandro comenzó ha hablar atropelladamente en Inglés.

-Lo siento me…yo me… me tengo que ir ¡adiós!- Dijo a trompicones a la vez que cargaba su violín y desaparecía entre la multitud.

-que raro…-Dije en voz baja para mí misma.

-¡entonces si que sabía hablar Inglés!- Afirmó Jacob un poco mosca, al parecer no se dio cuenta del extraño compartiendo que de repente había adoptado mi amigo, sin embargo por la mirada cómplice que se echaron Edward y Alice supuse que ellos sí lo habían notado.

-Bueno Bella vayamos a ver a tú padre van a dar las siete y media y hemos quedado con los chicos a las ocho.

-Sí- Le respondí empanada pensando aún en que es lo que podría haberle provocado semejante reacción a Alessandro, o más bien quién.

-¡oh, tú padre es uno de los jurados! ¿Verdad Bella?- Me preguntó emocionada Alice.

-eh sí- Entonces caí en que su madre estaba también concursando, ellos sabían donde se encontraba mi padre- tú madre es una de las participantes, si no recuerdo mal…

-¡sí! Nosotros os llevaremos hasta allí, además estábamos a punto de volvernos cuando de repente te vimos tocar y captaste nuestra atención.- Iba diciendo Alice mientras me arrastraba del brazo por una de las rutas donde había menos gente que antes.

-¡No!-Bramó Jack y yo me volví sorprendida por su reacción.

-Tranquilo no vamos ha comérnosla ya hemos comido- Le contestó Edward y seguidamente Alice y él comenzaron a reírse como si se tratase de un chiste con otro sentido fuera de mi alcance, Jacob por lo contrario frunció el ceño pero se relajó como si comprendiese que fuera lo que fuera que el podía hacer le era imposible hacerlo en ese momento.

Alice y yo caminábamos por delante, y Edward y Jacob se mantenían detrás de nosotras como si fuesen guardaespaldas, Alice a diferencia de mí no les prestaba la mínima atención y me hablaba sobre ropa -_un tema, que en particular, no era de mí gran interés-._ Edward y Jacob no habían cruzado palabra hasta que al fin Jack habló- _o más bien murmuró_.

-¿Ya habéis hablado con esa sanguijuela-profesor?- Le preguntó mofándose al decir el apodo con el que había bautizado Jack a esa persona.

-Sí, no tiene intención de irse hasta conseguir su objetivo- Contestó rápidamente Edward, también en voz tan baja que me costó escucharle.

-estupendo… ¿Y cual es su objetivo?-Pude notar la nota de ironía de Jack pero también el gran esfuerzo por conversan lo más natural posible con Edward.

-no lo sabemos, no nos lo ha querido decir…-Respondió y pude imaginármelo fruncir el ceño graciosamente como le había visto hacer en clase, ¡alto! ¿He dicho lo que creo que he dicho? ¿Verdaderamente me fijo tanto en él?

-pero parece ser que conoce a Bella y sin embargo ella no sabe lo que es él ¿verdad?-Gruñó y medio murmuró Jack y sus palabras paralizaron mis piernas- _están hablando del señor Dhalas_- Me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza al atar los cabos.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Escuché la voz de Alice en la lejanía, pues los fuertes latidos de mi corazón en las sienes me impedían oír algo más que el bum bum frenético de mi pulso, y fue cuando comprendí que el señor Dhalas sí era verdaderamente peligroso- _te estaré vigilando Bella…_-Las palabras del señor Dhalas me taladraron la cabeza y sin saber muy bien porque mi mente relacionó la imagen de Kate con Alessandro y el señor Dhalas- _Alessandro…¿A quién había visto para irse de esa manera?_- Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe- _¡Alessandro!-_Él estaba en peligro y sin pensármelo dos veces eché a correr en dirección de nuevo a la plaza. Oí los gritos de Jacob llamándome pero yo seguí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

No sabía como explicarlo pero de alguna forma sabía que Alessandro estaba corriendo el mismo peligro que había hecho que Kate perdiese su vida, llegué antes de lo que pensé a la plaza, los violinistas seguían tocando pero Alessandro no estaba con ellos, le busqué con la mirada hasta que decidí correr en la misma dirección que lo había hecho él, no sabía si aquello serviría de algo, si lo encontraría y si lo hacía ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Cómo podría yo salvarle? O ¿Cómo podría salvarnos…?

Las calles se alzaban ante mis ojos, corría sin descanso y sentía el vaivén de mi pecho a falta de aire, el cielo seguía cubierto por las nubes grises que impedían el paso de los rayos del sol, en mis oídos solo se escuchaba mi pulso, el murmullo de la gente apenas audible y el ritmo de mis pasos constantes- _uno, dos, uno, dos…_- Guiada por mi intuición giraba a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y así anduve por aquellas calles que cada vez se retorcían más y más, hasta que la voz de Alessandro proveniente de un callejón oscuro llamó mi atención, debía dar gracias a mi estado de alarma que había acentuado todos mis sentidos, cualquier otra persona no le abría escuchado. Me escondí detrás de un contenedor evitando que pudieran darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Aléjese de ella! ¡Tan solo quiere vivir a su manera como lo he hecho yo!- Le gritó Alessandro a alguien-_que extraño a Alessandro normalmente no le gusta hablar Inglés_-

-Alessandro ¿Quieres que te recuerde el trato que hizo el centro contigo para que tú pudieses vivir así?- Me tensé al oír aquella voz, sin lugar a dudas era el señor Dhalas.

-¡Kate también tenía un trato con ustedes y ya veo como terminó!- Siguió discutiendo pasando por alto su pregunta.

-Kate rompió el trato, quería saber más de lo que ya sabía y recibió el castigo que le convenía, después de todo ella sabía las consecuencias de sus actos y tú también.

-¿Fuiste tú quien la mató?- No pude evitar que unas lágrimas de rabia se derramasen silenciosamente de mis ojos.

-No, aunque ya me hubiera gustado, se veía deliciosa pero no tanto como su amiguita…-Sus palabras hicieron estremecerme, y aún que había escuchado algo de la conversación me sentía muy confusa para hallarle significado a la frase.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A BELLA MONSTRUO!- Solo se escuchó unos pasos correr y un fuerte golpe contra, lo que imaginé que sería una pared, después solo hubo silencio y sin dudar un segundo más salí de mi escondrijo.

-¡Alessandro!- Grité hacía donde había escuchado el golpe y para mi sorpresa quien estaba en su lugar era Edward, Alessandro estaba bien físicamente solo se había desmayado unos pasos más adelante de donde se encontraba. -_¿Edward había salvado a Alessandro? ¿Cuándo había aparecido?_- Pero todas mis preguntas se quedaron en el aire ya que mi atención se enfocó en él cuando se levantó como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté a Edward pero busqué al señor Dhalas; nada, se había ido, desaparecido, evaporado…

-Sí- Me contestó Edward de forma monótona.

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?- Charlie apareció junto con Alice, el doctor Cullen y otro policía más.

-¿Papá?

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- Interrumpió otra voz- _Jacob._

***

Después de incidente llevamos a Alessandro al hospital aunque, como bien dijo el doctor Cullen, el chico solo había sufrido un desmayo sin importancia. Charlie me contó que Alice les había avisado de que alguien había notado algo raro por esa zona y él había ido a ver lo que ocurría con un policía de ese pueblo, Jacob por descontado también les había acompañado y el doctor Cullen también había ido con ellos por si se tratará de alguna pelea callejera y alguien hubiese resultado herido.

Charlie adoptó el papel de "el jefe de policía Swan" y en el hospital nos hizo una serie de preguntas a Edward y a mí. La cuartada de Edward era que él solo me estaba buscando después de mi repentina desaparición cuando escuchó la discusión y decidió intervenir antes de que aquello llegase a las manos, según él, solo recuerda interponerse entre Alessandro y el otro hombre cuando algo le golpeó, cuando abrió los ojos el hombre había huido, Alessandro estaba inconsciente en el suelo y yo había aparecido de la nada. Su cuartada era bastante convincente si no fuera por que yo estuve allí y habían cosas que no encajaban, como por ejemplo; yo le hubiera oído acercarse, aunque también es posible que como estaba tan concentrada en la conversación de esos dos no me diese cuenta, se había referido al señor Dhalas como un completo desconocido y estaba segurísima de que era él, por lo tanto Edward estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo decidí seguirle el juego y simplemente añadí que yo había oído el golpe y me acerqué a ver lo que pasaba, el resto ya se lo sabían.

Avisamos a los chicos (Mike, Jessica, Ángela… etc) para que no se preocuparan por nosotros y se fuesen a cenar tranquilos, los amigos de Jacob le dijeron que Sam- _se ve que era otro amigo suyo_- necesitaba que estuviesen de vuelta, Jacob aún a su pesar también tuvo que irse, ya solo quedábamos allí el doctor Cullen y su familia, Charlie y el otro policía, y Alessandro, que dormía en la cama, y yo, que me encontraba a su lado esperando a que se despertase. Salí un momento para coger un baso de agua cuando escuché sin querer una discusión entre el doctor Cullen, Alice y Edward en el pasillo de al lado.

-Si siguen habiendo más incidentes como este poniendo a la familia en peligro me temo que tendremos que mudarnos y dejar que los Vulturis se encarguen de esto.- Dijo Carlise preocupado- _¿Vulturis? ¿De que están hablando?_

-no creo que sea una buena idea además yo he visto como Bella…

-El futuro es muy variable Alice- Le cortó secamente Edward.

-¿De verdad quieres alejarte de ella? No, yo creo que no…-Le respondió Alice murmurando después algo en forma de burla y que no entendí muy bien pero creo que dijo algo así como "y eso que yo no soy la telépata".

-En eso tiene razón hijo, jamás me perdonaría quitarte a tú compañera- ¡¡¡Altooooo!!! ¿Ha dicho "compañera" en el sentido que pienso?- _Bueno en realidad no me disgusta la idea… ¡ah! ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?!_- Pensé y me sonrojé notablemente. Pararon de hablar de repente y una mano helada tocó mi hombro que estaba desnudo, el contacto me erizó toda la piel, y no solo por la fría mano sino también por la descarga que desprendió al entrar en contacto con esta.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas cuidando de tu amigo?- Me preguntó Edward con su aterciopelada voz- _¡hay!_(suspiro mental) _¡Isabella Swan, ya basta!-_Me ordené a mi misma volviendo a la realidad, dándome cuenta que se me había olvidado respirar, y tomé aire para responderle.

-He salido un momento para beber agua ¿por?

-No, por nada.

-Edward, gracias- Mi agradecimiento le pilló desprevenido y otra vez me miro con esos ojos dorados como queriendo descifrar algún código secreto.- gracias por salvarle la vida a mi amigo Alessandro, aunque no lo vi con mis propios ojos se quien era ese hombre y soy consciente del peligro que corría, me gustaría hacerte un montón de preguntas pero seguramente no me responderías, o no me dirías la verdad, y al igual que tú yo tampoco puedo responder a las tuyas, así que, por ahora, estamos en paz.-Acabé remarcando el "por ahora".

-lo siento Bella…- Sus palabras me desconcertaron pero no dije nada y dejé que se marchase por el pasillo, Edward se subió al ascensor y antes de darle al botón nuestras miradas se entrelazaron como aquella vez en el aula de música, sentí el mismo escalofrío agradable -demasiado agradable- recorrer mi espalda, él suspiró y le dio a un botón, le seguí mirando hasta que las puertas se cerraron por completo.

Volví a la habitación, solo estaba Alessandro que aún dormía como un lirón, cuando un objeto en la silla me llamó la atención.

-no puede ser…-Susurré incrédula cuando me acerqué más y comprobé que se trataba del violín- ¿Sara?

_-¡Buenos días madmasuel_- Y tal y como lo hice en mi casa…del susto seguidamente; grité, salté, resbalé y me caí al suelo de culo, solo que esta vez lo hice lo más silenciosamente posible teniendo en cuenta que estaba Alessandro durmiendo.

-_Señorita ¿no cree que tiene una extraña forma de saludar a la gente?¿No le convendría mejor decir algo así como…? ¡hola Jeremmy!_

_-_bueno si va por ahí dándome sustos es normal mi reacción, además ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba.

-_¿A no? Pues me llamo Jeremmy encantado de conocerte_- Me dijo ignorando lo de asustarme, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía menos arrugas en el rostro y estaba más delgado y más esbelto.

- Encantada Jeremmy ¿Y ahora me puedes explicar quien eres?- Le dije desde el suelo rogando que él fuese un delirio de mi imaginación.

-_Me llamo Jeremmy Stephen morí en 1941, dos años después del estallido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, yo era un joven bohemio americano que le gustaba vivir la vida a su manera y sin ataduras, aunque nací aquí mi padre era francés y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me fui de Forks para vivir en Francia rodeado del mundo de la música, después de cuatro años me fui a Italia donde pasé otros cinco años, allí me codeé con grandes artistas y aprendí mucho, hubiera seguido viviendo en Italia sino me hubiera visto obligado a volver a mí país por culpa de la guerra._

_Nunca me separé de este violín desde el día en que un viejo vendedor ambulante me lo regaló creyendo que estaba roto y solo era un trasto inútil, sin embargo esta reliquia siempre me trajo suerte hasta el último momento donde enfermé, morí con 32 años en un hospital poco ortodoxo y desde entonces mi alma se quedó atada a él, y fue cuando conocí por primera vez realmente a Sara; la primera, y verdadera, dueña de este violín, el alma que se quedó atrapada dentro de él, y que solo ella permite a unos cuantos el privilegio de tocarlo._

-¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio?- Logré apenas decir intentando asimilar toda esa información, sobre todo la parte en que él ya estaba muerto.

-_Quizás debería habértelo contado poco a poco pero Sara me mete prisa y…_

-¿Sara?

-_¿eh? Sí, Sara, tú no la puedes oír porque estas viva pero aquí todos escuchamos sus historietas sobre la primer Guerra Mundial._

-¿todos? ¿Primera Guerra Mundial?

-_Bueno todos… me refiero a los no vivos y lo de la primera Guerra Mundial es que ella murió a finales de ésta._

-ah vale ahora todo me ha quedado mucho más claro…-Contesté irónicamente intentando tragar hondo y olvidarme de la parte de los demás no vivos.- ¿Y porqué yo sí te puedo ver a ti?

-_En realidad no lo sé, Sara dice que es porque nos une una conexión especial con la música._

-¿Y porque si "supuestamente" moriste" con 32 años pareces que seas mucho más mayor?

-_Cuando se nos queda algo pendiente por hacer o estamos ligados a algo nuestra alma permanece en el mundo de los vivos, sin embargo no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo y nuestra alma envejece hasta que se nos agota el tiempo y vamos al juicio final._

-¿Y porque entonces ahora eres más joven?

-_Creo que se debe a que cada vez que tocas el violín mi alma rejuvenece, un paso más al cielo, aunque nunca lo he visto…_-Dijo pensativo y puso cara de molesto como si alguien le hubiese interrumpido, a lo mejor Sara le estaba metiendo prisa de verdad.

-_Sara me ha dicho que nuestra misión es detener a un hombre que ella conoció cuando estaba viva…_

_-_Pero Jeremmy eso es imposible ese hombre debe estar muerto.

-_No, no lo está, ese hombre le causó mucho daño a Sara y sigue vivo…, ella dice que la única forma de vencerle es con este violín._

-No lo entiendo Jeremmy ¿quién es ese hombre?

-_Él es…_

-¿Bella con quien hablas?- Preguntó la voz somnolienta y perezosa de Alessandro en Inglés, yo me levanté del suelo y le miré sonriendo.

-con chiunque, pensando ad alta voce, Stai bene? **/con nadie, solo pensaba en voz alta, ¿estas bien?**

-puedes hablar en tu idioma amiga y dime ¿Qué me ha pasado?- Yo miré a mi alrededor, Jeremmy se había ido como imaginaba.

-Primero voy ha avisar al doctor y ahora te lo explico.

Me fui en busca de Carlise, estaba casi llegando al ascensor cuando un grito desgarrador que provenía del cuarto de Alessandro rompió el aire como una daga clavada en mi pecho- _¡Alessandro!_

**Continuará…**

¿OS HA GUSTADO? bueno yo espero que sí jajaja XD por cierto muxas muxas y muxíiiisimas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes que me animan a escribir y a odiarme cuando no puedo hacerlo por culpa de los examenes XDXD espero no defraudaros y que este capitulo y los que vengan les sigan gustando. ¡ESPERO CON ANSIAS E ILUSIÓN VUESTROS MENSAJESSS! JAJAJ ASIK YA SABEÍS QUERIDOS LECTORS AHORA A DARLE AL BOTONCITO VERDE DE ABAJO Y MIL DISCULPAS DE NUEVO POR LA ESPERA!! (también por si han encontrado alguna falta de ortografía pero tenía tanta ganas de colgarlo que ni lo he revisado XDXD) ¡Hasta el próximo Capítulo!

¡DALE AL BOTON! ;)


	6. Capítulo 5: addio adiós

Por haber sido mi cumple ayer jeje os voy a recompensar por la espera y aquí va otro capítulo ;)

**Todos los personajes derechos de autor...etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer creadora de la Saga Crepúsculo**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-No lo entiendo Jeremmy ¿quién es ese hombre?_

_-Él es…_

_-¿Bella con quien hablas?- Preguntó la voz somnolienta y perezosa de Alessandro en Inglés, yo me levanté del suelo y le miré sonriendo._

_-con chiunque, pensando ad alta voce, Stai bene?__**/con nadie, solo pensaba en voz alta, ¿estas bien?**_

_-puedes hablar en tu idioma amiga y dime ¿Qué me ha pasado?- Yo miré a mi alrededor, Jeremmy se había ido como imaginaba._

_-Primero voy ha avisar al doctor y ahora te lo explico._

_Me fui en busca de Carlise, estaba casi llegando al ascensor cuando un grito desgarrador que provenía del cuarto de Alessandro rompió el aire como una daga clavada en mi pecho- ¡Alessandro!_

**Capitulo5:**

**addio**

adiós

-¡Alessandro!- Volví a gritar cuando paré enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio- _¡qué raro juraría que he dejado la puerta abierta!_- Intenté abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

_-_Alessandro! Cosa sta succedendo? aprire la porta, Alessandro! **/ ¡Alessandro! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Abre la puerta, Alessandro!**- Comencé a golpear la puerta con mis manos y le di algunas patadas en un intento, fallido, de abrirla. Desesperada me fui en busca de ayuda- _las enfermeras de guardia que están en el mostrador me ayudarán abrir la puerta_- Intenté calmarme pero algo en mi interior me decía que la vida de Alessandro comenzaba a desvanecerse delante de mis ojos, él estaba desapareciendo como Kate.

Cuando al fin llegué al mostrador descansé unos segundos contra la pared, recuperándome del spring que había realizado, después mire en busca de alguien y las tres enfermeras que estaban en el mostrador estaban sentadas en sus sillas inconscientes, había otra mujer sobre el suelo también durmiendo.

-¡despierten por favor! ¡Algo le sucede a mi amigo! ¡Por favor necesito su ayuda!- Les imploré zarandeándolas pero fue inútil algo las había dejado así-_ondas sedantes…_-Me dijo la voz de Kate en un fugaz recuerdo que pasó por mi mente- _No, ellos; el Internado nunca harían algo así ¡ellos no son asesinos! ¡Ellos fueron mi familia por mucho tiempo!-_Mi mente trabajaba dividida intentando resolver la cuestión que desde hace tiempo la reconcomía, mientras por otro lado buscaba alguna manera de abrir la puerta.

_-¡Kate también tenía un trato con ustedes y ya veo como terminó!_- Gritaba la voz de Alessandro en mí cabeza recordando la conversación del callejón con el señor Dhalas.

_-Kate rompió el trato, quería saber más de lo que ya sabía y recibió el castigo que le convenía, después de todo ella sabía las consecuencias de sus actos y tú también._

_-¿Fuiste tú quien la mató?_

…

…

…

_¿Fuiste tú quién la mató?_- Le había preguntado Alessandro decido, y el señor Dhalas nunca desmintió que el Internado estuviese implicado con la muerte de Kate, mas bien al contrario; lo había afirmado y no le importaba- _¡No le importaba porque se iba deshacer de Alessandro! ¿Habría descubierto algo turbio Alessandro sobre el "perfecto" Internado O.S.I.P?_

De repente se escuchó otro grito desde la habitación, no tenía tiempo de seguir pensando era hora de actuar. Esta vez nada más divisar la puerta de frente comencé a coger carrerilla e impulsándome con todas mis fuerzas, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta, me lancé sobre ella, el impactó hizo eco por los pasillos y creí incluso haberme roto un brazo, reboté y caí al suelo torpemente, sin embargo la puerta blanca tan solo hizo un pequeño crujido, me levanté del suelo exasperada y frustrada, ya ni siquiera se oía nada desde dentro cuando empezaron a oírse los gritos irreconocibles de Alessandro, sus gritos llenaron el lugar, mis lágrimas caían a borbotones, mis labios se secaban y se agrietaban de tanto llamarle, mis manos rojas de tanto golpear la puerta, mis dedos rasgaban con las uñas la madera, mi voz y mi cuerpo entero temblaba nadando en aquel mar de gritos atroces sacados de una película de terror, sentía como el aire me faltaba y la cabeza me comenzaba a dar vueltas, pero no me rendiría- _¡NUNCA!_

Me aleje de la puerta intentando pensar con claridad- _¡debía haber alguna forma de abrir la puerta!_ _¡Llaves!_- Corrí de nuevo en dirección al mostrador y busqué algún tipo de llaves, entonces me di cuenta que alguien había forzado uno de los cajones en el cual seguramente estaba la llave, volví de nuevo por el pasillo a paso acelerado. Vi un extintor colgado en la pared y pensé en lanzarlo contra la puerta pero era demasiado pesado para mí, me fije rápidamente en el entorno que me rodeaba y la puerta abierta de la habitación de al lado de Alessandro llamó mi atención, y en ese preciso instante no lo dude un segundo más- _las dos habitaciones tienen ventanas muy próxima a la otra…_- Y con esta idea me dirigí a ella. La ventana era más pequeña de lo que recordaba pero pude salir por ella sin problemas y como imaginé había una cornisa lo suficientemente amplia para pasar al otro lado sin problemas, mantuve cuanto pude la calma, pisando con cuidado hasta que llegué a la otra ventana y me deslicé por ella.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y los gritos se habían vuelto a apagar, no se oía ningún sonido, nada.

-Alessandro…-Le llamé en voz tan baja que seguramente no me había escuchado. Saqué despacio el móvil de mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón y alumbré con él la habitación; la cama estaba bacía y las sábanas revueltas, pude darme cuenta que se había manchado con algo, di un paso hacia delante y un gemido que venía de algún lado me sorprendió y rápidamente cogí de la chaqueta de Charlie, que estaba colgando de la silla, su pistola aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizarla. Un golpe seco contra el suelo rompió definitivamente el silencio y una lúgubre voz excitada me hablo como hipnotizada:

_-_ quiero más…- Algo se movió entre las sombra y alumbré con mi móvil en esa dirección, solo llegué a distinguir una figura encorvada, más bien agazapada, él me miró con unos ojos inyectados en un color carmesí, su pelo plateado le caía por la cara de forma alborozada dándole un aire de loco y psicópata- _¡eso es lo que es un psicópata!_- Sentencié y le apunté con la pistola, él me sonrió con esos labios manchados de sangre, parecía que le hacía gracia que le intentase matar, como si en vez de amenazarle con una pistola de verdad lo estuviese haciendo con una de agua.

-tú sangre, quiero tú sangre…-Dijo como drogado- _quizá esté bajo el efecto de algún tipo de droga alucinógena-_Razonó mi mente y vi como olfateaba el ambiente como si fuese una copa de vino apunto de beber, después me miró las manos y se relamió lentamente los labios con la lengua, yo me miré los dedos y me fijé que estaban sangrando- _ha debido pasarme cuando rasgué la puerta con tanta fuerza…_

_-¡Bella!-_Jeremy apareció pero aquel monstruo no se percató ni siquiera de que él estaba allí, solo me miraba divertido a mí y a mis dedos que goteaban sangre.

-_¡rápido utiliza el violín!-_Me ordenó pero mi cabeza como pensaba librarme de aquella cosa con un violín.

_-¿¡pero que haces!? ¡no hay nada que pensar! ¡Confía en mí y toca! ¡Confía en Sara!-_Gritó y se calló cuando el monstruo empezó a avanzar hacía mí. Aquello era como una baile, y a mí nunca se me había dado bien el baile; él daba un paso y yo retrocedía dos hasta que me tope con la silla donde estaba el violín.

-¡_adelante ahora!_- Volvió a mandarme, solté el arma que se disparó al caer al suelo, la cosa esa soltó un risotada pero no le presté la más mínima atención y a continuación cogí lo más rápido que pude el violín, ni siquiera me di cuenta que él había desaparecido nada más al terminar de reírse, y de la nada volvió a parecer a centímetros de mi cuerpo y el suyo. No se como pero algo indicó a mis brazos que es lo que tenía que "hacer" y "como", me puse en posición y una partitura me vino a la mente, entonces comencé a tocar. Era extraño pues la pieza que estaba tocando era la última con la que había tocado con Alessandro; el invierno de las cuatro estaciones de vivaldi.

El monstruo comenzó a retorcerse como si le hubiese inyectado el mas grandes de los dolores en el cuerpo, pero yo seguí tocando ignorando sus quejas y maldiciones. Toqué con el dolor y la soledad que habitaba mi corazón, expulsé, me liberé de aquel fuego que ardía en mi pecho e hice ahínco en trasmitírselo a él. Fije mi mirada fríamente en sus ojos, él solo se retorcía y también me miraba; una grietas comenzaron a brotar por su cara y paré de tocar por la impresión que me dio su rostro. Aquel monstruo también dejó de gritar y tomó una bocanada de aire para repentinamente desaparecer de allí.

Deje de nuevo el violín en la silla y encendí la luz, al encenderla pegué un estridente chillido que rebotó en la habitación; las extrañas manchas que había visto en las sábanas eran sangre y no era el único sitio manchado, las paredes también destilaban ese rojo por doquier. Busqué a Alessandro y cuando al fin lo encontré mis piernas flaquearon; su cuerpo estaba chupado; como en un estado muy avanzado de anorexia, sus ojos eran ahora cuencas vacías y sin vida, rodeados por un color liliáceo y los marcados huesos de su cara, su piel en su totalidad se había vuelto de un blanco grisáceo enfermizo y su precioso pelo era ahora muy pobre y débil.

Sin poder remediarlo corrí al aseo y vomité violentamente en el retrete, pequeñas gotas de sudor invadieron mi frente y sentí como mis piernas no se volverían a levantar. Cuando terminé de vomitar tiré de la cadena, me levanté como pude, tambaleándome y medio arrastrándome por el frío suelo y llegué a la ducha donde me lavé la boca y la cara, después me dejé caer en una esquina del lavabo, mirando cara a la pared y con las piernas recogidas, y así me quedé; aovillada en el aseo llorando refugiándome en mis propios brazos; sola, sin nadie, tan solo, y como siempre, el silencio como único acompañante de mi sufrimiento.

-¡Rápido abrir la puerta!

-¡Alessandro! ¡Bella! ¡Chicos responder!

-¿Dónde está esa llave? ¡Venga abrirla ya!

-¡Bella responde!

…

Hacía rato que oía sus voces en la lejanía que para mi cabeza ya solo le resultaba un murmullo molesto. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, mis ojos se habían secando de tanto exprimirse hasta derramar la última lágrima, mi llanto ahora solo era una espeluznante tranquilidad, mis brazos caían ahora inertes a mis lados y sin fuerza alguna, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Escuché como alguien o algo rompió la puerta y la abrió de un golpe rompiendo así el silencio en el que se había sumergido ese espacio pequeño a mí alrededor, un espacio donde mi mente vagaba perdida y sin rumbo. El murmullo de antes se intensificó, seguramente si gritaba me escucharían pero ¿para qué?, no tenía ganas de pensar solo de escuchar a mi amigo el silencio, por que total ¿Quién me iba a escuchar? ¿Quién me iba a creer lo que había pasado aquella noche? Sería inútil, como es inútil gritar debajo del agua, sí así es como me sentía como si hubiese un cristal entre mí y el mundo exterior que les impidiese a los demás verme como realmente soy.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas?- Charlie me llamaba, también oía otras voces pero mi mente no les prestaba atención.

_-estoy aquí papá ¿es que no me puedes escuchar? No, claro que no, por que nadie oye a quién grita debajo del agua…_

-¡Charlie! ¡Esta aquí! ¡Papá ven rápido creo que esta herida!- Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer aquella voz pero al igual que mi mente ignoraba aquellas voces también ignoró ese cambio.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?- Su mano me tocó el hombro, pero yo no me giré.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te sucede? Responde por favor…-Su preocupación me hacía sentirme mal, no quería que Edward estuviese triste por mi culpa.

-_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…-_Mi mente gritaba su nombre pero mis labios no se movía ¿me había olvidado, a causa del sock, de cómo se habla?

-Enfermera prepare una habitación, Charlie ayúdame a levantarla y tú Edward por ahora aléjate debe de haber sufrido un sock traumátio muy grande…pobre…-Dijo Carlise, a continuación sentí como él se alejaba de mí- _¡no!_ _No te vayas no me dejes sola…_- Y como si mis brazos hablasen por mis labios, cogieron el brazo de Edward. Él se sorprendió cuando al fin mi cuerpo se movió y le miré, aunque en realidad yo no miraba a ningún sitio en concreto.

-Veo que Bella no quiere que te vayas, esta bien llévala tú a la habitación ¿no te importa verdad Charlie?

-No- Respondió con voz apagada, seguramente mi aspecto le había impacto bastante y como yo no tenía ganas de hablar.

Edward me levantó del suelo y me llevó en brazos como a una novia en su noche de bodas, antes de salir de baño me susurró:

-Cierra los ojos y solo ábrelos cuando yo te lo diga- Sin dudarlo le hice caso, escondí mi cabeza en el hueco entre su clavícula y el cuello y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Apenas sentí como nos movíamos, pues aún no era consciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, mi mente seguía en aquel rincón del aseo aunque me hubiesen levantado de allí.

-Ya puedes abrirlos, Bella- Me dijo igual que antes y me dejó encima de la cama. Él se limitó a sentarse en el sofá más lejos de la habitación y abrió la ventana. Le miré y aunque él no me había obligado comencé ha hablar.

-El señor Dhalas, no sé quién es realmente, pero ambos tenemos algo en común; que nuestras vidas se ven encadenadas al Internado O.S.I.P: Orígenes para la Súper Inteligencia Paranormal. – Mi voz era baja pero clara y continué hablando.

-Cuando tenía cuatro años me hicieron un test de inteligencia, recuerdo aquel día cuando llegaron los resultado; Charlie y Reneé no paraban de hablar de cifras, yo no les entendía pero se les veía tan felices que yo también me puse feliz, porque como sabrás mis padres se divorciaron cuando apenas yo tenía un año y para mí esa escena en la que los tres estábamos así de bien era única. Mi madre me dijo "cariño eres más inteligente que papá y que yo juntos", empecé a dar saltos de alegría pues para un niño alcanzar a las personas que admiran es muy importante.

El primer día que llegué al Internado todo era tan perfecto que creía estar soñando, todos eran amables y hermosos, pero la primera que me habló y la primera que fue mi amiga fue Kate. Ella lo había pasado muy mal, sus padres fueron asesinados delante de sus ojos y ni siquiera podía recordad la cara del asesino, por elevado coeficiente que tenía el Internado decidió hacerse cargo de ella.

En el Internado a parte de Kate, conocí a mucha más gente, pero aquellos que yo consideraba como medio-hermanos míos eran: Kate y Alessandro. Alessandro llegó más tarde, con ocho o quizás nueve años, y enseguida no hicimos amigos los tres.

Alessandro tenía un sueño, él quería ser un gran violinista, el mejor de todos y siempre se quedaba todas las tardes ensayando, por eso luego se cabreaba conmigo cuando llegaba de dar una vuelta con Kate y tocaba la pieza que tanto esfuerzo le había costado aprender- Una pequeña risa lúgubre se me escapó por la boca y enseguida retome mi semblante sereno- Hace cuatro años decidió irse del Internado para seguir tocando en un conservatorio muy reconocido, y partió hacía Italia, su segunda casa. Digo segunda casa porque para nosotros nuestro hogar era el Internado y cuan equivocados estábamos de pensar así, ahora comprendo que el Internado no es una casa, el Internado es una cárcel.

Hace unos meses en Phoenix comenzaron a desaparecer gente y a aparecer cadáveres, los policías reabrieron el caso del asesino de los padres de Kate ya que sospechaban de que podía ser el mismo, a partir de ahí Kate ya no volvió a ser la misma. Un día quise alejarla de aquel entorno que la enfermaba; le propuse una fiesta de pijamas en casa de mi madre como solíamos hacer antes pero ella se negó, recuerdo que discutimos y era la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Yo me fui a casa de mi madre y la deje sola.

"Estoy muy cerca de la verdad" me había dicho y ¡ojala! ella no hubiera tenido razón porque esa misma noche alguien la asesinó. A la mañana siguiente escuché el contestador; tenía tres mensajes de Kate:

Primer mensaje, las 5'15h de la mañana "Bella soy Kate en cuanto oigas esto llámame es importante."

Segundo, las 5'30h de la mañana "¡Bella! En el Internado están pasando cosas muy raras ven por favor, ten…tengo miedo Bella"

Y tercer mensaje, 5'49h de la mañana, la hora en la que me despierto todas las noches "¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? …menos mal que has venid… ¿qu…? ¿Quién eres tú?" después Kate grita. Enseguida me fui en su busca, la encontré en el suelo del laboratorio justo donde nos sentamos tú y yo en clase, Edward- Mi voz había sido completamente neutro y solo la cambié y utilicé otro tono para imitar las palabras de Kates que estaban gravadas con fuego en mis cabeza.

-Decidí venir a Forks para intentar llevar una vida normal sin tener que ser la niña superdotada ni la mujer perfecta como quería el Internado, yo solo quería ser yo- La voz se me quebró sentía como de tanto hablar y recordar tantos recuerdos dolorosos se me había formado una pelota en la garganta- lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas pero yo no soy una persona "normal", jamás encajaré en ningún lado, siempre estaré sola en este silencio donde nadie me creerá si cuento lo que esta noche he visto y lo que pienso que es el señor Dhalas, nadie me creerá, nadie me escuchará por que es como si mi verdadero yo fuese invisible y solo las personas viesen a través de un cristal una imagen que no es real.

Nunca antes había visto al señor Dhalas, ni siquiera sabía que existía un hombre como él. Lo conocí el primer día que llegué a Forks, se presentó en mi casa en nombre del centro, del Internado O.S.I.P, intentó persuadir a mi padre y a mí para que volviese al Internado pero nos negamos, antes de irse me dijo "te estaré vigilando Bella…" lo que me llevó a preguntarme: ¿Hasta donde esta dispuesto a llegar para convencerme de que vuelva al Internado? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que vuelva? Y entonces aparecisteis vosotros los Cullen misteriosos pero simplemente hacías lo que yo; poner un espejo con el que engañar a la gente de quien verdaderamente sois. –Edward se sorprendió ante mi acusación pero no dijo nada y siguió escuchando.

-Cuando creí que mi vida cambiaría y me libraría del señor Dhalas apareció Jeremy, pero esa es otra historia que te contaré otro día Edward, el mismo día en el que tú me contarás tu secreto- Esperé su reacción y tampoco dijo nada, siguió manteniendo la misma expresión pero no pasé por desapercibido la tensión de su mandíbula.

-Alessandro esta muerto, pero no lo ha matado el señor Dhalas, y sí se que era él el que estuvo hablando con él en el callejón.

Le ha chupado la sangre…,¡ese monstruo que ha matado a Alessandro se había alimentado de él como un vampiro! ¡Edward! ¡Dime que no estoy loca! ¡Que me crees cuando te digo que Alessandro se despertó, que fui a avisar a Carlise y de repente él gritó! ¡Volví corriendo pero la puerta…! ¡Alguien había cerrado y bloqueado la maldita puerta! Busqué ayuda… ¡pero las enfermeras estaban inconscientes! ¡La llave de la habitación tampoco estaba! Y tras golpear la puerta, arañarla y llamarle gritando hasta dejarme sin voz decidí entrar por la ventana por la habitación de al lado, y cuando entré… ¡Fue cuando vi a ese monstruo de piel pálida como la luna, ojos rojos al igual que la sangre que tenía en su boca! ¡Y aún amenazándole con la pistola de Charlie el maldito ni se inmutó!...- Y comencé a reírme como una loca- ¡el muy estúpido desapareció cuando toqué el invierno de vivaldi con el violín!- Edward estaba sorprendido, estaba tan sumergida en mi relato que no me había dado cuenta que se había levantado y estaba sentado en la cama cogiéndome de la mano.

-La música amansa a las fieras…-Murmuré ida de mi misma.

-Te creo ahora duerme Bella…-Me dijo y cerré los ojos haciéndole caso, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba despertar en mi cuarto y que nada de todo esto hubiese ocurrido.

***

Cuando desperté creí que todo lo que había pasado había sido otra de mis pesadillas pero el olor a hospital me volvió a la realidad. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algún reloj, y vi a Charlie durmiendo en el sofá de al lado, algo se removió entre mis sábanas y entonces me di cuenta de que también había alguien al lado mía en la cama.

-¿mamá?- Pregunté incrédula.

-mmm… ¿Bella?-Dijo desperezándose.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- Dije en voz baja.

- Nada más me llamó tú padre vine aquí, pero cuando llegué estabas dormida y como estaba cansada del viaje decidí echarme una cabezadita contigo, ¿Cómo estas cariño te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó cariñosamente pero se notaba de que estaba muy preocupada por mí.

-Ahora estoy mejor pero ha sido horrible, primero Kate y ahora Alessandro ¿Pero que esta ocurriendo mamá?- le pregunté lloriqueando como una niña pequeña, Reneé me abrazó y me besó la frente diciéndome palabras de consuelo al oído.

-Ya pasó cariño, ya pasó…

-¿Interrumpo?-Preguntó el doctor Carlise entrando en la habitación.

-No, pasé doctor- Contesté poniéndome de pie y mi madre hizo lo mismo.

-no hace falta que seas tan formal Bella, llámame solo Carlise.

-Esta bien doc…Carlise.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, te voy hacer algunas pruebas y después te podrás ir a casa.

-¿puedo acompañarla?-Le preguntó mi madre a Carlise.

-No hace falta usted descanse- Contesto con su famosa amabilidad Cullen.

-Esta bien…-Dijo soltándome la mano indecisa.

-¿Vamos?- Asentí con la cabeza y seguí a Carlise hasta la puerta de su despacho lo cual me sorprendió- _no creo que haga aquí las pruebas a sus pacientes._

-pasa Bella, todos estaban esperando a que despertases.- Yo le miré como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la cabeza y volví asentir sin decir nada. Él abrió la puerta y tras ella se encontraba la familia Cullen al completo y Jacob.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Me pregunté para mi misma en un hilillo de voz.

-Eso mismo es lo que nosotros queremos saber- Me contestó Alice y yo di un salto en mi sitio apenas audible- _creí que nadie me había escuchado…_

-No te asustes Bella nosotros somos los buenos- Intervino Jacob con una sonrisa resplandeciente de oreja a oreja.

-Edward nos ha contado lo que le dijiste- Aclaró Carlise y yo miré inquisitivamente a Edward que ponía cara de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en toda su vida.

-Carlise yo sigo estando en desacuerdo, no sé porque tenemos que ponernos en peligro a todos, la chica estaba en momento de sock y comenzó a delirar, nada de lo que dijo es verdad- Envié una mirada evaluando a la hermana rubia de Edward que había dicho eso, ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

-¡sí! Estaba en estado de sock por que un monstruo barra vampiro acababa de matar a mi mejor amigo que era casi mi hermano, pero claro eso tú no lo entiendes- Contesté sorprendiéndome hasta yo de mi tono de voz, la rubia que creía recordad que se llamaba Rosalie esta vez me miró brevemente y apartó la mirada como avergonzada.

-¡Ja! ¡toma esa barbie! ¡bien echo Bells!- Animó Jacob.

-¿Entonces que crees que es ese monstruo Bella? ¿Un vampiro?- Habló cuidadosamente Esme, la esposa de Carlise.

-Pues sí- Respondí aunque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para llegar hasta esa conclusión pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- Y el señor Dhalas también lo es pero se pone lentillas y cuando no las lleva se pone las gafas de sol. – Razoné mi respuesta con la cavilaciones que había echo desde que lo conocí.

-¿Entonces crees en vampiros?- Dijo divertido el hermano grandullón de Edward, Emmet.

-Bueno nunca me he considerado una apasionada del mundo sobrenatural pero tampoco antes creía en fantasmas…-Finalicé reflexionando sobre el violín y lo que me había contado Jeremmy, ese hombre que buscaba Sara podía ser un vampiro después de todo los vampiros viven eternamente, tendría que hablar con Jeremmy más tarde.

-¿Fantasmas?- Intervino Edward por primera vez.

-Vosotros sois lo que sois ¿no? Pues también hay fantasmas- Les respondí intentando ver su reacción a mi pregunta cuando realmente lo que quería preguntar es; ¿vosotros también sois vampiros? ¿Por eso sois tan semejantes al señor Dhalas?

-¿Jeremmy?- Volvió ha hablar Edward y yo misma me sorprendí de que llegase tan rápido a aquella conclusión.

-¿cómo…?- Comencé ha decir y Edward me extendió el violín que había estado encima del escritorio de Carlise sin darme cuenta.

-Me parece que le sentí cuando tocaste en la sala de música y cuando le nombraste yo pensé…-Cogí el violín.

-Acertaste pero ni yo sabía lo que era él en ese momento.

-¿Fantasmas me lo estáis diciendo en serio?- Saltó Jacob incrédulo pero no en forma de burla. ¿A todo esto? ¿Jacob que pintaba allí? Él no era un vampiro al que acababan de descubrir su secreto.

-¿Qué eres tú Jacob?- Mi pregunta les hizo gracia a la familia Cullen, se escuchó hasta una gran risotada de Emmet y las tímidas y sofocadas risas de Carlise y Esme intentando disimulas su diversión.

-¿Yo? Creí que lo sabría después de saber su secreto…

-pues no, no lo se…

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella película que vimos en tú casa? Adivina por que me molestaba tanto que un vampiro y un hombre lobo estuviesen juntos- Mi mente fue rápida y no tardo en hallar la respuesta- _Jacob era un hombre lobo._

-¡oh vaya! Suena divertido Reneé nunca me dejó tener perro antes- Dije pensándolo en serio y si las risas eran evidentes antes ahora era más que evidentes.- lo siento Jack no quise ser cruel…

-No pasa nada

-No tenéis porque preocuparos no diré a nadie de vuestro secreto.

-Ni si quiera sabes si somos como ellos, si no alimentamos como ellos ¿Cómo puedes confiar de esa manera en nosotros?- Nunca había oído hablar antes al chico rubio, ese que parecía estar conteniendo todo el rato la respiración y acompañaba a Alice a todos los sitios y me sorprendió que fuese tan… directo.

-Jasper-Le regañó Alicie.

-Tienes razón pero de alguna forma sé que no sois como ellos sino ya me hubierais matado.-Respondí y parece que eso bastó para convencerles.

-Nadie va ha matarte Bella- Dijo Edward de una manera tan protectora que me entró ganas de besarle- _¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Pensé yo eso? ¿Ganas de besarle? Necesito dormir…_

-Yo creo chicos que podemos confiar en Bella- Todos asintieron y se escuchó algún débil "sí"- Entonces Edward tú te encargarás de el cuidado de Bella.

-¡¿Qué?!-Contestamos a la vez Edward, Jacob y yo.

- Creía que se llevaban bien y tenían cosas en común, si vamos a protegerte de quien quiere hacerte daño pensé que así te sería más cómodo ¿o me he equivocado?- Razonó convincentemente Carlise y todos accedimos, además tampoco pensaba ponerle ninguna pega aunque lo cierto es que tenía algunas quejas en la parte que no me habían querido comentar, sobre lo de protegerme…

***

No se le dijo nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido en el hospital, tan solo se avisó a los amigos y compañeros que tenía Alessandro en el conservatorio para que viniesen al funeral. Alessandro quería ser incinerado como lo fueron sus padres, que murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando el tenía ocho años, y así se hizo. Un domingo por la mañana un grupo de veinte o quizá menos personas se encontraban reunidos todos vestidos de negro en una colina al borde de un precipicio donde las cenizas de Alessandro serían esparcidas sobre el mar.

Entre esas personas, estaba la familia Cullen, la mandada Quileutes como me dijo Jacob el día anterior contándome entusiasmado sus historias ancestrales e intentando evidentemente entretenerme para olvidarme de Alessandro y de todo lo ocurrido referente a él, también había venido Charlie y Billy junto con Reneé, menos Phil que estaba en un partido y no había podido venir.

Después de que el sacerdote terminase me dio el turno de palabra.

-Ahora mientras que tocamos una pieza de música de las preferidas de Alessandro comenzaremos a esparcir sus cenizas, iréis en fila y cogeréis un puñadito después la tiraréis al mar y así hasta que se termine.- En aquel momento tan importante no hacia falta palabras; el silencio y la música serian el adiós ideal para despedirnos definitivamente de Alessandro.

Comencé así a tocar con el violín, mientras, como acompañamiento tenía a Edward en el piano.

**(N: Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby – Violin / YOUTUBE).**

_--Flasback—_

_-Cuenta la leyenda que existe en el mundo seres tan hermosos que el ojo humano no es capaz de ver la totalidad de su belleza, seres misteriosos que si les miras corres el riesgo de caer en su hechizo, del cual una vez dentro es imposible escapar, un hechizo muy peligroso que usan para tomar nuestra alma. Estos seres tan fantasiosos e irreales existen; son amables y educados pero también son egoístas y caprichosos, a veces se hacen pasar por humanos y están entre nosotros, a tres centímetros nuestra y no nos damos cuenta, pero escuchar atentamente mis palabras; nunca os dejéis engañar o vuestra alma desaparecerá como una estrella fugaz…_ _-¿Y que son esos seres Alessandro?- Le preguntó Kate intrigada pues ella al contrario que yo parecía creer en aquellas historias que nos contaba Alessandro._ _-Bebedores de Sangre, pero también se les conoce como vampiros- Kate saltó en el sitio y escondió el rostro dentro del cojín._ _-No le cuentes esas historietas tuyas que luego tiene pesadillas- Le reñí pensando en la noche que iba a tener con Kate dando vueltas por la habitación._ _-No son "historietas" Isabella- Dijo mi nombre completo y yo fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que me llamasen así pero él lo utilizaba para indicarme que me hablaba en serio.- Estoy seguro que algún día te enamorarás de uno de esos seres y tú alma desaparecerá…_

_--Fin del Flasback—_

Éramos unos niños, tan solo teníamos once años y siempre recordaré aquellas tardes cuando Kate y yo llegábamos de dar una vuelta por Phoenix y nos sentábamos en la habitación de Alessandro donde nos contaba una de sus historias fantasiosas, a mí no es que me apasionasen pero a Kate le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la mitología y nos quedábamos a escucharle. Aquel día Alessandro terminó diciendo que yo me enamoraría de un vampiro por tanto reírme de sus historias, ahora me lo imagino en donde quiera que esté riéndose de mí con un "te lo dije" en la boca.

**continuara**

¡¡Espero que os halla gustadoooo!! Y MUXAS GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES no sabéis lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo cuand leo que os ha gustado tanto, perdonarme las faltas ortografía pero me vino la inspiración XDXD y no podía parar jjeje bueno espero que sigáis leyendo mis historias que os sigan gustando cada vez más, si es posible, y que me llena de felicidad y de alegría que me digáis que os ha gustado, en serio tanto es así que este capítulo os lo dedico a vosotras que me habéis estado leyendo y animando MUXAS GRACIAS (de nuevo XD) POR VUESTROS MENSAJES (L) !!!

AH Y NO TE OLVIDES DE...

¡ DARLE AL BOTÓN! ;)


	7. Capitulo 6: Velando tus sueños

**Los personajes, derechos de autor etc no me pertenecen todo es obra y creación de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes a crear una historia diferente :P**

Ya se que me van a matar por k este es muxo mas corto de lo normal pero me parecía que era ideal hacer este mini capitulo y no os preocupeis que a partir de ahora vendran muxos momento de Edward y Bella ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Velando tus sueños**

-_¡ah! ¡Dios mío, Bella nos hemos quedado dormidas!_

-¡que va! Yo lo sigo estando…-Farfullé contra la almohada y pude imaginarme los ojos de Kate entornarse.

-_¡venga ya! ¡No estamos para tus bromas! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!_

-claro, claro ve tú yo ahora te alcanzo…-Dije bostezando pero sin abrir los ojos.

-_¿Es que acaso quieres oír otra reprimenda de la señor Cooper? Porque yo no- _Podía oír como se movía de un lado para otro mientras lo decía; va al armario- _te recuerdo que nos toca…_- lo abre-…_a primera hora con ella_- saca el uniforme, y seguramente también el mío- _¡como odio la clase de mates!-_ se quita el pijama- _¿no se supone que ya hemos superado incluso a los que están en la "uni"?-_Se pone ropa interior nueva, después las medias y continua hablando mientras se las pone-_no se porque nos exigen tanto deberían de ¡ah ah_…-se oye un golpe sordo contra la alfombra del suelo, seguro que se a tropezado con el baúl como siempre- _¡auch! Maldito baúl…- _se queja pero sigue vistiéndose a contra reloj- _¿Qué decía? A sí que deberían de darnos a elegir_- se pone la camisa y la falda- _ una vez que hemos superado lo básico para trabajar- _se arregla la corbata y se abrocha los últimos botones del uniforme-_¿no crees?- _Se la oye suspirar, ya ha terminado de vestirse.

-_¡Bella! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- _Me grita parándose a los pies de mi cama con los zapatos en la mano y los brazos en jarras.- _¡o no, no puede ser! ¡Corre ven a ver esto el novio de Sussan esta saliendo por la ventana de su habitación medio desnudo! _

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Y cómo?!- Dije levantándome de la cama y abriendo los ojos de sopetón. Y entonces la realidad volvió…

-Solo era un sueño…-Susurré y sin poder evitarlo unas pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, me sequé con la manga pero cuando iba a limpiarme la última lágrima una mano blanquecina apareció de la nada y detuvo mi mano.

-¿Edward…?-Pero no me dio tiempo a terminar de hablar y me besó allí donde quedaba la última lágrima, muy cerca de la comisura del labio, después me besó dos veces más; una en el pómulo y otra en el párpado en donde se había derramado aquella lágrima.

-no llores, no me gusta verte llorar- Me suplicó él, yo me había quedado tiesa como si me hubiese tragado el palo de una escoba, mi pulso se había acelerado notablemente y mis mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

-yo…-No sabía que decir -_¡pues dale las gracias tonta!- _Me indicó una vocecilla en mi cabeza.- gracias – Dije y tragué hondo, tragué por que el corazón lo tenía en la garganta y no me dejaba ni respirar, ni hablar. ¡Respirar! ¿Qué es eso? Es difícil acordarse cuando Edward esta cerca, demasiado cerca…

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- Edward fue el primero en romper ese extraño silencio.

-No, al contrario, eran recuerdos; recuerdos que ahora duelen- Solté sin pensar, y es que era tan confuso hablar con él, no sé como lo hacía pero a su lado parecía que podía contarle todo.

-comprendo…

-¿Qué hora es?- Le mire pero esquivó mi mirada como indeciso de decirme o no la hora.- ¿Son las seis casi menos diez? Vamos las 5'49h- Él asintió.- comprendo- Contesté yo ahora.

-Bella ¿Es que no te doy miedo?- Me preguntó de repente.

-¿Miedo? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno he aparecido de la nada y… sabes lo que soy….y aun así ni te has inmutado, lo primero que haría una persona normal es exigirme explicaciones no pedirme la hora.

-No, lo primero que haría una persona normal sabiendo lo que eres es gritar.

-¿Y porqué no gritas?- Dijo con una media sonrisa y retirándose el pelo hacía atrás con la mano derecha- _no me deslumbra, no me deslumbra, no, no, no… mierda me ha deslumbrado ¡ah!_- Suspiro mental.

-porque sé que no me vas hacer daño- Respondí con autosuficiencia.

- aja ¿Y como has llegado a esa conclusión?- Edward se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro y se detuvo mirándome intensamente, yo le mantuve firmemente la mirada aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo de los nervios, entonces me volvió a sonreír esta vez con una sonrisa torcida y sentí que me derretía.

-_¡ey que estoy delante!- _Jeremmy apareció sorprendiéndome tanto que me incliné hacía delante, a Edward también le pasó lo mismo y nuestros labios se rozaron levemente sin embargo Edward desapareció y volvió a parecer en la otra punta de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunto Edward a Jeremmy, y ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

-¿Puedes verle? -_¿Puedes verme?- _Preguntamos casi al mismo tiempo sin salir de nuestro asombro.

-¡pues claro! Repito ¿Quién eres?

-Edward. Él es Jeremmy- Me levanté interponiéndome entre los dos.

-¿Jeremmy… el fantasma?

-_¡oye tú un respeto!_- Protestó Jeremmy que ahora se veía con el aspecto de un hombre de no más de treinta años.

-Jeremmy creí que era yo la única que podía verte…

-_Y yo…_

-Pareces estar más vivo que muerto- Sentencio Edward analizándolo de arriba a bajo- te creí más viejo…-Murmuró molesto- _¿molesto? ¿Por qué?_

-Jeremmy pregúntale a Sara que es lo que…

_-¿pasa? Ya se te ha adelantado ella, dice que no tiene ni idea, que a lo mejor se deba a que tiene algún tipo de conexión "especial" contigo como la tengo yo contigo._

- ¿Qué conexión especial tienes tú con Bella?- Preguntó aún más molesto- _increíble, no puede ser- _pensé y rodeé los ojos- _Edward Cullen esta celoso de un fantasma. _

_-_Yo no estoy celoso- Contestó repentinamente Edward a una pregunta o a algo que no se había dicho en voz alta.

-_¿Pero que eres tú? ¿un telépata?- _Jeremmy parecía confuso ¿Es que acaso él también había notado el mosqueo de Edward?

-No te importa.

_-Sí me importa si me has leído la mente- _¡¿Edward puede leer la mente?!

-Te lo iba a explicar más adelante…-Se justificó dirigiéndose a mí- … pero no te preocupes por que nunca he podido leer la tuya esta como…protegida.

-¡ooooh! Muchas gracias eso me tranquiliza- Ironicé sin pasar por alto el verbo "poder" porque eso significaba que sí que lo había intentado.

-¡Rápido hazte la dormida tu padre se acerca!- Me susurró y me medio gritó Edward que en menos de un segundo había desaparecido.

-¿eh?- Y unos pasos cerca de mi puerta hicieron tumbarme de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Bella?-Me llamó Charlie antes de entrar, la puerta se entorno y su cabeza se asomó curiosa por la puerta medio entornada ahora.

-No te preocupes papá estoy bien solo ha sido una pesadilla- "_Otra" _pensé.

-Esta bien, buenas noches…- Y la puerta se volvió a cerrar, los pasos de Charlie se fueron alejando, me volví a incorporar una vez escuchado el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y la señal definitiva de que Charlie se había vuelto a dormir; sus ronquido.

-¿Edward?- Pregunté a la oscuridad de la noche sintiéndome estúpida.

-¿Sí, Bella?- Apareció de nuevo, de la misma forma de antes pero esta vez mantuvo la distancia, una distancia que me hubiera gustado recortar.

-Espera…-Salí cuidadosamente de la cama y cogí el violín, abrí el armario, lo metí dentro y antes de cerrar le dije a Jeremmy; no interrumpas- y lo cerré sigilosamente.

-Ahora podemos hablar- Finalicé contenta- uno; ¿Qué haces aquí? Dos; ¿Por qué no puedes leer mi mente? Y tres: Sí, estoy segura de que no me harías daño- Contesté y respondí en voz baja sentada con las piernas cruzadas desde los pies de mi cama.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó a mi lado pero evitando tocarme.

-Me gusta verte dormir- Mis mejillas se volvieron de rojo otra vez _–podía haberse inventado cualquier escusa; que estaba ahí de guardia nocturna por si me ocurría algo… ¡qué sincero ha sido!_

-Los vampiros no pueden dormir- Me explicó

-¿Sois sonámbulos?- Sonrió divertido y ahogó una pequeña risilla.

-No, simplemente no podemos dormir.

-¿nunca?-Puntualicé sorprendida.

-nunca, es por eso que me resultas tan fascinante.-_ha dicho que le resulto fascinante… ¡ah!_-otro suspiro mental.

-¿Y normalmente vas por ahí viendo dormir a la gente?

-No

-¿Entonces? No lo entiendo ¿Te gusto?...- Medio segundo después de decirlo me arrepentí –_mierda no quise decir eso…no al menos en ese sentido_-… digo si te gusto cuando duermo…- _¡auch! ¡Eso tampoco!_-…si hay algo especial que haga y por eso tienes interés en… – _mí-… _mis sueños….-_la estoy arreglando._

-Sí, me gustas- Y el rubor aumentó- y tus sueños también.- _¿Estoy volando? Ah! no, bien, sigo en la cama…_** (N: Se refiere a que se siente como "estar flotando en el aire", es una expresión que en ocasiones se utiliza para referirse a un síntoma de enamoramiento)**

-¿Por qué no puedes leerme la mente?-Interrumpí aquella confusa declaración.

-la verdad no lo sé, al principio me resultó muy frustrante, nunca me había pasado antes…

-Eso explica tu cara de concentración cuando me mirabas…. ¡ah! ¿Y porque te caía mal al principio? – Silencio.

…

…

Y más silencio.

…

…

…

-No es que me cayeses mal- Comenzó ha hablar después de haberlo meditado concienzudamente.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, yo soy un…sabes lo que soy

-sí…- Y le sonreí animándole a continuar.

-Sabes como nos…alimentamos ¿no?- Asentí con la cabeza despacio- Pues tú, tu sangre- Dijo casi atragantándose con la palabra- huele para mí demasiado bien.

-Siento preguntártelo pero ¿A que te refieres con lo de "huele demasiado bien"? ¿Es que no todo el mundo huele igual para…vosotros?

-No y sí, yo nunca había notado la diferencia, no me había pasado algo igual antes y aquel día, el primer día en el laboratorio tuve que agarrarme con todas mis fuerzas a mi autocontrol para no… matarte- Edward agachó la cabeza como avergonzado y cabreado por esos pensamientos.

-Pero no lo hiciste- Seguí animándole a continuar.

-¡no! No te maté y jamás lo haría por que…-Se detuvo un momento, alzo la cabeza y nuestros ojos se cruzaron, sus ojos color ámbar, me miraban de una forma tan intensa que sin darme cuenta me había inclinado, solo un poco, hacia él.- Pedí ayuda a mis hermanos, creí que no podría con ello y me fui de Forks a vivir con unos amigos…

-¡¿Te fuiste por mi culpa?!- Casi grité angustiada pero él me sonrió y me acarició tiernamente la mano.

-Pero volví- Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y yo se la devolví- al principio quise ignorarte, pero no era tan fácil ya que provocabas una gran curiosidad en mí, como ya he dicho; tú sangre olía demasiado bien y quería saber "porqué tú", luego también estaba el detalle de que eras el primer ser vivo en toda la faz de la tierra al que no podía leerle la mente- Mi sonrisa se ancho ante el peculiar tono irónico que utilizó- Las dos cosas aumentaban enormemente mi curiosidad pero sobre todo esta última, y de repente sin darme cuenta me sorprendí a mi mismo fisgoneando en la mente de los demás para averiguar más cosas sobre ti, pero solo sirvió para confundirme más y ponerme aún más ansioso…

-¿Ansioso?

-De ti, ansiaba saber todo de ti, entonces tras pensarlo mucho me avalentoné aquel día y comencé ha hablar contigo.- No se como pero me sonrojé aún más y las caricias que aún estaba dando a mi mano comenzaron a quemar y a hervir mi sangre.- _¡Malditas hormonas!_- Maldecía en mi subconsciente por las reacciones de mi cuerpo al contacto de Edward. Y tras una breve pausa en la que los dos nos comíamos con los ojos volví a hablar.

-Aún no me has explicado porque te gusta verme dormir- Le dije vergonzosa.

-Siento repetirme pero es que fue así; mi curiosidad aumentó tanto por ti que quise saber más y más cosas, y comprendí que hablar contigo no bastaba, el día en el que discutiste en clase con el señor Dhalas fue como una ola de información sobre ti y también una gran ola de confusión.

-Tampoco dijimos nada en concreto, creía que…-Pero Edward me cortó.

-No es por lo que dijisteis sino por lo que él pensó- Me tensé en el sitio un tanto preocupada, pero no dije nada y esperé.

-El pensó en el Internado O.S.I.P, en tu alto coeficiente y de otras tantas habilidades tuyas de las que le habían hablado con devoción… y también en tu amiga Kate.

-Vaya si que pensó cosas…-Comenté entre dientes irónica.

-Cuando pensó en el fatídico día en el que Kate fue asesinada- Yo me tensé ante la palabra- no fue como si pensase en ello como algo triste o como si apenas tuviese conocimiento de ello, sino que él parecía saber mucho más de lo que le pasó a tú amiga y lo que más me sorprendió es que parecía saber incluso el "porqué"- Quise intervenir para explicarle lo que oí en el callejón pero hizo una señal con la mano para que le dejase terminar- Te mentiría que eso bastó para colarme por la ventana esa noche pero hay un motivo más…-Le miré confundida cuando se detuvo, no sabía si los vampiros podían sonrojarse pero creo que el gesto de mirar hacía abajo como un perro abandonado era lo más parecido para ellos.

-¿Qué otro motivo Edward?

-Celos….-Susurró apenas y juraría que en mi estómago todas las mariposas se escaparon de mi autocontrol y comenzaron una conga en ese mismo momento. –Fue cuando Mike te invitó a la feria y gracias a Dios tu cara de "oh no ¿por qué a mí?" me quitó un gran peso de encima, sino hubiera sido por eso le hubiese arrancado la cabeza. Cuando era humano nunca experimenté los celos y menos en esta "otra" vida así que no sabía que era esa ira en mi interior hasta que mis hermanos tan "encantadores" como son ellos me dijeron que a eso se le llamaban "celos".

-¿Y entonces después de descubrir "eso" comenzaste a velar mis sueños?- Pregunté inconscientemente con una pequeña, pícara sonrisa en el rostro y que él correspondió con su arrebatadora, matadora y sexy sonrisa torcida. ¡Como le odiaba!

-La primera vez que vine me diste un buen susto, creí que te habías despertado cuando comenzaste ha hablar en sueños- Solo me quedó rezar para que no hubiese soltado algunas de mis perlas cuando duermo- Tenía una pesadilla, llorabas y gritabas varias veces el nombre de tu amiga hasta que repentinamente te incorporaste chillando su nombre, aquel momento fue matador quise protegerte pero no sabía como hacerlo solo podía esconderme, después volviste a la cama cuando volviste a dormirte me acerqué para desearte buenas noches y entonces ocurrió en ese instante; dijiste mi nombre, todo mi mundo se paró y cuando volvió a girar, giraba entorno a ti, solo a ti; y comprendí que me había enamorado de ti.- Ni soñando hubiera tenido una declaración más preciosa, -_espera ¿Acaso no seguiría soñando? ¿Esto es un sueño?_-Ante la expectativa espera de Edward me pellizqué y tras un - ¡auch!- y sobarme el brazo donde me había pellizcado le miré de nuevo.

-Pues parece que no, no estoy soñando- Y esa sonrisa torcida hizo de nuevo su aparición robándome todos los suspiros que fuese capaz de emitir en un segundo- ¡ah! Siento que no suene tan bien en mí como lo ha sonado en ti y sea tan clara y directa pero creo que debes sabe que tú también me gustas- _¡Y mucho!_

-Créeme suena mucho mejor que bien, ¡suena estupendo!- Por su expresión juzgué que se tuvo que obligar a no gritar, y sin querer un bostezo salió de mi boca mire el reloj ¡habíamos estado dos horas hablando!

-Ahora duerme Bella mía, yo seguiré velando tus sueños.

* * *

ESPERO K OS HALLA GUSTADO!!!! Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía jeje ;P y espero sus comentarios !!!!! BSS nos vemos en el siguient k sera un capitulo muy emocionante donde harán su primera aparición nuestros amigos los vulturis jeje y ahí les dejo con la itriga !!!

¡DALE AL BOTON Y COMENTA!


	8. Capitulo 7: Perfecta a mi manera

**Todos los personajes, derechos de autor...etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

¡Hola de nuevo! ^^ bien como veis estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido con este Fic jeje :P y lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis un capitulo de esos tan extensos jeje espero que os guste he utilizado algunas cosas del libro como la conversación que tiene Bella y Jessica o tamb algunas cosas de otra conversación de Edward y Bella por lo demás ya se centra en lo que viene siendo en esta extraña historia que estoy haciendo :D

Muxas gracias por los comentarios espero que hayan muchos más y que sigáis leyéndome :P y ahora os dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: **

**Perfecta a mi manera**

A la mañana siguiente no sabía muy bien si todo referente a esa anoche lo había soñado y entonces una nota en mi mesilla de noche captó mi atención, la cogí y suspiré como una tonta al reconocer la letra de Edward, (sí, esa tan perfecta):

_Bella he ido un momento a mi casa a cambiarme pasaré a por ti con mi volvo._

_Edward._

Aunque lo había borrado pude ver el comienzo de unas posibles palabras que comenzaban por "te q…" lo demás se había borrado por completo y solo quedaba pequeños restos de goma.

Después me levanté y me duché, al salir sequé mi pelo con el secador y luego empecé a vestirme, antes de bajar a esperarle en el salón me miré por última vez en el espejo; llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuros ceñidos a mis larguchas piernas, nótese mi tono de desprecio hacia estas, una camisa de botones de color malva de manga larga, encima una chaqueta vaquera de un azul más claro y mis viejas deportivas. Estaba observándome cuando una voz que provenía del armario me distrajo.

-_¡Bella! ¿Podrías sacarnos a Sara y a mí ya?-_ Preguntó Jeremmy fingiendo que estaba enfadado y abrí el armario.

-¿Qué tal la noche chicos?

-_¡Fabulosa! Teníamos una juerga en el otro lado…-_Apenas presté atención a sus palabras llenas de ironías cuando un claxon sonó desde fuera, me dirigí veloz hacia la puerta cogiendo mi mochila pero Jeremmy se puso en la puerta frunciendo el ceño.

-_Llévame contigo_-Me ordenó.

-No- Le contesté rotundamente.

-_Bella, necesitas que Sara y yo estemos cerca ¿Y si fueran allí? ¿Al instituto? ¿No querrías proteger a tu "querido" Edward de esos monstruos?_- Al principio le fulminé con la mirada- _mecachis sabe mis puntos débiles_- pensé molesta y a regañadientes cogí el dichoso violín enfundándolo en un antiguo maletín de cuero negro de hace años que estaba debajo de mi cama solitario y abandonado de otro anterior violín que desgraciadamente se rompió pero que aún guardaba celosamente en la casa de Reneé, eso me recordó que pronto tendría que ir a visitarla para terminar con mi mudanza.

-¿Mejor?- Escupí esa palabra entornando los ojos y Jeremmy se desvaneció no sin antes rematar con un "_sí, mucho mejor_"

Bajé las escaleras, de prisa me comí en dos bocados dos mini magdalenas, al vuelo cogí un batido de chocolate y cuando abrí la puerta con la cañita en la boca dejé de sorber para quedarme babeando con la imagen. Allí estaba Edward con sus gafas de sol que destacaban esa resplandeciente sonrisa, y que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Estaba recargado sobre su volvo en una pose que me recordó a un modelo, y para variar el llevaba unos pantalones veis que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas, una camiseta negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y unas deportivas también negras, pero que por extraño que parezca a pesar que el atuendo pudiera parecer elegante, le daba el aire justo para convertir el conjunto en uno deportivo y pelo estaba cuidadosamente desordenado a posta y unas de sus manos había echado por encima su chupa de cuero- _Si señores y señoras Edward Cullen tenía en sus manos una chupa de cuero negra, y que sería la culpable de que mi corazón sufriera de un paro cardiaco si se la ponía en ese preciso momento._- mientras contra la otra mano se ocupaba de recargar su peso sobre su auto.

-_Tierra llamando a Bella- _Oí susurrándome Jeremmy aunque no había echo acto de presencia.

-Hola- Saludó Edward y me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas- _uff ¿Por qué todos los hombres saben mis puntos débiles?_- me pregunté a mi misma irritada.

-Buenos días Edward- Le salude también con una sonrisa, aunque dudaba mucho de que surgiera el mismo efecto en él que cuando me lo hacía él a mí.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- Dije divertida una vez que mis piernas lograron acordarse de caminar y yo de respirar, Edward se limitó a soltar una carcajada que hizo estremecerme de lo hermosa que se escuchó en el aire. Como todo un caballero llevo mis cosas al maletero y galantemente me abrió la puerta.

-gracias- Agradecí el gesto automáticamente para después fruncir el ceño – _maldito Internado y sus clases de protocolo._

-¿Qué ocurre?- Volví a la realidad, aunque aun pensaba que estaba soñando, y mire a Edward sin comprender.

-mmm… nada- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella me resulta muy frustrante no saber lo que piensas ¿podrías ayudarme?- Su suave y melosa voz erizó hasta mi último pelo.

-No estaba pensando en nada- Conteste aún si comprender.

-Habías fruncido el ceño en algo estarías pensando…

-¡ah! Era eso, no es que sea algo de vital importancia solo me reñía a mi misma por ser educada.- Edward por un momento me miró de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo, agitó negando con la cabeza y después empezó a reírse.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir tú que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Alcé una ceja con tono interrogativo.

-En que no eres perfecta pero lo eres a tu manera- reflexioné su frase por unos instantes después sonreí abiertamente- _perfecta a mi manera, sí me gustaba lo que había dicho._

-gracias y eso lo digo a mi manera- Solté un risilla que se me escapó y enseguida me sonrojé.

-me encanta tu risa, me gustaría oírla más a menudo- Me confesó yo iba a protestarle que últimamente, precisamente, no había mucho donde reírse cuando me di cuenta que acabábamos de llegar al aparcamiento y todo el mundo nos miraba, algunos incrédulos y otros envidiosos, esa atención me abrumó tanto que me olvidé de lo que estábamos hablando. En aquel momento en la radio que apenas le había prestado atención empezó a sonar la canción "_Right Round"._

Edward aparcó en su habitual sitio pero esta vez había un precioso y ostentoso descapotable rojo al lado del volvo plateado que llamaba la atención de aquí a China.

-Mis hermanos han venido en el coche de Rosalie y Emmet- Dijo al ver mi cara de asombró cuando bajé del coche, una vez que él de nuevo caballerosamente me había abierto la puerta, señalándome los dos coches y ahora el todo terreno al lado del descapotable llamó aún más mi atención.

-¿En tu familia tenéis algo en contra de los coches normales y menos cantosos?-Edward estalló en una risotada y de improvisto me llevó de la cintura hacía el edificio, a lo que yo como reacción natural me sonrojé.

-_chiss_ Edward todo el mundo nos está mirando- Apenas estábamos subiendo las escaleras del aparcamiento y todo el mundo nos devoraba con la mirada, sentía que aunque habíamos bajado del coche la maldita canción nos acompañaba como en una película, y eso que su letra apenas tenía un significado en donde encajarlo con el momento pero supongo que había una parte de mí que aquello le hacía gracia.

-No, ese de ahí aún no nos ha mirado- Y como si aquel chico le hubiese escuchado, al momento, se giró para vernos, yo miré a Edward con mi gesto típico de _¿Decías?- _Ups ahora sí, todo el mundo nos está mirando- Dijo inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros con cara de niño bueno para después pasar a una de niño malo y pasar ahora su brazo por mi hombro.- _Claro como él ya está acostumbrado a que le miren descaradamente… ¿He dicho ya que le odio a él y a mis hormonas? Sí sobre todo a esas hormonas que tienen montada una fiesta ahora mismo y no me dejaran en paz, desgraciadamente, por mucho tiempo mientras que Edward anduviese cerca._

***

La mañana estaba acabando, había logrado esquivar con éxito a Jessica que me vio con Edward en el pasillo y que claramente me lanzó una mirada de "_¡Cuéntamelo todo!_", Mike lanzó otra y en otra dirección también muy distinta, algo así como: "_Maldito Cullen"_, debo confesar que en estos casos me encantaba analizar a la gente para saber el significado de sus movimiento- _porque yo soy perfecta a mi manera_- pensé y me reí interiormente. Pero toda mi felicidad en seguida fue a parar al retrete cuando recordé con desagrado mi siguiente clase; Trigonometría con mi compañera ansiosa Jessica y después, para rematar mi desgracia, Literatura con el señor Dhalas, lo único que me animaba es que al menos en esta última estaría con Edward.

Llegué a la clase de Trigonometría y por supuesto Jessica estaba sentada en el asiento continuo del mío saltando fuera de éste de pura agitación. Con pesar dejé mis cosas en el pupitre y antes de que pudiera sentarme ella ya había comenzado su interrogatorio.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!- Ordenó y yo me sonreí satisfecha de mi exactitud al analizarla en el pasillo.

-¿Qué te cuente el que?- Intenté irme de listilla y ella abrió aún mas sus ojos.

-¡has venido en el coche con Edward Cullen! ¡Bella! ¡Edward Cullen!- Arrastro cada palabra y cada sílaba yo asentí como si no se tratase de algo importante.

-¿y?- Me miro acusadoramente yo entorné los ojos y solté un "vaaale" bajito ella sonrió feliz y esperó a que comenzase- Hubo un momento, el día que fuimos a la feria, que me perdí y me encontré con él y su hermana Alice, estuvimos hablando y, no sé, supongo que nos hicimos amigos- Ella bufó insatisfecha por mi respuesta.

-Eso no hace que Edward de la noche a la mañana te traiga en su coche algo a pasado que no me quieres contar- Frunció el ceño y preferí contarle algo que fuese medio verdad para que lo dejase correr. Me sonrojé notablemente cuando pensé esas palabras mientras que Jessica me seguía mirando.

-Suéltalo- Me mandó al ver mi sonrojo.

-Él me dijo que yo le gustaba y yo a él que también- Contesté rápidamente y en voz baja para que nadie más nos escuchara, ella se quedó con cara de sock, el profesor entró por la puerta en ese instante y comenzó la clase pero eso no detuvo a Jessica para seguir con sus preguntas y yo di gracias a que el señor Varner no nos prestase atención.

-¡Espera!- Alzó las manos como si estuviese deteniendo el tráfico- ¿te ha besado?

-¡Qué! no…-Farfullé- no es de ésos.- Pero sin poder remediarlo el fugaz beso de la noche anterior apareció en mi mente.

-¿Crees que te va a volver a invitar salir? Si es así estoy segura de que él lo intentará- Sentenció.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea pero a lo segundo te puedo decir con certeza- Solté un suspiro no ocultando muy bien mi descontento- que no.

-Va dime ¿de que hablasteis? Y no me refiero a su hermana y tú…

-Puff pues de un montón de cosas Jess- Dije aún en susurros mirando al profesor Varner- por ejemplo del trabajo de Literatura…-Mala idea eso me recordó al señor Dhalas, fruncí el ceño pero en seguida intenté ocultar mi ira hacia ese personaje.

-No sé como has podido estar a solas con él-Musitó.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté sorprendida, pero ella no comprendió mi reacción.

-Intimida tanto… Yo no sabría qué decirle.

-Supongo que tenemos cosas en común- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Que suerte…él es tan guapo- Suspiró y una punzada de celos me carcomió por un segundo.

-Él es mucho más que eso- me miró confundida y se lo intenté aclarar- quiero decir que es incluso más increíble detrás del rostro- _El vampiro que salvaba vidas para no ser un monstruo_- pensé con orgullo.

-Entonces te gusta- Dijo en tono de pregunta.

-Sí

-Me refiero a si te gusta de verdad- Puntualizó

-Sí- Contesté sonrojándome de nuevo.

-¿Mucho?-Insistió.

-Demasiado- Dije abatida y le repliqué en un susurro- más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo. – Y solté otro suspiro mientras que me sonrojaba aún más, y para mi fortuna el señor Varner le preguntó a Jessica, después desvié el tema a posta a lo que había pasado en la feria entre ella y Mike, y funcionó no volvimos ha hablar del tema.

Mi mente gritó un "_¡Gracias!_" al oír el timbre y escaparme de Jessica. Nada más poner un pie fuera de clase vi a Edward esperándome apoyado en la pared, y nuevamente con una pose de modelo que quitaba al aliento a cada chica que pasaba por su lado, por supuesto él parecía no darse cuenta de los estragos y reacciones que causaba, una de las animadoras pasó por delante suya y aún sabiendo que Edward no la saludaría le guiño un ojo descaradamente y a mí me entraron ganas de agarrarle de los pelos.- _MÍO_- Gritó con fiereza una voz en mi mente, pero Edward ni siquiera la vio, solo me miraba a mi como si no hubiese nadie más en aquel pasillo.

-¿Con que aún no te he invitado salir a ningún lado? Eso esta mal permíteme que lo arregle…- _¡Nos ha espiado! Maldito lector de mentes sabelotodo…-_¡Vamos Bella! ha sido inevitable la tentación.- se excusó con esa cara de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

-Sí, sí bueno ya hablaremos de eso más tarde ahora tengo otras preocupaciones en mente como la clase de literatura- Suspiré y el se acercó a mí cogiéndome de la cintura.

-Déjame que lleve tus cosas- Me pidió tan encantador como siempre, y digo como siempre por que cada vez que salía de una clase estaba allí con una sonrisa, un "hola" "¿Aburrida la clase sin mí?" ahora había tocado la típica para cogerle los libros a la chica, pero nunca me quejé porque tampoco tenía mucho donde quejarme. Y la música en mi mente se apagó como un disco rayado- _adiós a mi día happy…_

Llegamos a nuestro destino y yo me paré justo delante de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, esa clase significaba enfrentarme a él.

-Tranquila Bella yo estaré a tu lado- Me dijo Edward al oído y fue como la medicina que necesitaba para entrar en aquella clase.

Edward se sentó justo a mi lado, Ángela no tuvo problemas en cambiarse de sitio- _¡Claro el muy tramposo le envió una de sus irresistibles sonrisas! ¡¿Qué loco le diría que no?!_- Además atrás estaba Ben y por lo que observé semanas anteriores había muchas posibilidades de que a ella le gustase ese chico.

-Buenos días- Saludo anunciando su llegada el señor Dhalas y todo mi cuerpo se tensó en el sitio en señal de peligro.- Hoy retomaremos la clase anterior por donde la dejamos ¿Haber alguien se acuerda?- Varias manos se levantaron y el "profesor" eligió una al azar, no sabía quien fue el que le respondió yo solo me limitaba a mirarle descaradamente y con un odio inmenso que no cabía en mi pecho, ni siquiera la caricia de Edward de improvisto en mi mano pudo relajarme demasiado.

El recuerdo de Alessandro estaba demasiado patente en mí para no poder recordar una y otra vez la conversación del callejón y sus palabras que con tanta claridad había escuchado. El señor Dhalas hablaba y hablaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que decía pues había otras palabras suyas que resonaban en mis oídos con fuerza.

-Bien, ¿algún voluntario?- Vi como nuevamente se alzaban varios brazos y me resultó extraño ya que todos eran de chicas.- ¿Y usted señorita Swan no se presta voluntaria?- Ronroneo como un felino al acecho de su presa antes de comérsela.

-Llámame Bella y perdone "profesor"- Apuñalé en esa palabra con un gran tono de sarcasmo- pero no estaba prestando atención ¿Decía?

-Muy mal Bella- Pronunció mi nombre lentamente como saboreándolo- pero por ser la primera vez no se lo tomaré en cuenta, he preguntado si alguien me haría el gran favor de quedarse después de clase para ayudarme ha hacer un test donde me evaluaran ustedes al final de la semana como profesor sustituto, ya sabes la rutina que hago siempre para intentar mejorar un poco mejor.- _¿Y me había preguntado a mí por que no me prestaba voluntaria? Estaba claro cual era mi respuesta ¡NO!_

-Lo siento pero no puedo, que le ayude otra- Contesté sin ganas de ser educada.

-Pórtese o al final tendré que tomar nota de su falta de atención- _¡Pero que mierdas y que ocho cuartos! Mis dos mejores amigos habían sido asesinado y él estaba implicado hasta el cuello ¡¿Ahora quiere que le preste atención?! ¡Bien si es eso lo que quiere le prestaré tooooda mi atención!_

-No se preocupe a partir de ahora estaré vigilando todos sus movimientos, cada palabra, cada insignificante cambio de humor lo analizaré minuciosamente, mi atención por usted me llevará a la devoción- Contesté irónicamente y en parte hablando en serio, me reí descaradamente en su cara y ante los ojos sorprendidos de los demás por mi reacción, pero mi mirada fiera y retadora nunca cambió y siempre aguantó a sus liliáceos ojos que me estudiaban con detenimiento.

-Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo…-Canturreó y los alumnos, exceptuando a Edward, se echaron a reír.

-Al menos yo puedo levantarme con el pie que me de la gana- Escupí por lo bajo haciendo referencia a la falta de sueño de los vampiros, porque no cabía ninguna duda que él también era un vampiro, pero no uno adorable como la familia Cullen, no él era uno de esos monstruos. El señor Dhalas parecía haberme oído dado su breve mirada de incredulidad pero prosiguió con la clase. Cuando escuché el timbre me pareció el segundo sonido más maravilloso de aquel día, detrás de la risa de Edward.

Edward y yo nos disponíamos a salir por la puerta cuando el señor Dhalas me llamó.

-Bella tú me ayudarás con el test así que quédate- Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No, ya le he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo quedarme.- Le contesté firme.

-Seguro que esos asuntos tan importantes pueden esperar…-Pero no le dejé terminar por que salí del aula cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-No, no pueden esperar.- Y avancé en dirección a la cafetería con Edward, cuando llegamos la gente se volteó a vernos.

-Estupendo esto se parece a mi primer día de instituto- Le dije entre dientes y él me sonrió- _¡¿Es que para todo lo soluciona con una de sus sonrisas?! Y el muy engreído sabe que me gusta cuando lo hace…_

-Bella no es solo por eso mira nuestras manos- _OK he salido tan disparatada del aula que no me había dado cuenta que le había cogido la mano ¡¿pero tan poco es para tanto?! ¿O sí?_

-Ni que nos estuviésemos besando jolín- Me quejé pero no le solté la mano, se sentía tan bien aunque ésta estuviese tan fría.

Edward me guió hasta la cola y vi anodada como elegía su comida como si verdaderamente pensase comérsela y cuando nos íbamos a sentar me llevó hacia una mesa vacía. Sentándonos delante enfrente del otro ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-¿Tus hermanos no te echaran de menos?- Le pregunté al ver como nos miraban.

-¿Tus amigos no te echaran de menos?- Y me señaló a mi grupo de amigos que también nos miraban desde otra mesa, ambos nos miramos y sin poder resistirlo nos echamos a reír.

-Esta bien dime si les caigo bien a alguno de ellos para ponerme en situación cuando los conozca mejor- Edward se volvió a reír y después miró a sus hermanos de reojo.

-¿A quién crees tú que les caes mejor?-Me preguntó él.

-Al grandullón, Emmet y a la más menuda, Alice- Dije sabiendo que era lo más obvio- a tu madre y al doctor Carlise creo que también les caigo bien…

-¿Solo bien? ¡Los tienes comiendo de tu mano!- Yo me sonrojé cuando Edward habló tan eufórico.- También le caes bien a Jasper, aunque no lo parezca, y Rosalie no es que te vaya ha hacer la ola pero tampoco le caes mal.

-sí claro si tu lo dices confiaré en tu palabra- Se encogió de hombros en señal de "_si no me crees allá tú…_"

-Ahora me toca a mí hacer las preguntas.

-¿Qué quieres saber? Porque te advierto que aparte de lo que me ha pasado los últimos meses tampoco es que tuviese mucho que contar…-Me silenció con un dedo en mis labios, yo le puse mala cara y él se reía divertido por mi expresión.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Me encanta el chocolate pero como no es una comida te diré que con unos buenos espaguetis habrás conquistado a mi estómago- Reí y después pensé- ¿Pero eso que tien…-Y me volvió a silenciar con el dedo.

- No te gusta el deporte eso lo sé, pero hiciste esgrima- Afirmó esperando que continuase yo hablando sobre el tema.

-Sí, hice esgrima gané varios premios y fui una de las mejores ¿algo más inspector?-Bromeé.

-¿Porqué lo dejaste?

-Vine a vivir aquí- Respondí como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo- _¿como quería que siguiese practicando el deporte cuando en el pueblo nadie lo enseñaba?_- pero si te sirve de consuelo cuando estoy muy, muy estresada práctico en el patio de mi casa.

-¿Te estresas a menudo?- Bufé.

-Anteriormente no ahora le estoy cogiendo el gustillo, por curiosidad ¿Te piensas comer todo eso?- Le dije señalando su plato, él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza al saber a lo que realmente me refería, y entonces cogió un trozo de pizza y se lo llevó a su boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Rico?- Pregunté riéndome y algo asombrada al mismo tiempo.

-Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes ¿verdad?

-Una vez lo hice… en una apuesta- Esta vez se echó a reír él.

-Supongo que no me sorprende- Y algo pareció captar su atención detrás de mí.

-Jessica está pendiente de todos mis movimientos luego lo montará y desmontará para ti.

-Creo que debería decirle que para eso me basto y me sobro yo solita- Murmuré riéndome sin ganas al reconocer la exactitud de mis análisis. El semblante inescrutable de Edward cambió a irritación al mencionar a Jessica y me tendió el resto de pizza.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté con pretensión.

-Algo de lo que le has dicho a Jessica…, bueno…, me molesta.

-No haber escuchado, ya sabes lo que dicen de los cotillas- Le recordé. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-Ya te lo dije quiero saber todo lo que piensas…Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.-Fruncí en ceño.

-Esa es un distinción importante, pero… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Dije sabiendo que ese no era el tema al que se refería. Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus blancas manos y yo me incliné más hacia él, apoyada en el hueco de mi mano, recordándome que no estábamos solos y que muy probablemente habían muchos curiosos observándonos. Resultaba tan fácil aislarnos en nuestra propia burbuja privada cuando estábamos juntos.

-¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti?-Murmuró mirándome intensamente e inclinándose él también hacia mí.

-Sí, pero yo no me refería a eso, tú te interesas por mí por curiosidad…- Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza-… yo no.- _Mi interés se resume básicamente a un estado permanente provocado por mis hormonas, y me refiero no solo a esas hormonas adolescentes pervertidas que despertaron por su culpa, sino también a esas otras hormonas que te hacen ver todo color de rosa._

Edward volvió a retomar su interrogatorio y así pasamos la hora en la cafetería, solo me preguntaba sobre mis gustos y a veces sus preguntas eran muy simples, tanto que no me molestaba en absoluto responder, la boca se me secó de tanto hablar aquel día porque continuó avasallándome con sus preguntas en la hora de Biología y en la salida de Educación Física, casi di gracias cuando nos retirábamos a casa.

-Edward creo que ya lo sabes todo de mí te he dicho hasta el número que calzo- Le dije una vez en el coche.

-vale solo déjame preguntar hasta llegar a tu casa- Rodeé los ojos y asentí soltando un suspiro.

-¿Cuál es tu gema favorita?- El rubor al instante subió a mis mejillas no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando y mi silencio lo inquietó aún más.- ¿Bella cual es tu gema predilecta?- Volvió a repetir- ¿Bella?- Insistió y yo solté otro suspiro de rendición.

-Es el color de tus ojos hoy- musité, rindiéndome y agaché la cabeza mirando mis manos como si fuesen lo más interesante- Seguramente te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.- Había revelado demasiada información, con eso se podía hace una idea de cuan obsesionada me tenía, pero su pausa apenas duró cuatro segundos y volvió a la conversación con otra pregunta.

-¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?- Suspiré entre aliviada y cansada, y proseguimos con el psicoanálisis hasta llegar a mi casa.

-¿has terminado?

-¡ni por asomo! Pero por hoy me conformaré- Me contestó con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida. Edward me abrió la puerta del coche con mis cosas en una mano y me acompañó hasta la entrada.

-Y ahora Bella ¿Quieres venir conmigo el sábado?-Rodeé los ojos y lo miré directamente buscando que se tratase de una broma.

-¿Tú y yo solos?- Pregunté recelosa.

-¿Te asusta la idea?- Sonrió aún más.

-No, es que si no es así no voy- Puso cara seria y yo le sonreí ahora. Negó con la cabeza y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Bella, adiós chucho- Dijo en dirección a la puerta- me voy o el perro comenzará a rascar tu puerta- Me susurró guiñándome un ojo y se fue riendo con sus elegantes pasos hasta el volvo para después desaparecer por la carretera – _Que raro yo no tengo perro…_-Pensé mientras abría la puerta y me encontraba a un Jacob muy mosqueado, las risas atronadora de Jeremmy rebotaron en mi cabeza y apareció de nuevo a mi lado, pero Jacob no podía verle.

-Hola Jacob- Le saludé como si no hubiera pasado nada.- ¿Y mi padre?- Volví a preguntar como quien no quiere la cosa, sí me estaba haciendo la loca.

-Aún no ha venido he entrado por la ventana de tu habitación- Se disculpó pero en seguido volvió a su antigua máscara de enfadado.

-¿Quería algo en especial?- Fui hacia al salón sin prestarle atención y dejé mis cosas en el suelo, Jeremmy se tumbó a sus anchas en el sofá y yo me giré para encararle.

-¿Bella estas saliendo con la sanguijuela?- Me recriminó Jack a la cara.

-puede- Respondí secamente.

-¿Te gusta?

-puede- Jacob se tendría que conformar con aquellas respuesta ya que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de entrar en detalles, ahora mismo eso no era de su incumbencia y había más cosas importantes que me vida sentimental. Me senté en el sofá con Jeremmy que observaba atento la escena.

-¡No!- Bramó y le mire enarcando una ceja siendo consciente de los temblores y convulsiones que estaba teniendo Jack.

-Jack relájate; respira, suspira, respira, suspira…-Mis métodos de relajación no parecían funcionarle y entonces mi casa se volvió un remolino y aparecieron Edward, Emmet y Jasper interponiéndose entre Jacob y yo.

-_Guau la cosa se pone interesante- _Dijo emocionado Jeremmy y yo le fulminé con la mirada. Jacob sabiendo lo que estaba pasando desapareció por la puerta saltando en el interior del bosque, luego escuché un aullido de lobo muy cerca de mi casa.

-_Pues no se lo ha tomado muy bien_

-¿Tú crees?- Miré a Jeremmy entornando los ojos el muy presuntuoso se encogió de hombros y desapareció- _¡pero será cotilla el tío! ¡Solo aparece cuando le interesa!_

-hola- Me levanté y les saludé, y unos brazos de repente me alzaron.

-¡hola Bella! ¡Tenía ganas de conocerte!- Me sentía como en una atracción de feria y normalmente el resultado después no era muy bueno.

-Emmet bájala va a vomitar de tantas vueltas que le estas dando- Protestó Jasper casi a la otra punta del salón.

-Emmet…-Gruñó Edward y Emmet al fin me bajo, casi beso el suelo al sentirlo de nuevo bajo mis pies.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Estábamos vigilando…-Dijo Edward agachando la cabeza mientras que yo trataba de asimilar la información y entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar- _Que extraño casi nadie tiene mi número…_

-Esperar aquí aún no os habéis librado de mí- Amenacé, miré la pantalla- _¿Susan? pero si hace un año que no la veo la última vez que hablé con ella fue por teléfono en el funeral de Kate, ella no pudo venir porque estaba de viaje en Francia y me llamó…_- no le di más vueltas y descolgué la llamada.

-¿Susan?-Pregunté, al otro lado del teléfono solo me respondió una respiración agitada.- ¡Susan!- Le llamé y pude sentir como alguien cogía el teléfono.

-¿Be…Bella? ¿Eres tú?- Al instante reconocí su voz, tartamudeaba y parecía estar desorientada ¿o quizás era miedo?

-Sí, soy yo Bella ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, me llamó Hoshi me dijo que le habías llamado y había quedado contigo en tu antigua habitación del Internado para hablar de no sé qué… me pidió que viniera yo también y… -Hablaba muy acelerada y me costó entenderla.

- Susan yo no he llamado a Hoshi desde…desde lo de Kate es más os intenté llamar el otro día para comunicaros que Alessandro había fallecido pero ninguna me cogisteis el teléfono….¿Susan?- Un agudo chillido salió del teléfono, me dejó sorda por unos segundos, tardé en reaccionar, después desesperada comencé a gritar su nombre- ¡SUSAN POR DIOS RESPONDE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! ¡VOY A POR TI! ¡¡SUSAN!!- Pero solo escuché el pitido del móvil- se ha cortado anuncié- Y el móvil resbaló de mis dedos. Edward lo cogió antes de que llegara al suelo, Emmet y Jasper me miraban, al primero que vi moverse fue a Jasper que sacó su móvil y comenzó a llamar a alguien, Emmet se fue en dirección al bosque y Edward se limitaba a abrazarme por la espalda.

-_Bella, Sara dice que todo esto lo esta haciendo él, debes detener a ese hombre… o vampiro… o lo que sea sino quieres perder a alguien más- _Yo solo me limité a asentir a la voz de ultra tumba con la que me había hablado Jeremmy, seguidamente dos lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos y recorrieron el surco de mi rostro, esas lágrimas me dolieron incluso derramarlas pues mis ojos ya estaban cansados de llorar.- _¿De que me sirve ser perfecta si no soy capaz de proteger a las personas que quiero?_- De un momento a otro todo comenzó a darme vueltas, la voz de Edward junto con los sonidos de mi alrededor fueron apagándose lentamente y un silencio me sumergió en una oscuridad plena.

Por ultimo me vino a la cabeza unas palabras que alguien me dijo un día "_No se puede llegar a la perfección sin al menos haber cometido un error_" Me entraron ganas de reírme pero no lo hice ya que esa frase correspondía a Kate. Me dejé llevar por ese mar negro donde no veía, oía ni sentía nada, un lugar donde me encontraba completamente sola.

***

**Un hombre avanzaba por los túneles subterráneos de Volterra con aires de superioridad escoltado por una mujer menuda de cabellos dorados y ojos rojos que lo miraba como si de basura se tratara, el otro hombre que le escoltaba era enorme hablando en proporciones, sus bíceps daban que pensar si te ibas a meter con él. Llegaron a un recibidor donde les recibió la recepcionista, la siguiente puerta se abrió y continuaron su trayectoria ignorando a la mujer humana, finalmente estaban en frente de una enorme puerta, está se abrió y mostró a tres hermosos hombres sentados en una especie de tronos.**

**-¡Jane querida! ¿Qué me traes?- Preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono de en medio. **

**-Amo un tal señor Dhalas desea hablar con usted.**

**continuará**

* * *

¿COMO OS HABÉIS KEDADO? EH? jajajja espero que halla conseguido despertad vuestra curiosidad con este último incentivo de vulturis que he dado jajajja... bueno mis lectors si conseguís k me anime lo suficiente para daros el capitulo k se k deseáis (XD) ya sabéis darle al botón!!!! **cuentame lo que esperas o te gustaria si pasase algo en el prox cap, o lo mucho k te ha gustado este o ¡NO SE SORPRENDERME! ;)**

**¡DALE AL BOTÓN Y COMENTÁ YAAAA! :D**


	9. Capitulo 8: Hededet

**Todos los personajes, derechos de autor etc... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡¡HOLA!! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 8, muxas muxas y muxiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por los mensajes y debo advertiros que posiblemente no pueda subir un nuevo capitulo hasta dentro de mucho ya que apartir de esta semana llegan los exámenes y no podré escribir mucho I AM SORRY :( pero don't worry porque os prometo que volveré muajaja muajajajja XDXD ¡¡NOS VEMOS!! Y AHORA A DISFRUTAR CON EL CAP.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: **

**Hededet**

**--PVOSusan--**

**Después de un año volvía a este lugar, al Internado O.S.I.P, cuando me fui no tenía ninguna intención de volver, solo de desaparecer, y sin embargo para conseguirlo tuve que renunciar a todo lo que quería; mi amor; mi novio, mi amistad, mi vida y sobre todo a aquellos que pude considerar mi familia; mis amigos, aunque nunca se lo dije. **

**Desde mi marcha había estado viviendo en un piso de lujo con todo tipo de comodidades y con las mejores vistas al mar…, pero todo aquello no servía de nada si no puedes disfrutarlo con otras personas, y entonces todo ese lujo se convertía en un vacío; frío y solitario, donde esperas en silencio a que algo ocurra, y cuando ocurre desearías que jamás hubiera pasado. **

**Mis padres como de costumbre no estaban, ellos nunca están, siempre trabajando para que su única hija tuviese todo lo que quisiese, pero no se dan cuenta que lo que quiere ella es solo a sus padres. Intenté varias veces llamarles pero su móvil siempre salía como número ocupado y decidí dejarles una nota antes de coger el avión. Ya estaba allí, en Phoenix, y aún no había recibido noticias suyas.**

*****FLASBACK*****

**Todo empezó hace una semana, repentinamente mi móvil empezó a vibrar, miré la pantalla para saber quien podría ser pero era un número privado, la música del móvil comenzó a sonar poco después y ****Alesha Dixon "The boy does nothing" inundó la habitación, tras luchar contra la decisión de cogerlo o no cogerlo descolgué y pregunté ocultando lo mejor posible mi miedo.**

_**-¿Sí, diga?**_

_**-**__¿Susana? Soy Hoshi_**-Me costó reaccionar al escuchar mi nombre completo, jamás Hoshi me había llamado así.**

_**-¿Hoshi?**_**-Dije aliviada-**_** ¿Para que me llamas? Quedamos en no volver a…**_

_-Ya, ya lo sé pero esto es importante ¿Te acuerdas que te conté lo que había descubierto acerca de la muerte de Kate?_

_**-Sí, sigo pensando que lo mejor es no decirle nada a Bella no quiero que se vea involucrada… **_

**-**_Opino lo mismo, pero Alessandro no, el otro día al fin pude comunicarme con él, dice que está de gira cerca de Forks, va a visitar a Bella se lo va ha decir, es más creo que ya lo ha hecho._

_**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que acaso quiere que la chantajeen como a nosotras, como a él?! ¡O peor aún que termine como Kate!- **_**Grité furiosa.**

_-Él cree que merece saberlo, exactamente el muy tonto dijo; después de todo eran casi hermanas…_-**Imitó su voz y continuó tras un breve silencio**- _Ella ya me ha llamado-_**Otro silencio-**_Quiere vernos.__**-**_**Lo medité varios minutos y al fin dije:**

_**-Esta bien ¿Dónde?**_

*****FIN FLASBACK*****

**Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar de ella cualquier tipo de arrepentimiento, sea como sea ya estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar. No fue muy difícil entrar; simplemente anuncié que estaba de visita en Phoenix, yo era una antigua alumna a la que le había entrado añoranza y deseaba visitar su antiguo cuarto, (o más o menos esa había sido mi excusa). **

**Iban a dar las cinco menos cuarto, había recorrido de nuevo los pasillos del Internado, visitado los jardines y aquellos sitios en donde claramente habíamos dejado huella, y es que a pesar del odio que ahora le tenía al Internado estaba lleno de recuerdos nuestros tanto malos como buenos, finalmente me encontraba delante de su puerta, la placa de oro donde relucían normalmente los nombres de Isabella Swan y Catherine Harting ya no estaba, el hueco de la placa ahora se hallaba vacío bacante para acoger el próximo año a dos nuevas alumnas. **

**-las cinco…-Dije en voz alta para mi misma- **_ya __deberían haber llegado que raro…_**-Pensaba mientras me acomodaba en un banco que había en el pasillo. El día de hoy por si ya era raro, y no me refería tan solo al echo de volver y sentir por un momento que todavía pertenecía a aquel lugar, sino también porque desde que había llegado no había visto a nadie, ni siquiera a un profesor o a algún alumno extraviado por los pasillos, solo había hablado con el hombre que se encargaba de vigilar la portería- **_Ese hombre tenía algo extraño, algo me inquietaba de él y de su aspecto tan… perfecto, además no lo había visto antes…_

**-¿Aún aquí?- Me preguntó el mismo hombre de la portería sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

**-¿Eh? Sí, es que… los recuerdos verdaderamente son abrumadores, yo… solo estaba descansando.**

**-Claro… será mejor que se vaya antes de que la encuentre alguien merodeando por aquí a sus anchas… luego el que se lleva la bronca soy yo- Sonrió queriendo ser amable pero un escalofrío de advertencia recorrió mi espalda al ver expuestos sus dientes. El hombre retomó su camino, se encontraba al otro extremo del largísimo y ancho pasillo cuando al llegar al cruce de la derecha, para subir a la siguiente planta, se paró en seco justo a dos centímetros de los rayos del Sol que el inmenso y único ventanal que había en la planta de los dormitorios iluminaba las escaleras.**

**-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Grite preguntando un tanto nerviosa, el hombre parecía una estatua, entonces se giró y me volvió a sonreír aunque a penas vi ese gesto al estar tan lejos ya de mí.**

**Seguía sin responderme, solo aguardaba en silencio con aquella sonrisa y en ese preciso momento las luces de los pasillos se fueron, ahora la única claridad que había era la que me ofrecía aquel ventanal del fondo del inmenso pasillo.**

**-¿señor?- Pregunté cuando de repente la pequeña sombra recortada a contra luz del hombre había desaparecido. **

**Giré sobre mis pies abruptamente al creer oír una risa de varón a mis espaldas.**

**-**_**al fin mi compañera…-**_**Canturreó aquella risa detrás de mi y volví a girarme con brusquedad cuando sentí unos dedos acariciar inesperadamente la piel desnuda de mi garganta- **_maldito el día en que elegí ponerme esta camisa de palabra de honor_- **Pensé y acto seguido me alejé gritando una serie de insultos y puñetazos al aire. **

**-maldito pervertido psicópata, cerdo baboso, se kunfu y mierdas de esas así que ni te me acerques depravado…-Y mientras insultaba y daba puñetazos y patadas al aire choqué con algo a mis espaldas, al principio pensé en la pared pero no recordaba que el pasillo fuese tan estrecho y la misma risa sonó justo en mi oído, salté hacía delante con el terrible sentimiento de que estaba jugando conmigo sabiendo de antemano quien iba a ganar, no me dejó más opción que correr, huir lejos de la oscuridad que me cegaba. A la vez que corría como una posesa por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras del fondo cogía el móvil, y le di a llamar al primer número: **_el número al que ha llamado no existe…-_**Escuché y fruncí el ceño-**_¿Pero a quien he llamado?-_**Me dije molesta por tener en mi agenda un número que ni siquiera existía y vi de refilón el nombre al que había telefoneado; Alessandro, desconcertada volví a llamar a otro número sin mirar quien era, al menos éste daba señal.**

**-No puedes huir…-Volvió a decirme con tono juguetón aquella voz y yo apreté la velocidad, me faltaba muy poco para llegar y por alguna razón mi mente me dijo "Ve al sol" y prácticamente me tiré encima de los rayos de sol del ventanal, caí de plancha al suelo por lo que me dolía todo y me costó incorporarme, de repente la luz volvió a los pasillo y allí no había nadie. **

**Subía de prisa las escaleras en dirección al piso de arriba donde se encontraban las clases, si alguien intentaba hacerme algo no podría atacarme allí delante de todos los alumnos durante sus clases. **

**Llegué despavorida a la siguiente planta y me escondí en la primera aula que encontré, que curiosamente era el laboratorio donde Bella dijo que encontró a Kate. A penas había pasado un minuto desde que había marcado a un número cualquiera y sin darme cuenta una voz familiar me llamó desde el otro lado del móvil.**

_-¿Susan?_**-Tardé un segundo en reconocer aquella voz.**

**-****¿Be…Bella? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunté aún insegura y tartamudeando por la adrenalina que corría en ese instante mi cuerpo.**

_-Sí, Soy yo Bella ¿Qué ocurre?_**- ¡¿Qué, qué ocurre?! ¡Ella nos había citado allí! ¿O no?**

**-Sinceramente no lo sé, me llamó Hoshi me dijo que le habías llamado y había quedado contigo en tu antigua habitación del Internado para hablar de no sé qué… me pidió que viniera yo también y…- Me daba cuenta que estaba demasiado acelerada pero estaba totalmente confundida al comprender que Bella no sabía nada de que yo estuviese en el Internado ¿Es que Hoshi me había mentido? ¿Se había aliado con ellos de alguna forma? ¿O tal vez me habían engañado y no fue Hoshi quien me llamó? Y el fugaz recuerdo de cómo dijo mi nombre completo cuando me llamó me vino a la mente…**

**-**_Susan yo no he llamado a Hoshi desde…_**- Escuché decir a Bella y en mi cabeza todo tomo forma como en un puzzle: Hoshi también estaba muerta y ella no fue quien me llamó, todo era una trampa-** _desde lo de Kate, es más os intenté llamar el otro día para comunicaros que Alessandro había fallecido_**-Ante la noticia di un respingón y un horrible nudo, como un agujero, se abrió en la boca de mi estómago, Alessandro estaba muerto, ellos lo habían matado, ahora solo quedaba yo, pensé y otra pieza encajó en el puzzle. Entonces un muchacho de mi misma edad apareció de la nada en el aula. **

**Su aspecto se me hacia familiar y mi mente intentaba buscar algo con lo que pudiese identificarle.**

…

…

…

_-No puede ser…_**-pensé aturdida al reconocerle al fin.**

…

**-¿David?-Pregunté en un susurro sorprendida, pero no, él, ese chico, no podía ser mi David, su piel era mucho más blanca, tenía más músculos y era más alto que él, se veía mucho más atractivo pero sobre todo lo que me hizo gritar sin control alguno fueron sus ojos bañados en el color de la sangre escarlata, ojos rojos que súbitamente se volvieron negros.**

**--PVOBELLA--**

_***_

_Por alguna razón sabía que estaba soñando, pues los sonidos y los olores me venían como un deja-vu, oía risas a mí alrededor y pude contar mentalmente que en la habitación había cuatro personas. Alguien se había tropezado y las risas aumentaron, después alguien les hizo algún tipo de señal y todo se quedó en silencio, y de repente una música a todo volumen hizo despegar mis párpados, mis oídos reconocieron esa música; era "one two three" la nueva de __**Britney Spears.**_

_**-¡Feliz cumpleaños dormilona!- Me saludó Kate con su radiante sonrisa mañanera.**_

_**-¡Felicidades Bella!- Susan llevaba una tarta donde tenía dos velas en forma de 15. **_

_**Susan venía desde España y en realidad su nombre era Susana, su padre era un magnate, un pez gordo empresarial español llamado Miguel y su madre, Rachel, era la jefa de un buffet de abogados en Chicago. Susan de 17 años, era una chica esbelta con buen tipo y buenas curvas que tenían loco a su novio David, su pelo era de un rubio oscuro, en verano se hacía más claro y tomaba el mismo color del trigo, su melena caía en rizos pequeños y cerrados por su espalda mientras que ella siempre mantenía una mecha de flequillo bien liso hacia la izquierda, ya que la raya del pelo la tenía a la derecha, sus ojos eran de un verde oliva muy bonitos que resaltaban con el moreno tostado de su piel, la forma de su cara era redonda con unos pómulos que le daban un aire dulce junto con el pequeño lunar de nacimiento que tenía debajo del ojo derecho.**_

_**-¡FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!- Gritó la hiperactiva de Hoshi tendiéndome una enorme caja envuelta con un vistoso papel de regalo y brillante lazo rojo en el que debajo de éste había una tarjeta echa a mano que seguramente había echo ella.**_

_**Hoshi era de Japón al igual que sus padres, su padre y su madre eran otros peces gordos de la economía que trabajaban en la bolsa, su padre se llamaba Sho y su madre Sora. Hoshi tenía 17 años, era menuda pero también bastante alta como Susan, sin embargo con menos curvas de las que presumir, su pelo oscuro como la noche y ultra liso de media melena siempre lo llevaba recogido con ganchitos o con una elegante boina, sus ojos rasgados eran completamente grises como los de un gato, tenía la piel tan pálida como la cebolla y unos finos labios ligeramente sonrosados como sus mejillas. **_ _**Hoshi y Susan eran nuestras vecinas de habitación y normalmente siempre nos enterábamos de todo lo que pasaba en el cuarto de la otra, como aquel día en que Susan dejó de ser… ¿Cómo lo diría? Una niña para convertirse en una mujer… bueno el caso es que ese día vimos correr a un David despavorido en calzones por todo el jardín huyendo de la directora y sus perros. **_

_**- **__**Felice **__**compleanno Bella! **__/¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!__**- Me felicitó Alessandro besándome la mejilla.**_

_-gracias…a todos, pero no teníais porque…_

_-A no, no te quejes que hoy has caído en nuestras manos muajaja muajajaja- Dijo Kate y la verdad es que me dio miedo. Me obligaron a levantarme y abrir su regalo, quité con cuidado el papel y el bonito lazo para encontrarme con una caja de cartón, abrí la caja y rebusqué entre tanto papelito que había por medio hasta encontrar otra caja también envuelta en otro papel de regalo, yo les miré enarcando una ceja mientras ellos se reían a carcajadas._

_-No me digáis mas esto es como lo de las muñequitas rusas ¿eh?- Les pregunté fingiendo que estaba molesta cuando en realidad estaba desesperada, emocionada y con una curiosidad enorme._

_-¡Vamos ábrela ya Bells!- Me animó Hoshi._

_-Esta bien…-Desenvolví en papel y entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos. _

_-¿Me habéis regalado una cámara de vídeo?- Dije incrédula viendo que se trataba de un último modelo. _

_-Pero aquí no acaba nuestro regalo Bells- Susan sonrió maliciosa y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda temiéndome lo peor._

_-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?- Pregunté insegura._

_-¡esta noche fiesta!- Saltó de alegría Kate y Alessandro comenzó a tararear algo, ambos empezaron hacer un extraño baile a mi alrededor que acabó con una conga en mi cama._

_-¡Esta será tu primera salida nocturna! y la señorita Swan se va a desmelenar, encontrar a su príncipe por una noche ¡y después que sea lo que dios quiera!- Anunció Susan como una casamentera._

_-¡pero! ¡Todo lo que ocurra esta noche será grabado!- Gritó Hoshi emocionada con el plan y alguien subió aún más el volumen de la música._

_Bueno ciertamente lo gravamos todo, y ese CD esta bajo llave. Más de un chico se me acercó o me lo traía Susan como ofrenda, por supuesto cuando Susan se daba la vuelta yo amablemente me deshacía de ellos, por lo demás lo que ocurrió esa noche no lo pienso contar, solo diré que terminé con un resacon del que tardé semanas en recuperarme y vestida de Bella, de la Bella y la Bestia, y Kate de Hada Madrina de la Cenicienta. _

_***_

-¿Ha despertado ya?- Escuché decir una voz grave pero suave con tono preocupante e impaciente, no me llevó ni tres segundos para reconocer que era la voz de Edward.

-Tranquilo Edward he visto como se despertaba hace un momento- Dijo otra voz más fina y cantarina- _Alicie_- Las últimas imágenes antes de desplomarme en los brazos de Edward sacudieron mi cabeza y abrí los ojos de sopetón buscando el móvil.

-Bella con más cuidado ¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó Carlise que me ayudó a incorporarme de la cama, entonces miré a mi alrededor, no estaba en mi casa, de eso seguro, pero tampoco en un hospital.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi móvil, el violín…?

-Tranquila Bella estas en mi casa te traje en cuanto te desmayaste para que te viese Carlise- Edward tomó mi mano mientras me lo explicaba y yo le miraba intentado ordenar todo lo que me estaba diciendo en mi cabeza.- También he traído tus cosas, están abajo en el salón. –Asentí a la vez que analizaba mi entorno.

El cuarto era bastante grande y luminoso, tenía una puerta que daba a una posible terraza y que me permitía ver el verde mar que formaba la copa de los árboles. Enfrente de mí había un armario con puerta correderas de un marrón muy clarito, casi igual como la arena. El suelo, también del mismo color, era de parqué, las paredes eran de un blanco roto y no había ningún cuadro colgado de ellas. Los muebles eran muy escasos, solo estaba la cama en la que me encontraba y una mesita de noche a mi derecha, ambas cosas a juego con el color del suelo y del armario, en la mesita había una lámpara y un reloj digital y por último, pegado a la pared derecha, un sofá de cuero marrón oscuro con una alfombra blanca rectangular a sus pies que cubría gran parte del suelo de la habitación.

-¿Esto es el cuarto de invitados?- Pregunté y Edward me respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

Al prestar tanta atención a la habitación no me había dado cuenta que Edward muy disimuladamente había estado hablando con Carlise a una velocidad y nivel de voz que me había sido imposible escuchar.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Ahora mi cerebro trabajaba deprisa y escaneaba de arriba a bajo las reacciones de Edward y del Doctor, Alice de un momento a otro había desaparecido.

-Nada tú descansa…

-Mientes- Contesté como una máquina de detector de mentiras, y es que no muy lejos de la realidad mi mente ahora se había convertido en eso para sacarle la verdad a Edward. -¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado o más bien que es lo que va ha pasar?- Mis preguntas se dispararon hasta que la ultima dio en el clavo, Edward tensó la mandíbula.

-Alice tiene también un don, ella tiene premoniciones, puede ver el futuro…-Carlise habló despacio con cuidado y yo asentí al mismo ritmo que sus palabras.

-Vale me lo creo, total después de todo lo que he visto…-Dije con naturalidad por un momento Edward me dio una de sus sonrisas y Carlise también me sonrió ante mi actitud.- ¿Qué es lo que ha visto?- Inquirí antes de que intentasen cambiarme de tema. Carlise y Edward se miraron, Edward asintió a una pregunta que nunca se dijo en voz alta y Carlise se retiró, o se evaporó ya que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a verle irse.

- Acompáñame- Me extendió su mano y yo la acepté sin rechistar. Caminamos por los pasillos sin decir nada hasta llegar a un cuadro enorme.

- ¿Ese es Carlise?- Pregunté sin salir de mi asombro al ver que entre aquel cuadro de época medieval que se centraba en tres hombres como de la nobleza, donde la gente los adoraban como dioses, detrás de ellos estaba mi buen querido vampiro Carlise.

- El lugar es en Volterra, Italia, Carlise pasó una temporada antes de encontrarnos a todos nosotros en compañía de los Vulturis.

-¿los Vulturis?

-Aro- Dijo señalando al vampiro de pelo moreno que estaba en medio- Marco- Señaló al que estaba a la izquierda de Aro, con el pelo castaño- y Cayo- Un vampiro rubio a la derecha de Aro, lo único que tenían en común los tres, aparte de ser vampiros, eran sus ojos rojos y el pelo largo-Ellos son lo más parecido que haya en nuestra especie a la realeza, son muy poderosos y llevan una comunidad de vampiros a cabo, pero estos no son como nosotros, esos vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana.

-¿Carlise también se…?-Pero no me dejó terminar.

-No, él es el único entre nosotros que jamás ha probado la sangre humana- Me respondió e intenté no prestar atención a ese pequeño matiz de que entonces él y el resto, exceptuando al doctor, sí que la habían probado- Carlise es de la época en el que los humanos perseguían a las brujas y creían en vampiros y hombres lobos, junto con su padre y otros tantos aldeanos iban en la captura de éstos, en realidad los humanos nunca han sido capaces de capturarnos pero esa vez Carlise acertó a la hora de saber donde podrían encontrar vampiros. Su padre no le hizo caso y él se aventuró con un grupo de hombres a la búsqueda, sin embargo las historias de matarnos con estacas, derretirnos con el agua vendita de la Iglesia o el crucifijo son todas mentiras y el vampiro al que descubrieron se dio un gran festín, "por suerte" para Carlise fue el último al que el vampiro atacó y antes de acabar con él huyó satisfecho por ese banquete inesperado. Carlise escuchó como el grupo que iba con su padre se acercaban y él se escondió enterrándose en una montaña de patatas, sabía que si lo descubrían lo matarían.

La transformación para convertirse en un vampiro es muy dolorosa, es como un terrible fuego que te va devorando poco a poco, tu corazón se acelera a un ritmo frenético hasta que hay un momento, cuando crees que jamás saldrás de semejante infierno, en el que el dolor disminuye, el fuego abrasador va desapareciendo paulatinamente de tu cuerpo, tu corazón disminuye cada vez más sus latidos hasta tal punto que le cuesta seguir bombeando y finalmente da su ultimo y definitivo "BOOM", el tiempo de transformación como máximo siempre ha sido de unos cuatro días, como mínimo tres, durante el proceso la persona se retuerce, grita y llora de dolor implorando y gritando como un poseso que lo maten de una vez por todas, Carlise jamás gritó, jamás se movió y se quedó totalmente inmóvil hasta el final de la transformación, si se hubiese movido o gritado algún humano lo habría descubierto y lo habría matado, por esa razón él tan solo se concentro en esconderse lo máximo posible. Los Vulturis le tienen mucho aprecio y respeto a Carlise por ello, también intentaron convencerle de que se alimentase de sangre humana pero él ni siquiera cuando era un "recién nacido", que es cuando más se necesita, quiso probarla. Los primeros días de Carlisle siendo vampiro fueron un verdadero infierno, se alejaba de las poblaciones y de todo humano pero un día su sed le ardía tanto la garganta que no pudo más, se arrastró hasta un pueblo, ya que se encontraba débil de no haberse alimentado, y cuando llegó un perro callejero le empezó a ladrar, Carlise debía acallar al chucho o sino vendría gente y lo descubrirían, entonces sin pensarlo comenzó alimentarse del perro hasta matarlo y fue ahí donde se le ocurrió la idea de alimentarse de los animales y no de las personas, después de todo siendo humano él ya se había alimentado de los animales.

Los Vulturis llevan las leyes de los vampiros, ellos se encargan de que las cumplamos, cuidan de que nuestro secreto esté a salvo de los humanos y así nuestra existencia siga perteneciendo a la mitología y a los cuentos de hadas, ellos son la balanza que mantiene en equilibrio nuestro mundo del vuestro- Me costó centrarme en la historia principal, pues el relato sobre Carlise me había dejado absorta cuando Edward volvió al tema de los Vulturis.

-Entonces el señor Dhalas ha roto las reglas, por su culpa yo os he descubierto ¿No deberían castigarle o algo así?- Edward pareció comprender con retardo mis palabras y negó con la cabeza.

-Por esa regla de tres también nos matarían a todos, a mi el primero- Al escuchar sus palabras un gemido de horror salió de mi garganta- _jamás dejaría que algo así pasase…_

-Pero…Edward eso no es justo- Exclamé asustada imaginándome la temible escena.

-No, no lo es… pero no te preocupes normalmente los Vulturis no suelen actuar si no les afecta directamente a ellos o si no afecta gravemente a nuestro secreto.

-entonces no hay de que preocuparse yo jamás diré nada- Contesté firmemente-… ¿Hay algo más verdad?- Le pregunté y el me miró con la mirada perdida- ¿Qué es lo que ha visto Alice?- Volví a preguntarle.

-Jonathan Dhalas o como tú le conoces; el señor Dhalas ha ido a hablar con los Vulturis- Noté como mi estómago se encogió y pude sentir como mis poros sudaban de los nervios.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-Pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-Les ha contado que por mi culpa nuestro secreto esta en peligro…

-¡¿por tu culpa?! No lo entiendo Edward tu no me lo has…

-el señor Dhalas tiene un poder muy poderoso Bella, puede hacer creer a todo el mundo lo que él diga, puede dominar los pensamientos incluso las necesidades de las personas, aquel día en el hospital de repente todos los humanos se desmayaron, cuando quisimos hacer algo, mi familia y yo nos encontrábamos que no podíamos ver, oír, no podíamos ni movernos hasta que tú tocaste el violín y después te escuchamos gritar.

-¿Cómo es que no me afecta a mi también? ¿Por qué no me desmayé al igual que el resto?- Y me vino a la mente la primera vez que vi al señor Dhalas, cuando vino a mi casa estaba utilizando el poder con Charlie, de eso no cabe duda, y sin embargo creo que también lo intentó utilizar contra mí pero…

-tu también debes tener algún tipo de don- Contestó Edward rompiendo mis cavilaciones sobre el tema.

-¿Quieres decir que mi propio cerebro me protege?-Dije ahora más aliviada y maravillada.

-Eso también explicaría porque no puedo leerte la mente- Edward se quedó meditando sobre algunas cosas por un momento y volvió ha hablar- Los Vulturis aún no han tomado una decisión, aunque el don del señor Dhalas sea muy poderoso no lo puede mantener constantemente activo.

-Tienes razón- Edward me miró sin comprender como es que tenía conocimiento de ese extraño poder- cuando vino a mi casa lo utilizó con Charlie, luego intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo pero como no funcionaba estoy segura que el peso de su don recayó en mí, en ese momento el móvil de Charlie sonó y lo despertó como si hubiera estado durmiendo, en conclusión; el don del señor Dhalas requiere una gran concentración, a la mínima distracción ya no puede seguir utilizándolo.

-Eso suena a ventaja- Me dijo sonriéndome pero aunque fuese una ventaja no le pude devolver la sonrisa- ¿Qué piensas?

-En el Internado, estoy segura que el señor Dhalas no es el único vampiro, he visto a más como vosotros allí- Sentí como Edward se tensó.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, son escasos y los vi durante unos segundos pero estoy segura-Respondí firmemente al recordar la imagen fugaz de las pocas veces que había podido ver a gente entrar en el despacho del director, continué explicando las deducciones que hacía mi cerebro en voz alta-… y creo que ellos también son poseedores de dones, y si no me equivoco hay un don, un vampiro muy poderoso que se encarga de controlar a todos los que cruzan la puerta del Internado O.S.I.P- Sus ojos se agrandaron incrédulos cuando dije esto último.

-Espera, será mejor que bajemos esto también deben de saberlo los demás.

Bajamos al salón pero por supuesto todos habían puesto la oreja a nuestra conversación y no hizo falta volver a relatar mis conclusiones.

-¿Podrías explicarnos un poco más sobre ese don del que le estabas hablando a Edward?- Me preguntó Carlise con gran curiosidad.

- Mi amiga Kate tenía sospechas de que algo estaba controlando las emociones de los estudiantes, al principio pensé en el señor Dhalas y su don pero su poder ni por asomo alcanza a lo que hacen en el Internado. Nosotras lo llamábamos "ondas sedantes"- Paré un momento todos estaban atentos a mis palabras pero seguían sin entenderme y decidí que lo mejor sería mostrarle un ejemplo- ¿Edward podrías traerme un plato hondo con agua? Os voy ha poner un ejemplo- El aludido asintió y en menos de un minuto ya había vuelto con lo que le había pedido- Vamos al comedor ¿Dónde está?- Esme amablemente me indicó el camino y una vez ahí le cogí el plato a Edward y lo dejé encima de la mesa. Alcé mi dedo índice, todos lo seguían con la mirada, y con la punta del dedo lo posé suavemente en medio del agua y lo quité de inmediato provocando así una onda que se multiplicaba en varias.

-Cuando un alumno tenía una reacción fuera de lo común todas las personas incluyéndole a él se "adormecían", como un exceso repentino de relajación, la onda tarda unos segundos en llegar si estas muy cerca y normalmente el individuo no se da cuenta, pero si estas lo suficientemente lejos puedes percibir durante unos breves minutos, antes de que te llegue la onda, como la actitud de los demás cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Carlise es posible que exista un don así?- Le preguntó Jasper preocupado y vi como su agarre a la pequeña cintura de Alice se acentuó más.

-Sí, es posible, es más me recuerda a un don que vi cuando estuve con los Vulturis, la chica era una gran manipuladora, parecía la antagonista sacada de una telenovela. Se llamaba Hededet, tenía el nombre de una diosa egipcia; la diosa Escorpión que prometía protección contra los animales venenosos. Recuerdo que intentó poner en contra a toda la guardia de los Vulturis para conseguir subir de rango y cuando sus objetivos se cumplieron intentó provocar enfrentamientos entre Aro, Cayo y Marco, pero el plan le salió mal, Aro nunca le revelo su poder a la chica y…

-¿Qué poder tiene?- Interrumpí curiosa.

-Es como el de Edward, también puede leer la mente pero solo a través del contacto de la piel, Aro puede sacar de tu cabeza la información que se le atoje, y tú no puedes evitar esconder tus pensamientos, él los extrae de ti.

-Sigue, siento la interrupción.

-No te preocupes. – Su sonrisa paternal me hizo sonrojarme y continuo- Aro tocó a la chica y vio sus intenciones, después la mandó a que la ejecutaran fuera de Volterra para que no pudiese controlar a nadie de su guardia. Nunca más se supo de ella.

De pronto Alice gritó y todos la miramos, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto y de nuevo volvieron en sí y me miraron a mí y después a Edward que ahora estaba completamente inmóvil y tenso a mi lado.

-Ellos la quieren conocer- Anunció Alice viendo que Edward era incapaz de decir algo- Quiere que vayamos todos, nos van a juzgar.

**continuará...**

* * *

**¿Adivinan como se llamará el prox capitulo? jejeje XD bueno espero que os halla gustado en mi opinión creo que puede haberos cansado con tanta charla y tan poca acción (espero equivocarme XD) si me he equivocado (o no ¬¬) ¡ya sabéis! me lo comunicáis a través de un mensaje o sino....**

**¡¡¡¡SORPRENDEME CON ALGUNA OPINIÓN QUE ME HAGA COGER IRRESISTIBLEMENTE EL TECLADO UN FIN DE SEMANA Y A LO MEJOR TE VES RECOMPENSADO/-A!!!!!!!! Y AHORA...**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DALE AL BOTÓN!!!!!!!!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D ^o^**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL BESO**


	10. Capitulo 9: El beso

**NA: los personajes, derechos de autor...etc pertenecen exclusiva e únicamente a Stephenie Meyer.**

**^^¡hola! siento la espera pero ya os lo advertí que estos exámenes me iban a ocupar todo mi tiempo :s bueno espero que vuestra espera no haya sido en vano y os guste este capítulo :P nos vemos al final :D!**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

…_Aro tocó a la chica y vio sus intenciones, después la mandó a que la ejecutaran fuera de Volterra para que no pudiese controlar a nadie de su guardia. Nunca más se supo de ella._

_De pronto Alice gritó y todos la miramos, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto y de nuevo volvieron en sí y me miraron a mí y después a Edward que ahora estaba completamente inmóvil y tenso a mi lado._

_-Ellos la quieren conocer- Anunció Alice viendo que Edward era incapaz de decir algo- Quiere que vayamos todos, nos van a juzgar._

**Capitulo 9: **

**El beso**

Estaba en mi cama dando vueltas sin poder pegar ojo, recordando una y otra vez la conversación en la casa de los Cullen y los últimos acontecimientos _¿Qué le había pasado a Susan? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?_...

_**-Flasback-**_

_-¿Juzgar?- Pregunté confundida ¿realmente esos Vampiros eran como la justicia? _

_-Como ya te he dicho antes, los Vulturis se encargan de mantener a salvo nuestro secreto…-Me empezó a explicar Edward pero le corté antes de tiempo._

_-Ellos quieren saber si soy capaz de guardar el secreto ¿no?- Todos asintieron pensativos._

_-Nos enviaran una carta…-Comenzó a decir de repente Alicie mirando hacia la nada-… quieren que vallamos todos juntos sobre todo tienen especial interés en Edward, Jasper y… en mí._

_-Como suponía esto solo les ha servido como excusa…-Pude escuchar como resoplaba entre dientes Jasper._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunté._

_-A Aro le encanta coleccionar vampiros con dones raros y poderosos para su guardia- Me dijo Carlise amablemente._

_-¿y también quieren a Jasper? ¿Porqué? Espera… el también tiene un don ¿verdad?- Dije esto último rodando los ojos antes de que nadie me respondiese y escuché la escandalosa risa de Emmet, el hermano grandullón de Edward._

_-¡qué perspicaz es tú novia hermano!- Me sonrojé furiosamente a la vez que Edward y yo le fulminábamos con la mirada.- oh que monos hasta se coordinaron y todo para echarme la mirada del mal…- ¡Y ZAS! Un golpe sordo en la nuca y el "oso" se callo como un buen niño._

_-Gracias Rosalie…-Dijo Edward en respuesta a la colleja que le había metido a Emmet la susodicha y a mi se me escapó una risilla al igual que al resto de la familia. Edward se volvió hacia mí y vio la pregunta asomándose en mis ojos._

_-Jasper puede controlar el estado emocional de las personal ¿responde eso a tu mirada inquisidora? _

_-No del todo- Le respondí y rodó los ojos murmurando algo así como "lo sabía" a lo que le dediqué un sonrisa cargada de inocencia para después formular mi pregunta- ¿hay alguien más que tenga un "don" que le caracterice? _

_-No, y ahora explícanos como es que sobreviviste tocando una pieza de vivaldi con el violín a un vampiro sediento…_

_**-FIN del FLASBACK-**_

Vale debía admitir que su cara fue la mejor parte cuando les narré como al tocar a Sara el vampiro huyó despavorido hasta Jeremy hizo acto de presencia para degustarse a su antojo con el momento. Sin embargo me sentía sumamente culpable por haberles dado en bandeja a mis amigos a esos vampiros que por el tono despreciativo que utilizaban cuando hablaban de ellos no eran de su agrado. También tuve que decirles sobre la llamada de Susan aunque tampoco había mucho que contar ya que la conversación telefónica la escuchó Edward, Emmet y Jasper.

-¿insomnio?-Me preguntó una voz aterciopelada desde la oscuridad de la noche, me incorporé y Edward apareció a mi lado.

-Lo siento- Susurré mirándome las manos que estaban en mi regazo, Edward me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Edward por mi culpa os he metido en todo este lío y ahora tenéis que ir a ver a esos vampiros Italiano que parecen sacados de una película mafiosa o algo así…-Le expliqué gesticulando con los brazos mientras que él se reía- shsh no te reías- Hice un puchero y le golpeé suavemente en el hombro pero este ni se movió.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tarde o temprano a Aro le entraría la curiosidad por conocer al "aquelarre" de Carlise.

-¿Aquelarre?-Fruncí el ceño ante la expresión que había utilizado e inesperadamente su dedo se posó en mi entrecejo para deshacer las arruguitas que habían aparecido allí donde había fruncido el ceño.

-No solo nos diferenciamos de ellos por nuestra alimentación Bella, somos muy pocos los que sobrepasamos el número de grupo de dos o tres vampiros como compañeros de viaje, los que nos alimentamos de animales y buscamos tener lo más parecido a una vida humana solemos tener una idea de unión mucho más fuerte, es por eso que nos consideramos una familia, por ahora los únicos que conocemos como nosotros son otro aquelarre, la familia de Denali.

-No me gusta esa palabra "aquelarre" no la vuelvas ha decir- Le contesté y él me sonrió con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-Deberías dormir

-Ya lo he intentado pero no puedo y para mi suerte se me han agotado las pastillas para el insomnio.

-¿Desde cuando las tomas?- Me preguntó curioso, dudé un momento en decírselo pero no pude y se lo conté, era tan fácil sentirse cómoda y segura a su lado.

-Desde la muerte de Kate, después mi insomnio aumentó con lo de Alessandro y ahora ha empeorado con lo de Susan- Dije entre susurros mientras que sus rostros pasaban por mi cabeza.- Les hecho tanto de menos…-Pensé en voz alta.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó de repente ahora él.

-¿Por qué?

-Siento no saber como consolarte Bella y sobre todo siento existir- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis manos taparon su boca, sentí como Edward se tensaba debajo de estas y aguantaba repentinamente la respiración, las aparté de inmediato avergonzada al no acordarme de lo deliciosa que olía mi sangre para él.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!, tú no eres quien los ha matado-Le contesté furiosa.

-pero si lo que soy, ¡si los vampiros no existiésemos…!- No quería escuchar más y de repente para acallarle estampé mis labios en los suyos con fiereza, no quería oír esas palabras tan hirientes, mi mente no soportaba una vida donde no hubiera podido conocer a Edward, a la familia Cullen e incluso al depravado de Jacob tirándome la caña cada dos por tres, (por que si los vampiros no existiesen los hombres lobos tampoco ¿no?)

-¿Bella con quien hablas?- Dijo de repente Charlie somnoliento abriendo la puerta y sin saber como me vi a mi misma sola, de pie, con los ojos cerrados y en medio de mi habitación.

-¡Kate! ya te he dicho que esas historias no son reales- Dije tan normal, seguramente Charlie estaba alucinando- ¿ves? Gracias Alessandro- Solté irónicamente- ahora no pegará ojo en toda la noche y por supuesto yo tampoco- Y en mi subconsciente creí escuchar la risa del maldito pues dicha conversación pasó en realidad y en repetidas ocasiones. Entonces mi puerta se volvió a cerrar.

-Buena actuación- Me susurró Edward al oído y abrí los ojos.

-Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de ser sonámbula- De inmediato recordé lo que había hecho hace unos minutos y me sonrojé hiendo torpemente de nuevo a mi cama- Edward… esto… yo- Intenté hablar pero parecía que se me había olvidado como hacerlo.

-Buenas noches Bella- Y ahora fue él el que posó sus labios sobre los míos, tan solo fue un leve roce que duró segundos pero que bastó para que todo mi ser entrara en llamas. **(NA: Sí, seguro que ahora Bella va a poder dormir XDXD) **

-Buenas noches…-Contesté prácticamente ida de mi misma e inconscientemente caí sobre mi cama, cerré los ojos y empecé a escuchar a Edward tararear una hermosa melodía desde algún punto de mi habitación.

_-Bella…-Oí a alguien llamarme- Bella…-Repitió esa suave y cantarina voz que parecía ser de mujer- Bella…_

_-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté y de repente me encontraba en un enorme salón de baile de forma redondeada, y como fantasmas aparecieron a mi alrededor personas con trajes de etiqueta pero muy antiguos y con máscaras de distintos tamaños y colores, observé con detenimiento mi entorno como estaba acostumbrada ha hacer cuando me sentía desorientada; el techo era una enorme cúpula de cristal y todo el suelo era una espiral hacia el centro hecho por piedras de mármol blanco, rosa y azul marino, no había ningún ventanal tan solo elegantes columnas a cinco metros de separación con la pared y dos salidas a ambos extremos del salón. Yo me encontraba apoyada en una de esas columnas observando como una orquesta tocaba música clásica y sorprendentemente la gente bailaba al son de ésta. Al estar distraída no noté como un hombre esbelto de pelo negro y piel de color crema enfundado en un antifaz sencillo y blanco me tendió su mano en ademán de invitación._

_-¿Me permite este baile?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa que le hacia ver muy atractivo y yo simplemente me limité a aceptar su mano vestida por unos clásicos guantes blancos a juego con el antifaz. Bailamos con fluidez y a veces miraba a las demás parejas preguntándome si se nos vería bailar con la misma gracilidad con la que lo hacia ellos, veía como las vaporosas y vultuosas faldas formaban colores en el aire con cada movimiento de su dueña, la visión era verdaderamente hermosa. Sin darme cuenta la música terminó y el hombre me susurró al oído con disimulo._

_-Te veo en la sala de los espejos- Se alejó y me beso el dorso de la mano con galantería. Me retiré de nuevo a una de las columnas para apoyarme sobre esta cuando sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro._

_-ah con que estabas aquí…- Me volteé en dirección a la voz grave que le correspondía a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, era alto y tenía un bigote castaño, supuse al estilo de la época que los trajes, tenía una barriga considerable y estaba medio calvo, al contrario que el resto éste no llevaba máscara._

_-padre…-Dije en reconocimiento aunque para mí estaba claro que aquel hombre no era Charlie ni por asomo._

_-creía que no te gustaban estos bailes y te busqué en todos los salones menos en este precisamente hija- Me acusó como queriéndome sonsacar algo._

_-Tan solo vine a disfrutar de la música, nada más ¿por qué me buscabais?_

_-Quisiera presentarte al hijo de un amigo…_

_-¡oh!-Resoplé- padre ya le dije que no estaba interesada en conocer hombre alguno, así que deje de presentarme a esos jóvenes que ahora mismo solo piensan en ir a la guerra no sin antes dejar descendencia- Le respondí fastidiada pero aquellas no eran mis palabras y mucho menos mi forma de hablar, no era un sueño ni un recuerdo mío ya que era como si estuviese viendo desde los ojos de alguien pero ese alguien no fuese yo, ¡ahh! Que complicado era todo ahora solo me quedaba esperar a ver lo que ocurría._

_-Yo solo intento que mi hija más joven se case_

_-¿Acaso no te basta con que Gabriel haya tenido su sexto hijo que quieres más nietos?_

_-Sí, quiero más nietos, pero de ti hija, toma si hace falta de ejemplo a tu hermana mayor si quieres, pero yo tan solo quiero verte feliz._

_-¿Qué felicidad padre? ¿La tuya o la mía?_

_-Ya hablaremos más tarde ahora no tengo ganas de discutir otra vez del mismo tema… y ve al salón del recibidor- Lo vi alejarse y desaparecer por una de las puertas, en cambio yo me fui por salida contraria, mis piernas me guiaron a través de los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta semiabierta, me adentré en ella y aquel cuarto me dejo sin palabras. También era un cuarto circular pero mucho más pequeño, las paredes tenían espejos enormes intercalándose con ventanales que dejaban la visión de la noche estrellada que había afuera, la forma de las ventanas terminadas en punta me resultaron familiar, el techo era todo un espejo al igual que el suelo y entonces sin previo aviso una mano atrapó mi cintura, alguien me abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda y sentí como dejaba pequeño besos en mi cuello._

_-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Ronroneó en mi oreja. _

_-Culpad a mi padre por entretenerme pero que creo que seriáis vos quien saldría perdiendo mi joven enmascarado- Dije riéndome tontamente y por primera vez me vi reflejada en el cristal, estaba segura que era yo pero mi pelo era de un rubio oscuro con algunos mechones más claros y mis ojos azules como el cielo, no, esa no era yo. _

_El hombre, que era el mismo con el que había bailado, dejo de prestar atención a mi cuello y me quito la máscara que llevaba puesta, sin lugar a dudas nuestros rasgos físicos eran aterradoramente iguales, aquella mujer y yo nos parecíamos demasiado si exceptuábamos el color del pelo y de los ojos. _

_-ja ja- Dijo el hombre y se quito la máscara, mi boca en mi subconsciente, dado que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mi antojo, formó una gran "O" y mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón, ¿ese hombre era el señor Dhalas?- Deja de jugar Sara…_

Definitivamente no estaba bien habían pasado dos semanas, aún no había llegado la dichosa carta de los Vulturis (barra vampiros Italianos mafiosos), no había vuelto ha hablar con Jeremy, el señor Dhalas según el instituto estaba con varicela y ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez, pero sobre todo lo que más me inquietaba era esa especie de visión; en una de las veces en que llegaba a la parte en la que ambos nos quitábamos las máscaras el señor Dhalas se había convertido en Edward y yo en Sara ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Por ahora no le había hablado a nadie sobre estos sueños, esperaba a que Sara quisiera contarme más de su vida pasada pero nada nuevo llegó.

-¡Bella! ya he llegado…-Anunció Charlie entrando por la puerta- mmm… ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?- Asomó su cabecita por la puerta de la cocina olfateando como un perro lo que hizo que se me escapara una risa.

-Lasaña papá y "hola"-Le saludé rodando los ojos mientras seguía con mi tarea culinaria.

Mientras Charlie ponía la mesa, yo servía la comida y una vez comiendo Charlie comenzó a interrogarme como ya había supuesto y estaba preparada.

-he oído que mañana se celebra la fiesta de primavera…-Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa a lo que yo le respondí con una "aja" desinteresado- ¿no vas a ir?

-mmm… naaa**(NA: es como un "no" pero alargado XD)**- Le contesté vagamente mientras me metía una cuchara de lasaña a la boca.

-¿es que… ya habías hecho planes?- Mmm… ¿Es mi imaginación o Charlie pretende saber si tengo un chico? ¬¬

-¿otros planes? ¿A que te refieres?- Dije limpiándome la boca con la servilleta-… papá come se te va a enfriar…- Añadí para restarle importancia al tema y que lo dejase ya.

-bueno si no es así no será que…

-Papá, sí, me han invitado, no, no he aceptado y sí ya tenía planes ¿algo más _sheriff_?- Pregunté riéndome para poner cara de poker a su siguiente pregunta.

-Entonces lo de esa salida a Port Angeles te referías a este fin de semana…- Asentí con la cabeza a su afirmación ya que tenía comida en la boca.

Con suerte y astucia me libre al fin de Charlie y me fui a mi habitación pero gracias a él recordé el día insufrible que fue el lunes…

_**-Flasback—**_

_Nada más bajar del coche ya todo me parecía demasiado sospechoso, Mike se encontraba esperándome al lado de donde suelo aparcar normalmente y nada más bajarme me dejó sin salida y tuve que, muy a mi pesar, prestarle atención._

_-hola Mike- Le saludé amablemente y él me sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-hola Bella que extraño verte sin Cullen- vale aquello me sorprendió pero disimulé como que no lo había escuchado._

_-¿Querías algo?- Mi paciencia con Mike empezaba a agotarse._

_-eh sí, verás este fin de semana no se si lo sabrás pero se celebra una fiesta y yo me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- De repente aquello me despertó como si me acabasen de echar un cubo de agua helada y los carteles de colorido estridente que había visto por todo el instituto la semana pasada, pero que no les había prestado la más mínima atención, tomaron forma en mi cabeza. _

_-La verdad es que no lo sabía…-Murmuré horrorizada- …gracias Mike me siento alagada pero…_

_-¿Cullen ya te lo había pedido? Mira Bella no me gusta ese "tipo" te mira como si fueses comida…_

_-Mike mi relación con Edward no es de tu incumbencia- Le corté aguantando lo mejor posible mi mal humor- y es que para ese fin de semana ya había hecho planes no pensaba ir a la fiesta- Escupí esas palabras en su cara lo más "educadamente" posible que me permitió mi genio._

_- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jessica?- Sugerí una vez en clase intentando suavizarle las calabazas al pobre de Mike._

_-eh ¿Tú crees qué…?_

_-¡por supuesto que te dirá que sí! Mira que yo soy medio bruja…- Ambos nos reímos por mi estúpido comentario y así fueron pasando las clases con un nudo en el estómago por no haber podido ver a Edward, aquella situación me ponía ansiosa, ¡como odiaba los días soleados!_

_A lo largo de las clases también se me acercó Ben puse la misma excusa que le había dicho a Mike y le sugerí a Angela, después antes de dar tan si quiera un paso dentro de la cafetería Tyler me pilló desprevenida con una rosa en la mano._

_-hola Tyler… ¿Para quién es esa rosa?-Pregunté haciéndome la tonta._

_-una rosa para otra rosa…- Sentí un nudo en el estómago pero este no era placentero como cuando estaba con Edward, no, definitivamente esto es lo que llamamos nauseas._

_-muchas gracias…-Dije en un hilillo de voz y cogí en agradecimiento la rosa, mi cara debía ser todo un poema.- Tyler te agradezco la rosa pero… si es por lo del baile… lo siento mucho pero no voy a ir, ya tenía planes._

_-Sí ya me lo había dicho Mike pero creí que tan solo era una excusa para darle puerta ¿en serio no piensas ir? ¿Qué planes son esos?- _Nunca me he considerado una persona agresiva pero en ese momento me entraron una ganas enormes de darle una patada en sus parte más nobles a Tyler por entrometido….

_-eh tengo cosas que hacer en Port Angeles llevo tiempo queriendo ir, es importante, podrías pedírselo a Laurent- Dije y entré a la cafetería. _

_Edward se estuvo descojonando toda la noche maldita noche porque por supuesto él sabía perfectamente lo que me había pasado durante el día._

_-¿De verdad tienes algo que hacer este sábado?- Me preguntó una vez que paró de reírse._

_- oh ¿ya has parado de reírte? ¡Milagro!_

_-déjalo ya y dime…_

_-No, no tengo ningún plan, dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza- Afirme a mi pesar._

_-Entonces…-Se arrodilló delante de mi cama y dijo: ¿Bella me concederías el honor de ir al baile conmigo? – Lo pensé por un instante y…_

_-No- La cara de sock de Edward era muy buena y me comencé a reír sin poder evitarlo- perdón pero es que de verdad no quiero ir a esa dichosa fiesta._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-eh…_

_-Bella_

_-no se bailar- Confesé en un tono de voz casi inaudible menos para un oído de vampiro, me quede esperando su risa pero nunca llegó._

_-sí que sabes bailar te he visto- Me dijo tiernamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me cogía cariñosamente las manos. _

_-eso es imposible si yo…- Y algo hizo clic en mi memoria, era cierto había bailado delante de él en la sala de música a la vez que había tocado por primera vez a Sara, Sara… _

_**-FIN del FLASBACK-**_

-¿En que piensas?- Me dijo Edward entrando por mi ventana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-tan solo recordaba lo insoportables que fueron Mike, Ben y Tyler esta semana con la fiesta de primavera.

-¡oh pobre chicos! No seas así- Su risa impregnó la habitación lo que me recordó que a cambio Edward y yo ese día tendríamos nuestra primera cita ¿A dónde? Ni idea según él era una sorpresa.

-¿Me vas a decir ya donde me piensas llevar?- Negó rotundamente con la cabeza y sonrió de lado haciendo que mi subconsciente babeara como un grifo abierto.

-¿Ya te he dicho que odio las sorpresas?

-Como unas cien veces- Dijo divertido ¿Por qué estaba de tan buen humor?

-¿te tocó la lotería que no paras de sonreír?

-mucho mejor que eso, ¿no lo has pensado? Mañana será nuestra primera cita y te tendré para mí solo todo el día- Aquello sonó muy mal para mi mente pervertida y más cuando aún tenía ese picor en los labios desde nuestro pequeño roce.

A la mañana siguiente Edward ya se había ido ha su casa para recogerme con el jeep, Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar mientras que yo me encontraba desayunando cuando unos gritos desde mi cuarto llamaron mi atención.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- Llegué a mi cuarto y reconocí la voz de Jeremy por lo que abrí el armario y me encontré con un joven de veintitantos años esperando con los brazos cruzados.- ¡Al fin!

-eso digo yo ¡al fin! Al fin apareces llevo días intentando hablar contigo para poder comunicarme con Sara.

-Disculpa pero estaba trabajando en unos asuntillos.- Me contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Jeremy, no quiero ofenderte, pero eres un fantasma- Dije entornando los ojos haciéndole ver que su excusa no tenía sentido.

-¡Alá ya estamos! Y con eso lo arreglas todo, o sea que como yo soy un fantasma tengo que estar a la bartola **(NA: "a la bartola" es una expresión que significa sin hacer nada)**, pues que sepas que estuve investigando sobre tus amigos los vampiros en este lado y traigo información muy pero que muy interesante.

-sobre ese tema me gustaría que le preguntases a Sara unas cosas…

-eh… va a ser que no, Sara me ha dejado de hablar- Me llevé los dedos a las sienes intentando controlarme.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Le pregunté cuidadosamente.

- es que hemos discutido- Dijo agachando la cabeza mirándose los pies como si fuese lo más interesante ahora mismo, por mi parte volví a cerrar la puerta del armario en sus narices.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella abre que lo que te traigo es muy interesante!

-Cuando Sara te vuelva ha hablar te abriré, adiós Jeremy- Me despedí de él mientras oía el claxon del Jeep sonar.

-¿Por qué me habré dejado convencer?- Le pregunté al cielo mientras caía como un saco de patatas al césped lleno de flores y cerraba los ojos fuertemente esperando a que se me pasase el mareo. Edward había aparcado el jeep al final de un camino en mitad del bosque, ambos habíamos continuado andando hasta que Edward tuvo la maravillosa idea de llevarme a "velocidad vampírica" a través del bosque en su espalda para llegar mucho más rápido al prado del que me había hablado anteriormente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Se sentó a mi lado preocupado y yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, nota mental los vampiros corren más rápido de lo que mi estómago puede soportar. Y de repente sentí el rostro de Edward muy cerca del mío, abrí los ojos lentamente y me perdí en su mirada de un oro derretido que me traspasaba intensamente y me hacía sentir desnuda.

-¿Edwa…- Pero no tuve tiempo y sus labios se fundieron poco a poco con los míos, era un beso pausado, suave, me dejé llevar y una de mis manos se hundió en su pelo sedoso, el tacto, la sensación era maravillosa, lo acerqué más a mí pegando nuestros cuerpos por completo dándole paso a profundizar más aquel beso, sentí sus manos recorrer mis muslos, subir por mi cintura y… ¿Edward?

-¿Edward? ¿Hice algo mal?- Le pregunté tímidamente al ver que en menos de un segundo se encontraba al otro extremo del prado.

-No Bella es que…-Parecía avergonzado _¡oh claro mi sangre! _Pensé y me levanté del suelo- quédate ahí un momento- Asentí y esperé en silencio de pie en medio del prado, entonces las nubes dejaron pasar algunos rayos y Edward dio un paso hacia delante.

-Creo que es buen momento para alimentar tu curiosidad por lo que nos pasa al exponernos al sol- Asentí de nuevo esta vez entusiasmada, Edward se abrió la camiseta dejándome una vista muy, muy pero muy hermosa. Esperó un momento y el sol le alcanzó de lleno, allí donde la luz se posaba sobre su piel brillaba como miles de diamantes, era una imagen tan irreal que no sabría como podría describirla mejor.

-Increíble, es tan…

-¿repugnante?-Le ignoré y seguí hablando.

-bello

-¿Es que no te asusto Bella?- Le miré alzando una ceja sin comprender.

-¡Soy un vampiro! ¡Un monstruo! ¡La misma clase de monstruo que asesinó a tus amigos y no estas para nada preocupada al estar aquí! ¡Sola, conmigo! ¡¿Es que no me temes? Soy el mejor y el peor depredador con el que te puedas encontrar…todo cuanto te rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si lo necesitases! ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!- Rió con amargura y apareció al lado de un enorme árbol y lo arrancó de un tirón haciéndolo volar y perderse en algún lugar del bosque- ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme!- dijo ahora en voz baja detrás de mí.

-no me importa…-Murmuré y me giré para encararle- ¡no me importa Edward! ¡Yo solo quiero estar contigo!- Grité con rabia por miedo a perderle y dos lágrimas se me derramaron de mis ojos, Edward las limpió con el dorso de su mano y me alzó el rostro obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que me tenían hipnotizada.

-Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…-murmuró.

-¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!-musité.

-¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!- Nuestros rostros se encontraban a centímetro de separación, le miré con advertencia de lo que iba ha hacer y casi rozando sus labios dije- no te me muevas- Y nuestros labios en un beso más tierno y cuidadoso se juntaron como dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban perfectamente la una con la otra. Edward rompió el beso esta vez siendo más cuidadoso y su mirada se perdió en dirección al bosque.

-¿Qué ocurre?- susurré y en menos de un segundo había un tercer vampiro encapuchado en una tela gris sujetando una carta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡tachán! os dejo con la intriga XDXD espero vuestros reviews *u* ¡oh! se me olvidaba agradeceros a todas las personas que me están leyendo, que me han dejado mensajito (a esas las kiero más XD) y a las que me han puesto como favorita en sus historias ( a esas directamente las amo jajaja XD), respecto a una pregunta que leí sobre el capítulo anterior que era porque Aro no se encargó de Hededet él personalmente no la puedo responder porque es una parte importante de la trama ^^ ¡y ya desvelé demasiado por hoy! XDXD bueno dejo que me fusiléis con vuestra preguntas de ¿Sara y el señor Dhalas se conocen? jajajaj XDXD estoy deseando que lleguen jajajja porfaaaa escribirme y prometo contestaros en el próximos capitulo jejeje (también admito suposiciones de lo que creéis que va a pasar :P)**

** Y Sí, añadí directamente la parte del león y la oveja lo siento es que esa parte era inevitable que no apareciese XDXD **

**:D:D¡ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!:D:D **

** PD: Apretar el botón que pone review (XD)**


	11. Capitulo 10: Volterra

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor...etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**HOLA! Ya veis que me estoy poniendo las pilas con el fanfic jeje asik espero una pekeñiiiisima reconpensaaaaa si os a gusta este capítulo ¿y adivinaís cual es esa recompensa? ¡síiii! REVIEWS! XDXD y ahora os dejo con la historia mis queridas lectoras ;) **

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

…_no te me muevas- Y nuestros labios en un beso más tierno y cuidadoso se juntaron como dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban perfectamente la una con la otra. Edward rompió el beso esta vez siendo más cuidadoso y su mirada se perdió en dirección al bosque._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- susurré y en menos de un segundo había un tercer vampiro encapuchado en una tela gris sujetando una carta._

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

**Volterra**

-Siento interrumpir- Dijo y tras su capucha divisé una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos- Vengo en nombre de los Vulturis…- _no me digas creí que eras el cartero…_pensé y rodé los ojos ante lo evidente-…esto es para ustedes- De repente estaba enfrente de Edward y le tendió un sobre veis donde estaba escrito "Cullen" con letras finas, enrevesadas y muy antiguas, y entonces desapareció igual que vino.

…

-¿Crees que algún día iré a tu casa como una invitada normal y corriente para tomar el "te" y no porque surja un problema que tenga que ver con; violines, fantasmas, vampiros mafiosos, un internado acosador…etcétera, etcétera?- Edward sonrió de medio lado mientras seguía conduciendo por un camino en dirección a su casa.

-Primero; tú nunca serías una invitada normal, segundo; nosotros no tomamos el té y a ti no te gusta, y tercero: eres un imán para los accidentes Bella, lo que incluye a todos los problemas existentes en este planeta, así que es inevitable, pero tranquila yo estaré ahí para protegerte- Me miró y su sonrisa *"_trident_" se ensanchó aún más satisfecho con la idea. **(NA: *Trident: Es una marca de dentífrico, en sus anuncios siempre sale un chico/-a con una sonrisa exagerada para enseñar sus dientes blancos y así demostrar lo eficiente que es el dentífrico/ pasta de dientes).**

-gracias, ahora estoy mucho más tranquila- Por pura costumbre no pude ocultar mi ironía en aquella frase, aunque la verdad era que no me importaba lo más mínimos que Edward fuese mi salvador,… _mi héroe…mmm, no, definitivamente la idea no me desagrada_.

-Ya hemos llegado- Anunció aparcando el jeep al lado del volvo plateado.

-Alice ha visto nuestro encuentro con el "mensajero" de la guardia de los Vulturis…-Dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la porche-… y ya se lo a contado todo al resto de mi familia, menos lo que pone en la carta,…- Dijo he izo un mohín, seguramente Alice también estaba evitando que Edward "leyese" esa información-…ahora nos están esperando puedo oír lo ansiosos que están por leerla.- Y antes de que Edward fuese a abrir la puerta Alice lo hizo.

-Bienvenida Bella- Me saludó dándome un abrazo. Nos dirigimos al comedor donde todos estaban sentados alrededor de una largísima mesa, elegante y clásica a la vez, de color marrón oscuro. En un extremo estaba sentado Carlise y en el otro Esme, quien se levantó a saludarme dándome, al igual que Alice, un abrazo maternal. A la derecha de la mesa estaban Emmet y Jasper más una silla vacía al lado de éste último, en frente de estos; Rosalie y Alice, (que ya había tomado asiento), correspondientemente, y también había una silla vacía al lado de Alice.

-Sentaros por favor- Nos pidió educadamente Carlise y ambos ocupamos los sitios libres; Edward junto a Jasper y yo con Alice. – Adelante léenos la carta hijo.

_ Querido amigo Carlise tenemos entendido que has llegado a formar una gran familia con tus mismos ideales sobre nuestra "alimentación" y por ello te felicitamos y os deseamos una feliz eternidad, sin embargo han llegado a nuestros oídos que dentro de tu aquelarre también forma parte una humana que esta informada sobre nuestra existencia, como comprenderás si esto último es cierto la humana ya debería estar muerta a no ser que los motivos que te hayan obligado a desacatar las leyes sean de peso, en tal caso me gustaría que vinieras personalmente junto con la humana y tu familia para tomar una decisión definitiva. _

_PD: Si no venís tomaremos una decisión por nuestra cuenta y asumiréis todas las consecuencias._

_Atentamente:_

_Aro, Cayo y Marco_

Cuando Edward terminó de leer la carta la habitación se sumergió en un profundo silencio por unos largos minutos hasta que al final Carlise tomó la palabra.

-No nos han dejado opción Edward, se que no quieres llevar a Bella a los Vulturis, yo tampoco, pero no tenemos otra elección.- Por algún motivo supe que aquellas palabras venían de una conversación anterior, lo más seguro es que Carliese hubiera mantenido algún tipo de conversación mental con Edward mientras todos estábamos en silencio. Edward apoyó los codos en la mesa y dejó que sus manos sujetasen su frente hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo, parecía como si tuviese dolor de cabeza pero dudaba de que un vampiro pudiera tener jaqueca.

-Debe de haber otra forma…-Murmuró frustrado.

-Iré- Dije en voz alta y clara, mostrando firmeza en esa única palabra que cambiaria para siempre mi destino.

…

Tras discutir con Edward, durante lo que para mí fueron horas, tuve que inventarme una cuartada para Charlie, por suerte esta semana había un puente de cuatro días festivos y era la excusa perfecta, le había dicho que me iría a pasar esos días con René, por lo tanto ese mismo lunes partiríamos hacia Volterra, Italia.

Aquel mismo sábado por la noche al llegar de la casa de los Cullen, después de discutir con Edward sobre el viaje y convencer a mi padre de mi ida temporal a Phoenix, cené, me di una ducha y caí pesadamente sobre la cama haciendo crujir los muelles del colchón, y entonces la voz de Jeremy comenzó a llamarme desde el interior del armario.

-Bella, sácame porfaaaaaaaaa…- Me levanté de la cama a regañadientes mientras seguía escuchando el "porfaaaa" que ahora solo era una "aaaa" con continuación infinita y abrí muy a mi pesar las puertas del armario.

-dime Jeremy- Le dije mordazmente mostrándole la más falsa de las sonrisas.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué estas tan enfadada conmigo?- Resoplando cogí el violín y lo puse sobre mi cama cerrando detrás de mí el armario.

-me sacas de quicio y no me haces caso cuando te intento hablar por eso estoy enfadada contigo.

-¡¿que te saco de quicio?... Sara pero no te pongas de su parte ¡ah mujeres! ¿Quién os entiende?

-espera ¿ya puedes hablar con Sara?- Le corte su discursito pasando por alto el comentario machista.

-me dijiste que cuando Sara me volviese ha hablar me sacarías ¿no? ¡Pos ya esta!

-felicidades ahora que ya os habéis reconciliado volvamos a los temas verdaderamente importantes que son cuestión de vida o muerte.- Jeremy se me quedó mirando pensativo como analizando lo que había dicho hasta que algo se le pasó por esa cabecita suya.

-Dime la verdad ¿hoy es uno de esos días?

-¿uno de esos días?- Pregunté sin comprender, confundida y exasperada.

-Sí, ya sabes, uno de esos días en que las chicas estáis con cambios de humor repentinos y sois emocionalmente sensibles a cualquier cosa…-La comprensión llegó rápidamente a mi cerebro y si no fuera porque mi mano le atravesaría le pegaría con todas mis ganas una buena colleja.

-¡ves como me sacas de quicio! ¡Ah!- Dije resoplando nuevamente.

-¿entonces…sí?

-¡NO cacho de ectoplasma, imitación barata de "Casper"!- Le grité atropelladamente y di gracias a que Charlie estuviese viendo el partido de fútbol en casa de Billy.

-¡oh! Bella me ofendes yo soy mucho más guapo que "Casper"- Le eché con todas mis ganas la peor de las mejores miradas envenenadas y pude ver como Jeremy tragó hondo- esta bien como veo que hoy no estas de buen humor iré directamente al grano.

-gracias- Contesté, Jeremy se levantó de la cama y se colocó delante de mí mientras yo me sentaba en el borde de los pies del colchón.

-Como ya te he dicho antes estuve investigando sobre el tema "sobrenatural" en el otro lado y he conseguido información muy interesante. Los Vampiros han existido desde tiempos inmemorables, me atrevería incluso ha decir que su raza, su linaje en el planeta Tierra es incluso más antigua que la existencia del ser humano, y al igual que nosotros y que el resto de seres vivientes su raza también ha ido evolucionando, sin embargo su historia es tan antigua que se perdió con el paso del tiempo sin dejar rastro de pruebas concluyentes de su existencia, lo que me lleva a preguntarme si los demás seres mitológicos son solo eso; seres mitológicos, o si en su día existieron de verdad, o incluso si es posible que actualmente existan.

¿Edward te ha dicho ya como se mata a un vampiro?

-Me contó que había que quitarle todas las extremidades al vampiro y después "incinerarlo"- Le expliqué haciendo comillas con los dedos en el verbo "_incinerar_".

-Estoy seguro que no sabe lo que les pasa después de la "muerte" a los suyos.

-Bueno si entramos en ese punto yo tampoco, ni tú, sabes lo que hay más allá del otro lado.

-¡ah!-Suspiró-Yo me imagino el cielo como una playa de arena blanca y agua cristalina…

-¡ya! Jeremy céntrate- Di un chasquido con los dedos y su mente volvió a la realidad.

-¿eh? Sí, perdona, pues verás los vampiros actuales una vez fueron humanos y cuando mueren su alma se queda purificada, "salvada". Por lo que me han contado una vez que esto ocurre en vez seguir el proceso habitual de las almas estas reviven de nuevo siendo humanos, para algunos es como una especie de penitencia que se les hace pagar por los males que cometieron siendo vampiros y para otros una nueva oportunidad para enmendar sus errores. Después todo sigue su curso habitual; el humano muere y su alma se juzga para dirigirla a dios sabe donde.

-¿has conocido algún alma que fuese vampiro?

-evidentemente pero prefiere estar en el anonimato por lo que no te puedo decir su nombre.

-Ok- Le contesté pensando si realmente Jeremy pensaba las cosas que decía pues ¿A quien le iba a contar que un vampiro-fantasma le dijo a mi amigo Jeremy, que también es un fantasma, como es la muerte para un vampiro al otro lado? ¿Tengo pinta de querer que me encierren en un manicomio? Yo creo que no.- ¿Eso era lo que me tenías que contar?

-Bueno hay más cosas como por ejemplo; como se alimentan, que les pasa con la luz del sol…y cosas de esas pero creo que eso ya te lo ha contado Edward- Razonó y yo asentí con un movimiento lento de cabeza.- ¿Hablando de tu vampiro? ¿No viene esta noche?

-pues…-Pero no pude explicarle porque Jeremy me interrumpió.

-Arrr Bella estamos solos…-Dijo divertido y demasiado cerca de mi cara.

-Apártate de mi chica cacho de ectoplasma imitación barata de Casper- Amenazó Edward que recién había entrado por la ventana.

-¿Por qué todos les ha dado por llamarme así?- Replicó el aludido haciendose un ovillo en el suelo.

-Edward te has pasado mira que llamarlo así, pobrecito...-Jeremy me miro como acusándome de algo y se volvió a incorporar.

-Tan solo era una broma hombre no te lo tomes así, además Bella no es mi tipo a mi me van más la rubias...-De repente Jeremy pensó en lo que había dicho y añadió; pero no se lo digas Emmet por favor

-Jeremy necesito hablar con Sara ¿podrías..de

-Sara dice que ella se comunicará contigo cuando sea necesario...-Y entonces Jeremy se evaporó y despareció.

-¿Para que quieres comunicarte con ella? ¿A pasado algo?- Me pregunto preocupado Edward.

-Nada...

-¿Segura?- Dijo mirándome intensamente.

-Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar... son cosas de mujeres...

-¡Lo sabía hoy es uno de esos día!-Apareció "triunfante" Jeremy de la nada.

-¡No, no lo es!-Salté furiosa.

-¿Uno de esos días?-Preguntó Edward confundido.

-Déjalo son; "tonterías de Jeremy, volumen 1"- Me levanté, cogí el violín y me dirigí al armario

-no, Bella espe...-Y lo cerré bajo llave.

**...**

_-¡date prisa Bella!- Gritó alguien en la lejanía y de repente me encontré a mi misma corriendo hacia alguna dirección- ¡Bella corre!- Volvió a gritar con insistencia esa voz familiar ahora mucho más cerca de mí- ¡OH dios, llegaremos tarde! ¡VAMOS!- Sentí como alguien tiró de mí cogiéndome de la mano y todo tomó forma..._

_Los pasillos del Internado O.S.I.P se alzaron a mi alrededor, Kate y yo corríamos apresuradas lo más rápido posible, bueno más bien Kate tiraba de mí corriendo a gran velocidad delante mía. _

_-¡por aquí!- Dijo girando repentinamente, sentía como me llevaba por un camino que no me sonaba que nos llevara a ninguna clase._

_-¡Kate!¿A donde me llevas?-Le pregunté y me sorprendí de mi misma de tener control sobre el sueño, había creído que este era otro de mis recuerdos sin embargo ahora que pensaba esto nunca había pasado. _

_-¡vamos Bells! ¡por aquí! ¡por aquí!- Me siguió apremiando y me obligó a girar de nuevo por otro pasillo, parecía que nos dirigíamos al patio central. _

_Ciertamente mi suposición fue correcta y en ese instante estábamos corriendo directas por el pasillo que daba la salida al patio, allí al final divisé la puerta de arco que peleaba con la enredadera de fuera, también vi la pequeña fuente de piedra encendida, tal y como la recordaba en el centro del patio circular._

_-¡Corre!-La alegría en la voz de Kate hizo que me uniera a sus risas inocentes._

_-¡Ves más despacio!-Imploré jadeando y riéndome a la vez pero ella no me hizo caso y siguió riéndose sin soltar nunca mi mano._

_-¡ya falta poco Bella! ¡YA FALTA POCO!- Miré hacia delante y sacudí la cabeza creyendo ver una alucinación; el interior del patio había cambiado, se había transformado en el salón de baile de mi sueño anterior, veía como las personas bailaban en perfecta armonía, la fuente ya no estaba, y entonces la imagen cambió de nuevo; las personas del otro lado estaban en el suelo sin un ápice de vida y en el centro había vampiresa con los ojos bañados en un intenso borgoña, llevaba puesto una especie de vestido blanco muy sencillo de tirantes que llegaba hasta el suelo, ese precioso vestido estaba salpicado por la sangre de quienes les rodeaban, la imagen anterior llena de vida era ahora el recuerdo y la esperanza que quedó en el olvido. _

_-¡ya hemos llegado Bella!-Vi horrorizada como Kate soltó mi mano, quise seguir su ritmo pero ella iba mucho más rápido y no logré alcanzarla para evitar que se adentrara en el salón._

_-¡KATE NOOOO!- Grité alargando mi brazo como si pudiera alcanzarla, a medida que me acercaba más me di cuenta que las personas del suelo eran mis amigos; Alessandro, Susan, Hoshi, Jacob, los Cullen..., familiares; Charlie, René, Phil... y ante mí vi como la vampiresa me sonreía mientras que las puertas enfrente de mí se cerraban cuando reconocí la última cara; Edward._

_-Edward- Sollocé sintiendo el dolor de mis lágrimas derramarse por mis ojos como si fuesen cristales. _

_-Solo hay una forma de salvar a los que aún no han caído...-Me dijo una voz femenina-...y para ello deberás pagar un precio muy alto, tu vida._

-Bella despierta ya hemos llegado-La voz de Alice me despertó y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos sintiéndolos doloridos- Bien venida a Volterra Bella durmiente-Me saludó sonriente Edward desde el retrovisor del coche.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?

-Prácticamente todo el trayecto del aeropuerto hasta aquí- Contestó alegremente Alice

-¿Como no me habéis despertado antes?

-Se lo dije yo, últimamente habías dormido muy mal y pensé que querías dormir ¿hice mal?- ¿Por que preguntaba? ¿no veía que me era imposible enfadarme con él? _que tierno esta preocupado por mí..._¿pensé yo eso? que cursi me estoy volviendo.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-Indagó Alice cuando nos adentramos al garaje del hotel.

-¿Porqué? ¿Que dije?

-En realidad nada, más bien nos tenías preocupados estabas tan quieta que parecía que estuvieses muerta- Aclaró Edward diciendo esto último en voz muy baja como si tuviese miedo a decirlo.

**...**

El domingo terminó entre hacer maletas y planear como nos íbamos a enfrentar cara a cara con los Vulturis. El lunes por la mañana habíamos partido hacia Italia, por suerte habíamos sido afortunados con el temporal y habíamos tenido un buen vuelo. El viaje en coche desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel no puedo describir nada, ya que me quedé profundamente dormida en el coche de Edward, donde tuve una extraña y siniestra pesadilla.

La noche ya había caído, era hora de enfrentarnos a los Vulturis. Escoltada por la familia Cullen nos dirigíamos a uno de los callejones donde Alice había visto como nos encontrábamos con dos vampiros de la guardia de los Vulturis o "vampiros mafiosos" como los había denominado yo.

Ya habíamos llegado al callejón cuando sentí que todos tomaban una posición intentando taparme lo máximo posible, como reflejo agarré más fuerte el asa del maletín donde se encontraba descansando el violín, Sara, que había traído conmigo.

-Saludos Caballeros- la voz de Carlise sonó con la gran educación y respeto que le caracterizaba hacia dos sombras que no logré distinguir por culpa de la oscuridad- Me parece que Aro nos está esperando ¿Seríais tan amables de indicarnos el camino?

-Por supuesto Carlise hacia mucho tiempo que no te veíamos a Aro le hará mucha ilusión tu visita- Susurró una voz suave, las farolas de las calles comenzaron a encenderse y gracias a la luz de una de ellas a escasos metros de nosotros pude ver que ambos hombres llevaban la misma vestimenta que el vampiro que nos trajo la carta.

-Seguidnos nosotros te mostraremos el camino pero antes deberías hacer las presentaciones- Interrumpió otra voz más aguda desde las espaldas de los dos guardias y lo que al principio creí que era un niño por su tamaño pude adivinar que era una chica igual de estatura que Alice.

-Por supuesto- Le dio la razón a la mujer y dio paso a presentarnos uno por uno- Como ya sabeís yo soy Carlise, esta es mi esposa Esme, ellos son mis hijos- Me sentí cohibida cuando Carlise me metió en el plural- Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie- Indicó señalando correspondientemente a cada uno.

-Encantada yo soy Jane y estos son Felix y Demtri y ahora seguidme- Sus expresiones, la forma de hablar la chica.. claramente sabía quienes eramos de antemano y esa pequeña sonrisa solo había aumentado mi sospechas, ellos ya sabían que veníamos, eso estaba claro, pero algo en esa chica me decía que se creían vencedores incluso antes de saber si yo era peligrosa o no, los Vulturis no tenían planeado juzgarnos, al menos no a mí.

**continuará...**

* * *

**¿Qué decís me merezco o no unos cuantos reviews *u*? Sí se k parezco una mendiga pidiendo vuestra opinión con unos cuantos reviews T.T pero esk si no me motivo ¡no hay capítulos! ¡y yo soy la única k se como termina todo esto! ¿esk acaso vosotros/-as no queréis saberlo? ¡ pues darle al botón que pone REVIEW! **

**¡NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJARME UN REVIEW! :D:D**

**PD: No olvides tu REVIEW XDXD**


	12. Capitulo 11: VULTURIS

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor...etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡HOLAAAA! Aquí os traigo lo que muchas ansiabais; el encuentro con los Vulturis, espero que os guste y si tenéis alguna duda por que no habéis entendido algo del texto (ya sabéis que como escritora solo soy una principiante ni siquiera se si me puedo llamar escritora XDXD) pues me lo decís sin problemas que admito tanto las quejas malas como las buenas ( si son buenas las críticas mejor jajajaj XDXD es broma opinar con total libertad) **

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE :D Y AHORA A LEER! ^^ **

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-Encantada yo soy Jane y estos son Felix y Demtri y ahora seguidme- Sus expresiones, la forma de hablar la chica.. claramente sabía quienes éramos de antemano y esa pequeña sonrisa solo había aumentado mi sospechas, ellos ya sabían que veníamos, eso estaba claro, pero algo en esa chica me decía que se creían vencedores incluso antes de saber si yo era peligrosa o no, los Vulturis no tenían planeado juzgarnos, al menos no a mí._

**Capitulo 11:**

**VULTURIS**

Andamos hasta el interior del callejón y uno de los encapuchados, sino recordaba mal era Demetri, se deslizó por la boca de una alcantarilla y el resto le imitó, por supuesto dada a mi gran torpeza Edward me ayudó a bajar. Nada más comenzar ha andar por aquellos infinitos túneles mi memoria fotográfica hacia un mapa mental del recorrido que tomábamos, si teníamos que salir huyendo preferiría no perderme.

Nos subimos a un ascensor y llegamos a lo que parecía ser una especie de recepción donde sorprendentemente había una humana trabajando como recepcionista y que nos saludó alegremente al vernos llegar.

-¿Una humana?-dije sorprendida lo más bajo posible para que solo me escuchase Edward pero posiblemente mi intento de mantener una conversación privada con ocho vampiros a mí alrededor era una pérdida de tiempo.- ¿lo sabe?

-Sí- Respondió Edward que al parecer estaba informado de la situación.

-¡oh! Entiendo…quiere ser uno de ello- Razoné al comprender el motivo.

-Y lo será…

-o un aperitivo- Intervino Jane, la chica menuda, con aire de suficiencia y abrió una puerta doble con una decoración muy antigua pero ahora que me daba cuenta desde que entramos todos los pasillos eran así, aquello me recordó al Internado pues me hacía sentir como si estuviese dentro de un castillo.

-¡Carlise pero que agradable sorpresa!- Saludó Aro levantándose de su "trono". Contuve mi expresión de asco ante aquellas palabras totalmente falsas, ellos ya nos esperaban.

-Aro yo también me alegro de verte, recibí tu carta por eso estoy aquí- Creo que Carlise también se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos por la hipocresía del vampiro,

Era una sala grande donde habían tres tronos de la realeza o algo así, el del medio se encontraba vacío ya que Aro se había levantado para saludarnos, en el trono de la derecha se hallaba Cayo y en el de la izquierda Marco. Deduje que por las posiciones en las que ocupaban, Aro era la voz y el dirigente entre los tres.

A nuestro alrededor habían más vampiros envueltos en vaporosas capas grises, Jane se colocó al lado de un vampiro muy parecido a ella, apostaría a que eran hermanos, mientras Felix y Demetrí junto con otros guardias nos habían acorralado de manera disimulada.

-Y como esperaba de mi buen amigo no me has defraudado.

-Esta es mi esposa Esme y estos son mis hijos; Alice, Emmet, Bella, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper- Nos presentó sin orden aparente.

-Estamos encantados de teneros a todos aquí, yo soy Aro, ellos son Marco y Cayo, y como ya sabréis estos son Felix, Demetri y Jane, el que está a su lado es su hermano Alec.- Todos asentimos en silencio.- ¿Podrías dar un paso adelante los que poséis cualidades especiales? Me han hablado mucho de vosotros…- Nos preguntó y Edward a regañadientes junto con Alice y Jasper dieron un paso hacia delante. – Maravilloso- Exclamó- Un lector de mentes, una vidente y un manipulador de las emociones…

-Aro la humana- Protestó Marco con impaciencia, al parecer tenían ganas de deshacerse rápidamente de mí.

-¡ah! sí perdón, primero resolvamos este pequeño problema ¿Bella?- _Que honor si me ha llamado por mi nombre…_pensé sarcásticamente interiorizando una mueca de repulsión, y di un paso hacia delante sintiendo como Edward se ponía a mi lado.

-¿Dime por qué crees que debería dejarte vivir?- Su voz sonó educada y amigable lo que hizo que me entrase un escalofrío.

-Yo no voy ha decir nada a nadie sobre lo que sois… y me gustaría aclarar una cosa; no fue por culpa de la familia Cullen que me enteré de vuestra existencia… así que por favor no les hagáis daño- Intenté sonar lo más cordial posible, no me importaba si me mataban a mí pero no iba a permitir que les hiciesen daño a los Cullen.

-Conmovedor… ¿Alguien más quiere añadir algo en su defensa?

-ella no es ninguna amenaza- Bramó Edward hacia algún pensamiento de Aro.

-tú mismo eres todo un lector de mentes…- su voz halagadora sonó tan suave que era casi hipnotizadora, y como respuesta a otra pregunta no realizada en voz alta, Edward extendió su mano y Aro la envolvió entre las suyas. Sus semblantes cambiaron nada entrar en contacto con sus manos; Aro tomó una postura mucho más serena fijando su mirada en un punto invisible mientras que la cara de Edward se notaba cansada a pesar de que podía adivinar que estaba intentando reflejar tranquilidad. Entonces Aro soltó sus manos y me miró con curiosidad, algo entre los recuerdos de Edward le había llamado la atención

-"_la tua cantante"_, solo recordar cuanto te atrae su sangre me pone sediento.- Le habló con tranquilidad a Edward- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar estar tan cerca de ella?

-No sin esfuerzo- Respondió Edward secamente.

-A pesar de ser una humana eres especial Isabella- Pululaba a nuestra alrededor, tomándose su tiempo al pronunciar cada palabra cuando se detuvo delante de mí con la palma de su mano mirando hacia arriba invitándome a posar la mía.- ¿Me permites? – Pidió mi permiso e insegura accedí y Aro recogió mi frágil mano con las suyas.

-Interesante…-Se limitó a decir sorprendido y emocionado, y liberó mi mano.

-¿Qué has visto Aro?- Intervino Cayo con curiosidad.

-Nada, absolutamente nada- Soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en la sala y se serenó nuevamente- Bella tiene un don fascinante… - Sus finos labios se ensancharon formando una sonrisa en mi dirección, ¿Qué es lo que le resultaba tan "fascinante"?

-¿Esa humana es poseedora de un "don"?- Dijo irritada Jane- ¿Qué clase de "don" es ese? Creía que se defendía con un simple violín- Sus palabras destilaban veneno pero eso fue lo de menos, _ellos _sabían de los poderes de Sara seguramente se lo había contado el señor Dhalas pero ¿Cómo? Él no me había visto utilizarlo nunca.

-inconscientemente esta humana bloquea cualquier poder mental… ¡es asombroso!- Y de repente comenzó a reírse como un psicópata, por un momento me recordó al payaso malvado de Batman, _el Joker_.- ¡oh! ¡Jane por favor!- Le pidió entusiasmado.

-¡NO!- Gritó Edward poniéndose delante de mí.

-dolor- Dijo Jane y Edward comenzó a retorcerse y a gruñir entre dientes para evitar no gritar, calló al suelo de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ver sufrir a Edward de esa formó hizo que mi corazón se acelerase incontrolablemente.

-¡para por favor!- Rogué inútilmente a la vez que mis lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos - ¡PARA!- Los sonidos a mi alrededor se volvieron confusos yo solo veía a Edward con impotencia, el resto de la familia sujetados y atrapados por la guardia para no dejarles intervenir, y en ese instante una imagen me vino a la cabeza; _el sueño… todos muertos..._No, jamás dejaría que eso pasase. - ¡HE DICHO QUE PARES!- Sin saber muy bien como había llegado el violín a mis manos, iba a comenzar a tocar cuando dos fuertes brazos me sujetaron, era Felix. El dolor de Jane cesó y Edward se quedó en el suelo recuperándose.

-¿te vas a portar bien?-Me preguntó

-ss..si- pronuncié desesperada y con un chasqueo de dedos mandó a que Felix me liberara y corrí a auxiliar a Edward. –Edward…

-Si tan sólo quisieras transformarla…lástima, ¡Felix!- Edward se incorporó a una velocidad tan rápida que no me dio tiempo a verle, de repente yo estaba detrás suya mientras que él forcejeaba con Felix para evitar que éste me matase. Sentí los pequeños bracitos de Esme arrastrándome con los demás dejando solo a Edward contra Felix.

-¿Por qué no hacéis nada? ¡Lo van a matar!- Les imploré, rogué a la familia Cullen.

-Si intervenimos va a ser peor Bella, pero no te preocupes Aro no matará a Edward- Me dijo con total seguridad Alice aunque podía oír tanto sus sollozos como los de Esme y Rosalie, miré a los demás; Jasper mantenía, al igual que Emmet y Carlise, la vista fija en el combate con una expresión contrariada, frunciendo el ceño y con los puños en tensión cerrados, paralelos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Alice estaba mirando hacia la nada probablemente intentaba ver el resultado de todo esto o trataba de sacar alguna solución efectiva, Rosalie tenía la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Emmet, sollozando de impotencia al igual que Esme que se encontraba en la misma postura con Carlise.

Los movimientos de los dos eran tan veloces que no me daba tiempo a seguirles, de un momento a otro estaban en el suelo a centímetros de nosotros y de repente estaban a la otra punta de la sala y así continuamente hasta que Felix cogió a Edward de la camisa y lo estampó contra el suelo con tal fuerza que juraría que había sentido moverse el suelo. Felix se volvió hacía mí pero no pudo dar ni el primer paso ya que Edward se había levantado de nuevo y lo había agarrado, y otra vez comenzó el forcejo, entonces de un solo movimiento Felix le hizo una llave a Edward y le agarró del cuello preparado para separar la cabeza del tronco como si sus manos fuesen un sacacorchos.

-¡NO!¡BASTA! ¡MATARME A MÍ! ¡MATARME A MI! No le hagáis nada por favor, por favor…-Aro le hizo un gesto con la mano a Felix y éste soltó a Edward que se sobaba ahora el cuello por la presión del agarre.

-¿Daríais tu vida por uno de los nuestros?- A penas presté atención a su pregunta hasta que Edward volvió a mi lado.- ¿Un monstruo sin alma?

-Edward no es un monstruo, ni la familia Cullen tan poco y ¿Qué es eso de que vosotros no tenéis alma? Claro que la tenéis- Afirmé rotundamente y los ojos de todos los presentes incluyendo a Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente ante mi confesión.

_-¿Ves como mi información al final si que te ha servido?_- Dijo Jeremy apareciendo a mi otro lado, pero solo Edward y yo le podíamos ver.

-A buena hora… - Le reclamé entre dientes mirándole de reojo.

-_Disculpa pero esta vez no ha sido mi culpa, por algún motivo que desconozco no podía entrar al mundo de los vivos ¿Me he perdido algo?_

-nada en especial por casi matan a Edward- Volví ha decirle entre dientes los más bajo que pude.

-_¡NO! ¡¿EN SERIO? ¿Y me lo he perdido? ¿No podrían repetirlo?_-Edward y yo rodamos los ojos y dijimos a la vez, (a lo mejor demasiado alto ¬¬'): NO

_- valeeee…_-Edward y yo parecíamos sus papas echándole una regañina, y a todo esto nuestras vidas seguían pendiendo de un hilo cada vez más fino.

-¿Con quien habláis?- Nos preguntó Aro desconcertado y no era el único, por lo que pude observar, pues el resto de caras estaban llenas de confusión.

-Jeremy-Volvimos a decir a la vez Edward y yo como si fuese lo más obvio.

-ahh el fantasmita ¿Dónde está?

-A mi lado- Contesté señalando con el dedo índice la posición de Jeremy.

-Podrías verlo a través de mis pensamientos- Propuso Edward y el rostro de Aro por un momento me recordó a la cara de un niño pequeño abriendo los regalos la mañana de navidad, mientras que los demás miraban el espacio vacío que ocupaba Jeremy, y que yo había señalado, como intentando resolver una sopa de letras indescifrable.

Aro cogió a Edward de la muñeca y sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo mirando a Jeremy, todos en ese instante aguantamos la respiración, se acercó hasta Jeremy y con la otra mano intentó tocar el pecho de este pero lo traspasó sin problemas.

Cuando Aro traspasó su pecho y la volvió a sacar, Jeremy soltó una risilla.

_-gajes del oficio_-Soltó sin más y junto con Aro ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-volvamos al tema principal Aro esto se está alargando más de lo previsto- Reclamó Marco y Aro dejó de reírse.

-Lo siento pero nunca imaginé encontrarme con una cosa semejante- _Ni tú ni nadie…_pensé al recordar la primera vez que vi a Jeremy.

-Y bien Jeremy ¿Tú quieres alegar algo a su defensa?- Preguntó con mofa pero como Jeremy todo se lo toma a guasa esto se lo tomo en serio,…_de verdad este chico va al revés de todo el mundo._

-_¿defensa? _

-estamos discutiendo sobre si matarme o no matarme- _¡Y con que diplomacia lo hacíamos! _Le aclaré la situación.

-_¡pero tú no puedes morir Bella! Tres ya son multitud dentro de este violín…a bueno y Sara dice que tienes que terminar la misión._

-¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?- Nos preguntó Aro.

-Adelante Jeremy explícaselo tú.- Le animé rehuyendo a tener que seguir hablando.

_-Empezaré desde el principio haciendo un pequeño resumen. Cuando estaba vivo era un músico bohemio e inocente que compró por casualidad un violín poseído, al morir con veinticinco años viajé como cualquier alma a un sitio donde no se me permite hablar a los vivos incluyendo a los que viven eternamente, aquí todas las almas llegan y se van después de ser juzgadas, sin embargo me dijeron que no podían juzgarme por que estaba atado a un alma condenada, llaman alma condenada a las almas que se quedan atrapadas entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos esto pasa si te dejas por hacer alguna cosa cuando estas vivo._

_Mi alma está sujetada al alma de Sara por el amor que habíamos procesado al tocar el violín. Sara, a quien nunca he visto pero oigo su voz, me dijo que la única forma de liberarnos era terminar con lo que había dejado pendiente, esperamos durante años mientras mi alma envejecía y ¡tachán! de repente Bella escuchó nuestra melodía ¡ella era la elegida!_

-¿elegida? ¿Puedo preguntar que es eso que Sara se dejó pendiente?

_-Bella debe terminar con la vida del vampiro que acabó con la vida de Sara solo así su alma se purificará, el deseo de Sara es que ambos revivan de nuevo. _

_-_¿Su alma? Los monstruos como nosotros no tenemos alma ¿de donde has sacado esa información?

_-Si que tenéis alma, pero al vivir incondicionalmente me ha costado mucho encontrar un alma recién purificada que haya pertenecido a un vampiro…_-Jeremy les narró lo mismo que me contó en mi casa sobre el "tránsito" que había en el _limbo _y cuando terminó Aro quito la mano de la muñeca de Edward y se quedó pensativo, el resto seguía en silencio habían estado observando la conversación de Aro con un espacio vacío y ahora se preguntaban ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

De repente sentí la mirada de alguien, busqué y me encontré con los ojos rojos de Jane mirándome intensamente. Aro se percato de esto y me di cuenta de que Jane estaba utilizando su poder conmigo, esperé a que el mismo dolor que había sufrido Edward me llegara pero nada pasó, y Aro comenzó a reírse nuevamente con esa risa histérica.

-Jane no te enfades la humana lo hace inconscientemente- Dijo una vez que había terminado de reírse- Esta bien ya he tomado una decisión, solo la dejaré con vida si cumplís dos condiciones- Dijo mirando a la familia Cullen- la primera; romped el violín y la segunda; transformadla- E_so era lo que el señor Dhalas estaba tramando cuando vino aquí, quiere deshacerse de Sara pero ¿Por qué querrá convertirme? O será que quiere verme muerta, pero no tiene sentido podría haberse encargado de todo eso él mismo la noche en que le conocí, podría haberse quitado fácilmente a Charlie de en medio ¿o era porque aún no tenía el violín?..._

_-_No podemos hacer eso- Le contestó Edward incorporándose- Bella no esta planeando nada contra los Vulturis Aro, si ese violín ha caído en sus manos es porque la persona que se lo ha pedido necesita su ayuda…

-Es mucho más que eso- Interrumpí- Sara me esta advirtiendo de algo, de algo que esta sucediendo en ese Internado y por culpa de quien os ha informado no queréis verlo ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que os están utilizando para destruir el violín? El instrumento que solo puede acabar con…-Y a mi mente me vino la imagen de la vampiresa del vestido blanco ensangrentado que vi en mi último sueño- …_ella…_ -Susurré sintiendo el velo invisible que caía de mis ojos viendo ante mí la respuesta, _Hededet, el objetivo de Sara no es solo el señor Dhalas._

-¿Ella?- Se adelantó Cayo a preguntar antes que Aro. Miré a Edward tan bien desconcertado por mi conclusión y entonces miré a Carlise y pude ver como la comprensión llegaba a su cabeza.

-Bella no te referirás a…

-Hededet- Le corté y todos se sumergieron en un silencio cargado de sorpresa.

-Aro, piensa que es lo que quería Hededet, tú fuiste el más astuto y pudiste ver sus planes-Se me quedó mirando por un momento y me respondió.

-ella quería el poder, destronarnos a los tres.

-Bien, pues ahora piensa que si ella logró huir ¿Crees que se rendiría tan fácilmente?- Y otra imagen fugaz pasó por mi cabeza…

_**-Flasback-**_

_Kate y yo nos dirigíamos hablando animadamente de nuestras tonterías, nos habíamos presentado voluntarias para buscar unos materiales para la clase de educación física cuando al pasar por delante del despacho del directo la vimos; _

_Era una mujer esbelta muy hermosa, casi parecía una modelo, pelo negro como la noche recogido en un elegante moño y vestida como una alta ejecutiva, y sus ojos no eran normales, eran de un color liliáceo, estaba sentada ocupando el asiento del director, por lo tanto esa mujer debía ser muy importante, hablaba con alguien tan bien muy trajeado pero que al estar de espaldas no pudimos ver, y seguimos con nuestra tarea pasando de largo por delante de la puerta del despacho justamente cuando la misma mujer cerró la puerta y pude observar más de cerca sus ojos y comprobé que ésta llevaba lentillas._

_**-FIN del FLASBACK-**_

-Imagínate que Hededet consigue cambiar de identidad para que nadie pueda reconocerla, imagínate que crea una organización secreta para instruir a humanos súper inteligentes por lo que la probabilidad de que sean poseedores de un don cuando sean vampiros es muy elevada ¿Cuál sería su plan?- Pregunté generalmente y el mismo Aro me respondió.

-Derrocarnos- Finalizó mirándome maravillado aunque la cara de Cayo y Marco eran todo lo contrario.

-¿Insinúas que ese Internado es esa asociación?- Me preguntó con prepotencia Cayo.

-No lo insinúo lo afirmo ¿es que el señor Dhalas no os dijo a que tipo de alumnos instruía el centro?

-¿Si es así como es que yo no vi nada en sus recuerdos?-la voz de Aro tenía un tono enfadado y frustrado, se estaba dando cuenta que había sido engañado.

-A eso te puedo contestar yo- Intervino Edward- Aún no se lo había dicho a nadie pero creo que gracias al poder que tiene Jonathan Dhalas puede "esconder" sus pensamientos, cuando me enfrenté a él en el callejón su mente estaba vacía, de alguna forma también supo de mi don, solo era un sospecha así que no le di mucha importancia hasta ahora.

-Os damos las gracias por esta valiosa información, a cambio no destruiremos el violín pero sintiéndolo mucho la ley es la ley- Concluyó definitivamente Marco, como pensaba ellos no tenían pensado dejarme con vida.

-Si la transformarais- Sugirió Aro dejándolo caer.

-Si es por eso no os preocupéis, lo he visto, yo misma la transformaré- Dijo rápidamente Alice y se acercó a Aro, se quitó sus guantes y le ofreció su mano, este la cogió como si fuese un apretón de manos y por un instante los dos se quedaron inmóviles mirando hacia un punto inexistente hasta que volvieron a la realidad y se soltaron las manos.

-Es extraordinario ver las cosas que tú ves y que aún no han pasado- la voz de Aro volvió a su tono amable pero siniestro, y tras decir esto se volvió en mi dirección sonriéndome. – Será mejor que te prepares para la eternidad Isabella- Pronunció mi nombre saboreando cada letra e inevitablemente me dio un escalofrío- ¡Podéis marcharos! Y ya os mantendremos informados sobre vuestra suposición del Internado… ¡Adiós queridos amigos!- Nos despidió mientras los guardias nos guiaban hacia la salida.

…

-No me lo puedo creer; estamos vivos ¡Edward estamos vivos!- Grité pegando botes una vez en el salón de la casa de los Cullen, yo hubiera preferido pasar más tiempo en Italia pero el sol era un problema para ellos. Llamé a Charlie y le dije que mamá se había tenido que ir de viaje y yo había decido volver, solo que hasta mañana, Martes, por la noche mi avión no llegaría.

-Bueno… exactamente… tú estas viva nosotros ya estamos muertos- Indagó Edward pero no le hice caso estaba en mi momento de adrenalina.

_-Sí ¿Y a quién deberías darle las gracias? A mí_- Paré mi baile de la victoria y le miré entornando los ojos.

-gracias- Dije muy muy bajito.

_-¿Qué dijiste? no te he escuchado _– Protestó con arrogancia.

-No pienso repetirlo "cacho de ectoplasma imitación barata de Casper"- Sonreí triunfante y Alicie se unió a mis _saltitos felices barra baile de la victoria_ y de repente unos brazos me envolvieron y me elevaron.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia hermanita!- Emmet era peor que nosotras y comenzó a girar sobre sus pies dándome vueltas.

-¡Emmet voy a vomitar si sigues así!- Grité divertida pero hablando en serio y todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Qué es ese olor a chucho mojado?- Preguntó Rosalie, Emmet me bajo pero yo no olía a nada.

-Jacob and company- Contestó Edward y entonces un aullido que provenía del bosque se escuchó y Edward abrió lo ojos- Han atacado a los Quieleute.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**WUOOO La trama empieza ha desvelar misterios muajaja muajaja pero aun queda amigos para dar el toque final así que no os preocupéis aún quedan algunos capis por escribir ;P **

**Lo primero quiero agradeceros vuestros reviews que aunque no son muchos son los suficientes para animarme ¿os he dicho que os quiero? pues os lo digo ahora ¡OS QUIERO! jajajaj y ahora como ya os he dicho antes, escribirme lo que sea apretando el botoncito tan hermoso que pone review aquí a final de página, podéis dejarme por ejemplo; vuestra opinión (tanto mala como buena), si os esperabais lo que Hededet estaba tramando (y que aún hay muchas cosas pero k no pienso decir XDXD) y... ¡yo que sé! ¡lo que queráis! (menos insultos claro:S) ¡Con lo primero que os venga a la cabeza me basta! XDXD**

**¡NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJARME UN REVIEW!**

**PD: No te olvides de tu REVIEW *u***


	13. Capitulo 12: Actúa ya

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡HOLA QUERIDAS LECTORAS *U*! Estoy super contenta con vuestros reviews y por eso siento muxiiisimo no haber podido actualizar antes pero aquí os traigo vuestra recompensa ^^, también tengo que advertiros que me voy de vacaciones el 18 de Julio 2010 y por lo tanto no voy a poder continuar hasta que regrese pero por vosotrs subiré al menos un capitulo más, y ahora a LEER ! :D :D **

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_-¿Qué es ese olor a chucho mojado?- Preguntó Rosalie, Emmet me bajo pero yo no olía a nada._

_-Jacob and company- Contestó Edward y entonces un aullido que provenía del bosque se escuchó y Edward abrió lo ojos- Han atacado a los Quileute._

**Capitulo 12: **

**ACTÚA YA O SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE**

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quién?- Dije exaltada.

-Es…algo confuso e imposible pero según los recuerdos de Jacob hemos sido nosotros…

-¿Cómo? Nosotros no hemos roto el tratado ni mucho menos le hemos tocado un pelo a uno de sus cachorros- Respondió furiosa Rosalie.

-con que el lobito busca pelea ¿eh?- Pensó en voz alta demasiado emocionado Emmet.

-No Emmet, seguramente eso es lo que busca que hagamos el que nos ha tendido la trampa, debemos ser precavidos- Concluyó Carlise.

-Siento llevarte la contraria Carlise pero estoy de acuerdo por una vez con Emmet, ser precavidos no nos servirá de nada si alguno termina herido o peor- Le debatió Jasper, y aunque a Carlise le costaba admitirlo él tenía razón si había pelea tendrían que luchar.

-¡Alto! Esperar dejarme que hable con Jacob- Intenté persuadirles pero todos me pusieron una cara de ultratumba como clara respuesta a mi propuesta.

-Jamás te dejaré que te acerques a un lobo- Sentenció rotundamente Edward.

-¿disculpa? ¿Acaso sufres alzheimer o qué? ¿Cuántas veces habré estado ya con Jacob?- Le recordé cabreada por su repentina sobreprotección.

-Ya lo se…- Casi gruño al admitir dicha información ¿acaso se había puesto celoso?-… pero ahora es mejor que no te acerques los hombres lobos de por si ya son muy inestables imagínate ahora que están furiosos ¡y en su forma lobuna!...

-¡tonterías Jacob es mi amigo!- _un tanto pesado y algo babosín pero es mi amigo ¬¬_- él jamás me haría daño- Afirmé rotundamente.

-Edward tiene razón Bella no es buena idea que andes con lobos- Interrumpió Alice preocupada por mí- además ellos interfieren en mis visiones y no puedo verles, yo… no puedo asegurarte que resultado saldrá- Casi gritó de frustración al decir esto ultimo en voz alta, de repente sentí una oleada de paz, _Jasper_ seguramente estaba utilizando su don para tranquilizar el ambiente y también a Alice.

_-Perdonar de nuevo la interrupción ¿pero es que acaso ya se olvidaron de Sara y de mí?_

-¿A que te refieres Jeremmy?- Le pregunté al susodicho que había vuelto a reaparecer de la nada.

_-Bella, Belli, Bells, Bellita… ¿es que siempre tendré que sacarte de los problemas?_-Dijo el muy arrogante y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

-Jeremmy- Siseé y pude adivinar como un fantasma podía echarse a temblar a pesar de estar ya muerto.

_-ja ja…_- Rió débilmente ¿acaso me tenía miedo? _Gallina…¬¬'- y..y..ya voy al grano- _Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y continuó- _El violín tiene otros "poderes" ocultos a parte de… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Borrar del mapa a lo vampiros que necesitan una palmadita en el trasero? Simplemente tienes que canalizar tus sentimientos cuando toques el violín es así como cuando tocaste la primera vez a Sara y estaba Edward a él no le ocurrió nada ya que tú alma estaba en perfecta armonía. _

-Eh… no he entendido nada pero lo intentaré…

-Tú no intentarás nada y déjanos esto a nosotros- Y sin más preámbulos todos se esfumaron dejándome con Esme y Alice,… y bueno… también con Jeremmy.

-¿A dónde han ido?- Les pregunté preocupada temiéndome lo peor, por un momento Esme y Alice intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y Alice decidió hablar.

-Han ido al encuentro de los lobos antes de que se aproximen más a la casa…

-Tranquila Bella primero intentarán hablar con ellos- Las palabras maternales de Esme me tranquilizaron por un instante pero el matiz al decir _"primero"_ me asustó pues ¿Cuál sería el segundo plan? ¿Luchar? Sin lugar a dudas debía hacer algo, al menos si consiguiera tranquilizar a los lobos y darle ese margen de tiempo para que los Cullen los hiciese entrar en razón… ¡Ya está!

-¡Alice, Esme tengo un plan pero debéis confiar en mí!- Ambas me miraron con cara de reproche y antes de que me llevase una negación nuevamente por su parte comencé a narrarles mi plan.

…

**PVO – NARRADOR**

**Por que ese día en Forks una tormenta acechaba el cielo gris del pequeño pueblo a la vez que una lucha estaba apunto de empezar entre lobos y vampiros, y mientras tanto el verdadero culpable aguardaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica en las sombras, observando en silencio a su enemigo para no ser descubierto. **

**-¿Una Humana?- Se preguntó sorprendido aquel vampiro al ver aparecer en lo alto de una colina a una muchacha. Una muchacha con mirada decidida y todas sus esperanzas en una sola mano mientras que en la otra sostenía a Sara, respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces mirando con sus ojos chocolate hacia el horizonte esperando algún tipo de señal. Los últimos rayos que se hacían camino entre las oscuras nubes se posaban en sus mejillas rosadas, el viento como una suave brisa meció su cabello caoba haciéndole bailar en una danza de destellos pelirrojos y finalmente tomó el último suspiro y cerró los ojos. **

"_Tan solo tienes que canalizar adecuadamente tus sentimientos cuando toques el violín"_ **– Las palabras resonaron en la mente de la joven castaña como un eco lejano que le contestaba, y entonces deslizó con suavidad el arco posándolo sobre las cuerdas del violín y una melodía sucumbió a todo el bosque. **

(NA: Youtube/ Violin beautiful melody)

**Los lobos se detuvieron para escuchar con atención al igual que los vampiros, pero ellos no eran los únicos pues el mismo bosque había quedado en un profundo mutismo, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido durante unos breves segundos. **

**Todos sentían una profunda armonía y paz, un sentimiento tan poderoso que no les permitía pelear pero solo entre uno de ellos diferenció el trasfondo de otro sentimiento en esa canción; **_**felicidad**_**, pues él era el causante de sus pensamientos mientras que tocaba la melodía y Bella era la causante de los suyos mientras la escuchaba tocar. **

_**-Flasback-**_

"_Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…"_

"_¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!"_

"_¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!- Y nuestros labios en un beso más tierno y cuidadoso se juntaron como dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban perfectamente la una con la otra"_

_**-Fin del Flasback-**_

**- **_**Edward…**_**- Susurró Bella al terminar y las primeras gotas cristalinas cayeron sobre Forks, y así se descargó una de otras tantas lluvias en aquel pequeño pueblo dominado siempre por un verde páramo. **

**-¡BELLA CUIDADO!**

…

**PVO - BELLA**

_De nuevo… otra vez me encuentro en este extraño sueño- Pensé al encontrarme en aquel salón de baile con toda esa gente vestida con sus mejores galas y con diversas máscaras pero de repente la visión se distorsionó y cambió…_

_¿Pero qué…? Si esto es el patio interno del Internado…- El cristal que había en la cúpula ya no estaba, el centro lo ocupaba la fuente, las columnas estaban atrapadas por enredaderas y rosales, ahora había algunos bancos de madera donde poder sentarse y las elegantes personas habían sido sustituidas por los alumnos con sus uniformes cada cual dividido en distintos grupos entablados en diferentes conversaciones sin llegar a un volumen muy alto._

_-¿Bella?-Dijo una voz que reconocí al instante y me giré en su dirección._

_-K… ¿Kate?- A centímetros de mí se encontraba mi mejor amiga sonriéndome con una de sus calidas sonrisas, estaba igual como la recordaba antes de todos esos meses de sufrimiento. Su pelo rubio cortito, sus ojos azules, mejillas sonrosadas, piel suave… y sin poder evitarlo me lancé a sus brazos como una niña pequeña. _

_-¡puff! ¿Es que solo la saludas a ella?- Interrumpió molesto Alessandro entrando por la puerta. Vestía también con el uniforme pero como siempre se había quitado su corbata y había desabotonado los tres primeros botones, también se había desecho del chaleco y la chaqueta dejando tan solo la camisa aún sabiendo que le castigarían por su indumentaria sin hablar de que llevaba el pelo alborotado. _

_-¡Alessandro!- Corrí hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y también me lancé a sus brazos con gran emoción. Sus brazos me rodearon cariñosamente, el tonto también estaba llorando como un bebé. _

_-Sois un par de lloricas- Dijo Kate acercándose a nosotros._

_-¡cállate! Lo que ocurre es que somos muy sensibles- Le respondió por encima de mi hombro Jeremmy aún abrazándome y juraría que para rematar le había sacado la lengua. _

_-¡pues yo también soy muy sensible!- Pude imaginarme como Kate hizo un puchero y entonces sentí como me abrazó por la espalda. _

_-¡Cuánto tiempo sin hacer uno de nuestros sándwiches de la amistad!- Gritó jovialmente Jeremmy y los tres a coro nos reímos. _

_Yo también tuve amigos…-Escuché decir a una voz-…y también los perdí- Y Alessandro se desvaneció en mis brazos._

_-¡Alessandro!_

_-los perdí a todos- Me di la vuelta y vi como Kate se iba haciendo transparente progresivamente hasta desaparecer también._

_-Bella…-Me llamó antes de irse por completo._

_-¡Kate!_

_-El tiempo se va agotando…_

_-¡¿Quién eres?-Pregunté furiosa._

_-¡Debes actuar ya!- Ordenó aquella voz._

_-¿Eres Sara?- Nadie respondió._

_-¡Bella!- De repente Sara que era como un clon mió pero con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, apareció delante de mí frunciendo el ceño vestida con un traje de época.- ¡BELLA!, ¡ACTÚA YA O SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE!- Volvió a gritar más fuerte con los brazos en tensión y las manos en puño a ambos lados de su cuerpo y desapareció, la imagen del lugar volvió a cambiar al mismo salón de baile antiguo pero ahora sus paredes estaban tintadas de rojo, manchadas por doquier al igual que el suelo y todas las personas en fundadas en pomposos trajes y vistosas máscaras que antes bailaban al son de la música ahora estaban en el suelo inertes, todas muertas sin un ápice de vida en su cuerpo. _

Abrí los ojos de sopetón a causa de la visión sintiendo nauseas por culpa de la ensangrentada escena con la que había soñado, de enseguida intenté incorporarme y sentí un doloroso pinchazo en el brazo derecho. Me miré la muñera, la tenía vendada e inconscientemente hice una mueca.

-¿Pero como…?- Murmuré para mí sin comprender, lo último que recordaba era a Alice gritándome que tuviese cuidado.

-¡Al fin despiertas! ¿Estas bien Bella?- Me dijo con una sobre excesiva preocupación Edward que desde un principio había estado sentado al lado de mi cama. Me encontraba en el cuarto de invitados, otra vez.

-¡Bella!- Gritó felizmente Jacob entrando por la puerta como perro fiel.

-¡Jack!- Grité igualmente al ver que al final las cosas se habían solucionado y nadie había resultado herido, _bueno exceptuándome a mí claro._

Jack se sentó a mi otro lado con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que me daba miedo miré a Edward sin comprender y de la nada me plantó un beso en los labios tan solo oí el gruñido como de un perro de fondo y una puerta cerrándose. Edward me succionó el labio inferior, el superior sin prisas profundizó un poco más el beso y sin poder evitarlo lleve mi mano a su pelo pero al moverla solté un quejido de dolor lo que provocó la risas de Edward, se apartó dándome un último beso muchísimo más breve y corto.

-Eres demasiado entusiasta Bella- Dijo riendo el muy arrogante, por su culpa Jacob se había ido.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Le pregunte confundida por su reacción, aunque tampoco me importaba si lo volvía a repetir.

-Ha sido culpa tuya, me has hecho enojar- Se defendió patéticamente y por un momento me recordó a un niño pequeño cuando decía _¡No he sido yo!_

-¿culpa mía?- Revisé lo que había dicho o hecho antes de lo del beso pero lo único que había hecho era saludar a Jacob.- ¿Te pusiste celoso por qué saludé a Jack?

-¿Cómo que Jack? ¿Acaso no es Jacob?- Me reprendió molesto y comencé a reírme como loca ante lo evidente- No te rías o me vengaré- Pero aún a pesar de su amenaza no podía parar de reírme.- ¡ah! con que esas tenemos…- Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ver efectuar el movimiento que hizo para subirse a la cama ahora mismo mi cerebro solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaban nuestros cuerpos, sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama paralelamente a mi cintura y sus manos me acorralaban contra la almohada dejándome sin salida.

-¿Tienes miedo Bella?- Dijo en un tono sensual y claramente provocativo _¡AAHH AAH! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan condenadamente sexy y atractivo? ¿Acaso quiere que me dé un paro cardiaco? ¿O qué?_- ¿Bella?- Volvió a decir lentamente el muy condenado, _¡es el diablo en persona! , _yo solo me limité a morderme el labio inferior, por primera vez en mi vida mi mente se había quedado completamente, cien por cien en blanco, _¡malditas hormonas traicioneras! _

-No hagas eso…-Mandó mirándome el labio inferior que me estaba mordiendo y yo lo solté, Edward acarició el contorno de mi labio con la yema del dedo gordo y entonces sonreí malévolamente en mi interior y lo volví a morder. Edward impactó furiosamente sus labios contra los míos profundizando el beso desde el principio. Era un beso tan diferente a los demás que si ahora mismo me preguntarán mi nombre yo Isabella Swan un cerebrito no sabría responder. La fogosidad aumentaba, prácticamente nos estábamos devorando, nuestras lenguas realizaban una lucha por someter a la otra y sin pensármelo dos veces con la mano buena agarré a Edward de la camisa y pegué nuestros cuerpos… pero Edward no me dejó ir más allá y casi de la misma manera que se había subido a la cama ahora estaba en la otra punta de la habitación.

-wao…- Exclamé sin darme cuenta y mi dios griego particular comenzó a reírse.- esto… ¿el señor "corto en el mejor momento" me puede decir que ha pasado y porqué tengo la muñeca vendada?- Su rostro cambió a uno más serio y se acercó a la cama a velocidad humana era hora de volver a la realidad y dejar atrás nuestra burbuja de feromonas.

-Cierto- Soltó un suspiro y luego me miro con reproche, _aquí viene la regañina…_ pensé y rodé los ojos.

-Suéltalo, estoy preparada.

-felicidades- Dijo sarcásticamente- tú plan funcionó, nos disté el tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas adecuadamente con los lobos pero… – _siempre hay un pero…¡uff!, _bufé mentalmente- pero el vampiro que nos tendió la trampa te atacó nada más terminaste de tocar- _Eso explica porqué ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar…_- sino hubiera sido por Alice y por Esme…

-¡espera! ¡Stop! Rebobina y congela ¿Alice y Esme me salvaron? ¿Están bien? ¡¿Están heridas por mi culpa? ¡O dios Edward deberías a ver empezado por ahí desde un principio… ¿Dónde están? ¡Quiero verlas!

-¡eh! ¡eh! Tranquila la que debería darle al stop eres tú y no sacar tus propias conclusiones, déjame acabar- Me tranquilizó inútilmente ¿Qué había sucedido mientras que estaba durmiendo?- El vampiro que nos tendió la trampa se abalanzó sobre ti, caíste al suelo, te distes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y te quedaste inconsciente, y el placaje que te hizo a causado el esguince de tu muñeca, pero Alice y Esme llegaron en ese preciso momento y te lo quitaron de encima con un solo movimiento, el vampiro al verlas huyó, le seguimos pero su rastro desapareció en el mar.

-¿Cómo están los Quileutes?- Le pregunté recordando que habían sido atacados.

-El más joven de su "manada" resultó gravemente herido, Carlise lo ha curado y yo le he estado ayudando.

-normal que estuviesen tan furiosos con vosotros yo también lo estaría ¿Cuántos año tiene el cachorro?

-catorce- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír la cifra _¿Pero que monstruo atacaría al más débil? ¡Cobarde! Eso era el vampiro que lo atacó ¡un cobarde!_

-me temo que el enemigo se ha empezado a mover más pronto de lo que pensábamos- Meditó Edward con un deje de frustración.

-_actúa ya o será demasiado tarde…_-Mascullé en voz baja casi inaudible, excepto para un vampiro claro.

-¿Com…?-Pero le interrumpí.

-Hace algunos días que Sara se ha estado comunicando conmigo a través de mis sueños, quiere decirme algo aunque aún no he alcanzado a comprender "qué", quería descubrirlo por mi cuenta y después decíroslo pero creo que es mejor que os lo cuente- Edward me miró sorprendido pero tan solo se limitó a asentir.

…

_Y una vez más odio ser el centro de atención…_ Toda la familia Cullen se había reunido en el salón, la novedad eran Jacob, Quil y Embry que venían en representación de los Quileutes, todos se encontraban observándome aunque era Edward quien les estaba explicando las novedades con los Vulturis a los lobos y finalmente me dio pie cuando anunció que Sara se había podido comunicar conmigo a través de mis sueños.

-Es tú turno- Me dijo con una calida sonrisa para darme ánimos, tomé un bocanada de aire y reorganice adecuadamente mis pensamientos para explicárselo de la mejor manera.

-Como sabéis Sara es un alma atrapada en el violín por culpa de un asunto pendiente que se dejo en vida, que Jeremmy fue el único capaz de tocar el violín en su época y al morir se quedó ligado a ella, ahora al parecer soy la única que puedo ayudarlos a los dos y creo entender el lazo que nos une, pero eso lo explicaré más adelante.

Solo Jeremmy puede escuchar pero no puede ver a Sara, al parecer en esta ocasión Jeremmy no le era suficiente para decirme lo que tenía que decir y desde hace unos días ha estado comunicándose conmigo a través de unos sueños que provocaba ella pero que no he alcanzado a comprenderlos del todo.- Les narré lo que había visto en mis sueños desde el del salón de baile hasta el último de hace un instante pero omitiendo el asombroso parecido entre Sara y yo.

-Si habéis llegado a la misma conclusión que yo…, sí, el patio interior del Internado es el salón de baile, no hace falta que lo preguntéis es una de las cosas que Sara me ha querido dejar bien claro desde un principio- Tome otra bocanada de aire- Algo sucedió allí, algo muy gordo que esta relacionado con Hededet- La imagen fugaz de la mujer en el despacho del director y la visión de uno de mis sueño se mezclaron; todos mis amigos, conocidos, familiares…etc muertos en el suelo del salón de baile, una vampiresa con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco manchado por grandes salpicaduras de sangre parada justo en el medio de la pista, sus largos cabellos lacios negros como la noche caían alrededor de su cara, su cara con dos ojos carmesí y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro acompañada de gotas de sangre en su boca mientras horrorizada veía a Kate entrar en el salón y éste cerrando las puertas en mis narices.

**(NA: Se trata del sueño que tiene Bella en el "Capitulo 10: Volterra"**)

-Sí, sin lugar a dudas Hededet esta metida de lleno en el ajo, creo que ella causó algún tipo de masacre donde implicó que el señor Dhalas se convirtiese en un vampiro aquella noche y donde posiblemente fue cuando Sara murió, apenas puedo deciros nada más por que eso es lo que se- _Siento como si algo se me escapase de las manos ¿Pero el qué? _

-A lo mejor deberíais avisar de esto a los _vulvos_ esos- Dijo Jacob y todos le miramos sin comprender _¿a quién diablos se refiere?_- sí no me mireís con cara rara, a esos vampiros ricachones…

- Quiere decir Vultuiris- Aclaró Edward poniendo los ojos en blando ante la equivocación de Jack. Todos los Cullen y yo pusimos mala cara y una mueca.

-Creo que no sería una buena idea meterles prisa- Concluí imaginándome otra vez en aquella sala con los tres "reyes"- me da escalofríos al pensar en volver a verles.

-A mí no es que me de escalofríos…-Empezó a decir Carlise dedicándome por un instante una sonrisa tan paterna y sincera que me hizo sonrojar-… pero pienso que Bella tiene razón, los Vulturis harán las cosas a su manera es mejor no interferir- Me apoyó Carlise y todos asintieron.

-¡Eso significa que haremos las cosas a nuestra manera!- La voz de Emmet sonaba feliz como la de un niño de cuatro años con un juguete nuevo.

-Entonces será mejor que avise a Sam de las buenas nuevas noticias- Y tras decir esto Jack junto con sus otros dos amigos desaparecieron.

-_¡alé a pensar una buena excusa para Charlie!-_ Resoplé al recordármelo Jeremmy que al parecer había estado atento a toda lo conversación.

…

Edward me dejó a tiempo en el aeropuerto donde minutos después llegaba Charlie para recogerme de mis supuestas vacaciones con René en Phoenix, cuando llegamos a casa dejé mis cosas en mi cuarto y cenamos viendo un partido de fútbol.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu madre?- Me preguntó durante los anuncios.

-bien aunque… se ve que a donde vaya no me libro de la cocina- Aquello le hizo reír, seguramente recordó los extraños experimentos culinarios que hacía René cuando aún no se habían divorciado- mmm… esto no es fútbol americano ¿verdad?- Dije apropósito cambiando de tema y su risa aumentó.

-No Bells…

-creía que solo te gustaba el fútbol americano y el béisbol- Le corté rápidamente haciendo parecer de forma casual para que no me siguiese preguntando por el viaje, y gracias a dios terminó el descanso y la segunda parte del partido estaba apunto de comenzar acaparando de nuevo toda la atención de Charlie.

-Es el mundial y no habrá otro hasta dentro de cuatro años Bells, hoy juega España contra Alemania, el partido está la mar de interesante pues España es favorita al ser la campeona de Europa y Alemania a estado haciendo un gran mundial derrotando a los otros equipos por 4-0 y cosas así, este partido es decisivo para los dos, quien gane pasa a la final ¡y por ahora van empate!

-aja… ¿nuestro país no juega?- _Digo yo que si es un mundial…_

-eeeh… sí, jugó pero fue eliminado, lo siento cariño pero el partido va a comenzar ya- Me indicó para que guardase silencio, la señal que estaba esperando para subirme a mi habitación. Después de fregar los platos y subir a mi habitación ahí estaba Edward esperándome con su sonrisa.

-Me tienes que hacer un favor- Le dije y él frunció el ceño.

…

-Me gustaría equivocarme aunque solo fuese por una vez…-Solté un suspiro y Edward me abrazó por la espalda dándome ánimos. Estábamos en el cementerio, en la pequeña cripta familiar de la familia Swan delante de las tumbas de mis antepasados, pero solo dos llamaban mi atención, dos tumbas cada una en un extremo con los nombres que tanto temía:

"_Sara Swan" –Y _posteriormente:_ Jeremmy Swan"_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡CERCA, CERCA MUUUY CERCA DE LLEGAR AL CAPITULO DONDE HARÁ SU PRIMERA APARICIÓN LA DICHOSA HEDEDET! JAJAJJAJ XDXD por ahora eso es lo único que os digo tomároslo como un pequeñísimo avance XD y bien ¡¿Que os a parecido? *U* (jeje y seee soy española y no pude evitar añadir lo del mundial XDXD) bueno ¡espero vuestros REVIEWS! Xk como ya sabéis me voy de viaje y si veo que tengo puff ¿cuantos? al menos diez reviews más subiré el próximo capitulo antes de irme asik esta en vuestras mano si keréis que lo suba antes de irme :D :D**

**:D:D¡DALE A DONDE PONE REVIEW Y DEJA TÚ OPINION O LO QUE SEA (excepto insultos ¬¬) !:D :D**

**PD: ¡NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR UN REVIEWWWWWWWW! ^^ **


	14. Capitulo 13: El juego ha terminado

**NA: todos los personajes de Crepúsculo derechos de autor ... etc etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**MUY BUENAS ! :D Aquí os dejo como os prometí un capitulo más antes de irme de vacaciones vuelvo el 30 asik hasta Agosto os toca esperar XDXD, muxaaaaaaaaas gracias por vuestros reviews me alegra de que os esté gustando la historia y espero que apesar de este pequeño paréntesis de descanso que voy ha hacer me sigáis leyendo y ahora os dejo con la historia ¡ que la disfruteís! ;)**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-Me gustaría equivocarme aunque solo fuese por una vez…-Solté un suspiro y Edward me abrazó por la espalda dándome ánimos. Estábamos en el cementerio, en la pequeña cripta familiar de la familia Swan delante de las tumbas de mis antepasados, pero solo dos llamaban mi atención, dos tumbas cada una en un extremo con los nombres que tanto temía:_

_"__Sara Swan" –Y__posteriormente:__Jeremmy Swan"_

**Capitulo 13:**

**El juego ha terminado**

**-PVO NARRADOR-**

**La noche en Phoenix había caído cubriendo el cielo con un manto estrellado, a las afueras de la ciudad el silencio reinaba en el Internado O.S.I.P donde todos sus alumnos dormían pacíficamente en sus camas. Los humanos ingenuos e inocentes que habitaban aquel lugar jamás se imaginarían que en lo alto de la más alta torre se tomaba la decisión que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, ¿o debería decir para toda la eternidad?...**

**-Siento haberle fallado mi señora- Se disculpó el vampiro haciendo una reverencia hacia la mujer sentada en un trono de mármol verde oscuro con detalles dorados. La hermosa vampira le miró sin inmutarse, sus ojos de color borgoña destilaban frialdad y de sus labios carmesí pocas palabras piadosas salían de ella, pues la muerte estaba escrita en todo su rostro. Su "reina" iba vestida en un hermoso traje negro de palabra de honor que llegaba hasta el suelo, sus brazos y manos en vueltos en guantes a juego con el vestido y zapatos de tacón de aguja de tiras también negras, llevaba una gargantilla de pedrería con bellas piedras preciosas cristalinas que se entretejían como la tela de una araña alrededor de su cuello y finalmente su fino cabello azabache recogido en un elegante moño dejando únicamente dos mechas sueltas alrededor de su cara, una combinación perfecta y elegante que iba a la par con su maquillaje; delineador negro más alguna sombra oscura en sus párpados y un fuerte rimen efecto pestañas postizas.**

**Finalmente y tras un largo silencio Hededet se levantó de su trono y dio un paso hacia delante, prestándole un poco más de atención a su subordinado, pero sin quitar aquella máscara de serenidad e indiferencia por los demás que siempre traía con ella.**

**-Amir ¿es este el joven que se encargaría de una tarea tan fácil?- Preguntó sin disimular el desprecio hacia el vampiro que agachaba su cabeza mirando ahora hacia el suelo. **

**-Disculpe mi torpeza al a ver sido tan confiado, no volverá a suceder- Dijo el vampiro aludido que estaba alrededor de la escena junto con otros tantos siervos de Hededet, cabe señalar unos más importantes que otros.- Debí enviar a Ayax o a Clovis.**

**-"Debiste"-Recalcó Hededet y en menos de un segundo se convirtió en un borrón que arrastró a una velocidad impresionante a Amir sujetándolo del cuello y colapsando contra la pared- Querido Amir- Ronroneo cerca de su oído para fijar después sus ojos en él- Nunca te lamentes del pasado pues gracias a él se forja el futuro- Le dijo lentamente y aflojó el agarre de su cuello- ahora lo importante es el "hoy", el presente- Le soltó y volvió a sentarse en su trono- escucharme bien hijos míos- Comenzó a anunciar a todos los presentes de la sala que eran los altos cargos más cercanos a su "reina". **

**(NA: Para que os quede más claro sería algo así como una reunión de capitanes con Hededet, y "Bevan" solo es un soldadito de Amir) **

**-No podemos permitirnos el lujo de lamentarnos del pasado, ahora lo importante es el presente- Todos escuchaban con devoción y admiraban sus palabras con gran respeto.- Ha llegado el momento, esto no es solo una lucha por el poder, esta guerra demostrará quien es el más fuerte, y una vez que termine el resto de vampiros sucumbirán ante el vencedor. Amir- Volvió a dirigirse hacia él mientras que el vampiro Bevan aún seguía expuesto a la tela de juicio de Hededet- te perdono, has demostrado en innumerables ocasiones tu eficacia como líder y confío gratamente en ti, a si que dejo en tus manos el castigo que le otorgaras a tu subordinado, estoy segura que será el adecuado- Terminó suavemente dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió nuevamente al resto- Atender, ha habido cambio de planes; **

**Transformarlos a todos y matar a los débiles, ahora.**

**-Sí, Hededet- Respondieron todos al unísono y se dispersaron por todo el Internado junto con más subordinados. **

**Aquella noche los gritos desgarradores traspasaban las paredes del Internado sin embargo nadie pudo acudir en su ayuda, nadie pudo escucharles, nadie que no fuesen vampiros.**

**Y mientras la ensangrentada noche sucedía, a escasos metros del Internado tres vampiros envueltos en vaporosas capas lo habían escuchado todo.**

**-Al parecer la humana tenía razón- Dijo fastidiada el vampiro más menudo.**

**-Lo dices como si te molestara Jane- Replicó con mofa el grandote a su derecha.**

**-cállate Felix, será mejor que avisemos a Aro- Y antes de que dijese algo el otro vampiro intervino.**

**-Jane tiene razón, vamos- Demetri tomó la delantera y después le siguieron los otros dos- Esto le va interesar mucho a Aro… **

…

**-PVO Bella-**

-Espero que me hayáis echado de menos, al menos tanto o más como yo a vosotros- Dijo intentando ser amistoso el señor Dhalas que lo único que provocó fueron suspiros femeninos, (exceptuándome a mi), y muecas de asco o bostezos por parte de los chicos. Casi ni me acordaba ya de que tenía que asistir a clase cuando Charlie me despertó esta mañana, me costaba centrarme ahora mismo en la escuela teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que estábamos pasando y cuando recién descubrí lo que más me temía; que Sara y Jeremmy eran mis antepasados.

-Swan- Pegué un respingón cuando el señor Dhalas me llamó, supongo que le estaba decepcionando el día de hoy al no estar pendiente de sus frases con doble sentido para intentar hacer lo que sea que intenta hacer siempre al irritarme.

-¿Si profesor?- Respondí como una niña buena.

-Dígame todo lo que sepa sobre el Cid

-El Cid se trata de una figura histórica y legendaria de la Reconquista, cuya vida inspiró el más importante cantar de gesta de la literatura española, el _Cantar de mio Cid_. El nombre de dicho caballero y héroe era Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, un caballero castellano que llegó a dominar al frente de su propia mesnada el Levante de la Península Ibérica a finales del siglo XI de forma autónoma respecto de la autoridad de rey alguno. Consiguió conquistar Valencia y estableció en esta ciudad un señorío independiente desde el 15 de junio de 1094 hasta su muerte.

Ha pasado a la posteridad como El Campeador o El Cid (del árabe dialectal _sīdi_, 'señor'). Por el apelativo «Campeador» fue conocido en vida, pues se atestigua en documentos desde 1098; el sobrenombre de «Cid», aunque se conjetura que pudieron usarlo sus coetáneos zaragozanos o valencianos, aparece por vez primera en el Poema de Almería, compuesto entre 1147 y 1149.

**(NA: oooh sí viva la wikipedia XDXD)**

-Wao tenemos una enciclopedia andante y no lo sabíamos ¿Verdad chicos?- Las chicas sobre todo fueron las que se rieron tontamente, los chicos apenas le prestaban mucha atención, y algunos simplemente se quedaron con la boca en forma de "O" después de escuchar mi respuesta.

-Usted pregunta yo respondo- Me defendí algo frustrada por el comportamiento del señor Dhalas y sentí las caricias de Edward en mi mano en un intento de relajarme.

-Si hubiera estado atendiendo se hubiera dado cuenta que le estaba tomando el pelo, lo que realmente quería preguntarle es si tenía alguna duda del trabajo que les había mandado pero ya veo que su mente volaba en otra dirección menos en el trabajo de Lengua, aun así me ha dejado impresionado teniendo en cuenta que el _mio Cid_ no se estudia en nuestro país…- _Mierda, he caído en su trampa, estupendo, será mejor que me invente algo antes de que me etiqueten de "empollona"_ _o "sabelotodo"_

-Yo…mmm…-_¿Y ahora que invento? ¡ah ya está!_- sabía sobre él…por que… en mi anterior colegio tuve un profesor español que nos mandó como trabajo voluntario investigar sobre el _mio Cid_ y yo…mmm… pues…. lo hice porque iba algo floja en esa materia y… por eso se tanto sobre él…-Me mordí el labio algo nerviosa pero al parecer los demás alumnos se lo terminaron de creer o simplemente tampoco les interesaba mucho el tema y estaban recostados sobre sus mesas pegándose *la siesta del borrego **(NA: *la siesta del borrego: no se porque se le llama así pero es la siesta antes de la hora comer y otra cosa no tengo ni idea si es verdad que no estudian **_**el mio Cid**_** asik perdónenme si descubren o saben k si k lo estudian XDXD)**

-No se preocupe estoy contento de tener a una alumna como usted en mi clase pero por favor intente prestar más atención no quisiera verme obligado a bajarle la nota por mala actitud.- Y la clase siguió con normalidad tras la pregunta sobre el trabajo de otro alumno al señor Dhalas.

Cogí una hoja de mi libreta y escribí en ella, la arranqué y se la pasé a Edward quien la cogió sin problemas-_Podrias haberme avisado que era una trampa_- Leyó y contuvo su risa para escribir en el papel rápidamente y pasármelo- _iba ha hacerlo pero tú ya habías empezado con tu "explicación"-_Fruncí el ceño y no solo por que sabía que tenía razón sino por que también odiaba admitir que su letra era más bonita que la mía, _sí estúpido lo sé, _miré al señor Dhalas seguramente se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con Edward pero por ahora había decidido dejarlo pasar, me giré hacia Edward disimuladamente y lo descubrí mirándome como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo o algo así, alcé una ceja y el me dio una de sus sonrisa que me dejó deslumbrada como un ciego que mira por primera vez el sol, sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar mis hormonas para aclarar mis ideas y volví a escribir en el papel para después pasárselo pero esta vez el señor Dhalas atrapó la mano con la que tenía el papelito.

-¿pasándose notitas en clase Swan? Solo le hace falta una cartel de neón que ponga; "quiero un negativo en comportamiento"- Agaché la cabeza para hacerle ver que estaba avergonzada pero en realidad me moría de ganas de ver su reacción cuando viese lo que había escrito en el papel.- Esta bien, usted gana, si tanto insiste le pondré ese negativo, quien sabe a lo mejor deba hacerme un trabajo extra para compensar mmm no se ¿que le parece sobre _el mio Cid?- _Me preguntó burlonamente y toda la clase estalló en carcajadas menos Edward y yo, Edward me miraba con cara de "¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?" y yo miraba atenta al señor Dhalas, quien después de ponerme el negativo abrió la nota.

-¿Te importa si la leo en voz alta?- Seguí con mi actuación de una Bella avergonzada a la espera de que realmente leyera la carta. Hizo un ruido como aclarándose la garganta y comenzó a leer:

"_Podrías haberme avisado que era una trampa"_

-Siento desilusionarla pero si no estaba atendiendo no era culpa de su noviecito- Dijo mientras la clase prestaba más atención y aguantaba la risa.

"_iba ha hacerlo pero tú ya habías empezado con tu "explicación" "_

-Y menos mal que no lo ha hecho Cullen o sino también le pondría un negativo a usted- Volvió la vista de nuevo al papel.

-Sara...-Murmuró pero le pude escuchar.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor? ¿Acaso lo siguiente que he puesto no le resulta tan gracioso?- Y en ese preciso momento la campana comenzó a sonar como señal de que había terminado la clase.

Todos comenzaron a salir, yo esperé junto con Edward hasta ser los últimos, el señor Dhalas me miró y por un instante creí ver a la persona por la que Sara me suplicaba que salvase, para después volver a ponerse esa máscara.

-Habéis sido un gran entretenimiento pero el juego ha terminado- Y el señor Dhalas desapareció, algo me decía que no iba a ver una próxima vez en nuestras habituales discusiones como "profesor" y "alumna".

…

Las clases finalizaron y Edward insistió en llevarme a mi casa. Cuando llegamos aparcó el volvo en la acera y justo cuando iba a bajar me detuvo y puso el cerrojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay alguien en tu casa- Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y de repente me sentí torpe buscando en el asiento de atrás el violín. Cuando me gire hacia el asiento trasero para cogerlo el alma se me cayó al suelo al ver aparcado el coche patrulla de Charlie. Tragué sonoramente y logré decir:

-Edward, Charlie está…

-Lo sé- Me contestó mientras marcaba rápidamente con el móvil- ¿Alice lo has visto…?- Y ahí perdí el hilo de la coherencia con una única frase en mi cabeza "_nadie más va a morir_" quité el cerrojo, me disponía a salir del coche cuando tres cosas pasaron a la vez:

-Primera: Edward gritó mi nombre.

Segunda: Un vampiro desconocido apareció a mitad del camino a mi porche.

Tercera: la planta baja de mi casa estalló en llamas.

…

**-PVO NARRADOR-**

**-Todo marcha según lo planeado. Isabella como creías tiene un don muy latente, quizás algún tipo de escudo, será fácil tenerla una vez que termine todo, aja… sí… mmm…no, los otros vampiros no son ninguna amenaza no te preocupes, todo esta saliendo según lo planeado si quitamos el desliz que causó el subordinado de Amir, además los Vulturis cayeron en la trampa como lo imaginé…-Entre la oscuridad de aquella pequeña habitación de un Motel de carretera, Jonathan Dhalas estaba recostado sobre la barandilla del pequeño balcón que daba al parking mientras que sujetaba el teléfono móvil por el que hablaba tranquilamente. Finalizada la conversación lo guardó y al meterlo en su bolsillo derecho su mano se topó con un papel arrugado, lo sacó y se quedó mirando aquellas palabras que lo envolvía en recuerdos, recuerdos felices, donde lo más sencillo y simple le hacía sonreír, también recuerdos algo borrosos por el paso del tiempo, recuerdos humanos… **

**-Sara- La nombró por segunda vez tras siglos sin pronunciar su nombre, y aunque sabía que aquello era imposible pudo notar como su corazón se agitó ante la mención del nombre de **_**ella**_**. **

**-**_**Sara perdió a su todo, ella le sigue amando, quiere salvarlo- **_**Por raro que resultaba su cabeza era incapaz de olvidarse de las palabras que había escrito Bella en aquel trozo de papel. Bella, la descendiente de Sara, su parecido le impacto tanto cuando la vio por primera vez que casi la llamaba **_**princesa**_** en vez de Isabella, mote cariñoso con el que estaba acostumbrado a decirle a Sara en su vida humana, sin embargo Bella no era ella, pero después la cosa no cambió mucho cuando él y Bella tuvieron las primeras discusiones, pues le trajo a la memoria como la conoció, y ahora aquella carta.**

**-Tan cabezota como siempre-Dijo en voz alta con una vieja sonrisa que solo se la guardaba para ella- pero no me puedes salvar Sara, ya no…- Su sonrisa se fue y la amarga soledad y el silencio fue lo único que quedó en aquella habitación. **

…

**-PVO Bella-**

-¡Papá!-Grité histérica, Edward me sujetaba para impedir que fuera hacia la casa, tras la explosión habían llegado Emmet, Alice y Jasper, el vampiro había huido y Emmet y Alice habían salido tras él, Jasper aunque hubiese querido ir con Alice se quedó para tranquilizarme pero mi ansiedad no paraba de aumentar.

-¡Edward tenemos que hacer algo!- Le imploré notando la ya muy conocida sensación de perder una parte de mí, esta vez dentro de aquella casa, mi casa envuelta en llamas. Algo volvió a explotar dentro, mis lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, Edward me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Bella todo está bien, Jacob está dentro- Le miré atónita al escuchar sus palabras.

-ayúdale – mi voz no salió con el volumen que quería a causa de la falta de aire en mis pulmones por culpa de las lágrimas y la ansiedad. Y entonces la ventana del salón se rompió en mil pedazos, Edward me cubrió con su cuerpo por si acaso y Jack salió de ella con mi padre en brazos, en ese instante oí la sirena de los bomberos.

…

Había ido en la ambulancia con mi padre, Edward y Jasper se habían escabullido por el bosque para ayudar a sus hermanos y al resto de la manada de los Quileutes con la caza del vampiro, estaba en la sala de espera sentada al lado de Esme quien tenía sus manos con guantes sujetándome las mías y dándome palabras alentadoras para animarme. Carlise entró por la puerta y ambas nos pusimos de pie.

-¿Cómo está?- Le pregunté con urgencia y sin poder remediar el temblor de mi voz.

-Esta bien- Al oír esas dos simples palabras respirar se volvió más fácil para mis pulmones y di gracias- tiene varias quemaduras y se tendrá que quedar unos días en observación, después podrá irse.

-¿Puedo verle?

-Ahora esta inconsciente cuando se despierte te avisaré- Carlise miró a Esme de una manera confidencial y después volvió a mirarme a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que no me queréis contar?

-no es nada Bella- Me tranquilizo Esme para obligarme a sentarme de nuevo- verás…

-No se lo digas mamá, ya se lo digo yo- Interrumpió Edward entrando por la puerta.

-Ir a mi despacho allí estaréis más cómodos- Nos dijo Carlise y los dos asentimos.

…

Una vez dentro Edward me ofreció un vaso de agua y me indicó que me sentara, cogí el vaso y le pegué un buen trago hasta bebérmelo todo, realmente tenía mucha sed después de haberme dejado la garganta llamando a mi padre.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- Pregunté recelosa después de beber.

-Nos vamos

-Está bien inventaré algo para que Charlie no se…-Empecé a decir pero Edward me cortó.

-Mi familia y yo nos vamos, Bella tú te quedarás aquí, los Quileutes te protegerán.

-No- Le contesté firmemente.

-Tú no perteneces a este mundo Bella- Cuando dijo aquello fue como si mi corazón le costase seguir latiendo.

-Te equivocas- Dije disimulando el sollozo que venia de mi garganta- ¡Te equivocas!- Le grite sin poder retener las primeras lágrimas y por un segundo la cara de Edward hizo una mueca pero en seguida volvió a recomponerse en una de total calma.

-Tú solo eres una humana Bella.

-Sabes ojala tú mundo no existiese, si fuese así Kate, Alessandro, Susan… ¡mis amigos Edward! ¡Mis amigos seguirían vivos! -_Y posiblemente Hoshi también esté muerta… _pensé con amargura para mis adentros- pero no me puedes echar ahora de tu vida a si de fácil, no Edward eso no…

-Bella no eres nada ¿Te crees que por tener un violín y ver un fantasma podrás con todo? Te equivocas si piensas así, tú no sabes nada- Cada palabra era como una apuñalada, una fría daga en mi corazón, pero yo no me iba a rendir.

-Esta bien no quieres que vaya contigo, no te preocupes, no iré, pero que sepas que pertenezco a este mundo desde el día que pisé el internado- Después de pensar lo que había dicho, Sara y Jeremmy vinieron a mi cabeza- miento estoy involucrada en esto desde que murió Sara.

-Una vez que termine todo no me volverás a ver, será como si nunca hubiese existido y Jacob hará lo mismo.- _No, no, no, no y ¡no! Edward no podía estar diciéndome lo que creo que me estaba diciendo._

-Es que acaso te resultaría tan fácil- Pregunté en un hilillo de voz.

-Solo eres un juego Bella, tan solo me probaba a mi mismo lo fuerte que soy y ya me he cansado- _Se ha cansado de ti…_me dijo una vocecilla en mi mente y sentí como algo dentro de mí se resquebrajó.

-¿es que tú no me…no me amas?-Pronuncié cada palabra cuidadosamente aguantando de nuevo las ganas de llorar.

-¿amor? ¿Entre un vampiro y una humana? No me hagas reír, yo nunca te amé- Y con aquellas últimas palabras mi mundo se vino abajo. Sentí mis párpados como de repente me pesaban.

-¿Qué me has echado en el ag…-Pero ni siquiera logré llegar a terminar la frase y me sumergí en la oscuridad de mis sueños.

-lo siento…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Ya ya se me vais a matar por que es algo más corta y os he dejado con la miel en la boca XDXD pero mira así estaréis pendientes de cuando subo el próximo jajajaj XDXD prometo que sucederán muchas cosas en el siguiente y bueno el final esta a jajaj no pienso decíroslo XDXD ¡ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!**

**DALE ABAJO DONDE PONE "REVIEW" ;)**

**PD: NO te vayas sin dejarme un REVIEW XDXD**


	15. Capitulo 14: Ahora o Nunca

**NA: Todosl os personajes de Crepúsculo, derechos de autor... etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡HOLAAAAASS! Jeje... ya volví de mis vacaciones :D y sip me lo he pasado muy bien con picaduras y quemaduras incluidas XDXD el veranito es lo k tiene :S y tal y como os dije akí está el capitulo que estabais esperando, espero que os guste y que no se os haga demasiado pesado ya que toda la acción os espera en el capitulo siguiente ¡Y AHORA A LEER!**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_-¿es que tú no me…no me amas?-Pronuncié cada palabra cuidadosamente aguantando de nuevo las ganas de llorar._

_-¿amor? ¿Entre un vampiro y una humana? No me hagas reír, yo nunca te amé- Y con aquellas últimas palabras mi mundo se vino abajo. Sentí mis párpados como de repente me pesaban._

_-¿Qué me has echado en el ag…-Pero ni siquiera logré llegar a terminar la frase y me sumergí en la oscuridad de mis sueños._

_-lo siento…_

* * *

**Capitulo 14: **

**Ahora o nunca**

**-PVO BELLA–**

"_Lo siento_" dos sencillas palabras que daban vueltas en mi cabeza como una noria. Me encontraba tumbada en algo mullido, un colchón posiblemente, pues aunque estaba despierta, desde hace un buen rato, decidí no abrir los ojos y darme un tiempo para organizar en mi mente todo lo que había sucedido. Primero; había descubierto el lazo que realmente me unía con el violín que nada más ni nada menos tenía que ver con alguna historia trágica de mis antepasados, Segundo; el "enemigo" había efectuado sus movimientos, el juego acababa de comenzar, empezaron atacando a los Quileutes para provocar un enfrentamiento entre ellos y los Cullen, después mi casa estalló en llamas pero afortunadamente Jacob salvó a mi padre, y Tercero, y no por menos importante; el Internado O.S.I.P, estoy segura ahora más que nunca que lo que les dije a los Vulturis sobre la confabulación de Hededet con el Internado y sus planes son verdad, o al menos mi teoría debía acercarse bastante a ella. Y sin embargo mi mente estaba demasiada cargada de frustración y desconcierto para poder unir las piezas del rompecabezas y toda la culpa la tenían aquellas simples palabras:

-_lo siento…_- dijo Edward casi en un susurro cuando me desplomé gracias a los somníferos que me había echado en el vaso de agua, a la vez había provocado un agujero en mi pecho de angustia y dolor pero también de soledad, ¿Qué quería decir con "lo siento"? mi cabeza había sacado un millón de conclusión hasta que al final se quedó con las dos que tenían más lógica para mí; _"lo siento por haberte _hecho_ creer que te amaba y jugar contigo" _o "_lo siento por mentirte pero es por tu bien", _en cualquiera de los casos ahora debía centrarme en ir a Phoenix, porque aunque tenía ganas de llorar hasta desfallecer, gritar hasta quedarme sin voz y aislarme de todo el mundo exterior… no podía, simplemente no debía, ahora mismo hacer todo eso me estaba prohibido.

Abrí los ojos decidida con un plan que a más de alguno le haría enfadar: Iría al Internado por mi cuenta.

Me levanté de la cama y observé que aquello no era mi cuarto ni la habitación de invitados de los Cullen en la que ya me estaba acostumbrando a despertar cada vez que me desmayaba o me quedaba inconsciente, era el cuarto de un chico adolescente con una gran diversidad de carteles, fotos y posters que empapelaban la pared de la habitación, también había un muro de corcho con algunas anotaciones, un escritorio bastante desordenado con un ordenador algo antiguo, un armario empotrado, y lo que pude suponer que era una silla debajo de un montón de ropa… en fin tampoco había nada de otro mundo era pequeña y perfecta para la intimidad de un saco de hormonas andante, la pregunta era ¿Quién era el saco de hormonas andante que dormía aquí?

-¡Bella ya has despertado!- Me saludó muy animadamente entrando por la puerta el saco de hormonas andante alias Jacob que por cierto solo llevaba un pantalón vaquero, roto por todo los sitios posibles.

-¿Qué hago en tu cuarto?- Dije sin preámbulos ya que dudaba mucho que alguno de los Cullen hubiesen violado el tratado para traerme aquí. Jacob desvió la mirada de mis ojos.

-Aquí hay mucho desorden ¿porqué no bajamos al salón?- Respondió inocentemente intentado evadir mi pregunta.

-No, aquí y ahora Jacob Black ¿Qué habéis tramado con los Cullen?

-¿tramado? ¡Vamos Bells estas paranoica!- Alcé una ceja y cruce mis brazos debajo de mi pecho dándole a entender que no me iba a mover ni una pizca de allí.

-¿Con que estoy paranoica? ¡oh! No me digas más…-Empecé a decir destilando todo el sarcasmo y enfado posible en mis palabras-… ¡ya lo sé! He llegado aquí por arte de magia- Entorné los ojos y solté un bufido- ¡ah y ahora me dirás que los vampiros y los hombres lobo no existen!

-¡oye! ¡No descargues conmigo toda tu ira cuando el que te ha dejado a sido él, no yo!- Gritó cabreado y divisé el temblor de sus manos.

-eso ha sido un golpe bajo- Murmuré entre dientesv y sintiendo como el agujero de mi pecho se extendía acompañado de un dolor tan profundo que era difícil concentrarme en respirar- ¿Y mi violín?- Demandé más como una orden que como una pregunta. Jacob cerró un momento los ojos respiró profundamente y me señaló el lado derecho del escritorio donde vi el maletín donde lo guardaba- Gracias- Le dije más amablemente mientras lo cogía.

-De nada…-Contestó ahora él en un susurro y más calmado.

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Por?- Preguntó precavido.

-Tengo hambre- Dije encogiéndome de hombros y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en Jack.

-Te llevaré a un sitio donde hacen unas tortitas para chuparse los dedos- Asentí feliz ante su euforia innecesaria y le seguí con mi plan ya en marcha.

…

El sitio estaba un poco alejado del pueblo pero tenía que darle la razón a Jack; hacían unos desayunos para morirse.

Eran las doce cuando nos disponíamos a montarnos otra vez en el viejo coche tuneado por el mismo Jacob cuando decidí que era _ahora o nunca_. Estábamos a mitad del aparcamiento y para mi suerte no había nadie en ese momento; la carretera estaba desierta, el parkin con algún que otro coche solitario aparcado, y los pocos que aún seguían desayunando en el establecimiento no podrían oír nada con la televisión de la cafetería que estaba a todo volumen. Lo había estado pensando varias veces mientras desayunábamos y había dejado cuidadosamente el maletín abierto para ahorrarme más tiempo, así es como deje que Jack se adelantara distraído unos pasos por delante de mí, aprovechando dicha ocasión para rápidamente y con un solo movimiento sacar mi violín ante la sorprendida mirada de Jacob y comenzar a tocar. **(NA: Youtube – Sad Violin (tan solo ponerlas hasta 1:07))**

-¿Bella qu…?- Tan solo estaba comenzando a tocar las primeras notas y Jacob había caído profundamente dormido a mis pies, seguí tocando un poco más utilizando toda mi concentración en él, la música fluía suavemente en el ambiente de manera relajante y al mismo tiempo melancólica, una vez que me había asegurado de que no se despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas, dándome a mí el tiempo suficiente para marcharme a Forks, dejé de tocar.

Guardé mi violín y le robé las llaves del coche, repitiéndome a mi misma para sentirme mejor de que "ya se las devolvería", me subí al coche, y aunque no me gustaba mucho ir rápido, apreté el acelerador llegando en menos de diez minutos a mi barrio, aparqué a principio de la carretera donde nadie pudiese ver el coche, tranquilamente recorrí la distancia hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando hube llegado, y a hurtadillas, trepé el árbol al lado de mi ventana y entré a mi cuarto, milagrosamente no me caí durante el proceso.

Como supuse al haber tanto barullo con el incendio, los Quileutes se habían visto obligado a abandonar por un tiempo la vigilancia de mi casa permitiendo que su descuido fuese mi huida perfecta. Cogí todo lo que necesitaba; dinero, ropa para cambiarme en el avión…etc salí como entré y de igual manera anduve por la carretera vacía y de casas similares hasta llegar al auto que lo había ocultado tras unos contenedores de basura.

…

Por un instante cerré los ojos y la imagen de la hora de salida y entrada de los vuelos de Phoenix a Forks y de Forks a Phoenix, cuando los estuve mirando con mi madre para venir a Forks, me vino a la memoria velozmente.

-bien a la una y media sale un avión a Phoenix aún tengo tiempo…-Me dije a mi misma mirando de reojo el reloj del salpicadero que marcaba la una menos veinte mientras estacionaba el auto frente a las puertas del hospital de Forks con una carta en la mano que había escrito aprovechando los semáforos en rojo. Me bajé del coche y me dirigí a la enfermera que sabía que estaba cuidando a mi padre.

-Disculpa ¿Podrías darle esto a Charlie Swan? Es mi padre, y ando mal de tiempo y…-Pero antes de seguir alargando más mi excusa ella me cortó.

-Claro, no te preocupes, además ahora iba a llevarle la comida- Me sonrió amablemente y yo le devolví la sonrisa en agradecimiento, volví al coche prácticamente corriendo y aceleré hacia el aeropuerto.

Finalmente y para mi sorpresa llegué al aeropuerto sin ninguna multa y sin ningún accidente, eso y que ningún lobo se me había cruzado en el camino, para no seguir tentando más a mi suerte embarqué sin tener que hacer mucha espera ya que cuando llegué faltaban cinco minutos contados para y media, una vez dentro del avión y lista para despegar respiré aliviada.

_-te noto algo cansada- _Dedujo Jeremmy apareciendo sentado en el asiento que había vacío a mi izquierda. Rodé y murmuré lo más bajo posible:

-Será porque voy a contra reloj desde que me he despertado.

-_¡ah sí! He estado observando todo el numerito, la mejor parte ha sido cuando has dejado drogui al chucho- _Me contó riéndose como si comentásemos una película.

_-_ya, ya… la mía cuando este trasto a comenzado a volar

-_¿Crees lo que te dijo Edward?- _Aquella pregunta me pillo desprevenida y el agujero en mi pecho se volvió un poco más grande.

-sé que no soy la octava maravilla del mundo, ni ninguna súper modelo pero quiero pensar que hay algo más detrás de todo, debe de haber pasado algo que no me han querido contar, y eso ha sido el culpable de que Edward reaccionase de esa manera y que incluso ha conseguido que los demás, incluyendo a los Quileutes, me obligaran a quedarme en Forks.- O eso era lo que me decía a mi misma para autoconvencerme y que el agujero no si hiciese más grande, frío y doloroso.

-¿Disculpa jovencita me decía algo?- Me preguntó la anciana de mi derecha que había estado entretenida en su revista.

-No, no, solo estaba pensando en voz alta, siento haberla molestado- Le contesté dulcemente a lo que la anciana me sonrió y volvió a su lectura.

-_Bueno eso de obligarte ni si quiera les has dado tiempo… _

-Tampoco podía esperar a que me diesen una invitación para venir a Phoenix- Le corté frustrada pues mi cerebro estaba intentando pensar que podría haber pasado para que los Quileutes no me hubieran detenido, algo me decía que no todo había sido suerte en mi escapada.

_-Todo dará comienzo esta noche y con los primeros rayos finalizará, solo habrá un vencedor_- Miré de soslayo a Jeremmy quien tenía una cara llena de serenidad mirando hacia un punto inexistente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le pregunté temerosa y sin comprender.

-_eso es lo único que Sara me ha dicho que te diga_- Hubo un breve silencio, noté como cambiaba su postura y clavaba su vista en mí-_ Bella…- _Me llamó y levanté la mirada para cruzarme con la suya y por un momento vi al anciano de la primera vez cuando encontré el violín-_…pase lo que pase esta noche prométeme una cosa._

-¿Qué cosa Jeremmy?- Dije en un hilillo de voz.

-_toca una última vez con Sara por todos nosotros_- Le respondí con una de mis sonrisas más sinceras al mismo tiempo que asentí firmemente con la cabeza. Jeremmy desapareció.

…

**-PVO NARRADOR—**

**(NA: Para situaros en los personajes os recomiendo que os volváis a leer la parte del capitulo anterior donde aparece Hededet, que es a inicio de página)**

**-ya es suficiente- Dijo con tono casual Amir saliendo de entre la maleza del verdoso bosque de Forks junto con Bevan su subordinado, los lobos aturdidos vieron como ante sus ojos los vampiros con los que supuestamente estaban luchando desaparecían o se transformaban en sus propios compañeros.**

**-**_**¿Pero que ha sido eso?-**_** Pensaron un montón de voces al unísono en la cabeza de Sam, el alfa de la manda.- **_**Tened cuidado el vampiro joven es quien crea esa especie de espejismos**_**- Intentó aclararles su líder mientras que algunas voces se lamentaban porque habían herido a sus compañeros. **

**-Bueno señores, por hoy ha sido suficiente, nuestro objetivo se ha cumplido aquí, volvamos y llegaremos justo a tiempo para la velada de esta noche- Sonrió autosuficiente Amir como si los lobos no existiesen, palmeó el hombro del otro vampiro y le habló en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él lo escuchase; **_**veo que sabes apreciar las segundas oportunidades**_**, y justo cuando Sam y otros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, estos desaparecieron. **

**Mientras tanto en una cafetería alejada del pueblo un joven se despertaba en el alcen de la carretera. **

**-¿Pero qué…? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Y Bella?**

…

**-PVO BELLA—**

Al llegar a Phoenix tomé el primer taxi para ir a mi antigua casa, cuando llegué no me sorprendió encontrármela vacía ya que Reneé en uno de sus emails me comentó que iba a estar unos días en California apoyando a Phil y al equipo en uno de sus partidos.

Dejé en el sofá la mochila donde había metido un poco de ropa y el dinero, y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer.

El móvil no paró de sonar toda la tarde, y aunque tenía ganas de estamparlo contra la pared cuando ya llevaba más de trece llamadas perdidas me resistí, debía dejarlo encendido por si Charlie o Reneé me llamaban, y entonces el fijo también comenzó a sonar- _¡¿Es que quieren volverme loca?_- Pensé ya con jaqueca, pero supuestamente yo no estaba aquí así que no podía responder al teléfono de casa y dejé que saltase el contestador.

-_Bella sé que estás ahí así que coge el teléfono por favor…- _La voz de una de mis viejas amigas traspasó el auricular erizándome la piel y poniéndome los pelo de punta, me había imaginado en el mejor de los casos que era algún tipo de una compañía vendiendo cosas o haciendo uno de esos test telefónicos, en el peor habría sido un Cullen, Jacob o incluso llegué a pensar en mi padre, pero lo que nunca me imaginé era escuchar después de tanto tiempo a mi amiga Hoshi y antigua vecina de habitación en el Internado. Una vez que había salido de mi aturdimiento descolgué el teléfono y enseguida me arrepentí porque al momento me vino a la cabeza las palabras de la llamada telefónica de Susan, hace tan solo unos días:

_**-FLASBACK—**_

**(NA: Éste pedazo de Flasback pertenece al: /capitulo 7: Perfecta a mi manera/. La llamada de Susan aparece al final de pie de página)**

_-¿Susan?-Pregunté, al otro lado del teléfono solo me respondió una respiración agitada.- ¡Susan!- Le llamé y pude sentir como alguien cogía el teléfono._

_-¿Be…Bella? ¿Eres tú?- Al instante reconocí su voz, tartamudeaba y parecía estar desorientada ¿o quizás era miedo?_

_-Sí, soy yo Bella ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Sinceramente no lo sé, me llamó Hoshi me dijo que le habías llamado y había quedado contigo en tu antigua habitación del Internado para hablar de no sé qué… me pidió que viniera yo también y… -Hablaba muy acelerada y me costó entenderla._

_- Susan yo no he llamado a Hoshi desde…desde lo de Kate es más os intenté llamar el otro día para comunicaros que Alessandro había fallecido pero ninguna me cogisteis el teléfono…. ¿Susan?- Un agudo chillido salió del teléfono, me dejó sorda por unos segundos, tardé en reaccionar, después desesperada comencé a gritar su nombre- ¡SUSAN POR DIOS RESPONDE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¡VOY A POR TI! ¡SUSAN!- Pero solo escuché el pitido del móvil- se ha cortado anuncié- Y el móvil resbaló de mis dedos. Edward lo cogió antes de que llegara al suelo, Emmet y Jasper me miraban, al primero que vi moverse fue a Jasper que sacó su móvil y comenzó a llamar a alguien, Emmet se fue en dirección al bosque y Edward se limitaba a abrazarme por la espalda._

_**-Fin del Flasback-**_

"_Sinceramente no lo sé, me llamó Hoshi…" _Aquel fragmente de la conversación se repetía una y otra vez como un disco rayado en mis pensamientos.

_-¿Bella?_- Preguntó Hoshi al otro lado del teléfono y como acto reflejo le colgué, el teléfono volvía a sonar y antes de que saltara el contestador desenchufé el aparato.

_-Bravo "Serlo" ahora saben donde estamos_- Me dijo Jeremmy apareciendo a su manera, como siempre.

-Perdón "Querido Watson" pero soy humana y cometo errores- Rodé los ojos e intenté concentrarme, miré el reloj del DVD eran las seis y media de la tarde aún faltaba para que oscureciera y entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo "_Clic_"- Vale tengo un plan pero necesitaré toda la ayuda posible de Sara.

_-Cuenta con ello, estamos listos para la acción_- Sip, Jeremmy estaba un poquito emocionado con la idea de entrar en la lucha ¡hombres! ¿Quién los entiende?

…

**-PVO SUSAN—**

**- Está en casa de su madre- Dijo David- Me acaba de decir Aamori que ha caído en su trampa- Aamori era una vampiresa de origen Africano cuyo don era imitar o calcar a la perfección cualquier imagen o sonido, se podía convertir tanto en un animal como en un humano. Sino fuera porque me encontraba contra la espalda y la pared ayudaría a Bella como pudiese esta noche, y sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, me encontraría en el bando enemigo.**

**Nos encontrábamos en una de las torres del Internado que me había asignado como mi habitación y la de David al ser mi compañero.**

**-¿Cuándo te decidirás ha hablar otra vez?- Me preguntó y yo desvié mi mirada a otro lado, desde mi transformación había dejado de hablar por voluntad propia, incluso llegaron a pensar que mi don tenía algo que ver con mi mudez pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que no, simplemente me sentía traicionada y encima, al mismo tiempo, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, les traicionaba quedándome en el lado del Internado, me sentía dolida y asqueada por lo que me había convertido y por el lugar en donde me encontraba, tan solo mi amor por David era lo único que no había cambiado, a pesar de estar cabreada con él.**

**- La verdad es impresionante que tu enfado sea más grande que la sed que debes tener en estos instantes- **_**"La sed" **_**intentaba contenerla pero nunca se iba aquella sensación de ardor en mi garganta, me dijeron que al haber sido incluso ya de por si superiores cuando éramos humanos, (ante la expresión hice una mueca de repugnancia pues yo nunca me consideré mejor o superior que nadie), nuestra sed al transformarnos se hacía mucho más llevadera y casi no parecíamos neófitos.**

**- ¿Quieres saber que tienen pensado hacer con Bella?- Yo asentí en silencio- Quieren utilizarla como cebo pero hasta que no termine la batalla no la transformaran, tiene un don demasiado latente y valioso para dejarla morir… o eso es lo que ha dicho Jonathan en la reunión de esta tarde, a quien habían enviado para vigilar a Bella en Forks- Jonathan Dhalas era la primera vez que lo veía cuando cruzó las puertas del Internado, lo había visto de lejos y aunque a primera vista no me confiaba nada de confianza presentía que no era tan malo como aparentaba ser.**

**-Cuando esto termine nos iremos lejos de aquí…- Me susurró al oído- pero por favor… necesito que me perdones, ¡necesito oír tú voz!- Posó sus manos en mis hombros mientras hablaba y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro donde terminó por abrazarme derrotado, los vampiros no podían llorar pero si escuché como se le escapó un sollozo de su boca. Cuando se dio cuenta que no le iba a corresponder al abrazo se apartó de mí y le miré directamente a los ojos sin expresión alguna.- Me dijeron que si elegía esta vida podría estar a tu lado para siempre, por eso acepté, aunque no sabía muy bien a que se referían cuando me lo dijeron, si elegí esto Susan, fue por ti- Su declaración repentina me dejó sin palabras, yo que me había alejado de él cuando dejé el Internado para no involucrarle en todo esto y él…**

**-Yo no te obligué a que me siguieras- Le medio grité cabreada- es más te alejé de mí en su momento para que no ocurriera algo así ¡y tú…! **

**-lo hice por ti- Respondió como la cosa más normal del mundo.**

**-¡Idiota! Cuando me fui del Internado era para protegerte a ti y al resto, al irme me quitaron todo obligándome a volver a vivir en un mundo donde el dinero le da la mano en todo momento al silencio. Mis padres tan solo se preocupan por lo material, a veces pienso que ni si quieran saben que existo, y las personas que yo he considerado como mi familia durante años, ¡ahora están muertas! ¡por culpa de este maldito Internado para bichos raros! ¡Y para el colmo voy a condenar a la última de esas personas que me quedan a esta vida! **

**-Al fin comienzas ha hablar aunque ahora tu voz suena como campanillas aun a pesar de gritar como un gato enjaulado- Enarqué una ceja ¿Por qué me había enamorado del único chico que tenía todas sus neuronas de vacaciones?- ¡vamos no pongas esa cara! Que ahora te voy a explicar mi plan para ayudar a nuestra Bells ¿Pensabas de verdad que estaba de lado de un grupo en el que compiten por tener el nombre más raro? ¡Por favor estas hablando con un Anderson! David Anderson baby…**

**-¿Y hacía falta todo esto para decírmelo?- Pregunté entornando los ojos- esta bien señor Anderson ¿Cuál es ese magnífico plan?**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Seee ya sé que no ha habido mucha acción pero como os he dicho al principio tendréis que esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver a Bella luchando XDXD, bueno a Sara la transformó su novio *u* está algo cabreada pero en el fondo está feliz (aunk no kiera reconocerlo XDXD) y Hoshi también hará su aparición dentro de poco muajaja muajaja y pronto MUY PRONTO HEDEDET volverá a aparecer junto con los VULTURIS! Y akí me despido hasta el próximo capitulo ;) ¡ESPERO VUESTROS MENSAJES! ya sabéis dudas de algo que no hayáis entendido aún sobre la historia, curiosidad por alguna cosa (aunk sea una xorrá XD tamb se admite), ejem TODO lo k se te ocurre menos insultos ¡incluso puedes ponerme una crítica constructiva sobre lo k te parece la historia aunk no te guste! pero recuerda insultar está feo, ¡puag caca! por el resto pon lo k kieras ^^ **

**¡DALE AL BOTÓN Y ESCRÍBEME ALGO SI KIERES K CONTINUÉ HASTA EL FINAL ESTA HISTORIA! **

**=)PD: No te vayas sin dejarme un mensaje ;)=) **


	16. Capitulo 15: El último sueño

**NA: Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen, junto con derechos de autor etc, a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡Holaaaa! Ya estoy aquí :D si ya sé k me he retrasado en subirlo... T.T pero estoy segura que me perdonaréis en cuanto lo leáis (o eso espero XDXD), y como vuestro ratón va a notar éste capitulo es más largo que los otros, (normalmente un capítulo me ocupa entre 6 y 7 páginas éste me ha ocupado 9!), supongo que me he emocionado jajajaja, ya dejo de hablar y ahora a leer! ;)**

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_**-PVO BELLA—**_

_- Vale tengo un plan pero necesitaré toda la ayuda posible de Sara._

_-Cuenta con ello, estamos listos para la acción__- Sip, Jeremmy estaba un poquito emocionado con la idea de entrar en la lucha ¡hombres! ¿Quién los entiende?_

_**-PVO SUSAN—**_

_**-¿Pensabas de verdad que estaba de lado de un grupo en el que compiten por tener el nombre más raro? ¡Por favor estas hablando con un Anderson! David Anderson baby**_

_**-¿Y hacía falta todo esto para decírmelo?- Pregunté entornando los ojos- esta bien señor Anderson ¿Cuál es ese magnífico plan?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 15:**

**El último sueño**

**-PVO BELLA- **

Recuerdo la manera en que el violín comenzó a sacudirse dentro de su maletín, después como éste se abría y del mismo instrumento salía una extraña luz blanquecina que por un instante me cegó al igual que el flash de una cámara de fotos, y de repente ¡POOM!, mi cuerpo cayó como un sacó de patatas al suelo, sin embargo yo seguía de pie atónita e incrédula ante lo que veían mis ojos.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- Le dije con un nudo en la garganta mientras a mis pies observaba mi cuerpo.

-_Tú has pedido mí ayuda y yo te la voy a dar_.- Levanté la cabeza y miré directamente a sus ojos azules que me contemplaban con diversión.

-¿Dón…dónde está Jeremmy? Sara- Pregunté intentado ocultar el miedo de mi voz.

-_él está bien, ahora estas en mi mundo_- "_Mi mundo" _repetí para mis adentros cuando mi cerebro sacaba una respuesta "_ella está muerta entonces su mundo…" _sacudí mi cabeza como queriendo sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente, la sola idea me asustaba, "_error yo ya estoy asustada"_.

-_No tengas miedo, no estás muerta si eso es lo que estás pensando_- Asentí algo mareada por seguir viéndome a mi misma en el suelo de la casa de Reneé, Sara soltó un suspiro y esta vez me detuve a mirarla más detenidamente; su cabello estaba recogido por un hermoso broche plateado en forma de clave de Sol con diminutas piedras preciosas incrustadas cuidadosamente en él, tenía pinta de ser extremadamente delicado. Mientras, su melena rubia caía en cascada por su espalda terminando en pequeños acaramelados bucles rizados en su cintura de avispa.

Vestía con un vestido azul celeste de tirantes con un escote en "u", tan solo se ceñía en la parte superior de sus pechos para después caer en vuelo recto hasta el suelo dando pequeños reflejos como si pequeñas estrellas brotaran de él, el vestido le daba una forma delicada, como el broche, y mágica, como los pequeños centelleos que emitía la tela a cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Sus ojos del mismo color que su vestido, o incluso más claros, estaban enmarcados por un abanico de pestañas largas y rizadas, sus pómulos estaban levemente sonrosados y su tez era tan blanca como la porcelana, juraría que hasta de su propia piel emitía un resplandor indescriptible, tal vez fuese su aurora fantasmal o algún rollo de esos, quién sabe, el caso es que su belleza me abrumó tanto que me avergoncé por a ver pensado en algún momento que yo me parecía mucho a Sara, a excepción del color de ojos y del pelo.

-_No tenemos mucho tiempo, Bella, éste será el último sueño..._

-¿El último sueño? ¿A que te refieres?

-_Todos aquellos sueños sobre el pasado, mensajes sobre el presente y señales de advertencia que te envié para prepararte para la lucha…, éste será el último_.- Asentí con la cabeza lentamente con entendimiento, tampoco se me ocurría nada que responderle- _Bella, antes de combatir a tu adversario debes conocerle…-_Su voz se volvió lejana, y entonces todo lo que me rodeaba empezó a volverse borroso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en medio del desierto. Casas de adobe y blanqueadas comenzaron a agruparse creando calles estrechas, por un momento pensé que se trataba de un espejismo pues una ciudad sin orden aparente se alzaba ante mis ojos, de repente puestos ambulantes, gente y animales aparecían como fantasmas, me hallaba en el antiguo Egipto.

-Increíble…-Murmuré fascinada.

-_Atenta_- Me advirtió Sara que de improvisto se encontraba a mi lado, entonces me señaló con la mirada a un niño de pelo negro y piel morena, como prácticamente todo el mundo, que se dirigía a toda prisa a algún sitio. La escena volvió a cambiar, estábamos enfrente de un palacio Egipcio, el mismo niño de antes corría de nuevo hacia nuestra dirección y cuando creí que me iría a chocar con él me atravesó como si fuera un espejismo, lo que me hizo dudar quien de los dos sería esa especie de holograma.

El pequeño se internó dentro del palacio y nosotras le seguimos.

Vale, si alguna vez has sido tan afortunada o afortunado de entrar a un palacio egipcio debes saber como me sentía en ese instante, ahora imagínate verlo cuando realmente vivía gente allí, sin palabras, tuve que poner toda mi atención en el niño para no desviar la vista y quedarme atontada con la columnas que se cernían, el paisaje del resto de Egipto o simplemente ver a la gente y sus vestimentas, todo aquello era increíble. Sí, creo que podría distraerme fácilmente.

-Oni- El niño giró en la dirección de la voz de la mujer, al parecer ese era su nombre. Comenzó a hablar con el niño en una lengua tan antigua que no pude entenderles, bueno hablar… creo que más bien le estaba echando un buen rapa polvo. El niño intentó defenderse pero ella difícilmente le dejaba, derrotado agachó la cabeza con frustración y esperó a que la muchacha de pelo trenzado y moreno, que tan poco era muy mayor, terminase, entonces cuando el niño parecía que le estaba explicando algo las puertas de la sala se abrieron y de ellas apareció otra mujer, ésta llevaba una peluca negra y larga con decorados muy refinados, sus ojos marrones estaban pintados y delineados por una gruesa línea oscura que los hacía más grandes. A diferencia de la otra joven, no solo llevaba una especie de vestido blanco que carecía de cortes y era envolvente, con únicos detalles que eran pliegues, sino que además traía diversas joyas de oro, con pinta de pesar bastante (tirando a mucho). Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una túnica y sus pechos tan solo eran tapados por los mismos tirantes que sujetaban su vestido.

Tras ella le acompañaba otras cinco mujeres no tan bellas y cuatro hombres corpulentos que parecían ser sus guardaespaldas. El niño y la muchacha enseguida se pusieron erguidos y miraron al suelo. La joven dama se acercó a ellos y les preguntó algo. Los dos levantaron la cabeza pero aún así seguían sin mirarla directamente, el niño quiso responder pero la otra chica se precipitó y contestó rápidamente, sonó como si dijese "_no le haga caso, solo es un niño_", la dama se agachó de puntillas hasta ponerse a la misma altura del niño y con su mano le levantó el mentón para que lo viese a los ojos. El niño, Oni, se sonrojó notablemente cosa que le hizo gracia a la chica y le sonrió abiertamente.

-_Es la princesa Nitiqret, Niticris en griego, y la otra chica es Ib la hermana mayor de Oni, el niño pequeño, él tendrá aproximadamente diez años y ella quince o dieciséis, sus padres eran… bueno dejémoslo que trabajaban para el palacio durante generaciones. Cuando murieron sus padres, la princesa puso bajo su cuidado a su hija como una de sus damas o doncellas, como quieras llamarlo, así al menos Ib podría seguir cuidando de su hermano y no tenía que venderlo_.- Me explicó Sara a la vez que seguía viendo la escena, ahora el pequeño le estaba narrando algo a la princesa, cuando finalizó la mujer se volvió a incorporar e indicó a todos que la siguieran, cogió de la mano al niño, su hermana iba un paso por detrás y el resto los acompañaron a donde el crío les llevaba con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Le pregunté a Sara.

-_Oni, aquella mañana llego tarde a sus deberes por que decía que había encontrado algo…-_ No me dijo nada más y cuando iba a seguirles el lugar cambió de nuevo; las casas estaban algo más lejos y el chapoteo de un río se hizo notar, de repente nos encontrábamos delante del Nilo. A lo lejos acercándose a la orilla estaba la princesa con sus súbditos, entre ellos distinguí a Ib y al pequeño Oni que entusiasmado señalaba algo en mi dirección con el dedo. Me di la vuelta siguiendo hacia donde él apuntaba y descubrí tras de mí a una niña de siete años, de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y piel blanca, sus ropas estaban rotas y su aspecto no era tampoco muy pulcro.

-¿Ella es…?-Pero ni siquiera me atreví a pronunciar su nombre, Sara se limitó a asentir seriamente como respuesta a mi pregunta.

La barca con la que se acercaban ya había llegado, solo bajaron la princesa y Oni más algunos guardias que insistieron en acompañarles. Me aparté de su camino, (no me apetecía que me volviesen a atravesar), y Oni se adelantó hasta su pequeña amiga y la saludó alegremente, o eso es lo que pensé. La princesa junto con los dos guardias que habían bajado se quedaron atrás a la espera, Oni señaló a la princesa y después a la barca, como si estuviera haciendo las presentaciones, pero por la cara de asustada que tenía la niña creo que la pobre al igual que yo no entendía nada. Entonces los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de golpe y tartamudeando torpemente dijo:

-¡Ser..ser..serpens!- "_Serpiente_", traduje velozmente pero ellos no entendieron para nada lo que intentaba decir la niña ya que ella hablaba latín. Y ahí donde la niña intentaba avisar a la princesa se encontraba una serpiente preparada para morder y ¡Zas!, la princesa fue sostenida por uno de sus guardias, y el otro se encargó de matar al bicho. Oni se acercó preocupado a la princesa que comenzaba a tiritar, el chico se volvió y le gritó algo a la niña en tono de súplica, ella no le entendía bien pero por sus ojos pude ver que no quería causar daño a nadie, se acercó dubitativa a la princesa y tomó su tobillo, posó sus labios sobre la mordedura y succionó el veneno para después escupirlo, lo hizo como si estuviese acostumbrada a ello.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora estábamos en el palacio, en una sala enorme con un solo trono, en él se hallaba una mujer adulta vestida muy similar a la princesa, pero su peluca era corta y tenía algunas trenzas en su pelo, iba pintada de la misma manera y llevaba joyas de oro al igual que Nitiqret, pasaría perfectamente por una egipcia si no fuera por sus ojos verde oliva, su tez tan pálida y sus rasgos claramente occidentales.

-Esa niña era Hededet ¿Pero cómo…?

-_¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? La encontraron vagabundeando por el río Nilo, con ropas distintas a los de los egipcios, sus rasgos físicos también sorprendieron mucho ya que aún su civilización no había entrado en contacto con el Imperio Romano, ni siquiera con los Persas. Es así como una niña de siete años salva de una muerte segura a la princesa, una niña a la que llamaron Hededet como la diosa egipcia escorpión; que se invoca para la protección contra los animales venenosos, y es así como la princesa y su padre en agradecimiento la convierten en la hermana pequeña de ésta_.

-Lo más probable es que el barco de donde venía fuera Romano y naufragase, las aguas del Nilo pueden llegar a ser muy traicioneras con que haya un poco de mal tiempo, lo que no me cuadra es que haya llegado a gobernar y no existan datos sobre ella.- Dije intentado recordar algo de historia Egipcia antes de que se convirtiera en una provincia romana.

-_Si ella hubiese gobernado, tú y yo no estaríamos hablando ahora- Sara habló de una forma tan seria que me dieron escalofríos_.

-Pero ella está sentada en el trono…

-_Un trono falso_- Me cortó- _En realidad estamos en sus aposentos_.- El gran salón se disolvió quedando una habitación más reducida pero que seguía siendo grande igualmente, quedando así una amplia cama, cojines de distintos tapices y colores y otras comodidades para una princesa.

-No lo entiendo…

-_Bella, Hededet tiene un don muy poderoso y peligroso a la vez, tan peligroso que puede volverla loca incluso a ella, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero los vampiros contra los que te has enfrentado; el que intentaba tenderos la trampa y provocar una discusión entre los Cullen y los hombres lobo o el Señor Dhalas…-_Noté como a éste último le costó nombrar_-… tienen poderes similares y todos tienen que ver con la mente, Hededet comparte una porción de sus poderes con ellos una vez que los a envenenado._

-¿Envenenado? ¿Te refieres a la mordedura de una vampiro?- Le pregunté por la extraña forma a la que se había referido a la ponzoña.

-_eh sí, algo así…-_Fruncí el ceño, _¿Cómo que algo así?_ , quise seguir preguntándole más pero la escena volvió a cambiar; esta vez era de noche, nos encontrábamos otra vez en el Nilo, Hededet se estaba de pie en la orilla, esperando a alguien. De entre las sombras apareció un chico alto, un poco musculoso y con el pelo oscuro, la piel la tenía de un color extraño, como un moreno pálido, no sabía describir el resto de su aspecto ya que la oscuridad de la noche me lo impedía.

-¡Oni!- Dijo emocionada Hededet y cuando fue a andar hacia él, él puso su mano en alto y Hededet se quedó donde estaba, ella le preguntó algo y Oni reacio a contestar le respondió brevemente, después él se adelantó unos pasos más dejando que la luna llena alumbrara su rostro poniendo al descubierto así sus ojos rojos y un espeluznante parecido con el señor Dhalas. Y de nuevo todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció y me encontraba de nuevo en casa de Reneé, al lado de mi cuerpo inconsciente.

-_La princesa Niticris fue enviada por su padre a Tebas para ser adoptada y adoctrinada como esposa de Amón, esto beneficiaría al Alto Egipto de forma que podría seguir dominando sobre el norte, por otro lado Hededet la hermana pequeña de la princesa poco a poco fue quedando en el olvido mientras que sus ansias por gobernar iban en aumento. Pero su padrastro jamás permitiría que tomara parte de asuntos reales, y mucho menos que gobernara, ya que Hededet, por mucho que hubiese salvado la vida de su hija, no era egipcia ni noble_.

-¿Y Oni? Ese chico es…

-_aterradoramente igual que Jonathan Dhalas- Terminó ella mi frase- igual que tú y que yo, Bella, somos tan parecidas a excepción de algunos rasgos, pasa lo mismo que Oni y él, el mundo de la genética es muy curioso ¿eh?-_ Atiné a responderle con un simple "_aja_"- _Por culpa de su parecido Hededet lo arrastró con ella_.

-¿Te refieres a aquella noche?

-_El día en que morí y me quedé atrapada en el violín que Jonh días antes me regaló por mi diecisiete cumpleaños, esa noche…_

-La fiesta de máscaras en el Internado

-_prácticamente tres años después de la Primera Guerra Mundial un conde había comprado el terreno y construido ahí su mansión, para festejar la abertura hizo una fiesta de máscaras, aquello parecía un carnaval Veneciano, la fiesta tuvo tanto éxito que cada año y el mismo día se celebraba una igual, se convirtió en una tradición las fiestas venecianas del Conde que eran también muy populares, y en una de esas fiestas sucedió_- Dicho sueño estaba latente en mi memoria y mientras me lo contaba podía imaginármelo de nuevo.- _Gracias a ti y a algunas investigaciones en el mundo de los muertos con la ayuda de Jeremmy, he averiguado que es lo que se propone Hededet; quiere gobernar tanto el mundo de los vampiros como el de los humanos, debemos detenerla como sea. _

-¿Pero cómo? Si ni siquiera el propio Aro tuvo el suficiente valor como para matarla él ¿cómo lo haré yo?- Sí, estaba segura que el mismo Aro vio algo en la mente de Hededet que verdaderamente lo aterró, lo asustó como para no poder matarla allí mismo- no soy un vampiro- Afirmé- no puedo luchar, y con el violín no sé si daría abasto…-le confesé lo que con mucho cuidado había intentado no pensar en ello.

-_Podrás, aunque no seas un vampiro, tú podrás_- Sus palabras sonaron convincentes y por un momento casi me lo creí, pensé en el plan que tenía y decidí que era el momento de explicárselo.

-Tengo pensado evadir toda la batalla y atacar directamente a Hededet, de esa forma sí que tendremos oportunidad.

-_Es una buena táctica, darle "jaque mate" a la reina pero ¿Cómo vas acercarte a ella sin que nadie se de cuenta?-_ Sara me sonreía, yo sabía que no hacía falta que le dijera "cómo".

-Los túneles- Dijimos a la vez y proseguí yo- los descubrí por accidente con mis amigos un verano, puedes llegar más rápido a los sitios a través de ellos…

-_…pero tiene tantas entradas y salidas que es casi como un laberinto, es tan fácil de equivocarte como perderte, a lo mejor te diriges al piso donde están todas las habitaciones y corres el peligro de terminar en el despacho del director, allí abajo el sentido de la orientación es nulo.- _Me debatió ella, en uno de los sueños en los que creí que estaba recorriendo los pasillos del Internado arrastrada por Kate, en realidad estaba en los túneles, y de repente aparecimos delante de las puertas del salón de baile, que era ahora un patio de descanso. **(NA: El sueño al que se refiere Bella aparece en el Capitulo 10: Volterra, por si alguien no se acuerda)**

-Yo logré salir de ahí y tú también porque ambas…- Y nuevamente dijimos a la vez: tenemos memoria fotográfica.

-_A través de esos túneles era como solía escapar de las fiestas y volver sin que nadie se percatase de ello, cuando yo los utilizaba Hededet no sabía de su existencia ¿Y si ahora tiene un regional vigilando ahí abajo? O simplemente con que ponga cámaras de vigilancia le bastará enviar a alguien y tú plan no nos serviría de nada.- _Sara tenía razón, no sabía con seguridad si los había descubierto o no desde la última vez que yo los utilicé hace diez años en una excursión de investigación junto con Kate, Alessandro, Susan y Hoshi, y nosotros logramos salir apareciendo en el restaurante del Internado, pero seguramente era la única forma.

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos

-_Si lo consigues, sabes cual será el precio si los salvas, ya te lo dije una vez_- Me recordó Sara.

-_Mi vida…_-Susurré-…pero dadas las circunstancias ahora mismo eso es lo menos importante ¿no crees?- Le respondí tristemente.

-_No volverás a ver a tus padres, ni a ningún amigo, ni a Edward…- _Al oír su nombre sentí como una lágrima peleaba por salir, cerré con fuerza los ojos y los abrí de nuevo, la lágrima ya no estaba pero ahora el agujero de mi pecho se había vuelto más grande y sentía sus bordes fríos y dolorosos como cien cuchillos clavados en mi corazón.

Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado y le respondí- lamentaré el daño que les causaré a Charlie y a Reneé, mis amigos los superaran con el tiempo y reharán su vida, y él no tendrá nada de qué disculparse- De nuevo las lágrimas querían salir pero yo seguí tragando hondo y cerrándoles el paso, ahora no era momento de llorar, debía ser fuerte.

-_Muy bien, estás lista…_

-Estamos listas- Le corregí y ella me sonrió.

-_Entonces ahora despertarás y desenfundarás a Jeremmy que desde hace rato te está esperando.-_ Le miré confundida y cuando iba a preguntar todo se volvió negro, abrí los ojos y me encontraba tumbada en el suelo. Me levanté y miré el reloj, atónita vi que ni siquiera había pasado un solo minuto desde que había colgado a la supuesta Hoshi del teléfono, era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado cuando me desmayé, _como la bella durmiente…_ pensé y busqué el maletín del violín donde recordaba que lo había dejado pero para mi sorpresa en su lugar encontré una espada.

…

**-PVO NARRADOR- **

**La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Phoenix, algunos de los hijos de la noche comenzaban a impacientarse pero pronto el momento de la batalla comenzaría. **

**Fuera de la ciudad y a un par de kilómetros del Internado O.S.I.P, donde no había carreteras y difícilmente hallarías vida a tu alrededor, un ejército descomunal de vampiros, bajo carpas improvisadas, se reunían a la espera de la señal de sus líderes. **

**Jane estaba parada enfrente de la entrada de la tienda donde los Vulturis repasaban los últimos retoques de sus estrategias para esa noche, detrás de ella había otros sietes vampiros.**

**-Aro- Llamó la vampiresa.**

**-Ahora no Jane- Contestó una voz desde dentro.**

**-Sé que no debo molestaros en estos momentos pero alguien quiere veros, y no se trata ninguno de nuestra guardia.- Por un momento hubo silencio y después se escuchó un "**_**adelante**_**". Los siete vampiros entraron siguiendo a Jane, dentro de la tienda estaban los tres vampiros; Aro, Cayo y Marco alrededor de una mesa y con un plano encima de ésta, los tres alzaron sus cabezas y como siempre la voz cantante les dio la bienvenida. **

**-¡Pero si son los Cullen! El aquelarre de mi querido amigo Carlise ¿Y a que debemos este honor? **

**-Aro mi familia y yo venimos a ayudaros- Le contestó amablemente Carlise.**

**-Ya lo veo…-Murmuró haciendo referencia a sus vestimentas que Alice Cullen se había encargado de perfeccionar para que de alguna forma todos terminaran conjugando los colores.- Pero Carlise ya sabes como trabaja la guardia ¿Crees que estarán a la altura? **

**-Si te refieres a si vamos a estorbaros o a serviros de ayuda… yo ya lo he visto y sin nosotros os será muy complicado ganar- Aventuró la pequeña duende dando a relucir sus poderes de clarividente, cosa que a Aro le encantó, al revés que a sus hermanos Cayo y Marco que no lo veían tan claro y observaban meticulosamente a los Cullen como una gran molestia.**

**-Los Vulturis y nuestra guardia en sí nunca ha precisado de ayuda de nadie- Respondió con desdén Cayo.**

**-Pues esta vez si que "precisarán" la ayuda de alguien- Aro veía con diversión la discusión de Alice y Cayo, pero el segundo rápidamente había dejado de interesarse en seguir discutiendo, Marco, al contrario, no le gustaba que se pusiera en duda la eficacia de su guardia.- Puedes verlo por tus propios ojos- Le tentó la duende y Aro no pudo negarse a cogerle la mano. **

_**En un principio la visión avanzaba de manera rápida, donde solo mostraba escenas de batalla, hasta detenerse en un punto. Aro y Alice veían el contorno de una sombra de grandes muros y torreones, el Internado a contra luz de la luna llena, a unos cuantos metros a su alrededor se había prendido cuatro hogueras donde quemaban los cuerpos de los vencidos, la guardia de los Vulturis rugían y victoreaban de alegría hasta que de repente una risa comenzó a mofarse de ellos.**_

_**-¿Por qué cantáis victoria?- Dijo aquella voz y volvió a reírse- Deberíais mirar con atención a quienes habéis matado…-Y bajo la risas de otros vampiros aquellos que se quemaban en el fuego se convirtió en la mitad de la guardia de los Vulturis. **_

**-¿Ahora lo comprendes?- Dijo Alice apartando su mano disimuladamente del agarre de Aro. **

**-Sí…- Aro se veía molesto y maravillado en parte por ver un trozo del futuro, a la vez sus hermanos estaban mirándole ansiosos por saber lo que había visto-… pero no veo como vosotros podríais remediar algo como eso- Indicó pensativo.**

**-Al leer las mentes la mía no puede ser confundida con tanta claridad, en cuanto estuviésemos en el campo de batalla el "ilusionista" se delataría por si solo antes de intentar hacer algo- Le explicó el joven vampiro de cabellos cobrizos.**

**-Con nosotros no podrían engañaros, Edward lo sabría y Alice lo vería antes de que sucediese…- Apoyó Jasper. **

**-Los detendríamos en cuanto tomara una decisión o…-Comenzó a decir Carlise pero le cortó el otro vampiro terminando su frase:**

**-…o con tan solo lo pensasen- Aro sonrió con autosuficiencia, se volvió hacia sus hermanos, Cayo y Marco, y les explicó lo que había visto. Lo que no sabían es que necesitarían la ayuda de alguien más…**

…

**-PVO BELLA—**

-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Dónde está el violín?- Dije confundida mientras cogían la espada cuidadosamente como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de estallar.

-_El intercambio de almas, estaba esperando para hacerlo en el momento adecuado- _Me respondió Sara, y yo pegué un brinco de sorpresa, primero; porque esperaba que fuese Jeremmy, y segundo; porque ambos tenían la misma maldita costumbre de aparecer de la nada.

-¿Int…Inter…intercambio de almas?- Pregunté tartamudeando, no me gustaba como sonaba eso.

-_Mí alma estaba encerrada en el violín ¿cierto?..._- Yo asentí- …_pues con el paso del tiempo mi alma adopta la forma de su cuerpo por eso no podía "materializarme" y hablar contigo, y por eso necesitaba la ayuda de otro "fantasma", en este caso Jeremmy, para poder comunicarme a través de él.- _Hizo un silencio para ver si yo lo comprendía y cuando mi mente encajó las piezas volví a asentir- _Bien, el violín sigue estando ahí pero Jeremmy, que ahora ocupa mi lugar, su alma a tomado la forma de una espada, y al tomarla la forma del violín a cambiado-_Eso significaba que Jeremmy, en otras palabras, ahora era la espada que estaba sujetando, y solo podría comunicarse a través de Sara, como el hacia.

-¿Por qué no lo hicisteis antes? ¿Porqué tú no podías tomar la forma que te diera la gana como ha hecho él?

-_Demasiadas preguntas y poco tiempo para responderlas así que te haré un resumen: cuando viste por primera vez a Jeremmy era un anciano y yo también, estar en el mundo de los espíritus a la espera de resolver lo que dejaste en vida tiene un precio; nuestra "energía", cada vez que tocabas el violín esa energía se reponía y Jeremmy y yo nos volvíamos más fuertes, así nuestra alma volvió a la forma inicial, no te ofendas pero eres como nuestro cargador de pilas portátil, y también es así como yo no tenía la energía suficiente para salir del violín ni cambiar de forma, hasta ahora, pero si alguien conseguía escapar del violín, sin haber terminado con lo que dejó en vida, otro tenía que ocupar su lugar, como una maldición._

Vamos que hasta que no le de una patada en el culo a Hededet no pararan de incordiarme… pensé y recé con no terminar atrapada por "_la maldición del violín_"

-Últimamente Jeremmy no aparecía tan a menudo ni me molestaba… ¿es porque estabais planeando lo del intercambio?- Ella afirmo con la cabeza y otra pieza más se añadía a mi puzzle, aunque mi mente aún estaba procesando eso de que era un cargador de pilas portátil para dos fantasmas y la dichosa maldición que caería encima de mí si fracasaba.

Sara tenía razón, yo aún tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle y teníamos muy poco tiempo, dentro de poco el sol desaparecería y se haría de noche en Phoenix.

-Vaya, vaya mira que me he encontrado de camino a casa…- Su voz traspasó mis oídos retumbando en mi cabeza, giré lentamente hasta encararme con la vampiresa.

-Hola Bella, cuanto tiempo- Saludó como si nada ante mi mirada perpleja.

-Hoshi…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Sip, sé que queréis mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata XDXD juro que iba a poner una pelea en plan; una Bella espadachín, pero dije: "¡Va! me lo reservo para el siguiente", jajajjajja espero que os haya gustado la forma en que Sara hace su aparición y como le enseña a Bella el pasado de Hededet, y os preguntaréis ¿Cómo sabe Sara todo eso? ahhh ya lo veréis! XDXD y ahora es el momento de darle al botón y comentar cosas sobre la historia en general o sobre éste capitulo, (ya sabéis lo k sea menos insultos), y yo que cuando me estoy leyendo un libro me encanta comentar cosas os digo ¡COMENTAR, COMENTAR Y COMENTAR! k es sobre todo lo k me animará a ir preparando el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**:D:D¡DALE AL BOTÓN DONDE PONE "REVIEWS"!:D:D**

**PD: no te vayas sin dejar tú Review =)**


	17. Capitulo 16: El plan

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola! he vuelto, y os preguntaréis ¡¿Por qué has tardado taaaanto? fácil me operaron de un muela XDXD y he estado durante casi dos semanas drogi a base de pastillas :S y bueno ya sabéis que para mí es importante la calidad de la narración así que también he tardado porque había cosas que reescrito un montón de veces hasta que me ha gustado como ha quedado XDXD. Y ahora para no haceros sufrir más ¡A LEER! **

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Sara tenía razón, yo aún tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle y teníamos muy poco tiempo, dentro de poco el sol desaparecería y se haría de noche en Phoenix._

_-Vaya, vaya mira que me he encontrado de camino a casa…- Su voz traspasó mis oídos retumbando en mi cabeza, giré lentamente hasta encararme con la vampiresa._

_-Hola Bella, cuanto tiempo- Saludó como si nada ante mi mirada perpleja._

_-Hoshi…_

* * *

**Capitulo: 16**

**El Plan**

-¿Cómo se lo permitisteis?- Seguramente lo más lógico sería estar asustada pero el único sentimiento que recorría por mis venas era el puro odio hacía una amiga que nos había vendido y traicionado a todos, yo solo quería verla sufrir como había estado sufriendo yo a partir de la muerte de Kate.

-No entiendo ¿A quién le permití el qué?- Dijo inocentemente dando un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí otro.

-¡Como dejaste que te hicieran esto!- Grité al mismo tiempo que le señalaba con asco su aspecto.

-¿Te refieres a ser un vampiro? Te recuerdo que tú estás enamorada de uno- Por alguna razón no me sorprendió que supiera ese pequeño detalle y la forma tan petulante que usó al decirlo.

-Ellos no son como vosotros, los Cullen no…

-¿Matan a personas?-Me cortó con una sonrisilla de diversión.

-Exacto, ellos no son asesinos- Hoshi comenzó a carcajearse delante de mi cara como si le hubiese contado el mejor chiste de su vida.

-¡Por favor Isabella no me hagas reír! ¿Acaso crees de verdad que alguno de ellos no pensaron en matarte cuando te vieron? En probar aunque solo fuese un poquito de… ti…- Su voz por un instante me recordó a la del señor Dhalas, cuando intentó convencer a mi padre de volver al internado; melosa, suave y aterradoramente convincente.

-Pero no lo hicieron- Le escupí a la cara pero sonó como un berrinche de niña pequeña.

-Sé que no eres tonta así que piensa un poquito ¿crees que _tu Edward_ solo está contigo por un estúpido sentimiento al que llaman "_amor_"?- _Estaba,_ le corregí mentalmente y sus palabras esta vez dieron con la herida, un dolor indescriptible atravesaba el centro de mi pecho, era difícil no caer al suelo y llorar como deseaba hacerlo desde la última vez que lo vi, y ella, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡ja! No…- Su rostro estaba más cerca y noté como sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa-… no puedes ser…- Y se volvió a reír como una histérica- ¡ooooh! Pobrecita- Dijo con un tonillo que me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo en toda la FACE (cara).- ¡te ha dejado!- Coreó como estúpida y nuevamente se rió escandalosamente.

-T…te…te equivocas, tan..tan so…solo no quiere que corra peligro- Tartamudeé patéticamente intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-parece que quieras convencerte a ti misma de eso, ¿me equivoco ahora Isabella? – No le respondí, ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con ella, además el nudo de mi garganta tampoco me permitiría decir algo sin romper en un sollozo.

Me limité a bajar la cabeza. Sin darme cuenta, automáticamente, el brazo libre que no sujetaba el mango de la espada, se había aferrado a mi pecho con tanta fuerza que cuando solté la presión los nudillos de mi mano me dolían.

-Únete a nosotros Isabella- Di un respingón en el sitio al oírla- no sufrirás más e incluso si así lo deseas los Cullen serán perdonados, nadie más cercano a ti tendrá que morir innecesariamente- Su voz volvió a convertirse en el sonido hipnotizante de antes- Tras acabar ésta guerra no solo los vampiros tendrán que inclinar sus cabezas ante nuestra reina Hededet, los humanos también caerán y solo tú podrás salvarles; tus amigos, tú familia… - Desvié mi mirada de la suya mientras mi mente trabajaba en su proposición- _…es una opción_-Me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza que sopesaba seriamente la posibilidad-_ además,¿que posibilidades tengo de acabar con Hededet? Solo soy una humana como muy bien había dicho Edward. Edward ¿porqué seguía pensando en él?- por qué le amas- _Me respondió otra vez la vocecilla-_cierto le amo, a pesar de todo el daño que me ha hecho jamás permitiría que muriera, y menos si yo tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo- de salvarlos- _Interrumpió la vocecilla en mis pensamientos- _Sí, es verdad, si Hededet toma el control en el mundo de los vampiros los siguientes serán los humanos…_

_-No se lo permitas- _Sara apareció a mi lado- _No me mires, o se dará cuenta que hay alguien más-_Obedecí sin rechistar y no me moví ni un pelo- _Bella mira más allá de lo que ella te muestra y encontrarás la respuesta para tomar la decisión que creas correcta, pero no le permitas a Hededet que te quité a alguien más- _Y desapareció, seguramente si hubiera sido Jeremmy me hubiera gritado que pensar en aceptar estaba mal, que ellos eran el enemigo, y sin embargo Sara me había dado a elegir aún sabiendo que si no acababa con Hededet ella y Jeremmy no podrían salir del violín. _Mirar más allá… _¿A qué se refería?

Analicé disimuladamente a Hoshi: Su pelo negro y lacio estaba recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos ahora eran rojos, lo que significaba que recién se había alimentado, vestía con una camisa verde oscuro de tirantes con un escote en uve, llevaba unos pantalones caqui de pitillo que se ceñían perfectamente a sus largas piernas, y sus zapatos eran… _¡un momento!_ _Esos zapatos…_

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta.

-¡Farsante!- Grité y desenfundé velozmente la espada, sin pensármelo dos veces me abalancé, con espada en mano, sobre ella. Mi repentino cambio la tomó por sorpresa a la vampiresa, lo que me dio ventaja suficiente para cortarle un brazo. Cuando intentó recogerlo, éste se desintegró convirtiéndose en motas de polvo, yo sabía que los vampiros podían volver a recomponerse y supongo que mi espada estaba preparada para que eso no sucediera ante su corte.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Dijo incrédula, ya era bastante increíble que la hoja hubiera podido atravesar su piel así que eso posiblemente no se lo esperaba, pero si soy sincera yo tampoco sabía lo que pasaría.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunté cortante.

-¿Cómo que quien soy? ¡Soy yo! ¡Hoshi!- Digamos que cuando volví a escuchar sus mentiras no estaba cabreada, si no lo siguiente; furiosa.

-Si eres Hoshi podrás vencerme en la esgrima, era la única que pudo una vez, si ganas me iré contigo, si pierdes responderás a mis preguntas.

-acepto- Dijo sonriente.

-Bien, hay una espada en mi habitación de cuando practicaba esgrima, cógela y vayamos a fuera, al descampado.

…

…

…

Ella ya estaba esperándome cuando llegué, empuñando mi espada con la mano derecha, (el único brazo que le quedaba), y en posición.

-¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?- Le dije con monotonía. Debería estar confusa, atemorizada, nerviosa… cualquier estado me valdría menos el que sentí en ese instante, esa sensación de poder que emanaba la espada me hacía creer que podía ser invencible y acabar con cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino, ¿Acaso eso también lo estaría haciendo Jeremmy? ¿O solo sería algún tipo de adrenalina? Sea lo que sea yo aún seguía esperando a que el miedo llegase a mí, pero no llegaba y el poder seguía en aumento.

-Para hacer esto justo pondré mi mano izquierda en la espalda y no la utilizaré- Anuncié al mismo tiempo que lo hacía.

-Menos palabrería, comencemos- Le mire directamente a esos ojos de color borgoña, pero solo aumenté mi frustración ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese delante de un vampiro y no tuviese ni la más mínima intención de querer huir de allí? Aún recordaba todas las ocasiones en que una vocecilla me gritaba que huyera cuando estaba cerca del señor Dhalas o de los Cullen, y ahora, sin embargo, nada.

Entonces la vampiresa que tenía el aspecto de una de mis mejores amigas se puso en guardia y yo acto seguido la imité. Con un movimiento rápido dio su primer ataque que en un principio parecía que fuese a *marchar, **(NA: movimiento de desplazamiento hacia delante). **Esquivé la hoja sin dificultad al *romper **(NA: lo contrario de marchar), **y contraataqué rápidamente haciendo que retrocediese, pero como sospechaba, mis movimientos siempre eran demasiado lentos para la visión de un vampiro ya que sin apenas hacer un esfuerzo ella los esquivaba o los bloqueaba si tan quiera inmutarse.

Ambas volvimos a ponernos en guardia nuevamente tras mis ataques.

-Tengo que reconocer que no lo haces nada mal para ser una humana- Me halagó y supuse que ella habría sido una antigua alumna ya que el estilo de lucha era muy parecido al mío.

-Y yo debo confesarte que pensé que me atacarías directamente y pasarías del duelo- Le confesé.

-Yo siempre gano, ¿Así que más da divertirme un rato?- Ella volvió a atacarme y está vez no rompí su ataque y deje que se acercase lo suficiente, bloqueé con el mango de mi espada el sable y lo desvié hacia arriba, seguido de un movimiento circular del brazo le arrebaté la espada que salió volando hacia algún sitio del descampado, mi espada se había quedado fija en su pecho, a centímetros de un corazón muerto, utilizando la presión adecuada para no atravesarla con la hoja.

-permíteme que discrepe en lo último que has dicho- Dije mofándome de su fanfarronería, ahora me tocaba a mí.

-¿Com…cómo lo has hecho?- Preguntó aterrorizada, pero no comprendía a que se refería.

-tengo algunos movimiento de ataques perfeccionados por mi misma…-No podía creer que le estuviese explicando el movimiento de defensa que utilicé como ataque.

-No, me refiero a como te has movido tan rápido…

-no se a que te refi…-La vampiresa de repente desapareció y yo solo deseé retenerla, y de repente, de algún modo que no entendía, ella estaba avanzando a cámara lenta hacia la espada que había caído al suelo, corrí en su dirección extrañada y con la mano izquierda la empujé suavemente y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, la vampiresa voló por los aires en la dirección contraria de la espada hasta estamparse con un coche abandonado a la otra punta del campo. Di un paso y fue como si alguien le hubiese dado al botón de rebobinar porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba delante de la vampiresa refunfuñando cosas inaudibles.

-creo que he ganado- Murmuré poniéndole la punta de la hoja en la garganta.

…

**-PVO NARRADOR- **

**El cielo rosado se cubrió de tinieblas y apareció la esfera plateada que iluminaba la noche con su fulgor. La luna decía adiós al crepúsculo para dar inicio a la batalla entre sus hijos. **

**En el terreno de los Vulturis ya habían comenzado a moverse, sus tropas avanzaban sigilosamente entre una niebla repentina, los guardias se habían posicionado ciñéndose a lo planeado, cada uno de los Cullen dirigía un grupo al frente, entonces la menuda vampiresa se detuvo y el resto la imitó. Alicie abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración, venía una visión…**

_**-Bevan tú te encargarás del primer movimiento con tú grupo; los ilusionistas- Le indicó otro vampiro en un mapa del internado, con la mano que señalaba el lugar tenía una especia de anillo plateado dibujado en él un ojo abierto- como hemos practicado ¿entendido?**_

_**-Sí señor, le prometo que no fallaré otra vez.**_

_**-Eso espero… pero si fallas pasaremos al segundo grupo; los especialistas, al cargo de estos estará Ayax y al mando de la defensa Clovis- Les dijo señalándoles y ellos asintieron confirmando sus palabras. Alicie se dio cuenta que todos llevaban esos anillos cuando alguien más entro a la habitación.**_

_**-Capitán Amir, aún no ha vuelto nuestra capitana Aamori-Dijo el vampiro- me han dado órdenes de que nos dirija usted- Curiosamente ese vampiro también tenía un anillo pero éste era diferente, era de un color cobrizo con el dibujo de una mano. **_

_**Se encontraban en una sala bastante antigua echa de piedras grises y desgastadas con alguna ventana al exterior, la puerta de madera se abrió y de ella emergió una vampiresa con ropas de combate. **_

_**-Mi señora- Saludó el vampiro que había estado dando las órdenes al resto y todos hicieron una reverencia al unísono.- todo está listo, esos vampiros no sabrán distinguir la realidad de lo irreal.-La vampiresa sonrió complacida durante un segundo y después se giró mirando fijamente a Alice.**_

_**-Mi querido Amir con los años te vuelves más torpe, alguien te ha estado espiando- **_**Hededet alargó la mano pero Alicie salió de la visión justo a tiempo.**

**-No puede ser…- Pensó en voz alta, Alicie miró a su hermano Edward quien también no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar.**

**-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Aro impaciente.**

**-Tenemos que neutralizar primero a los vampiros que lleven anillos plateados con el dibujo de un ojo abierto después a los que lleven un anillo cobrizo con el dibujo de una mano, así nos libraremos de los engaños y trampas de Hededet.- Le respondió Edward ya que Alice seguía sin decir nada. **

**-¡Está bien ya habéis oído!- **

**-Un grupo debe atacarles por sorpresa y después arremataremos los demás así no tendrán tiempo de utilizar su poder- Dijo Alicie despertando de su estado de shock.**

**-Lo hará mi grupo, yo les guiaré asegurándome que nadie se da cuenta gracias a mi telepatía- Se ofreció Edward y Aro no puso objeción.**

**-Bien, entonces sigamos- Anunció Marco inmute a todo. Y siguieron avanzando entre la niebla y oscuridad hasta divisar al fin las puertas del Internado donde cientos y cientos de vampiros aguardaban a su espera. **

…

**-PVO BELLA- **

-Primera pregunta ¿Quién eres?- La vampiresa me sonrió de mala gana y cambió a su verdadera forma. Era una vampiresa con el pelo todo trenzado, largo hasta su cintura y de color castaño, su piel seguía siendo blanca al igual que sus ojos seguían siendo rojos y sus ropas eran las mismas, tenía un pircing en la nariz y otro en el lado superior de la oreja, su rostro era más triangular y sus labios eran muy finos.

-¿Cómo sabías que no era tu amiguita?- Me preguntó curiosa pero sin borrar esa mordaz sonrisa de su rostro.

-Hoshi odiaba la esgrima y principalmente por las deportivas, ella solo lleva deportivas con ropa de sport, normalmente utiliza zapatos de medio tacón y cuando quiere vestir formal de tacón alto, y sobre todo con los pitillos usa unas sandalias de medio tacón que vaya a juego con los complementos, que es otra cosa que te falta; complementos (pendientes, pulseras, bolso, collares…etc)- Sabía que era una autentica estupidez pero era cierto mi amiga tenía una gran obsesión con los zapatos e incluso tenía su propia diseñadora de calzado. _¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que toda esa parlotería de la moda me serviría para algo?_

-tendré más cuidado la próxima vez…- Dijo entre dientes la vampiresa incrédula de ese pequeño fallo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pedí aún con la espada en su garganta.

-Aamori- Refunfuñó.

-Ok Aamori, éste es el plan; Te volverás a transformar en Hoshi y me llevarás al Internado, haremos creer que he picado el anzuelo, una vez dentro te dirigirás al gran patio circular, allí harás todo lo que yo te diga sino mi espada atravesará tu garganta y ten por seguro que no dudaré en hacerlo, ¿lo has entendido?- Pregunté fríamente e hice un poco más de presión con la espada en su garganta.

-Sí…-Respondió- te llevaré al Internado.

-Espero que seas rápida- Me subí a su espalda desconfiada y sin dejar de estar en alerta por si intentaba algún truco.

…

**-PVO SUSAN- **

**-¿Estas seguro de que no se darán cuenta?- Vale solo llevaba unas semanas como vampiresa pero no sabía aún como iba todo eso de los poderes.**

**-Tranquila con todo el lío mi poder será suficiente para engañarlos, cualquiera que pregunté por nosotros les dirá que estamos en la batalla- David tenía el poder de introducirse en las mente de los demás, él podía decirles cualquier cosa y ellos creerían que es verdad, aunque fuese imposible, no es como una ilusión ni nada por el estilo simplemente creían cualquier cosa que David les dijera a través de su mente. **

**-Una vez me contaste que había una forma de ir a través del internado sin que nadie se diese cuenta, por una especie de laberinto subterráneo creo que dijiste.- Susurró para que solo yo pudiese oírle aunque los pasillos del internado ahora mismo estaban solitarios.**

**-Así es, si damos con el pasadizo correcto saldremos del Internado sin ser vistos, con suerte creerán que nos mataron en la batalla…**

**-Con suerte no, lo harán, yo les haré creer que hemos muerto, después salvaremos a Bella y huiremos lejos de aquí, a otro país si es necesario, nadie nos encontrará.- Me prometió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Sigamos.- Asentí con la cabeza y corrimos por los pasillos cogidos de la mano.**

**-Debemos ir al gran patio circular, allí es por dónde entramos por accidente la primera vez. **

…

**-PVO BELLA- **

-Ya hemos llegado- Me dijo y bajé de su espalda mientras ella volvía a tomar la apariencia de Hoshi.

-No intentes nada o sino ya sabes lo que sucederá- Amenacé.

-Tranquila es más fuerte mi lealtad a mi eternidad que a mi señora Hededet- Y tras esto me guió por detrás del Internado hasta una verja por donde supuse que entraban los furgones de comida para el abastecimiento del Internado.

-¿Porqué vamos por aquí?- Pregunté agarrando con fuerza el mango de la espada que parecía tener vida propia, sentía como la espada desprendía el deseo de ser desenvainada y entrar en acción y por desgracia debía ser contagioso porque yo quería lo mismo.

-Órdenes, en la otra parte tendrá lugar la batalla, por este lado aseguraría la entrega- Dijo como si yo fuese un paquete.

-ah…-Me limité a decir, Aamori me llevaba cogida por un brazo guiándome hasta la entrada donde nos detuvimos.

-Con que has vuelto… - Un vampiro alto y de gran corpulencia le saludó con prepotencia, intenté ver con claridad su aspecto pero la noche ya había caído y no había ninguna luz encendida.

-Hola a ti también hermanito ¿Ya están todos preparados?- Eso no me gustó y estuve a punto de atacarles pero me permití ser un poco más paciente.

-Así es, cuando dejes a la humana no te distraigas y en cárgate de tu grupo- Aquella información pareció sorprenderla, yo mientras tanto seguía a la escucha de sus planes.

-Sí, por supuesto- Le contestó secamente, se notaba que estaba enfadada- Voy a terminar lo que me encomendaron y enseguida vuelvo.- Pero cuando comenzaba arrastrarme por el patio exterior hacia la puerta de entrada su hermano le volvió a llamar.

-¡Aamori!, espera un momento hermanita ¿Qué te ha pasado con tu brazo?- Por un momento aguanté la respiración.

-Un pequeño contratiempo, por eso he tardado tanto- Dijo sin darle la cara y no nos volvió a preguntar nada más, cuando al fin entramos volví a respirar aliviada, solo esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle. Una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente Aamori se des-transformó y yo decidí que era el momento de tomar de nuevo las riendas.

-Bien ahora te dirigirás al patio grande, se encuentra en el centro de Internado y puedes llegar a él por cualquier pasillo…

-Sé donde está- Me cortó molesta.

-Nosotras iremos por la zona donde está la cafetería y el restaurante ¿ok?, aparte de que es uno de los caminos más cortos daremos menos vueltas para llegar y dudo que pillemos a alguien cenando.

-Sabia elección humana pero yo también fui estudiante y si quieres llegar tan rápido a ese patio la mejor opción, a parte de la que has citado, es a través de las aulas de ciencia y biología- Claro que lo sabía, todas la aulas se comunicaban por los cuartitos; solo tendríamos que entrar en una, seguir por la siguiente, y así continuamente hasta salir por la última de todas las aulas que era la más cercana al corredor por donde se entraba al patio, pero ir por allí podría ser peligroso.

**(NA: En mi instituto cada aula tiene un *cuartito, (sala diminuta que se utiliza como armario), donde el profesor guarda materiales de la clase y cosas por el estilo, algunos de estos cuartitos son compartidos por dos clases y por eso puedes pasar al otro aula sin tener que salir de ésta. Si sigue habiendo alguna duda decirlo e intentaré explicarlo mejor)**

-Hay más posibilidades de que nos encontremos con alguien allí que por donde te he dicho yo- Le debatí.

-Sí, es posible, pero ambas sabemos que no tardaríamos nada en llegar, y no puedo volver a cargarte, si nos ven sospecharían y las dos correríamos peligro, la solución más rápida es la que te he dicho, además que nos encontramos más cerca de las clases que del comedor.

-De acuerdo pero como se trate de una trampa te juro que…

-Sí, tranquila ya capté la idea- Volvió a cortarme.

Finalmente giramos a la derecha, seguimos recto, cogimos el tercer pasillo y llegamos a la zona de aulas, como imaginaba el pasillo estaba vacío pero los ventanales podían delatarnos y lo mejor era ir por donde nadie podría vernos, por dentro de las clases.

-Vamos allá- Dije y Aamori se acercó a la primera que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de nosotras, no le costó mucho abrirla con su fuerza y gracias a su rapidez nadie nos vio sin embargo antes de entrar creí ver pasar a alguien por una de las ventanas que daban al exterior, pero Aamori no pareció darse cuenta. Cerró de nueva la puerta una vez dentro y nos dirigimos a la puerta de madera que daba al cuartito.

-¿Aquel era tu hermano de verdad?- Le pregunté.

-Para nosotros sí para ti no- Inconscientemente hice una mueca de confusión y ella puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que con el único brazo que le quedaba habría el cuartito y la siguiente puerta dando a la clase de al lado.

-Nuestro creador es el mismo por eso entre nosotros nos llamamos hermanos.

-Pensé que Hededet era la que los transformaba a todos- Cuestioné en voz alta.

-¡Me has cortado un brazo! ¿Qué quieres más?- Murmuró cabreada y nos acercamos al siguiente cuartito.

-Mira ahora mismo estas contra la espada y la pared, charlar te ira bien y así nos aburriremos menos-Resopló airada y abrió las dos puertas, pasamos a la tercera clase.

-Ella no va mordiendo por ahí a todo que se le cruce, los elige cuidadosamente y les da un cargo importante, algo así como de capitán, "los elegidos" por ella transforman a otros y formamos diferentes grupos, éstos grupos los dirige, a lo que tu llamarías, los vice-capitanes, vampiros escogidos por su creador.- Explicó atravesando la clase de un salto y abriendo la siguiente puerta, cuarta aula.

-Entonces eso significa que tú eres Vice-Capitana, a eso se refería ese vampiro cuando hablo sobre que tenías que volver con tu grupo.- Razoné acercándome a ella que ya se encontraba enfrente del siguiente cuartito.

-Sí ¿algo más?- Preguntó irónica y abrió la puerta, ésta era la quinta y penúltima aula.

-No, nada más…- Nos acercamos a la siguiente puerta, la sexta clase y última, solo tendríamos que cruzarla y todo recto por el corredor hacia el patio- ¿sabes? al final me vas a caer bien y todo- Comenté pero ella no dijo nada y cuando iba abrir la puerta.

_-¡Bella mátala es una trampa! ¡Vete de ahí!_- Gritó de repente Sara en mi oído.

-¡Espera!- Le dije y mi mano que nunca se había separado de la empuñadura de mi espada agarró su hombro para detenerla.

-¿Es que ya no quieres ir?- Dijo con un tono que no me gustó ni un pelo, _Tarde _pensé y abrió la puerta. Sin darme tiempo a ver nada, con su única mano me lanzó por los aires y aterricé encima de un pupitre, de repente apareció a mi lado y me quito la espada.

-¡No…!- intenté gritar pero sonó como un lamento, el cuerpo me dolía por la caída.

-tome, padre- Me incorporé como pude al oírla, y para mi desgracia Aamori le entregó mi espada al señor Dhalas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? :DD jeje Se que últimamente, o yo diría siempre, os dejo con la miel en la boca pero es que es mi especialidad XDXD además debo aguantar un poco más la intriga por que dentro de nada, (por no decir ya) estaré escribiendo el último capítulo y todo dependerá de vuestros reviews, y ahora diréis ¡¿QUÉ? y yo diré "sip" señoras y señores _EL FINAL_ dependerá de vosotrs, por supuesto ya tenía uno desde que comencé la historia pero quiero ver si realmente preferís un final trágico o no tan trágico y eso lo decidiré si al menos recojo más de treinta reviews, por cierto el lunes que viene subiré el último capitulo XDXD.**

**Antes de irme y dejar que me odiéis un poquito más XDXD os doy las gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, y ya he visto que más de uno quiere adivinar como acaba ¿Sara tomará la vida de Bella o no la tomará? ahhhh XDXD **

**Y AHORA: **

**:D:D¡DEJA TU REVIEW!:D:D**

**PD: No te olvides de tu review si quieres saber el final de todo esto ;P!**


	18. Capitulo 17: El dueño de mi alma

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor...etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡HOLAAAA! Sí ya lo se que he tardado en subirlo, pero aquí está tras darle una y otra vuelta al final he logrado acabarlo, la verdad es que me da pena ya me había encariñado con la historia jooo :( pero todo tiene un final y aquí está el de "Una mente muy especial", agradezco a tods que me han dejado reviews, que me han añadido a favoritos, me han puesto en alerta... etc y también a aquellos que a lo mejor han ido siguiendo la historia pero no me han escrito ¡a ellos también les agradezco por a ver entrado! :D:D y ahora basta de cháchara y A LEER!**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_[…]Sin darme tiempo a ver nada, con su única mano me lanzó por los aires y aterricé encima de un pupitre, de repente apareció a mi lado y me quito la espada._

_-¡No…!- intenté gritar pero sonó como un lamento, el cuerpo me dolía por la caída._

_-tome padre- Me incorporé como pude al oírla, y para mi desgracia Aamori le entregó mi espada al señor Dhalas._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 17:**

**El dueño de mi alma**

El señor Dhalas iba vestido como la primera vez que lo vi; su traje negro, gafas de sol y el pelo engominado hacia atrás.

Cuando mis pies dieron un paso hacia delante sentí un leve mareo que hizo tambalearme, obligándome a agarrarme al respaldo de una silla, tuve que fijar mí vista al suelo para intentar recuperarme más fácilmente.

-Aamori, hija mía, puedes irte ya, tengo entendido que tu grupo está en manos de otro y eso puede perjudicar tu posición ante nuestra señora- Escuché decir al señor Dhalas ya que seguía con la cabeza bajada.

-Sí, padre- Cuando levanté la vista, Aamori se había ido.

-Isabella, ahora estamos tú y yo solos, tendrás que derrotarme si quieres continuar, la pregunta es ¿Cómo piensas vencer sin nada ni nadie que te ayude?- No respondí, ahora mismo sus palabras zumbaban en mi cabeza como el sonido de un nido de avispas, debía pensar una forma de quitarle la espada ¡y rápido!

-Tomaré tu silencio como tus últimas palabras de humanidad…

-¿Por qué queréis convertirme?...-Le interrumpí pero mi voz salió un poco ronca y demasiado floja, aún así él me había escuchado, me aclaré la garganta y seguí-….¿Qué tengo yo de especial que no hayan tenido el resto de alumnos en éste Internado? Todos éramos así de… especiales, de… _perfectos_ ¿no?, entonces ¿Por qué elegir a unos y a otros no?- Esperaba que no se diese cuenta de mi patético intento de ganar tiempo.

-Está bien, hoy me siento generoso- Dijo sonriéndome burlón.- responderé tu pregunta, verás Isabella, perdón Bella- Se corrigió y me volvió a sonreír- Elegimos a unos y a otros por que sabemos que cuando os convirtamos tendréis una habilidad, un don.

-¿Un don?- _"¿Cómo Edward?" _pensé pero… ¿qué don tenía yo que era tan importante para ellos?

-"¿Un don?"-Repitió sorprendido al ver mi indiferencia- Es algo mucho más importante para decirlo a la ligera, ¡pero bueno ya he hablado demasiado! ¡Basta de cháchara!

Ni siquiera lo vi venir, de repente estaba delante de mí y yo no podía hacer nada, oí una pared derrumbarse, _"¿Serán más vampiros clamando un sorbo de mi sangre?"_ Imaginé macabramente y cerré los ojos "_Edward…" _su nombre, su rostro fue lo primero y lo último que me vino a la cabeza, entonces esperé a algún tipo de dolor, de golpe… pero en vez de eso escuché el atronador rugido de una bestia y su aliento caliente en mi nuca.

Abrí los ojos y vi al señor Dhalas inmóvil, aterrado por lo que sea que estuviese viendo detrás de mi espalda, me giré, y allí, sin previo aviso habían tres lobos enormes, de inmediato reconocí al del en medio, aquel lobo de pelaje marrón y ojos cálidos era Jacob.

**-PVO NARRADOR-**

**10 minutos antes…**

**La batalla se había desencadenado al fin, el plan había salido a la perfección y habían acabado primero con todos aquellos que tenían poder para engañarlos con ilusiones, el siguiente movimiento era Jane que con su poder de crear un dolor interno al enemigo facilitaba mucho las cosas, sin embargo no habían contado con que algunos repelían ese extraño don que hacía caer miserablemente a sus hermanos de combate.**

**Edward se detuvo por un segundo, y leyó la mente de su hermana sin poder evitarlo, Alice estaba teniendo otra visión, la duende también se había detenido en seco y un vampiro intentó aprovecharse pero Jasper apareció y lo interceptó sin problema, otros cuatro vampiros tenían la misma idea y corrieron a atacarlos pero Emmet se reunió con Jasper y junto a este protegieron las espaldas de sus hermanos. La imagen al principio era borrosa pero finalmente vieron con claridad lo que sucedía, había una chica, era Bella, estaba en el internado, en una especia de aula junto al señor Dhalas, éste le había quitado algo, una espada, él saltaba sobre ella, Bella gritaba pero apenas podía moverse y justo en ese instante sus dientes se clavaban en el delicado cuello de ella, la imagen volvía a distorsionarse, la visión había terminado y Edward gritaba como desquiciado.**

**-¡NOOOO!- Alice empezó a sollozar ¿Qué podían hacer?, mientras, Jasper y Emmet se miraron sin comprender las reacciones de sus hermanos.**

**Las voces de su familia acribillaron la mente de Edward con la misma pregunta pero sobre ellas escuchó la voz de su padre desde algún sitio del campo de terreno- **_**¿Edward que ocurre?- **_**Pero no le salían las palabras y en ese momento otra hilo de voz llamó su atención, no era nadie de su familia pero reconocía esa voz que le gritaba sus pensamientos noche y día, Edward desapareció siguiendo el tufo a perro mojado, Alice se quedó paralizada de nuevo en el sitio y entonces la visión de antes cambió. **

**-PVO BELLA-**

-¡Jack!- Jamás había estado tan contenta de verle aunque también algo decepcionada, por algún motivo creí que al girar él estaría ahí.

Los otros dos lobos se abalanzaron contra él, el señor Dhalas intentó herirles con la espada pero el filo de la hoja atravesó sus pieles como un espejismo.

-¡esperad! ¡Alto! ¡No le matéis!- Los dos lobos se detuvieron y todos me miraron confundidos.

-Necesito hacerle unas preguntas- Los lobos que le retenían miraron a Jack esperando su aprobación, después ellos mismos sujetaron con sus patas y colmillos sus extremidades para que el señor Dhalas no pudiese escapar. Esto debía hacerlo por Sara.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Le pregunté y él me miro a través del oscuro cristal de sus gafas sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué la traicionas de esta manera?- La frialdad de mis palabras se iba al sentir la ansiedad de mi pecho, era como si Sara me transmitiese su dolor ¿o quizás es que yo también cargaba con él?- Ella aún te ama, años y años esperando por ti, queriendo salvarte de este mundo y tú…- Mi voz se quebró, aunque no sabía el motivo, y de repente sentí un sabor salado en mis labios, estaba llorando.

-¡RESPONDE!- Grité pero realmente ¿quién quería que respondiera a mis preguntas?

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?- Sus palabras sonaron tristes y amargas. Tiró como pudo la espada en mi dirección, esta calló a unos pasos delante de mí, era una clara invitación a que terminase con su existencia.

_-Desiste Bella, coge a Jeremmy y ve a por Hededet, deja que los lobos se encarguen de él…_ - Insistió Sara apareciendo a mi lado.-_… lleva años sin ver la realidad...- _Apenas esto último fue un susurro pero bastó para mirarla y darme cuenta que aquella noche no era la única a la que le traicionaban las lágrimas retenidas de un dolor mucho más fuerte que cualquier golpe físico.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocultas?- Murmuré dirigiéndome a él y mis palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire como un eco lejano. Hubo un silencio y cuando hice ademán de acercarme a recoger la espada empezó ha hablar.

-Es curioso… hace unos años un chico joven de unos veintitantos años me preguntó lo mismo, el humano, muy extrovertido y parlanchín, traía siempre consigo un curioso violín que nadie más que él podía tocar, ¿Sabes que le sucedió? Que Hededet se mosqueó y me ordenó matarlo, ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

-no puede ser…- Dije espantada- ¿Jeremmy?

-Exacto, Jeremmy, ¿Sabes cual fueron sus últimas palabras? "_No nos rendiremos_", así que Sara, sí, se que estás aquí, ahora deja que la voluntad de Hededet se haga y Bella no tendrá que morir innecesariamente por tu culpa. – A pesar de saber que lo único que quería era provocarme, recordé que Jeremmy me contó que él había muerto de una enfermedad, me había mentido pero ¿Porqué? Mire a Sara buscando la respuesta a mis preguntas.

_-Es cierto, no te lo quisimos contar para no asustarte, no queríamos que pensaras…_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me enviabais a la misma condena en la que estáis vosotros?- Mi rudeza al hablar le pillo por sorpresa, el resto confundido se intercambiaban miradas, seguramente se estaban preguntando si me había vuelto loca definitivamente.

-_No, no queríamos que pensaras que todo estaba perdido antes de luchar, de intentarlo, hay una diferencia entre Jeremmy y tú, tú tienes a personas con las que puedes contar, mientras, en esa época estábamos solos, y sobre todo tienes tú don._

-¿Mi don? ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Pero me puedes decir de qué va? ¡Estoy harta de que me ocultéis cosas!- Chille exasperada.

-Bueno me a encantado hablar pero ahora me marcho- Me dijo el señor Dhalas liberándose del agarré de los lobos a la vez que estos caían dormidos al suelo como dos sacos de patatas, sin embargo algo en su forma de responderme prepotentemente había cambiado- chao- Y desapareció ante nuestros ojos, el señor Dhalas había utilizado sus poderes para escapar.

Jacob bufó a mi lado y saltó sobre los dos lobos despertándoles a empujones y lametazos, los otros dos protestaban haciéndose los remolones sobre el suelo y casi estuve tentada de ir y acariciarles la tripa o detrás de las orejas.

Uno de los lobos dio con su gran cola a la espada y la llevo hasta mis pies, chocando contra mis zapatillas- ¿Me echaste de menos Jeremy?- Dije cuando la cogí y me imaginé al susodicho poniendo los ojos en blanco con cara de _¡Ya era hora! _

-Jack yo me adelanto, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo- Jacob pegó un gruñido feroz a los dos gandules y estos se pusieron arriba de inmediato- ok, entonces vamos los cuatro.

**-PVO SUSAN-**

**5 minutos antes…**

**Lo habíamos conseguido, habíamos logrado llegar al patio circular.**

**-Bien ¿cómo entrasteis?-Me preguntó David, miré a mi alrededor buscando la pequeña estatuilla en forma de ángel, fui hasta la tercera columna de mi izquierda y tras las enredaderas de las plantas, que se enrollaban alrededor del soporte con un abrazo estrangulador, las aparté sin importarme las espinas, ya que estas se rompían con el simple roce de mi piel, y hallé la figura; era un angelito regordete, sus alas y sus caderas estaban pegadas a la columna, no media mucho más que el tamaño de mi mano, metí el dedo en el hueco que era tapado por las alas y rebusqué la pequeña bifurcación.**

**-¡ya está!- Victoreé buscando a David pero al girarme otro vampiro con un extraño color de ojos lo estaba sujetando.**

**-Bravo cariño-Dijo entre dientes. **

**-No le hagas daño por favor- Le supliqué sin perder contacto con la bifurcación. **

**-No voy hacerle daño, pero necesito que me ayudéis- El chico no era de nuestro bando eso lo noté al instante ¿pero porque pedía nuestra ayuda?- Llevarme con Hededet- **_**"¿Y ahora que hago? Debo llegar antes de que la conviertan…"**_** David me miró y asintió, él se encargaba yo debía encontrar a Bella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. **

**-Si te vas acabaré con él- "**_**¿Pero como ha sabido lo que estaba pensando?" **_**Un estruendo procedente del pasillo oeste llamo nuestra atención para después escuchar el ladrido de un ¿lobo?, **_**"diablos Bella ¿amiga me perdonarás algún día si no llego a tiempo?"**_** lamenté para mis adentros recordando vagamente la última vez que la vi, pues los recuerdos humanos eran como ver a través de un cristal borroso. **

**-Espera ¿Sois amigos de Bella?- Estaba aturdida con aquella pregunta, y asentí levemente, soltó a David quien se colocó a mi lado también aturdido- yo soy Edward he venido a salvarla, soy su…-Empezó explicarse pero parecía haberse atragantado con la última palabra- …amigo-Terminó con un tono melancólico que no entendí muy bien.**

**-Si quieres salvarla ¿por qué quieres ir dónde Hededet?- Le interrogó David.**

**-Ella misma quiere acabar con vuestra "reina", debo llegar antes e impedírselo, yo mataré a Hededet- David y yo nos miramos dudosos pero pensé **_**"¿Si yo me encontrara con el enemigo les revelaría mis planes?" **_**probablemente no, Edward, creo que así ha dicho como se llama, quería que confiáramos en él y no se porqué algo me decía que debía hacerlo. **

**Le sostuve la mirada de un dorado extraño por unos segundo y apreté mi dedo contra la bifurcación, el suelo comenzó a plegarse formando una escalera de caracol que descendía hacía un oscuro laberinto. **

**-Entonces síguenos- Los tres desaparecimos por los túneles subterráneos, el suelo volvió a la normalidad, ahora corríamos entre pasadizo y pasadizo, en menos de unos segundos llegaríamos donde Hededet, David me miraba de reojo con muchas preguntas no pronunciadas en voz alta pero no le di importancia y seguí avanzando, pues yo era la única que sabía el camino. **

**Confiaría en su palabra, quizás aquel vampiro realmente pudiera acabar con aquella pesadilla, pero solo era una posibilidad entre mil, de todas formas ahora mismo me sentía como la caja de Pandora, todos los males se habían liberado pero la esperaza esa la única que había quedado. **

**-PVO BELLA-**

Nunca había montado a caballo pero ¿Quién me diría a mí que iría cabalgando a lomos de un lobo gigante? Jacob se detuvo, habíamos llegado al patio circular, tres imágenes de ese lugar pude distinguir en mi mente; la primera, el patio que yo recordaba y que veía ahora, la segunda, un salón de baile donde hacían fiestas muy elegantes, y la tercera, la escena de un terrible baño de sangre.

-Es aquí- Dije bajándome de Jack, iba a buscar la columna del angelito cuando Jacob se puso delante de mí- ¿Qué pasa?- Los otros dos olfatearon el aire como si él se lo hubiese mandado, los tres se miraban como manteniendo una conversación en la que yo no era partícipe, entre tanto me di cuenta que en la columna que estaba buscando alguien había apartado la enredadera de la planta, al descubierto estaba el Ángel, ¿alguien había descubierto el laberinto?

-hay un problema- Dije a mi escolta, por el camino me había encargado de contarles lo que tenía planeado hacer aunque no me lo habían pedido, solo había escuchado un ¡grrrrr! Y ya, pero yo me lo había tomado como un "vale cuenta Bells ¡estamos contigo!" Jacob me miró desapareció por el pasillo y cuando volvió ya no estaba en su forma lobuna, solo traía puestos unos pantalones muy desgastados.

-¿Solo uno?- Preguntó irónico- Bells no te cabrees por lo que te voy a decir-  
Fruncí el ceño, seguro que mi interpretación del ¡grrrrr! No había sido muy exacta.

-Quil y Embry están aquí para ayudarme a ponerte a salvo- Entorné los ojos, "lo sabía, no les había gustado del todo mi plan de acabar con Hededet".

-Jack, no tengo tiempo de discutir, solo yo puedo acabar con ella- Casi grité enfurecida.

-Si hace falta Bella, te llevaré devuelta a la fuerza- En la forma que me lo dijo no cabía duda que no mentía, pero yo era muy cabezota, me dirigí hacía el angelito, solo esperaba que nadie hubiera descubierto el pasadizo y aquella enredadera corrida solo fuera un casualidad, Jack no sabía que estaba haciendo, al menos no le había contado como se entraba al laberinto subterráneo, introduje el dedo dentro del hueco entre la columna y la espalda del ángel y busqué aquel interruptor.

-Bella… -Me llamó aunque a mi me sonó como otro gruñido "_perro tonto_".

-Déjala chucho- El señor Dhalas apareció de la nada- yo te guiaré hasta Hededet- Se ofreció.

-¿Cómo piensas que puedo fiarme de ti?- Le pregunté.

-Hace aproximadamente unos diez minutos se han ido por ese mismo pasadizo tu novio y una pareja, ¿te suenan los nombres "Susan" y "David"?- El corazón me dio un vuelco ¿Susan sigue viva? Pero y ¿David? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y Edward que hace con ellos?- Los lobos habrán captado el aroma de tu novio, aún se puede oler…

-Jack ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí- Contestó molesto.

-entonces con mas razón debo ir, Edward habrá pensado que si detiene él a Hededet me salvara o algo así- Mire suplicante a Jacob, de repente alguien empujó al señor Dhalas derribándolo contra un muro.

-¡¿Con que te has pasado al bando enemigo?- Le acusó un vampiro de unos monstruosos bíceps con acento francés, y detrás de él se materializaron otros dos vampiros, uno era más bajito pero el otro era igual de grande, realmente su aspecto daba miedo de lo descomunal que era todo en ellos, jamás creí que diría esto pero eran más musculosos y altos que Emmet.

El señor Dhalas logró incorporarse y se puso a mi derecha.

-Nicolas escúchame- Su voz se tornó con ese suave volumen que utilizaba para hipnotizar a la gente- Ahora nos vamos a ir pero todo está bien, no vais a avisar a nadie ¿verdad?- Los ojos del grandullón se entornaron ya había caído.

**(NA:ahora vienen algunas frases en francés lo voy hacer como en el capítulo donde hablan italiano)**

-Qu'arrive-t-chef?**/jefe, ¿Qué le sucede?- **Jacob, al igual que Quil y Embry, no entendieron lo que dijo, solo yo y Jonathan Dhalas entendíamos lo que decían.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?**/¡¿Qué le has hecho?- **Preguntó el más bajito de los tres.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Louis, Marcel, votre patron a raison, maintenant nous allons passer, ok?**/No os preocupéis, Louis, Marcel, vuestro jefe está bien, ahora nos iremos ¿vale?- **Dijo otra vez de esa forma hipnotizadora, los tres asintieron.

-¿Cómo…?- La pregunta de Jack se quedó incompleta y yo accioné el botón, el suelo comenzó a plegarse formando una escalera de caracol de forma descendente hacia el laberinto subterráneo.

**-PVO SUSAN-**

**Estaba en el suelo, las únicas extremidad que me quedaban eran mis brazos, intenté alargar mi mano para alcanzar la cara de David, ambos nos miramos pronunciando un "te quiero" silencioso, este a lo mejor era nuestro final pero al menos moriríamos juntos, o haríamos lo que sea que hacen los vampiros cuando se van. **

**Cuando llegamos, al principio, sorprendimos a Hededet en su torreón vigilando la batalla desde lejos, pero enseguida supo que alguien estaba allí, cuando se giró, Edward valiente y seguro de si mismo se abalanzó sobre ella, o eso creímos, cuando prácticamente le había arrancado los brazos y las piernas nos dimos cuenta que esa no era Hededet, era mi David, nos había engañado. Edward estaba aturdido, confundido, y de repente comenzó atacarme a mí, ese era su juego, ella estaría seguramente en algún lugar de la habitación disfrutando del espectáculo. **

**Edward se había quedado encogido en una esquina repitiéndose una y otra vez "soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo…", en realidad no le hecho la culpa, yo ilusa, creí que aún quedaba esperanza. Una luz entre la oscuridad se encendió, una mano blanca con las uñas negras traía una cerilla prendida, **_**"se acabo"**_** pensé y entonces un olor a perro mojado inundó la habitación, después otro más dulce llegó haciendo arder mi garganta como mil demonios, "**_**sangre**_**" me dijo mi subconsciente. **

**-¡Susan!-Yo reconocía esa voz, alcé la vista y allí estaba ella.**

**-¿Bella?-Dije apenas en un hilo de voz- lo siento- Y aunque no podía llorar un sollozo salió de mi garganta. **

**-PVO BELLA-**

Había logrado convencer a Jacob de llevar a cabo mi plan, bueno también se lo debía al señor Dhalas o como me había pedido que le llamara, Jon. Jacob se transformó de nuevo y me subí a su lomo otra vez. Ellos solo tuvieron que seguir el rastro del olor que había dejado Edward, sin embargo cuando llegamos sentí como si alguien apretujará mi corazón en un puño.

-¡Susan!- Ahí estaba mi amiga, a la que creía haber perdido, tendida sobre el suelo al lado de David.

-¿Bella?-Le costó decir mi nombre- lo siento- Los vampiros no pueden llorar pero de ella empezaron a salir incontrolables sollozos, yo solo me limité a negar simplemente con la cabeza, no tenía nada de porque disculparse.

-No tenemos tiempo para "recomponerlos" ata todas sus partes con el cinturón- Nada más decirlo él ya había acabado con David, me quitó de en medio y le tendí mi cinturón, en menos de unos segundos hizo lo mismo con Susan- vosotros llevaros a todos fuera de aquí- Bajo el poder de Jon, Quil cargó a Susan, y Embry a David, después saltaron por el laberinto, el cual aún no habíamos cerrado, tras desaparecer le di al interruptor, otro angelito idéntico pegado a la pared.

Al girar sobre mis talones me di cuenta, allí al fondo, en una esquina casi de manera imperceptible estaba Edward, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco aún sabiendo que él me había rechazado.

-Edward…-Le llamé pero estaba en un estado fuera de si, murmuraba algo pero no lograba entender que era. Entonces Jacob me miró con un inmenso odio que no entendí y se abalanzó sobre mí, Jon se interpuso y lo retuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- Pregunté desconcertada por la reacción de Jack a Jon.

-Es el poder de Hededet ¿no lo notas?

-No…-Contesté y en la ventana que daba a la batalla la forma de una mujer se materializó, una sombra perfectamente recortada por la luz de la luna.

-¿Dónde está Hededet? ¿No deberíamos haber aparecido en su torre? ¿Qué hacemos todavía en el patio?- No entendí sus palabras, estábamos en la torre y Hededet se encontraba justo delante nuestra ¿Es que acaso solo la veía yo?

_-_Una ilusión mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra, una realidad que solo yo puedo controlar… ese es mi poder- Su voz ya no era la de aquella niña que convivía en el antiguo egipcio, ahora tenía un tono neutro, sin la más mínima emoción, solo la dureza de alguien que desea venganza-Jonathan Dhalas cree que hemos vuelto al patio circular, Jacob piensa que él soy yo y Edward ha sido abatido por sus propios miedos, pero tú…. la única capaz de verme tal y como soy, como una simple humana sin tener si quiera el conocimiento del poder que tiene, como tú insolente estúpida ¿has conseguido semejante escudo?

-¿Escudo?-Seguía sin entender ¿Mi don era un escudo?

-Al principio creí que era una buena idea convertirte, que estuvieses de mi lado, pero ahora viendo con mis propios ojos que ni siquiera como humana mi poder no tiene efecto sobre ti ¿Cómo pienso controlarte cuando te halla convertido?- Me sonrió forzadamente- Pero tranquila yo no seré quien te mate- Miró hacía Edward y de repente este se levantó.- Dime ¿Qué pasaría si el creé que yo soy tú, y tú eres yo?- Edward volvió su mirada a Hededet.

-¡Bella debes irte!- Le avisó a Hededet preocupado.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo le hago creer que estás en peligro? ¿Qué la "malvada" Hededet va a por ti?- Edward se giró hacía mí, sus ojos se tornaron hostiles.

-¡maldita!-Bramó y a velocidad vampírica corría en mi dirección, desenvainé y justo cuando me iba a golpear paré sus manos con la espada.

-Edward…soy yo Bella-Intenté sacarlo de aquella ilusión pero él no entendía a razones, seguía empujando y yo comenzaba retroceder, la espada podría haberlo cortado pero yo no quería eso, solo quería para sus golpes y como si la misma hoja estuviese unida a mis pensamientos así lo hizo. Se apartó y probó por otro lado pero yo esquivé el ataqué gracias al poder que me brindaba Jeremmy, una y otra vez me atacaba sin cesar, pero yo o lo esquivaba o volvía a parar su ataque, aquel bailecito empezaba a cansarme.

-Sara ¿alguna idea?- Dije y por un instante me distraje, Edward lo tomó como ventaja y me tiró por los aires aplastándome contra la pared, todos mis músculos, mis huesos… estaban doloridos, casi no podía moverme después de semejante golpe, estaba segura que me había roto algo. Edward comenzó a avanzar hacia mí lentamente.

-_Bella-_ Sara apareció a mi lado-_ Jon fue quien me asesinó, a mí y a Jeremmy, el violín fue el último regalo que tuve de él, Jonathan siempre ha estado hipnotizado por Hededet, yo he intentado que me recordará a través de las melodías que te hice tocar y él de alguna forma lo conseguía, aunque solo fuese por unos minutos, si consigues lo mismo con Edward a lo mejor…_

_-_vale ya te he entendido- Le corté, a duras penas logré levantarme del suelo y agarré con firmeza el mango de la espada.

Detuve su primer golpe, en el segundo sus brazos de mármol blanco estaban contra la reluciente y afilada hoja, apenas me llegaba el aire a los pulmones, las costillas me dolían y mis piernas temblaban.

-Edward por favor…-Las lágrimas de desesperación se desbordaron por mi rostro, pero él ni se inmutaba- por favor…-Volví a suplicar ahogando un sollozo- vuelve a mí- Imploré, dio un paso hacia atrás, inconscientemente baje la guardia creyendo haber visto algún cambio pero ni siquiera noté cuando me quitó la espada, ahora me apuntaba con ella.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Bella- El filo estaba apuntando a mi corazón, ya no sabía que hacer y entonces dado que mi destino era morir o morir me acerqué a él, dejé que la espada me atravesase, sentí un dolor indescriptible, pero a pesar de mis gritos seguí avanzando hacía él ante su mirada atónita y la de Hededet, avancé hasta sentir la empuñadura de su espada en el pecho, mi sangre salía a borbotones y antes de que Edward o Hededet se lanzarán a por el festín que les estaba ofreciendo mi sangre, me acerqué un poco más y le besé, mis labios temblaban, tenía frío, me estaba consumiendo.

-te quiero- Dije aún contra sus labios y caí de rodillas al suelo con la espada atravesando mi pecho.

-Bella- Sus ojos negros me miraron espantados al reconocerme, lo había conseguido, lo había liberado del poder de Hededet- no…-Dijo quebrándose la voz y un gemido de angustia y dolor salió de él. Una débil sonrisa se formo en mis labios y con un último esfuerzo saqué de un tirón la espada y se la tendí.

-ahora- Mi voz apenas audible llegó hasta sus oído, sentí el frío suelo contra mi mejilla, pues mis rodilla no soportaron mi peso y me desplomé abatida en el piso manchado por mi sangre, Hededet enloquecida por el olor había perdido el control de sus poderes y con la boca entreabierta y llena de hambre venía hacia mí, Edward cogió la espada y remató contra ella cortándola varias veces hasta convertirla en cenizas, "_ya está"_ pensé, Hededet no había tenido oportunidad alguna sin su poder, jamás había luchado un cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Edward se acercó a mí y me cargó entre sus brazos, sentía como mi corazón latía con menos fuerza, me obligó a mirarle a los ojos, creo que con él también está Jacob y Jonathan pero no estoy segura, oigo su voz pero no entiendo lo que dice y entonces sucede, todo se vuelve más borroso y voy cayendo en la oscuridad.

…

La luz del sol me despertó, sobre mi hay un cielo azul sin fin, me incorporé y sentí bajo mis dedos la hierva fresca, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en un prado verde lleno de flores, tardé en reconocerlo, era nuestro prado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me giré y ví a Alessandro y a Hoshi pero no a quien me había preguntado. – ¡Bella!- Y ante mi apareció Kate con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo…-Quería responder a su pregunta pero ¿Qué hago ahí? "_No lo se, ni si quiera recuerdo donde estaba antes"._

-Mira Bella eres una llorica, ¡ Quieres dejar de poner esa cara de boba!- No se porque me riñe pero yo seguía sonriéndole, de repente oigo a Alessandro gritar ¡abrazo conjunto! Y ya tenía a todos sobre mí. – Me estáis aplastando- Se quejó Hoshi, cuando logré liberarme del abrazo me acerqué a Alessandro.

-Lo siento, no pude salvarte- Una lágrima desciendió por mi mejilla, él risueño la limpió con el dorso de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- Él también frunció el ceño como Kate.

-Es verdad ¿Qué haces aquí?-Ahora quien me lo preguntaba era Hoshi

-¿Por qué todos me preguntáis lo mismo? –De entre tanto un llanto llama mi atención, al darme la vuelta encuentro a Jeremmy llorando, está sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus piernas.

-…Jeremmy… ¿Porqué…?

-lo siento, perdóname, perdóname, lo siento tanto Bella por favor perdóname…- Parece una cinta rallada, no para de decir una y otra vez lo mismo, Sara aparece a mi lado de repente.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Tiene miedo de que no le perdones- Responde como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

-Jeremmy ¿Qué te tengo que perdonar?- No me dió tiempo a ver como se había levantado, ya lo tenía enfrente de mí.

-lo siento-Vuelve a repetir y posó su mano sobre el centro de mi pecho, y lo vuelvo a sentir, ese dolor, la espada que atraviesa mi pecho, Edward controlado por una ilusión, Hededet convirtiéndose en cenizas… todo viene de golpe y a lo lejos una voz me llama es él pero no consigo oír con claridad lo que dice.

-Hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas?- Me dijo Sara y brevemente recordé sus palabras:

"_Solo hay una forma de salvar a los que aún no han caído...-Me dijo una voz femenina-...y para ello deberás pagar un precio muy alto, tu vida"_

-¿Eso significa que yo estoy…?- Mi cara palideció pero ese había sido el trato nadie más a quien quería había muerto, y si Susan y David no estaban aquí es que habían sobrevivido ¿no?

-Aún no- La miré confundida ¿Qué quería decir con "aún no"?- Solo quería despedirme de ti y ellos me rogaron que también les dejara…-Dijo señalando a mis amigos y a Jeremmy que ahora discutía con Alessandro sobre no se qué.

-Pero la espada… ¿cómo es posible que siga viva?- Seguía sin comprenderlo.

-Sinceramente yo te llevaría conmigo pero ese guapo vampiro de cabellos broncíneos no me ha dejado otra opción- Sonrió y se encogió de hombros- ¿escuchas eso? Es nuestro trato- Entonces una frase retumbó por el prado como un eco lejano…

"_Puedes llevarte su vida pero yo me quedaré su alma"_

Aquella era la voz de Edward.

-¡ah! Antes de que te vayas dile a Jon que ya no lo molestaré más- Su risa se aleja como campanas en el viento, me sumerjo en una oscuridad y por último antes de que todo se desvanezca por completo solo se oye una última palabra "gracias" junto a un coro de risas danzo alrededor.

…

Ya no hay luz, nada hacia donde ir y repentinamente un fuego me empieza a quemar, siento que mi cuerpo arde pero no puedo moverme, el dolor, el ardor se intensifica, deseo volver donde estaban mis amigos pero parece que nadie escucha mis súplicas, el fuego se extiende más allá del centro de mi pecho, ¡juraría poder oír los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más y más rápidos!, quisiera gritar, retorcerme… pero no, espera, alguien agarra mi mano siento su calidez.

-¡Emmet agárrale por los hombros yo solo no puedo!- Me parece que es la voz de Carlise, notó dos manos agarrando mis piernas, es él quien me está sujetando, siento como me presionan y me retienen dos pares de manos más, Emmet.

-Bella, aguanta, ya va a acabar te lo prometo…-Su voz, Edward, mí Edward está a mi lado, es quien me acaricia y me sujeta la mano con sumo cariño y preocupación.

Consigo procesas un feroz grito de dolor, empiezo a notar como desde el principio, inconscientemente, sí que me estaba moviendo. El fuego está por todo mi cuerpo, puedo sentirlo hasta la punta de mis dedos, mi corazón increíblemente acelera más sus latidos.

-Ya falta poco…-Escucho a alguien decir, creo que es Alice.

"_Mil ciento cuarenta, mil ciento cuarenta y uno…" _Contar los latidos me pareció una buena manera de distraerme del dolor pero ¡ojala! que Alice tuviese razón porque aquello parecía no acabar nunca.

Y entre gritos de agonía, no se cuando, pero el fuego fue desapareciendo, primero poco a poco de mis manos, pies, mi cabeza… después, a pesar de que ya no dolía tanto grité cuando todo ese fuego se concentró de nuevo en mi pecho, y finalmente en mi corazón, que se prendió con unos latidos más acelerados aún, como el aleteo insaciable de un pájaro, una punzada de liberación, "_pum, pum, pum" _el sonido de mi corazón, el ritmo baja, baja y baja hasta que al final un último latido fuerte "_PUM" _es el que pone punto y final, después nada; el dolor, el fuego abrasador, los latidos han desaparecido, mi corazón se ha detenido por completo, jamás volverá a funcionar y sin embargo yo aún puedo respirar, pensar, moverme sin él.

Aún no me siento capaz de abrir los ojos y paulatinamente mis sentidos comienzan a despertarse como si fuesen otros, nuevos, mejorados; primero el oído, me sorprendo al ser capaz de escuchar el viento susurrar en mis orejas, el cantar alegre de una golondrina que vuela y se va, una mosca que pasa por casualidad, los pasos de alguien sobre una mullida alfombra, el segundo; el tacto, algo suave y blando toca mis mano, un colchón, pienso, me concentro más y el olfato es el tercero en despertar, huelo una colonia de mujer, es suave y fresca me es familiar, ¡ah! Claro es la de Alice ¿o tal vez la de Rosalie?, luego otros olores se mezclan y descubro la cantidad de personas exactas que hay a mí alrededor, está toda la familia Cullen, siete, pero presiento que hay mucho más fuera de donde me encuentro.

-Bella…-Otra vez esa melodiosa voz que me llama, me sigue acariciando la mano, algo me dice que siempre ha estado a mi lado, incluso cuando no estaba. Decido abrir los ojos y ver con una nueva visión el mundo que me rodea, el cuarto sentido; la vista.

-Edward- Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, nunca lo había visto tan guapo, me sentía como cuando vas al oculista y te ponen diferentes cristales hasta que hay uno que te permite ver en alta definición cada detalle, eso es, estaba viendo a Edward Cullen en alta definición y era asombroso, realmente hermoso.

-No te podía dejar ir- Comenzó a explicar- tenía que decirte que "yo también te quiero"- Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y cualquier duda que tuviera sobre su amor o sobre las duras palabras que me dijo para alejarme de él se fueron. Sin pensármelo un segundo más puse aprueba el último sentido, el quinto; el gusto, recorté la distancia y besé sus labios deleitándome con su dulce sabor, un suave ritmo que aumentó en cuanto Edward se medio tumbó conmigo en el colchón.

-Ejem- Carraspeó alguien y muy a nuestro pesar nos apartamos, Emmett estaba riéndose a carcajadas hasta que Rosalie le plantó un buen golpe en la nuca con la mano abierta, Alice y Esme miraban hacia otro lado avergonzadas mientras que Carlise y Jasper reprimían un sonrisa de diversión.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia!- Anunció eufórico Edward y todos comenzamos a reír.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Jejeje no os preocupéis que subiré un Epílogo ¿Y k tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha dejado con gana de más? jajaja como habréis podido ver Reneesme no sale en esta historia espero no a veros defraudado, bueno nuevamente muxiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por vuestros reviews y ya sabéis solo por una vez más dejarme vuestra opinión, vuestros ¡hey me ha gustado! XDXD o algo por el estilo jajaja espero vuestros mensajes con ansias asik aprenta ya ese botón k pone REVIEW y ¡a dejar un mensajito!**

**:D:D¡DEJA TU REVIEW!:D:D**

**PD: No te vayas sin dejar un REVIEW! **


	19. Epílogo

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor...etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Aquí os dejo el epilogo ¡que lo disfrutéis! :D:D**

* * *

**Una mente especial**

**EPÍLOGO**

Cuando desperté de mi conversión estaba aún en el Internado, en una habitación que reconocía de sobra, en el cuarto de Kate y mío, resultaba que los Vulturis habían formado una alianza en la batalla con los Cullen, los hombres lobos llegaron después inesperadamente pero fue una ayuda bienvenida según me había contado Edward.

Mis amigos, Susan y David, estaban bien, ya tenían todas sus piezas en su sitio, sin embargo al igual que Jon, o sea el señor Dhalas, y el resto de vampiros que sobrevivieron a la trágica batalla iban a ser juzgados por Aro, Cayo y Marco. Aro que había desarrollado algún tipo de favoritismo hacia mí, el cual Edward no lo veía con buenos ojos, me permitió, nada más después de alimentarme, tras mi despertar, asistir al juicio.

El juicio se realizó en el mismo Internado, Alice muy amablemente me regaló un vestido de color rojo a juego con unos zapatos con un tacón vertiginoso para asistir al juicio, según la duende un regalo de mi primer día en la eternidad, según yo una excusa para utilizarme como su muñeca particular.

Aro, Cayo y Marco absolverían a David y a Susan dado que habían sido convertidos contra su voluntad y no habían participado en la batalla, pero a Jon… estaban decididos a terminar con él, no solo había conseguido engañarlos sino que por casi el equilibrio entre humanos y vampiros se desequilibraba, por suerte para él intervenimos Edward, Jacob y yo en su defensa, aunque Jack aún estaba un poco molesto, al igual que Embry y Quil, por utilizarlos con el poder del señor Dhalas. Conseguimos calmar las cosas con los Vulturis y Jon con Susan y David ahora vivían en Alaska por recomendación de Carlise y llevando encantados la dieta Cullen.

El Internado O.S.I.P lo quemaron para hacer creer a los familiares que sus hijos habían muerto en un gran incendio y no levantar sospecha, en cuanto Hededet, hecha cenizas su poder acabó, pero aún sigue siendo un misterio como logró liberarse de la sentencia que Aro le puso hace unos siglos atrás, lo que si deduje es que Jon era un descendiente del antiguo amor de Hededet y que su parecido, como Sara y yo, le había recordado tanto que decidió transformarlo, pero Jon amaba a otro persona y se negó a ser su pareja, entonces ella misma se vio obliga a utilizar sus poderes para crear su propia realidad, y a partir de ahí su locura comenzó sin frenos que le hicieran distinguir la verdad.

Las cosas se complicaron al volver a Forks, a pesar de mi asombrosa capacidad de abstinencia con la sangre humana mis ojos seguían siendo rojos como la borgoña, mi piel pálida, blanquecina y dura como el mármol de la misma Roma o Grecia, ¡haber quien era el listo que le daba una buena explicación a mi padre!

Antes de ir a mi casa me quede en la casa de los Cullen hasta que se hizo de noche y cuando me iba a ir de repente Chalie se presentó allí mismo por sorpresa, por suerte lo advertimos gracias al poder adivinatorio de Alice y me coloqué unas lentillas marrones que me compraron en Phoenix antes de volver. Jacob ese gran perro peludo se había transformado delante de Charlie, por supuesto mi padre se desmayó, cuando le volvió la conciencia, entre él y Bill le explicaron las historias de los Quileutes, incluida la historia de los "Fríos", como os podéis imaginar vino a casa de los Cullen nada más salir de allí. Mi padre, que es un gran hombre, salió aún más confundido tras explicarle a medias que algo ya no estaba bien en mí, a pesar de todo el resto del curso me siguió tratando como si no pasara nada, cosa que le agradecí enormemente.

Los chicos del instituto si antes creían que era un poco rara ahora se lo había confirmado, los únicos amigos que me quedaron fueron Ángela y Ben, ¡ah! Y para mi desgracia también Mike quien dejaba más babas al pasar cerca de mí que un caracol, y eso que Edward dejó bastante claro su "territorio", digo yo que tantas muestras de afecto públicas le harían entender a la primera, incluso al más tonto, de que yo no estaba "en el mercado".

El año pasó, el curso terminó, nos graduamos y tras hablarlo con mi padre me iría a una universidad con Edward, pero al parecer él tenía otros planes antes de irnos.

Ese verano sus padres nos regalaron unos billetes de avión para ir a París, las palabras textuales de Edward fueron "no te enfades que son un regalo de graduación" después me puso esa sonrisa torcida suya irresistible y no pude negarme a nada. Y allí estaba yo en el balcón de un Hotel cinco estrellas, por la noche, con las vistas más impresionantes de la torre Eiffel iluminada y rodeada de otras muchas luces que hacían aquello simplemente mágico. Vestida en un vestido de palabra de honor negro, subida sobre unos tacones que daban miedo para aquella velada que me tenía preparada Edward.

-Y antes de que digas nada- Dijo acercándose con una pequeña cajita negra- Isabella Marie Swan- De repente se arrodillo ante mí- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Y qué mujer te diría que no?- Pregunté riéndome alzando una ceja, Edward sonriéndome de la misma forma se incorporó y me pasó el anillo por el dedo anular, lentamente nos besamos sin prisas, bajo el manto de la luna llena y las luces de aquella mágica ciudad, en algún lugar estaban mis amigos observándome y les di las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí en los días malos y en los buenos, pero ahora ,pasara lo que pasara, jamás volvería a sentirme sola.

* * *

**Aunque ya lo he dicho en el último capitulo lo vuelvo a repetir, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que aunque sean tres o cinco siempre me animaron a seguir escribiendo ^^, yo no se vosotrs pero a mi me encantaría que me pidieran la mano como se lo han hecho a nuestra Bells jajaja XDXD espero que os haya gustado y ahora ya sabéis dejarme vuestro review! :D:D**

**Cualquier tontería, opinión, crítica...etc que queráis comentarme serán bien bienvenidas (Todo excepto insultos, pues ante todo respetems el trabajo que hacems las k escribims los fics ;P)**

**Y ahora si k si DEJA TU REVIEW! :D**

**:D:D¡ NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU REVIEW!:D:D**

**PD: NO TE OLVIDES TU REVIEW ;)**


End file.
